


Clash of Fangs

by JCW_BluFyre, TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Supernatural Beasts - freeform
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Body Horror, Bondage, Claws and Fangs, Compulsion, Cruelty, DEEPER, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gore, Heat/rut, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magic and Science, Magical Cockcage, Male Bonding, Massive Cock, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Pain, Pain/Pleasure, Pleasure Torture, Predator/Prey, Priestesses, S&M, Satire, Sexual Slavery, Sire Bond, Size Difference, Soul Bond, Stomach Bulge, Tearing, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Tragic Romance, Transformation, Werewolf, Werewolf Cock, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf/Vampire, Witches, Yaoi, alpha wolf, cumflation, deepfuck, driven mad with lust, fit to burst, fledgling vampire, pleasure - Freeform, soulbound, vampire, violent fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 112,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCW_BluFyre/pseuds/JCW_BluFyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: A werewolf that hunts vampires, a young vampire abandoned by his Sire, and a mutual need for warmth.
Relationships: Vampire/Human - Relationship, Vampire/Vampire, Vampire/Werewolf - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 335





	1. Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> An RP between myself and a friend.
> 
> Brutus and Taya written by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone  
> Kaizen, Adrian, Kelsi, Andromeda and Derrick written by JCW_BluFyre
> 
> TW/CW: this story is violent, bloody and covered in bodily fluids, please check tags!

“Will no one step forward and deliver us from this evil?” A woman wailed as she held her dead daughter, the girl’s throat had two puncture wounds and she was pale.

“The church has forsaken us!” A man shouted.

“We’re doomed!” A girl shrieked.

Amidst the chaos and growing hysteria, a booming voice came from near the back of the crowd, “I’ll bring the beast to . . . justice.” Everyone turned and was amazed that they hadn’t noticed him coming toward them or at all as the red-headed and -bearded man stood head and shoulders above anyone and was just as broad. His face was lined with scars and his brown eyes narrowed, “I heard you had a problem with bloodsuckers, I hunt them.”

A man in more stately attire moved toward the man, “Do you?”

“Aye, here’s my fee.” 

He held a roll of parchment out to the man who took it and read it, eyebrows shot up, “This is absurd! Where do you expect us to get this kind of coin?”

“I’m hunting immortal bloodsucking demons, any less is suicide,” He cracked his neck, “Take it or deal with it yourself.”

The man frowned deeply, scanning the paper, “Alright, Sir . . . ‘Brutus’, is it?”

“Just Brutus, I'm not a knight.” Brutus muttered and adjusted his cloak on his shoulders, revealing close fitting leather armor and a broad headed axe at his hip, “I’ll bring back the ears, you pay me and your troubles are over. Simple, yes? But I do have one question, does the vampire have a name?”

* * *

Brushing his hair with a comb he had found in one of the crypts he had rummaged through. The deepest level of the crypt turned out to be a labyrinth of a catacomb. He had spent 7 years wandering the paths making notes of all the passages and smaller rooms. Converting one of the larger rooms into his own personal space, a place he would now call home. It was quite warm contrary to what one would expect all due to the natural underground hot spring located at the end of the passage when exiting from his room. It was a pleasant surprise and a welcomed treat to his new life.

He tied his hair up into a messy bun knot as he walked over picking up a folded pile of clothes on his way out of this room. His pale naked body was kissed with the subtle warm air as he made his way down towards the hot spring that enveloped him in warmth. His body was always cold and dead except when embraced by the hot waters. Placing the pile of clothes on top of a large rock making sure they were secure and wouldn’t topple over. A slender leg slid into the steaming hot water followed by its twin. “aaah....” He sighed as his torso slipped under the water and he found his favorite spot to sit. Here he could let his mind relax for a short while before being assaulted by past memories. Even the happy memories of his family brought him pain due to the way he was brought into this new life. Seeing their tortured expressions, mangled and broken bodies, “urgg..” pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to allow himself some momentary peace.

**_Clang!, step step step..._ **

Over the years his senses became more heightened, especially his hearing. Letting out a sigh he leaned his head back against the smooth stone surface and let out another sigh of exhaustion. He hadn’t eaten in a few days, refusing to go out to find a meal due to his struggles with accepting his new reality, his new life.

At this time of night whoever entered the crypt was either seeking shelter or a grave robber looking for easy things to steal. They wouldn’t find much as he had already pilfered anything of value or use, bringing it down to his room, an attempt to cling to his humanity. Although the years of isolation didn’t help his mentality as somewhere along the way he started calling them ‘humans’ instead of people.

No crashing or the sounds of tombs being broken intrigued him. He was listening carefully, following the steps as they grew closer to the entrance of the catacombs. A few have tried and failed to navigate the labyrinth either getting lost or finding their way back out. Those unfortunate to get lost and fall asleep never woke up again, per say as their bodies are now keeping the original residents company.

**_Sshhrriiiieeekkkkk....clanngg.._ **

He opened his eyes and lifted his head forward as he heard the distinct sound of the catacombs doors being opened slowly. “I am hungry,....and dinner came to me this time...” an amused grin slowly played across his face as he stood up and stepped out of the spring waters. Retrieving the pile of clothes in passing as he made his way back to his room where he tossed the clothes off onto a carved ledge.

A small pool formed around his feet as he stood and stared at the silk lace robe he plucked from the first tomb he came across bearing the name of his dead sister. He preferred to wear this when greeting those lost in the maze of the underground crypts. Those he found sleeping he would wake but put them into a trance where he seduced and tried to feel alive embracing his soon to be meals.

Slipping the garb over his head then pulling the lace string into a loose knot over his chest to keep the fabric from slipping off his shoulders. He let down his hair and brushed it out before headed toward the sound of steady footsteps where he would be greeted with a life altering experience like nothing else.

He paused as the steps grew closer. **_Does he possess a map? His movements don’t sound panicked like the others before.....sounds like..._ ** A delectable smell reached his nose which sent a shiver through him followed by an all familiar ache of hunger. His ears pick up the sound of fabric being dropped. “now I am curious....” He said quietly as he turned another bend and stopped, he wasn’t far away now. “oh that lovely smell....” Chewing his bottom lip he went and perched himself on a ledge waiting for the wanderer to lay eyes on him. Taking in a deep breath of the mans’ scent which was intoxicating to his senses.

* * *

Brutus stood at the mouth of the catacombs, tilting his head slightly as he headed in. He stopped some ways in and shrugged out of his cloak, the air was stifling, musty and he was sweating. He carefully slipped off his boots and armor, easing his trousers down. Brutus stood naked in the middle of the crypt, a small glass vial in one hand while the other held the base of his cock, he waited patiently. Brutus tilted his head knowing he was being watched and waited a moment longer before pulling the cork out of the vial and pouring the contents on his cock, slicking it to full hardness, the foreskin pulling back with each slow pull. **_Lay the bait, set the trap, and away we go._ **

The man didn’t come through, instead another scent became apparent which had an odd effect on him. Hopping off the edge “ screw it...” each step towards this enticing scent made him ravenous with hunger. Turning a small bend he saw him, a large muscular man who was “naked??”

Brutus smiled knowingly as the lithe creature came into view, that didn’t take long at all. He waited again, dropping the vial to the side and gave himself a firm stroke, “Heads or tails then?” He asked slowly, rubbing a free hand down to play with his own balls a bit, smirking slowly, “Either way . . . “ He had to remind himself patience, remind himself that he was the predator here . . . all the same, he couldn’t stop the thrill at his plan going so well at least in this early stage.

Kaizen paused to consider the question, smiled then continued his advancement towards the man, curious as to why he was naked and erect, here of all places. “Do you have a coin, human? Why don’t you flip it . . . “ bemused by such a presentation, stopping short of grabbing distance. The man before him emitted such a powerful, intoxication scent it was messing with his head, his senses were becoming dull. His hunger was increasing so much it drowned out the warning feeling of running away.

Brutus pat his hip then shrugged, “Appears I’ve forgotten my wallet . . . “ he tilted his head to the side and stepped back to lean on a rough stone pillar, legs sliding past shoulder width, back arching against the stone, cock throbbing, “Why don’t we make it up as we go? See where this leads us?” If he played his cards right, there would be a lot more than just a bounty to collect when this was all over.

“So be it . . . human . . . “ his mind was growing increasingly more foggy, which he questioned suddenly with all seriousness but the thought evaporated as quickly as it came. As he approached, he pulled the loose knot that held the garment on his shoulders and it slid softly to the floor. Stepping over it as he made his way to the large man, focusing on his wet, dripping member, “Lets. . . “ reaching out a hand which met the man’s chest, taking his nails and dragging them lightly down his torso towards the meal he was soon to indulge himself with. “Delicious . . . “ Licking his lips as he slowly and gracefully dropped to his knees, where his face was greeted with the powerful scent of this man’s cock. **_Why does he smell so good . . . I can’t think straight . . ._ **He looked up at the figure above him before grasping the man’s cock, stroking it slowly, lightly before his lips parted to greet his meal. Taking the cock deeper into his mouth, savoring the taste of it, licking up and down his shaft as his left hand fondled his large balls and his right hands stroked the back of his cock to the rhythm of his sucking.

Brutus sighed in appreciation of the cool mouth on his dick, running the hand that had been slathering his cock down to push a finger around and against his asshole, already stoppered with a wide plug. Taking his time might not play out too well this time, the information he’d garnered had clearly been accurate as he stared down at the lovely thing pleasuring him, young, handsome . . . sensual . . . Yes, this was going to be a fun job!

“Mmmm . . . “ The vampire moaned softly as he lapped up the precum and continued to fill his mouth and throat. **_Why is he here . . . did he come to die?_ ** His thoughts were muddled and hard to form, **_It matters not . . . I’ll get my feast regardless of why._ **Pulling the cock out of his mouth and tracing his tongue down the base and down over Brutus’s balls, sucking them into his mouth.

The hunter grit his teeth, taking his cock in his off-hand and stroking it again, pulling it aside a bit to watch the vampire sucking on his balls, “Heh, hungry, eh?” Brutus slowly started to ease the plug out, panting with the effort and his feet dug into the tomb’s dusty floor, “Fuck, need somewhere else . . . “ he glanced about for a better place to do this but decided to just wait a bit longer, take his time more, it was risky and he was sure it would backfire but what the hell? Maybe luck would favor the bold?

Noticing this, Kaizen opened his eyes and looked off to the side, not releasing the full balls in his mouth. Not sure what it was as he had never seen such a thing so he dismissed it and continued. **_He came . . . well prepared . . . intriguing . . ._ **He thought to himself while completely ignoring the question directed at him. His slender fingernails slowly, lightly scraping up the man’s inner thighs, his thumb nails dragging over the deep lines indicating where the hip bone was. Resting his hands there as he grew more and more drunk off the man’s overpowering scent, not realizing something was very wrong with this situation. With ever increasing hunger he sucked, massaged and played with the balls in his mouth, hearing the man grunt and groan with heavier breaths. A delighted cock twitching and flexing to the pleasures being delivered below its master’s hand gripping it tightly, squeezing out a bead of honey from its opening.

Brutus grunted, his cock flexing in his hand then narrowed his eyes and the plug came out with a **pop,** he dropped it to the floor with a rather loud clinking noise. He groaned in relief at least that much being taken care of then turned his focus back on the vampire. His fingers squeezing his cock and precum beads out the slit, “Fuck . . . “ That part was always a bit more difficult, getting it in and out didn’t sit well with the big man but it was important and there was no other way to get the thing in the crypt without raising suspicion, this was harder but also easier. Brutus decided to let that conundrum keep him awake another night when he didn’t have lips wrapped around his ballsac.

Hearing the low curse, the boy’s eyes opened slowly and he released the tender princes from his tongue’s assault leaving a thin line of saliva keeping them connected untl the slick bridge was broken when the young vampire stood up before the large man. He pressed his body against the larger redheaded man and pulled himself up, holding onto the man’s shoulder and back of the neck, “Let’s put **_that_ **to good use . . . “ indicating the large throbbing member just below his hungry hold. He faced the man and looked at his neck, a thumping heart beat could be heard however the hunger of his fresh will be satisfied first. Arching his back as he reached around and down the grasp the meat that would satisfy his body, lined up the large cock to his hole as he tilted his head back and whispered, “Fuck me. . . “

Brutus snorted then pushed off the pillar and flipped the vampire, a hand pressing his face into the rock and grabbing the wrist of the hand that had been on his neck to hold tightly in his grasp. His cock, just barely inside the vampire, slammed home then pulled out until it was almost out before shoving it back in smoothly. **_Fuck, he’s tight . . . !_ ** Brutus grunted, shifting the hand on the vampire’s head down to brush his rigid erection. **_Oh?_ **He smirked and wrapped his fingers around it while continuing to thrust into the smaller creature. Good, the herbs were doing a good job of keeping things nice and civil, the massive hunter chuckled darkly in his throat, it was a good night indeed!

“Aah!! . . tsh . . fuck!!” crying out as a flurry of shocked expressions streaked across his face as he realized the situation he was in. The sudden change around and his head being slammed into the stone wall with such force rattled him as no human should ever be able to to _him_ ! “ _BAAS-TARD!!_ ” he screamed out in anger and took his free hand to claw the brute’s throat out and end this, but the man was able to evade the hand lunging for his face, neck and kept fucking the vampire. A heat was starting to course through him, the familiar heat of his body healing from the injuries caused by the quick assault. His broken-in hoe stopped bleeding and healed to his short lived relief, the pain subsiding being replaced with pleasure. Though it mattered not now, he was furious. **_Definitely has . . . a death wish . . .now . . . !_ ** The vampire realized the man had an unnatural stamina and strength to him to keep up such a terrifying pace. That cock relentlessly slamming into his body making direct contact with his hot spot. Every time it was hit, it sent electricity through him and made it difficult to focus.

Brutus bit his tongue lightly and kept up the punishing pace, his balls felt like they were about to explode but he started to force the vampire to the floor. His hand snapping up to grab the other hand that was rapidly trying to claw at his face and pinned both being the vampire’s back with one hand while the other pushed his head toward the floor, “That’s it . . . . good boy . . . “ he allowed himself a smirk and put all his weight into the smaller humanoid’s back. He could feel the edge of his humanity falling away, he could feel his control unraveling and he was more than happy to ride out the madness, empty his balls and call it a night! He shivered, a fiery line shooting down his spine to his balls and he smiled to himself.

Kaizen’s face scraped against the stone as he was inched toward the ground, the hand on the boy’s cock quickly reaching up and snatching his wrist so tight it felt like he’d break it. His wrists were brought together and in one rapid movement he was turned around to face down and before he could react, his head impacted sharply with the floor and he heard a crack in his head. Blood welled and trickled down and he saw stars. Kaizen could feel his arms being brought back forcefully, his wrists crossed over each other and held there. That wicked cock found itself back home deeply buried into the vampire’s ass that was now propped up in the air and his legs spread apart and held there by the man’s thick, muscular legs in between them. A hand followed by increased pressure to the side of his head, pushing it down and holding it as his ass got pummeled by that merciless cock.

Brutus chuckled deep in his throat as the pretty started to realize it’s own folly, the vampire was trapped and he would soon learn where that cocky confidence would get him. The big redheaded man sighed to himself, his cock sliding in and out of the cool channel, it felt so good, such a contrast to his own elevated body temperature and the stifling heat of the crypt. Sweat poured down from the hairy man’s forehead and he panted, he would have a mighty thirst once he reached the surface. And he’d be hungry . . . need a bath . . . and a nap . . . Brutus grimaced and pushed the list aside, shaking his shaggy head to pull himself back to the present where a tiny vampire was writhing on his cock and in his hands.

 **_What . . . the hell is going on . . . I can’t move . . . w-why??_ ** His mind was going frantic with panic not understanding how a human can ever overpower him. He was a young vampire, technically still a fledgling and due to his circumstances, he was left to fend for himself before coming across the crypt where he decided to isolate himself. Knowing nothing of the rest of the world, this truly terrified him, humans being more powerful than a vampire. Unable to free himself, feeling the full weight of this man pushing down on him, panic was starting to set in. “Wh-Who are you?” He gasped, feeling the pressure at his entrance build as the man kept trying to shove more of his cock in. **_The hell . . . how . . . he’s human . . . isn’t he? This isn’t POSSIBLE!!_ ** He screamed in his mind as he tried to twist his wrist free, anything. Pushing back against the heavy frame trying to lift him but he couldn’t. 

Brutus groaned at the frantic struggles of his prey, sweet little thing thought it would flip them or wriggle free, hm? He allowed the struggling to continue, it made for interesting sensations on his cock. **_That’s it . . . let it all sink in . . . all of it . . ._ ** Brutus didn’t answer, instead reaching for the plug again, it's hollow and made of iron, he leaned harder down until the vampire was holding their combined weight on his hands and knees then slid the iron plug/codpiece over the vampire’s cock. A muttered word and it is sealed in with magic. Once that’s done, he grabs both wrists in one hand and snarled. He could feel the magic licking around his fingertips and it was _delicious_! He rumbled and shook his shoulders as he shifted and rolled his hips into the small vampire.

Hearing the man groan, waiting for an answer he wouldn’t get, instead his hands were released only because this brute suddenly put all his weight forward, forcing the vampire to use his hands and arms to stop his neck from snapping as he held them up, barely as his arms began to shake with the strain. He hadn’t eaten in days so his strength was leaving him quickly. The vampire’s eyes grew wide as he felt a hand hold his penis and put something over it. Mumbled something unintelligible and a slow burning sensation that was most unpleasant began to envelope his cock. “W-What . . . “ Before he could even think his arms were yanked back and his head met the ground again.

“Fight fire with fire,” Brutus said through a snarl as his canines lengthened, he shook himself as he began to transform into a massive red-furred wolf. He was a mature pureblooded werewolf, legendary strength, speed, stamina . . . able to transform on and around the full moon and virtually indestructible except for the usual affair for silly weaknesses.

The vampire’s cock began to burn making him shift his body to no avail, “AHH . . . N-no! Stop! Y-You fucking . . AH!! . . . let-” His voice choked off by the surge of pain emanating from his cock. **_This bastard . . . I’m going to kill him!!_ **Seething anger grew in him and his eyes began to shift from blue grey to deep amber red. His anger only seemed to fuel the man’s laughter as he slowly began to change before the vampire’s eyes.

Hair, no, fur was sprouting all over him, his size increased to immense proportions, muscles and sinew adjusting and bulking up impossibly. The hand before the vampire’s face shifted so the fingernails became long claws. Brutus groaned softly and shivered as bones and sinew rearranged and extended, he was so large that his bulk would cover three of Kaizen and he was taller than twice the average man’s height. He made a low huffing sound, almost completely turned . . . 

Kaizen’s anger subsided and was quickly replaced by absolute terror, the claws dug into the stone etching deep grooves into them. “ _N-no!_ ” He cried internally when it finally dawned on him what this man was, not a man at all. He felt a pang in his ass and his focus shifted there, “Oh . . . no . . no no nooo!” The cock that was buried so deeply in his body was GROWING?! The young vampire, horrified at this new fact, began to really struggle until that massive monster cock began to thrust in and out of him. Each powerful thrust felt like it was going to break his spine, he could feel his insides straining against such a force. Felt . . . his entrance burning as if it was tearing and it was.

Brutus let his tongue hang out in a pant as the base of his penis swelled with his knot, the cold insides spasmed around him and clenched, the obvious terror at realizing he’d been hoodwinked filled the werewolf with a sick kind of satisfaction, stroking his ego as a hunter a bit and making the conquest all the sweeter. His eyes began to change from brown to a golden-yellow, glowing faintly in the catacomb’s gloomy interior. Switching his hands out but still keeping the vampire’s wrists firmly locked behind his back. He reached down and grabbed one of the smaller humanoid’s leg and pulled it outward and back, changing the angle allowing for deeper penetration and movement. Shifting his cock and knot around and feeling the undead boy flinch in pain at the stretch, he pushed in deep then pulled back as far as both his knot and Kaizen’s asshole would allow. His jaws were wet with drool and as he pumped the vampire’s ass with his engorged member, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the nape of his neck. Old blood flooded his mouth, this vampire was hungry . . . starving . . . Brutus’s sex-addled brain began to make up its mind.

“Let- AAAAAAAAAHH!!” As his insides were being mangled, Kaizen’s neck and shoulder felt like someone had splashed him with acid when the teeth punctured his flesh. The searing pain was coming from the werewolf’s saliva, not his teeth. “Aah . . . ! ah, s-stop!” his eyes clenched tightly shut trying to endure the spreading pain. His body worked overtime to quickly heal him but his energy was draining fast. The warmth from his body healing was flooding him all over, his mind was starting to break from the sheer brutality of these attacks on himself slowly losing himself.

Brutus slowed down when his balls started moving up, getting ready for the imminent release. He slowed down and pulled back until his knot felt the tug and pressure of the boy’s entrance, clenching down to prevent it’s departure. He knew it wasn’t because the boy wanted to keep it in, more to do with the damage that would come of pulling out which, there would be quite a bit. He breathed in then wrenched Kaizen’s leg sharply until he heard a loud **_pop_ ** and the vampire screamed in agony, insides clenching down on Brutus in reflex. “Aah, need . . . to . . . get . . . deeper . . . “ He growled softly as he went back down, licking up some of Kaizen’s blood before returning his teeth to their slots in the vampire’s neck and shoulder. Once his mouth was closed securely his hips snapped faster, he was close and he wanted to fill this delicate thing.

“AAAHHH!! S-top!! Aah ahh aaaahhh ah-ah-ah!!” Mouth opened wide, gasping and writhing in pain and pleasure as his body adapted to the new conditions and began to flood his system with heat and lust. His body was betraying him and forcing him to enjoy these attacks, he hated this, all of it, “I’m- AAHHH!! Aaarrrrgh!” He felt the teeth dig in deep and the driving pressure in his guts became faster and more insistent. It was too much. “I’m g-gonna ki-ll y-ou!” was all he managed to groan out between pants and moans.

Brutus let Kaizen go enough to speak, “Hard to do when I’m buried balls deep in you, isn’t it now, bitch?” he laughed and his hips came to an abrupt stop, he breathed slowly, rallying his control a bit so that he could grip the vampire’s dislocated leg and one arm to twist him around roughly onto his back without the knot being pulled out. Despite the weak resistance, he was able to get control of the slim pale legs and thrust his cock in hard and deep, making his point. He let his eyes rake over his prize, every inch more beautiful and enticing then the last until his eyes stopped on the plain iron cylinder, stroking a claw slowly over it, “If you ask nicely maybe I won't’ make you come in the tube, its enchanted iron so . . . if you come, it’ll do what iron does to your kind, _burn you_ . In this case, it’ll burn your little pecker right off.” He watched the information sinking in and the vampire stupidly tried to twist and pull his arms away but Brutus was less than impressed, “Struggling only makes you tighter and increases my enjoyment, so by all means, keep it up but . . . “ He tapped the iron again, “You don’t have long, I can _smell_ it.”

 **_This fucker . . ._ **Kaizen thought as he stared daggers back up at the towering beast. Pulling and twisting to no avail, there was no escape and he was quickly running out of energy, his body was sucking up all his strength, desperately working to keep him alive. A few more slow thrusts sent his head back, biting his lower lip, contemplating, “f-uck . . . it hurts . . . “ cursing turning into whines and whimpers, “I . . . can’t . . . ah! . . can’t take . . it! . . . s-top!” the young vampire was losing this fight, not knowing what he was up against to begin with. More moans slip past his lips as his mind was teetering at the edges of insanity. That dangerous monster cock threatening to break his small frame apart, “N-no! Please . . . p-lease!” he pleaded.

Brutus smiled approvingly as he barked a word then removed the device from the vampire’s restrained and slightly singed cock. He could see the relief in Kaizen’s face as his healing ability took care of his burned, abused penis. Watching it go from dark, angry red to a soft pale pink made his mouth water, he bent forward and curled his spine until he could lathe his long tongue over the vampire’s penis, his saliva dripping over it as he lapped and licked at it. Hearing the vampire try to quiet his moans above the werewolf’s head amused him, he continued to trail his long tongue up and down the boy’s stiffening shaft, “mm . . . that’s better, isn’t it?” he looked down his snout at the vampire’s face, rife with conflicting thoughts. His teeth very lightly grazed the boy’s twitching member with a mischievous look on his face. **_What a beautiful sight this is . . ._ **he smiled and tilted his head to the side a bit, “Looks to me like you’re ready to burst,” he licked Kaizen’s penis again, leaving it slick and glistening in drool, “Tell me, do you want to come?”

Kaizen’s eyes grew dangerous again, glaring up at the mocking beast that delighted in his torment, his member prickled with a sharp sensation of teeth grazing it, “Ah! Watch it!” He yelped as his eyes shifted to panic and worry, **_Of course I want to- damn thing is toying with me- stupid animal, let me cum already!_ ** He bellowed internally as he turned his head side to side before resting his gaze back up at the cruel animal, giving him an unmistakable expression of ‘are you kidding me?!’. He broke eye contact to lean his head back, his mind slipping and losing focus of the danger he’s in, instead focusing more on the need for release. His body was flooded with the need to ejaculate having been stimulated to such an extreme degree that he had never been subjected to before. All these new sensations were drowning out his common sense with wanting more and more pleasure no longer seeming to care about the threat to his life towering over him.

Gazing down at the display and taking it as his answer, Brutus took a risk in letting go of Kaizen’s wrists and gripping his hips in both massive hands and slammed his monstrous cock into a much more compliant boy’s twitching, tight hole. Claws digging further into his flesh pierced the skin as his movements became more desperate, with more purpose as his own need rose up in him. Lines of fire had been racing up and down his spine to situate themselves in his sac and he knew it was soon, each thrust more powerful then the last. The boys cool innards twisting, clenching, spasming as his body tensed.

The young vampire finally lost his senses and was drowning in the ecstasy of that cock and knot filling him so deeply, hitting his sweet spot so mercilessly, constantly flooding the boy’s body with lightning bolts of pleasure with twinges of pain. He could feel the beast’s cock swell more as he was lifted from the ground, he scrambled to grab hold of the animal. His left hand reaching up to grip the beast’s muscular arm all the while his other hand dove for his desperate member, begging for release, “ahh, y-yes!” he moaned out as his head fell back, eyes closed, letting this monstrosity of a beast just take him, “So . . . deep . . . oh!” sweet sighs and moans started to escape his lips alongside cries. Eyes slowly opening but they were now glazed over, his mouth open slightly, “y-yess! . . . aah yes!” His body burned with a mixture of heat from healing and the warmth coursing through every fiber of his being. Despite his body being slowly broken the pain was pushed to the back of his mind. His hips were hurting, his hole was burning, his insides were taking a beating but even so, he was being overwhelmed with pleasure of being so _full_ and the unyielding pressure on his internal button. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to lose it, that beastly cock filling him up to the brim, “aah! Pl-please . . . I . . . c’can’t-”

Feeling the boy’s insides clench and twitch all around his throbbing cock, Brutus let out a low groan as his tongue twisted around the vampire’s twitching member, sucking it back, tasting the creature’s honey as it dribbled out. The massive werewolf’s thrusting action sent the boy’s meat into his own mouth and he was almost ready to climax as he felt his balls begin to draw up. Brutus became frenzied as his orgasm grew ever closer, his cock slammed hard forward then pulled back as far as his knot would allow, pulling Kaizen’s hips hard down onto his cock as the first of many loads spilled out the young vampire. His head snapped back and he howled as his own seed flooded into the boy in waves of spasms before he lowered back to the ground, thrusting again, pumping the cum further into Kaizen.

“Aah! . . . ah! Y-yess . . . more . . “ The intensity of his gut being filled up, cock deeply implanted in him, his cock wrapped in wet, hot heat drove him crazy. Back arching, eyes rolled back, drool forming at the corners of his mouth as he gasped. Tears trickled down as he cried out, his own cock exploding with his creamy goodness into the beast’s throat which was sucked hard out of him by such a powerful mouth. “Aaah!!! . . . mmmmmyaaaaa!!” Panting heavily and looking absolutely wrecked, his senses very slowly begin to return with the beast no longer assaulting his body. Except that heat slowly kept creeping up his body from the inside, lifting his head and looking down at his torso, panic was slowly seeping back into his mind and as if on cue:

“Better get comfy, little bitch, this could go on for hours,” Brutus chuckled softly, darkly, “Hmm . . . will I fill you enough to make you pop . . . or will you start puking it out?” feeling the base of his penis swell again, his hips start to rock slowly, refractory period be damned! His ears flattened and he grinned in a way most unpleasant, “Here we go . . . “ He said as he chuckled looking down at the scared boy.

“N-No . . . “ Kaizen said in a quiet, trembling voice, looking again at his abdomen where that monster cock was easily seen as it pressed up creating an outline from the beast’s tip to Kaizen’s pelvic bone which felt like it had been broken. Watching in horror as the beast’s cock twitched each time he released more hot seed into him, the boy’s insides feeling tight and cramped, “fuck . . . “ His body was far too weak to keep up a good pace to heal such injuries. If this kept up- **_Fuck . . . am . . . am I gonna die . . . like this . . . ?_ ** His gaze lifted up to meet the werewolf staring back at him with amusement. **** Lowering his head back down to the ground, he looked off to the side with empty eyes, body drained of all his energy. He could fight even if he wanted to, his limbs were heavy, body sore, the pain returning slowly to remind him of the extent of his injuries. The burning shoulders where he was bitten, hips punctured and scratched, all his injuries were taking too long to heal now. **_I’m . . . gonna die . . ._ **

Tilting his head and leaning over to sniff the limp creature before chuckling and grabbing hold of one of his hips, pressing his knees down into the stone floor before taking a rather deep breath and growling, he pulled the boy’s body slowly off his knot then tugged the rest of his cock out. A slow stream of cum started to pool under the vampire’s gaping hole as it exited his body. Brutus’s own cock was still twitching as he took the beautiful sight before him. “Well ain’t that a pretty picture?” He said as he growled while slowly returning to his human form.

Feeling the enormous knot pulling at his entrance he cried out, feeling the tearing as the animal pulled their bodies apart. “AAH!! AAH!! STOP!!” the vampire screamed out just as they were separated. Then a flood of relief as he could feel the pressure inside him stopped building up and started to subside. His eyes were wide then slowly closed as his body began to tremble as it used any remaining energy to continue healing him. His ears picked up what the man said and he could only mutter, “F-fuck . . . y-you . . . “ before falling unconscious.

Brutus stood up and looked down at the limp figure, taking it all in, he reached down and put the iron device back onto the passed-out vampire’s penis then scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder. In doing so the pressure on his abdomen forced more cum to pour down the boy’s thighs. Chuckling at the sorry state of the boy and his last comment, “Well, perhaps later. You look pretty close to death so let’s call that contract set . . . you can regrow ears right?” Laughing to himself as he got no answer from the unconscious figure and he made his way to his clothes, “I need a new fucktoy and you survived all that,” He paused, “well, barely.” 

The vampire’s fate, it seemed, had forever changed course, for better or worse remained to be seen.


	2. Who are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaizen's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -as written by JCW-

“Kaizen love, can you go bring the horses in for the night?”

“I’m on it, I’ll be back” Kaizen called.

His mother smiled, “Don’t take too long Kai! The party starts at sundown!”

Kai waved his hand up indicating he understood his mother’s request as he marched outside to go bring the horses in from the fields. He was looking forward to tonight as his family was arriving to celebrate his Uncle's 48th birthday. His mother had been working all day gathering ingredients and putting everything together to make this evening a spectacle. His Uncle was a hardworking man who loved his family and always brought Kai stories and gifts from his travels. He was a travelling trade’s man going all over with orders and items to sell or trade in the other towns.

Tonight was to be a surprise family gathering where the birthday man was to be the last to arrive and be greeted by a house full of family and close friends to celebrate. It wasn’t often family could gather like this so it was an important event that his mother was damn certain was going to happen as she planned it happened. Kai’s father simply agreed and did as his beloved wife ordered in these kinds of circumstances; it was simply far easier than arguing the toss.

“ oh come on where are you! stubborn mare...Where did you wander off to now?” he grumbled to himself as he rode around on one of the horses in search of the final horse. This one had a tendency to wander off to the far end of the fields towards the forest boundaries.

The sun was about to kiss the horizon which meant he was running out of time and he was going to get an earful from his mother if he dared to arrive after his Uncle. “tsh..shit....where is that stupid horse?!?” cursing in frustration he galloped off following the fence line to the edge of the forest boundary. “That horse is the bane of my life....she’s on her own” pulling the reins to turn the horse around he kicked her sides demanding she gallop off full speed back home. There was no way he was missing this and then be told off later for it while enduring and entire night with her dagger eyes piercing into him for non-compliance. She was a force of nature that one and his older sister was eerily similar to their mother, double trouble as he referred to them.

* * *

The sun was setting and his mother was growing increasingly impatient waiting on her son Kai. “Where is that boy?!” she demanded of no one in particular.

“oh he’s probably hunting down that old girl El-..” his words cut short as Kai burst in through the back door breathing heavily. “did I...make..it...” 

Bent over  hands on his legs catching breath as his mother looked at him with a sharp pointed expression before sighing. “Only just....”

* * *

Turning around to gaze out the open window she could hear horses in the distance and the distinct sound of wheels on dirt. “oooh ooh oh they’re almost here!” her moods caused Kai mental whiplash as she went from death glares to utter excitement to the point that she was practically bouncing.

Waving her hands in a ‘shoo shoo’ and ‘hush’ as she went to the door to open it and greet her older brother as she usually did. Everyone was to hide behind the door as it opened inward and be prepared to tell the recited lines. the door opened and his mother passed through first followed by his Aunt then Uncle, to which everyone leaped up and out “Happy Birthday James!” laughing and at his surprised expression which was followed by pure happiness.

“Daniel how long has it been?!”

“Auntie Clary!”

Everyone greeted each other happily swapping quick stories and giving brief updates before Kai’s mother tapped a spoon off a metal bowl to gain everyone’s attention. “ oh it’s so good to have everyone here I am glad all of you were able to make it. I know some had to travel further then others but I promise this evening will be worth the distance” smiling as she

addressed everyone. “now I’ve been able to get some cocoa powder and sugar to make a wonderful chocolate cake for us to enjoy this evening. In the meantime I’d like to ask the fine ladies to assist me with dressing the tables outside”

The house they lived in wasn’t large but nice enough. They were a working class family who earned their good fortune. A nice chunk of land for various purposes, mainly livestock and their small personal gardens which Kai often robbed the berry bushes from when they were in season only to have his sister chase him down.

It was located not far from the little town. Only a short walk or quick ride by horseback so it was quiet and overlooked the farm fields that were surrounded by the forests.

“ow!..” he barked as he rubbed the back of his head being assaulted by his sister's ladle.

“ well get your head out of the clouds and listen, Uncle has called you over twice now”

“oh! Sorry! I’m coming!” rubbing his head as he rushed off to his Uncle's side “ sorry I was –“

“daydreaming as usual?” Uncle James asked.

“ ha..yes I ...yes”

His Uncle laughed and pat Kai on his back not the least bit offended “don’t worry boy. Now, I have got a story to tell youuu.”  His Uncle started his story and Kai listened eagerly before they were interrupted by the dinner call. Everyone was to come outside and find a seat.

“We will continue this after, mustn’t upset your mother now” they both laughed and followed the others outside where two tables greeted them surrounded by lanterns and candles for lighting. They were decorated in a simple way, cloth linen over the wood table, napkins and dinner ware placed. A couple bottles of wine and pitchers of water placed evenly. 

Isabelle was helping her mother place the food onto the table while members started to sit around the tables. “Please serve yourselves, don’t let the food get cold go, dig in” his mother said proudly with a warm smile. She was always happiest when surrounded by her family and good food. Once everything was brought out and Isabelle found their places and began serving up their own plates. It was such a nice evening to have this party, even the weather stayed on good terms with Kai's mother. As everyone finished up their meals, chatting happily among each other sipping back the wine and water.

“Kai darling, would you do me the kindest of favors and fetch the cake and plates love?” his mother asked as he sat closest to the door and no one could really say no to that woman.

“of course” he replied as he stood up from his seat, gathering his plate and dirty utensils to take inside with him. As he walked into the house, he could smell the aroma of the cake and was eager to have a piece. As he grabbed the stack of dessert plates he heard screaming and looked toward the front door perplexed. 

Those screams were not of excitement. Those were screams of terror and fear and they increased with more voices screaming when suddenly Isabelle came crashing through the front door slamming it behind her. “COME HERE AND HELP ME HOLD THE DOOR!!” she yelled in a voice he had never heard before. She was pale as a ghost and trembling horribly “quickly quickly come on Kaizen!!”

“what’s goi-..” Isabelle quickly covers her brothers mouth with a trembling hand and signaled the ‘hush’ sign with one finger over her own lips. The screaming stopped; it was quiet, far too quiet. Kai wanted to ask her what in the hell was happening but the expression on her face kept him mute.

**_Bang! Thud! Thud!_ **

Isabelle squeaked but quickly covered her mouth as whistling could be heard outside the door. She was fighting back tears and Kai was worried for his mother and father still outside. Did they get away from whatever caused his sister such fear?.

“ooooh the sweet smell of chocolate cake, how I have missed the delightful sweet taste of fresh cake” said a strange mans’ voice which had an odd accent to it. “I’m truly heartbroken I wasn’t invited to such a lovely partyyyy” he hummed as he moved around the side of the house. 

Kai ran to the back door but was too late as it was broken into splinters as it hit with explosives. Kai threw his arms up to protect his face and when he lowered them he was greeted by a blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes standing just outside the doorway. Kai fell backwards trying to get away from this man who suddenly appeared at their door, although it became apparent he wasn’t stepping into the house. 

He just simply stood there eyes looking lazily around the room to then fix themselves onto Kai.

“ Kaizen!! Come here quickly” she cried as she extended her hand to him beckoning him to return to her side. Kais felt a warm sensation run down his arm, taking a look he noticed small cuts on his arms and splinters poking out. He scrambled to his feet and over to his sisters side as they held each other’s hand for comfort.

Kaizen confronted the stranger, “ Who are you! Get out of here!...go! You’re -..”

“ It’s rude to ask a question then bark orders without allowing one to answer” The stranger held up his hand. “perhaps you need a lesson in manners”

“I said leave! I don’t care what y- “ he was suddenly cut off by having to sudden dodge a knife hurled at his head. Before landing in the door behind him it nicked his ear and he could feel the heat of his blood trickle down.

“Why...why are you here!?” Isabelle said, mustering up all her strength to remain standing and not collapse to her knees in fear. “What are you...?”

“Questions questions questions....you ask too many questions.” The man said as he paced back and forth in front of the doorway looking mildly annoyed. “I came for the party of course; I must say the food was to die for. Absolutely divine, compliments to the chef” he chuckled to himself entertained by his sick sense of humor. At hearing that Kai looked over at his sister with an expression she read as _ “die for? Are they dead?” _ to which she replied only by looking down with a silent nod. She squeezed his hand as his began to tremble, not in fear but of anger.

“Answer her! What do you want?!” his voice sharp which held a dangerous edge to it. He noticed the man wouldn’t step inside, or perhaps couldn’t. His uncle told him stories of vampire legends from other towns and cities far off. He remembered his uncle told him a vampire cannot enter a home uninvited even if the owner is killed the divine laws are passed down to the survivors of the original owner. If his mother and father were dead then they were inherited their parents’ home under divine right and thus protected from darkness until such a time as they leave their home. When it comes to the wars between the dark and light; laws were spiritual and could be represented by papers but one did not have papers in ancient times to declare deeds and ownership. Thus divine laws were instant through the spirit allowing the two surviving children who were now trapped some level of protection. Kai hoped this was true and so far it was proving to be, so he wanted to test his theory out.

“My my you are a feisty little thing. Hmm..I’m going to save you for later. I think,....yes. I think I shall do just that” a sinister look crept across his face as he spoke those words and he turned and made eye contact with Isabelle. “What's your name, girl?” as he spoke his eyes shifted in color and were now very dark. Something about the way he was looking at her made Kai worry.

“my,..my name is Isabelle” she said as her eyes were locked on him. 

Kai shook her shoulders, “Isabelle?”

“What a beautiful name. Isabelle. Well my dear I’d like to properly meet you. Would you be so kind as to invite me in so we can be better acquainted?” a dark grin stretched across his face as her mouth began to form words but Kaizen quickly covered her mouth remembering other small bits from uncle’s stories about the vampires.

“don’t! Isabelle please! Close your eyes please!” Kai pleased but she bit his hand which he withdrew quickly by instinct and as soon as he did so,...

“please come in Sir”

“ Nooo!...Isa-..!!” pinned by his neck against the wall he clawed at the hand holding him there as his neck was slowly being crushed. Held up off the ground, his feet dangling as the shock of the rapid change barely sunk in. 

The man moved faster than he could blink, “ oh what to do, what to do with you two.” releasing the boy’s neck which had him fall to the floor gasping for breath as he held his throat. 

He started to shake as he looked over at the demon that was kneeling over beside his sister who looked absolutely petrified and confused. She was crying as he reached out and touched her hair. “I must say, you are quite beautiful, however, I can’t say the same for this unsightly wretch” as fast as lightning he snapped her neck and her body collapsed sideways to the ground.

Kaizen was frozen staring at his sister. Hearing her neck crack like that make his stomach lurch and he swallowed hard the fear that threatened to overflow. 

“nowww, let’s talk about your lack of etiquette” the stranger said as he pulled up a chair and slid it in front of Kai and sat before him. Crossing one leg over the other, elbow to knee, chin in hand, leering down at the boy.

“Go to hell you demon...” his eyes finally dropping their gaze, his face lowering as

he held back tears.

“Been there my boy, not very exciting I must say. My name is Adrian, to answer your first question” he sat back and studied the figure before him. “and youuu are?” tilting his head curious how the boy will respond.

“None of your business.....” he spat as his hands curled into fists. “ you don’t deserve to know my name, you filthy ugly shit pile!” looking up with eyes filled with rage and sadness. 

There was a brief moment of silence and the strangers eyes quickly turned deep dark red as he sat up and uncrossed his legs. “filthy?...ugly? you say...” the tone of his voice was deadly and it sent ice through Kais veins, instantly going rigid as if death was breathing down his neck at that very moment. The man broke into laughter, unnatural laughter that wasnt of someone who was happy or amused, it sounded dark and menacing. 

As soon as the man stopped laughing Kai found himself sent crashing into the wall behind him. The air knocked out of his lungs and his body exploded in pain. 

“Filthy you say huh?....” 

Kai was shaking as he steadied himself upright and looked at the now standing figure looming over him. 

“Let’s see which one of us is the filthy one here” quick as a whip kai was yanked up and thrown hard into the kitchen prep table his mother used to cut vegetables.

His shirt was being ripped from him by claws that also cut in his back. His hair was pulled back and he felt the strangers’ body pressed up against his own and a voice spoke right into his ear. 

“I’m going to make you the very thing you call filthy and ugly. But first, let’s wring an apology out of your repulsive mouth” slamming kai's head off the wooden top.

“just...kill me!...I’m not a toy....just do it!” he cried out seeing as his entire world, his family has been taken away.

“Ohhh I will my foul mouthed beauty, I will most definitely kill you however,....since your

parents clearly didn’t teach you about proper manners I believe it’s my right to seek an apology after being treated so rudely then insulted,...mmm..wouldn’t you say?” 

Before he could get a word out kai lost consciousness when he looked back into the man's eyes.

* * *

“Helloooooo, wakey wakey” 

Kaizen opened his eyes slowly, in a daze he went to sit up but felt something hold him back. Looking up he saw his hands were bound above his head to his parents’ metal bed frame. He yanked and twisted realizing his ankles were also tied, wait....he looked down his body

and saw he was naked. “what the hell are you doing!!!! This is sick..disgusting...you’re disg-..!” a hand quickly slammed his head back hard as it covered the boys mouth.

“I would tread carefully with your words; I have only so much tolerance.” Releasing his hand from the boy's face. “besides, look around. I have surrounded you by your loved ones so you’re not alone” he grinned as he watched the boy look around the bedroom seeing the severed heads of his family members. Watched as the boys eyes widened on the verge of breaking letting rip a horrible scream. “oh for goodness sake, I try to do a good thing and this is how you react?” He leaned in and slapped Kai across the face which stopped his screaming. Tears formed and fell from the youths eyes as he hiccuped and choked down another scream that wanted to erupt. “Now I am going to teach you manners starting with please and thank yous” Adrian said as he undid his shirt and took it off tossing it to the side of the room. It was blood stained and dirty which didn’t work well for the vampire. He wandered over to a small dresser and opened it, pulling out clothes and tossing them. “You sad people don’t have any good taste” sighing as he walked over and sat on the bedside where the boy lay tied up.

“Stop..” he said through grit teeth “t-the only sad thing here is... _ you _ ” he spat with as much venom as he could muster to express his hatred of the vampire.

“I was going to be nice, I had easy lessons lined up. I even gave you many warnings to behave. You have exhausted my last nerve and now, ....now I am going to take immense pleasure making you suffer” grabbing kai's face and forcing him to look into his eyes. When he did the boy passed out.

* * *

“aah...ah..mmm..aahh” heavy breaths and hoarse moans. Who’s voice is that? “aah..no...ah..ah ah aah”

“So much more obedient now...” a stinging sensation radiating from both sides of his neck. 

Who is that...?

“drink....” 

“aah...ah..more...aahmmm” metal taste...taste....more......I want more....

“greedy boy, so lewd, so beautiful...” more.....give me more...

* * *

“AAAAAHH!!” Screaming as he sat bolt upright in bed. Looking around the room not seeing the heads of his family and friends anywhere, touched his neck and didn’t feel any pain. He looked himself over before getting out of bed. The bed,...he turned and looked at the bed. It was the wrong bed, it was his parents’ bed and not his own. “no...please no..” He ran to his room and grabbed some clothes as he bent over he felt it. Liquid running down his legs, “what in the hell....” Reaching between his legs he ran his hand up and got ‘it’ on his finger and looked at

He felt sick and quickly wiped off his finger on the bed linen. Taking the corner of the bed linen he wiped up the mess back there and jumped into some clothes. Peeking out of the window seeing it was still night time, he flew down the stairs and came to a halt at a scene that will forever haunt his life.

Everyone from the party was in the house, arranged neatly to be sitting around at tables and chairs. His mothers corpse was positioned holding the side of the cake at a table where the corpses of his uncle, aunt, sister and brothers were closest to the cake. Etched into the table in front of the cake were the words  **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOY_ ** , the heads of everyone were missing until he stepped outside desperate for fresh air and to get away from that scene.

As he stepped out he saw the heads were all placed neatly on the plates around the tables. All their faces directed to the front door and their eyes half open. Kaizen fell to his knees in pure shock. That creature had ‘fun’ doing this he made this a game. 

“ **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** ” 

That tortured scream roared out of him as he fully realized what Adrian had done.

Kaizen was a vampire.


	3. Will He Ever be Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus makes Kaizen an offer, refusal is death but what does accepting it entail?

For two years he had roamed all over looking for Adrian who abandoned him after turning him into a monster leaving him only with his dead family. Kai learned the hard way about the hunger pains and losing control, his first victim was a week after he ran away from the only place he knew to be home. He was following a road when a girl on horseback came trotting alongside him. She said something but he couldn’t hear her for his mind was far off and his hunger was intense. She stopped and got down off her horse holding a lantern up and asked “ Hey are you alright? You look really sick” a concerned face appeared in his vision before his sight went black. When he came to he was drenched in blood holding the girl tightly to him with her neck torn out the right side.

“oh god no...no, no..no.....oh fuck..no..please no...” panicked and scared he dragged her off the side of the road and into the bushes where he left her. Covering her face with his bloodied shirt “I’m so sorry.....i....fuck.....” he darted out and looked for the horse which was trotting further down. He went to run after it when he went sprinting with such speed he caught up to the spooked horse in no time. 

Grabbing the reins he hoisted himself up apologizing to the horse for what he had done to it’s owner. Kicked his heels into the horses side and trotted off down the road following random paths he felt were the right way. Following some form of instinct he guessed.

After a couple years travelling around he came to an old cemetery which looked to have a large stone building further back. Hopping down off the horse, he took the reins off and sent it on its way ushering it to go. He was tired of roaming, killing and being reminded of he can never be with people anymore.

Kai followed the old path toward the large stone building that looked to be a crypt for wealthier corpses to be housed. Reaching the door he placed a hand on the heavy wooden side and shoved it open.

“Seeing as I am dead this...is fitting” he mumbled to himself as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Learning a while ago his eye sight in the dark was quite remarkable and useful in many cases, this being one of them. He looked around at all the names written on the stone slabs and messages from loved ones. Walking past them dragging his fingers across the cool slabs until he stopped at one with the name “ISABELLE” etched into. Fingers tracing the letters of her name before his hand formed a fist and he punched the slab, reducing it to rubble and exposing the contents behind.

A coffin rested inside the square tunnel. “Isabelle.....” he whispered as he pulled the coffin out and bringing it to the crypt floor. Kneeling down beside it he pried the coffin open revealing what was once a young light brown haired girl who couldn’t have been older then 20. She was dressed with great care and respect, silk and lace dress under an ivory silk robe or gown. Gingerly he lifted her up and removed the outer gown placing it beside him before lowering her back down and putting the lid back on. Sliding the coffin back into the tunnel and walking away, gown in hand.

He went further and deeper inside the crypt until he came across massive, heavy metal doors. Shoving them open he continued where he would spend the next 7 years examining and exploring the catacombs all the while struggling to accept his new life. Emerging only to feed himself before he lost control and murdered someone again. Over time he learned to manage his hunger and got better at not killing his victims, instead he would seduce them and leave them after he had his fill.

* * *

“ _ Uurnn”  _ his head hurt _ ...why...  _

**_step step step step_ **

**_…_ ** _ someone was coming in his direction.. where was he... _

Brutus had made his way down to the cellar of his estate passing a small forge and casks of wine until he arrived at a heavy iron door glowing with runes that covered it. There were multiple clockwork locks that needed to be turned before it allowed access to the small room it guarded. 

**_Click,swrrnnn click click_ **

The door swung open quietly on its heavily greased hinges revealing a dark room where the werewolf's sharp eyes could make out his captive's outline. ' Kaizen' was the name on the contract and there he was strung up by heavy iron chains from the ceiling that connected to equally heavy iron rings that hugged the vampire's neck and wrists.

Caked on dried blood stuck to the side of Kai's head where Brutus had so kindly severed his ear so he could collect his bounty. 

“Morning, or I should say evening? How's the ear, pumpkin?” He asked the vampire who was glaring daggers at him. 

“You are a fucking bastard animal! The hell you cut off my ear for, you sick fuck?” Kai snarled as he pulled against the restraints.

“Don’t you know vampires burst into ash when ya kill em? So I took your ear as proof of your death and those morons accepted it. It'll grow back so quit your bitching.” Brutus rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room. 

The vampire was quiet and exhausted having no energy left to argue. “Where am i?” He asked as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back letting out an exhausted sigh.  _ “Iron restraints,. . . Nice touch”  _ feeling the metal working as it rendered him incredibly weak.

A smile appeared on the man's face, “gonna be civil? Good. This is my home quite a fair pace from your little nest and even further away from prying eyes and humans” as he spoke he slid his hand to the vampires cheek, a thumb caressing his chin. 

“Civil…. says the animal” The boy's eyes opened to the sudden touch and he snapped toward the hand landing a bite on the mans hand.”Don’t,...aaargg..” his sudden movements quickly reminded him of the discomfort and pain from his level of starvation.”why, am I here?” He asked as his head lowered down. 

“Do _not_ do that again” Brutus growled as he shook his hand lightly and grimaced. “As for why you’re here” tilting his head at the vampire “I broke my last toy and needed a new one” leaning forward with a smile lowering his lids as he licked his lips “you fit so nicely on my cock.” 

Kai's eyes opened which displayed disgust at the very idea “I am not a toy” his lips curling to match the look of revulsion painted in his eyes.  “Don't wanna get bit? Then don’t go sticking your fucking hands near a starving vampire's mouth” tugging on the restraints as he spoke, eyes looking around the room before coming back to rest on the large man. “Just let me go”

Brutus couldn't help but laugh “you keep talking like you have some sort of a say in this” his laughter turning into a smirk, “No, darlin. Now, hold still while I see if my pretty new toy gets to eat before I fuck it or not”

Kaizen's eyes flashed with conflict as he heard there was a chance to eat but at what cost, his face became more serious. “How do you intend to feed me? Going to head on out and kidnap me a human?” Laughing at the thought “if you fuck me as I am, you’ll definitely kill me you stupid animal” pausing a moment to think “my body doesn’t heal well when starved like this” truth be told he didn’t know if he’d actually die or simply remain unconscious. “Why don't you go and fuck your own kind?” He said quite sharply.

“Right, firstly, my own kind like eating deer and shooting spunk on trees. I prefer to be clean with a roof over my head” moving around Kai grabbing his leg and lifting it up, inspecting around the iron cock-prison. “As for human blood, I have my sources.” A grin playing on the man's face, “as to your ability to survive a fuck with me well, that depends on you. Play nice and be a good little pet and I wont have to morph to fuck you” leaning in licking Kaizen's taint “i will fuck you one way or another”

Biting his lip as he felt that tongue strike him before a thought dawned on him “wait,..why the hell were you even in the catacombs?! ..you were looking for me..weren’t you?” He should’ve realized it that night what human walks into a crypt and gets naked? His senses were -“what the hell did you do to mess my head up?!” Despite his lack of energy he was growing increasingly more angry as he recalled the events that led him here.  “You! You masked your scent!”noticing the change in smells as the man was so close to him.”I’d never gone near you if I knew, who the fuck are you?!” He barked demanding answers.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"  Brutus howled in laughter as he spun him around grabbing the boys chin “It’s obvious isn’t it? I hunt your kind” Brutus was entertained by the vampire's anger, his fight, it was so . . . _refreshing_ “when I see something I like I take it back with me alive and see how long they last” smirking “ when they behave they tend to last longer”  Brutus leaned in and raked a tongue up the boy's neck,”as for my scent I've learned a few tricks over the years. Herbs and magic work really well together my dear nocturnal snack” releasing Kai's jaw he looked down and smacked the iron codpiece. “Now, you gonna be a good little pet who gets fed or shall I keep you starved a bit longer?”

Lips parting then shutting as if to say something , chewing on his lip the vampire contemplated his options. Grimacing and biting his lip hard when Brutus smacked his painful and trapped member.  _ He hunts vampires and brings them back as fucking pets!  _ Thinking to himself how much he hated Adrian right now for not staying around to teach him this shit. Fucking hell he felt royally screwed. “...fine..” he was trapped, bound and starving there were no other options.  Closing his eyes and lowering his head down in defeat, he had nothing left in him to fight, he was so desperately hungry it was incredibly painful on top of everything else. 

“ there we are” smiling as he brushed his fingers through Kaizen's long dark hair letting it fall as he turned to leave the room, returning with a large wineskin. “Here ya are, Kaizen” bringing the opening to the vampire's mouth and tilting it slowly with one hand, the other found itself playing with a strand of Kai's hair as he watched. 

Visible relief swept over the vampire as he slowly emptied it making sure to get every last drop, narrowing his eyes when nothing more came out.  His eyes shifted slowly over to the mans face “I never gave you my name..how do you know it?” The vampires mind was beginning to reel around searching for answers and coming up with more questions.

A hand came down the vampires chest, rubbing in drops of blood that fell from his chin, a thumb found its way to his nipple, stroking over it. “I learn things for a hunt, the rest is details” leaning in he licked the blood off Kai's chin, nipping his lips “your ear should start to grow back now, hope you didn't have any piercings in the old one” 

Looking down and away, Kaizen clenched his jaw from his nipple being stimulated sensing that his captor was about ready to pounce on him. “Tsh,... no it didn't” he could feel it, this man was getting ready to attack him again which gave him conflicting feelings. The appetite of his flesh was burdensome at times but he couldn’t help but crave the heat only the living possessed.

The vampire suddenly found himself in a precarious situation as his captor dropped to his knees, grabbing Kai's legs, holding them up and open. This forced all the vampire's weight into the binds around his neck and wrists “less talk, or i'll pry out your fangs so you can better service me” Brutus said with a rumble in his voice as he nuzzled the iron case, muttered something which had it drop to the floor before Brutus leaned in to lick a stripe along the vampires cock.

Hands twisted and reached up the chains as the surprised vampire went to relieve the sudden tension in his neck, the thick iron ring choking him threatened to break or tear something from the increasing pressure. “Ah!” His cock being released followed by a hot tongue streaking across made him flinch.

The large man chuckled at the reaction before easing the vampire into his mouth fully, long sharp fingernails biting into that cool pale flesh. Eyes rolling up into his head Brutus groaned again as his throat flexed instinctively and a wave of fire ripped its way down his spine sitting firmly in his balls **_Bee_** **_n too long,...gods he tastes good_ ** he thought to himself as he devoured the vampire's cock.

“Aah,...uuuhnnnn.” Kai felt the man groan making him flinch and tense to the sensations. Eyes going wide at the feeling of his member being enveloped in a hot moist mouth had his head going back as his body sent electrical tendrils throughout him. “Aah,...” his body was too damn sensitive still. He questioned whether the herbs' effects were still lingering or perhaps being tied up unable to protect himself, being fully exposed made him hyper aware and more sensitive to touch? **_Fuck,..please no…_** feeling those claws rake his skin “please,...don’t turn into,..that..” he was afraid to look down at the man for fear of seeing a beast.

**_Sshllirpup. . ._ ** Brutus pulling off the boy's cock with a wet popping sound licking drool from the corners of his mouth and lips stretched in a grin as he leaned in to run his tongue over and around Kai's sac, closing his eyes a bit. Brutus could feel his own erection threaten to push through his trousers, “mmmmph, tastes good,. . . gonna keep behaving? Keep my better side to you if you do”. 

That tormenting tongue had Kaizen gripping the chains tight, tensing and squirming to the sensations.”y-yes..” his shaky voice replied as he struggled to hold back the moans that wanted out.  Clinging to the chains pulling up enough to keep the metal collar from digging into his throat “I,..I understand….just don’t turn into  _ that _ ” closing his eyes grimacing at the thought of seeing that thing again, he began chewing his bottom lip as anxiety built up.  There really wasn’t much Kaizen could do in his current predicament. Piss the beast off and be brought to the brink of death in agony again or,..” uhnn..” as much as his pride hated it he submitted to the idea of being this man's pet, if only to live long enough to escape. He had no desire in being ripped apart repeatedly, so he would bide his time, waiting patiently.

Observing the vampire's compliance, Brutus eased the vampire back down and stood up, stroking his fingertips through that lovely long hair, taking some into his hand and bringing it to his nose where he sniffed it lightly.” You’re certainly beautiful,..” he murmured leaning in to rub his nose against Kaizen's cheek, “kiss me,..” 

The boy opened his eyes watching carefully as the man played with his hair, looking away as he sniffed it and called him beautiful. _..what?!.. _ Hearing the demand, his mind raced through a few scenarios before he lightly sighed, turning his head, studying the man's face, glancing down at the brutes lips, planting a soft and quick peck before turning his face away.

The unimpressed werewolf frowned and snorted, taking it for the best he’d get, for now. Easing Kaizen up, nudging at his legs until they obediently wrapped around his waist, bringing one hand up grabbing the chain connected to Kaizen's collar, the other roughly and rudely shoved two fingers hard up into his hole.

The sting of the sudden intrusion had the boy arch his back, pulling on the chains that held his wrists tighter, yanking on them, pulling himself up trying to retreat from those cruel fingers.”Aah!..owww.” Squeezing and pushing down with his legs in an effort to get away from those intruders. He was quickly regretting the sad excuse of a kiss as he figured this was the mans way of expressing his disapproval.

Brutus tugged Kai down and thrust those fingers up more forcefully, “down boy” snarling at the vampire as he gripped the chain he was holding and pulled again. “Try again and this time it better be good or the claws come out”

Visible panic flashed in the vampire's eyes, letting out a cry as those cruel fingers were driven roughly back in again.The prospect of having those claws shred his insides had his body go rigid.”okay...o-Kay..I’m sorry..” quickly leaning in pressing his lips to the violent man's lips, tilting his head to the side for a better angle. Kai kissed him again with more energy, advancing his tongue forward to gain access to the man's mouth. When the wolf parted his lips their tongues danced around each other, making the kiss intense, almost passionate, even Kai began to feel aroused as his member began to twitch between their bodies closing his eyes kissing the brute with such hunger and purpose. 

**_That’s so much better_ ** **..** Lowering his hand down from the chain and slipping his fingers into the boys hair, Brutus held Kaizen close for a moment. Removing his fingers so he could ease his pants down, Brutus took the base of his cock, tilting it so its head rubbed against the vampire's sac, announcing itself.

Kai's legs tightened at the man's cock making itself known under him, breaking off the kiss he lowered his head onto the werewolf’s shoulder, his arms extended above his head held securely by the chains anchored into the ceiling. The boy gripped those chains anticipating a violent assault to his recently recovered hole **.** **_..fuck_ _…_ ** he bit down on his lower lip his hair slipping forwards covering his face as he rested for however long he could.

Brutus rumbled in his throat as he nuzzled Kaizen, slipping his fingers back in slowly loosening up that quivering hole before he started to ease the boy's body down onto his cock, sighing and gritting his teeth at the unexpected tightness  **_fuck...I enjoy how vampires heal..so tight.._ ** the blood had done a good job refreshing his pet.

“mmm..” a low soft moan escaped the boy's lips, the chains he was gripping clinked and ground under the strain, lifting his head back to look at Brutus he leaned in and their lips collided in a passionate and hungry frenzy. His cock twitching and beginning to leak between their bodies, pulling back from the kiss to arch his back as he felt the head slip in and his ass hug and strain as the heat of that shaft moved its way in deeper sending ripples of pleasure through him “aaaah,..fuck…” 

A voice thick and rough with need chimed, “there see,..This can be good for both of us..” slowly flexing upward, a hand reaching up grabbing the chains that began to glow and lengthen giving more slack to the vampire “show me what you can do, Don’t bore me either my pretty pet.” His voice a low rumbling growl “kaizen, such a nice name. Suits you” Brutus was taking a risk allowing the vampire to move his arms more, but he thrived living on the edge.

The tension in his wrists and neck eased, a welcomed treat which found Kai wrapping an arm around the man's neck as he began to fuck himself on that hot cock. Squeezing his legs pushing up and coming back down, grinding his body against the werewolf, his penis enjoying the friction and heat between the bodies.”Aah, Aah...uhnnn..” his free hand finding Brutus’s scruffy face pulling it into a lust-filled kiss, deep and intense as he rode the large man's cock.  It was this feeling right here, the heat of a cock buried in him, the heat he gained from his body was Kai's biggest weakness. He craved so badly the heat of life and clung to his humanity through those he embraced, the pleasure he got from feeling a shaft's heart beat inside him made him feel more alive. Intoxicating scents sex brought made his body hum as his mind melted into the waters of pleasure and lust.  Kai broke the kiss to look at the man, he needed more, his body craved more “fuck me,..” tossing his pride out the window in its place a lewd, desperate young vampire, begging to feel more. To feel alive.

Soft low groans emanated from Brutus, licking his lips to chase the taste of those beautiful soft full lips and tongue that retreated from him. Grinning hazily, eyes glowing faintly he mumbled some words and the chains disintegrated. Brutus moved forward until Kai's back touched the wall, one hand kneading and squeezing the vampires ass cheek the other bracing them against the wall, his knees joining his hand against the wall. He sighed softly as he began to thrust up into the vampire rather roughly.

His body embraced the cock that was roughly penetrating him “Aah! ...uh god!” The slender beauty’s face flooded with expressions of pleasure and need, wrapping both his arms around the werewolf’s neck again holding on as his body sent electricity all throughout him, his mind joining his body in the steady rise of ecstasy. He couldn’t help himself after he had crossed the line, he needed this “more..” sighing, pushing his body down onto that beastly cock thrusting up hitting his sweet spot, hard.

The sudden contact had Brutus’s eyebrow rise as he blinked, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he let go of Kaizen forcing the vampire's weight and gravity to do all the work while he used his free hand to slip between their bodies finding that leaking penis, wrapping his hand around it, pulling the foreskin back and down as he stroked small circles around the head of the boy's cock with his thumb. Brutus breathed in deeply through his nose, grunting as he snapped his hips up, trying to bury himself as deeply as he could, his cock throbbing as the base began to swell slightly. “ ah, fuck-fuck. You feel so damn great! So damn beautiful. Fucking-HRGH! Tight!” He could definitely get hooked on this.

“Mmnnyaa..” mouth slightly open, eyes closed as Kaizen began to pant and moan to the waves of ecstasy crashing into him. Feeling the change had him digging his nailed into the werewolf’s shoulder without intending to as he clung onto him. “Y-yess… want it...Aah,..ah, ah ah aaaaah!!” His entrance began to twitch and spasm as it stretched to the growing girth of that knot swelling slowly which sent his mind off the deep end making him a full blown cock whore who just wanted more. “Put me..down, put me down..” he begged. 

“Wha-arg! What?”Brutus snarled in irritation but his curiosity won out as he slowly did as his pet asked, stepping back from the wall, his cock reluctantly slipping out as the small vampire's feet touched the floor. 

Kai pushed the werewolf back gently then reached up on his toes to touch his face where he guided it to his lips giving the man a kiss before he turned them and he guided the erect man down to the floor with him. Spreading his legs, his penis leaking and twitching in excitement, “more,..please..” reaching between his spread legs feeling his empty hole “give me more of you..” he whispered running his hand up his torso letting it rest beside his head. If a vampire could blush this would be the moment as his eyes were filled with lust and fever.

The wanton creature had Brutus blinking in pleasant surprise, his breathing became heavier as he flexed his hips and moved closer, crawling over top on all fours, positioning his dripping cock to Kai's hole, rubbing the head against the boy's entrance before sliding it in and groaning raggedly at bottoming out so easily, lips curling back groaning again, ”so,...good... _fuck_.” Pulling back and slamming home, his balls feeling like they had fire licking around them which intensified the vampire's submission and needy pleas.

“Y-yesss…” feeling that merciless cock slam into him hard had his back arch up and legs come up, wrapping around the large man. Reaching a hand up to the man's face pulling it down to lock lips again as his hole got filled “your,...Aah,..your cock..uhh..is ..amazing..ah ah aaah ah” tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. 

Brutus shifted, a bit out of his depth, he’d seen his fair share of horny vampires, but this made his balls want to spill all over every inch of this sensual being. Grabbing hold of Kaizen, bearing his weight down onto him, free hand fisting the vampire's cock firmly “feels, good..in you..” panting, initiating another kiss, dragging his fingers through Kai's hair, twisting it, cocking the boy's head back breaking their kiss.

Fires fanned all throughout Kai's body as electricity skittered across his skin, the strong hand stroking his cock firmly had him precumming more then he was before as that brutal cock slammed into the sweet spot. Kai welcomed those lips back before it was ended by his hair being pulled back and his neck exposed.  He was enjoying this muscular body, craving it, wanting so much more, a hand reached up touching the man's scruffy jaw, travelling down his neck, shoulder, stopping at the strong chest that flexed with each thrust. Closing his eyes he lay there taking all those powerful and merciless thrusts, obediently being fucked senseless.

Gritting his teeth, those light touches sent jolts through him straight down to the base of his cock, letting out a small whine as his knot swelled to full girth. His knot in this form wasn’t as large but it was still quite sizable, his mouth found Kai's slender neck, mouthing the tiny twin scars where he had been turned. His canines lengthened, lightly grazing the skin there, swiping his tongue over the spot before sinking his teeth in.

”aaaaaaah!!!” The vampires eyes flew open at the burning and stinging feeling of Brutus biting into his neck, pain shot through him, “uuhnn...aaah..” the werewolf’s cock swollen inside him, waves of pain and pleasure crashed around in him like ocean waves in a storm. Kai cried out as tears formed and fell down his cheek, his body tensing up with such intense mixed sensations. 

Kaizen's entrance clenched down hard from the sudden shock of pain which made Brutus’ eyes snap open, throwing back his head moaning brokenly at the ceiling.  He looked down and with extreme force slammed into Kaizen's body “come” he murmured, letting go of the vampires penis resorting to punishing his ass. “Just on my cock, no touching….-aarrgghhn.. j-just on my cock! Nngh, So fucking good!”

A hand came to his own neck after having those teeth retreat, his other arm came and draped itself over his eyes, “aaaah! Uhnnn...aaaah!” Moaning and writhing under the wolfman, this was driving him mad now. Arching his back “m-moreee” the hand cradling his neck moved to the floor bracing himself and stopping his body from shifting too much.”more...more..moorrrre” he could feel the build up, the hot electricity between his legs, he was close, a few more hard strikes to his sweet spot “yess,..fuck..yesss” there, his body tensed, head going back, hand clawing the floor as he let out a moan, his seed spilling out onto his abdomen.Fangs exposed in that open mouth fully extended, making him look frightfully beautiful.

Those inner walls that enveloped his cock squeezed his knot which had him practically lunging forward grabbing hold of Kaizen, snarling as he felt those cool walls clench down on him. He cried out breathlessly as he unloaded his sore balls, panting rapidly into the stone next to Kai's head as his hips had an occasional spasm, his orgasm rippling through him.

He didn’t speak for while as he felt the familiar heat in his lower abdomen as cum filled his ass. Arm still draped over his eyes his fangs slowly retreating back home”t-thank-you..”a barely audible voice said. His mind was slowly returning from its intoxicated state, regaining his senses, the hand on the floor balling into a fist. 

“You confuse me…” the werewolf lifted his head staring at the vampire, his mouth hanging out as he caught his breath “how is it….one minute ...you’re trying to kill me...the next...you’re crying for my dick?” Sitting back slowly to rest on his heels,his cock sliding out of Kaizen with a slick wet sound as he panted.  “Seem to enjoy it well enough” his nose twitching to the fresh cum mingling with the other alluring aromas in the air, lowering himself down to sniff at the abused hole. Brutus was quite pleased with how this turned out, finding himself a greedy little cockslut.

“Everyone,...has their weaknesses” gritting his teeth as he removed the arm covering his eyes, revealing dark red eyes that had returned to their intense and dangerous look. Pushing up onto his elbows, contemplating, as cum spilt out of him, smelling the various scents lingering in the air. He looked at the man “can I go free now?” 

Blinking then laughed at the absurdity, Brutus threw his head back, said something in a strange language which resulted in the chains reappearing attached to the boys neck and wrists again. Brutus snatched them up and pulled Kaizen to be level with his face “free?” Still laughing “when did I ever give ya the impression that was even an option?” He laughed again releasing the chains, leaning back “besides, when you've a mind to be agreeable, you’re a good lay,...naah, I’m keeping you as long as I can” 

Anger built up quickly being yanked in by chains that made a reappearance “w-wait..what?” He seethed “I said I’m not your TOY!” Diving forward quickly he bit hard on the werewolf’s lip, drawing blood “I may like your dick but I refuse to be your toy!” He snarled “takes these damn things off!! I’m not a dog! You’re the fucking dog here you should be chained -“ 

Brutus snarled, swung and landed a solid backhand across the vampire's face as the chains drew up into the ceiling hanging the unfortunate vampire. Wiping the blood off his chin, his eyes gleaming with barely contained rage,” that was ill-advised” his voice soft and tight cocking his head to the side, claws extending as he moved closer snarling.”I could carve out those pretty eyes right here and now and you have the balls to think you can order  _ ME  _ around?” He bent down picking up the iron codpiece spitting on it, hissing a spell that made the metal glow.  “Enchanted iron burns don’t heal, so you choose where this goes” leaning back “don’t think I’ll wait too long for an answer” 

The hit sent his head back only to be suddenly jerked up off the floor by his neck, choking and feeling his throat strain under the pressure he reached up grabbing the chain pulling himself up enough so his neck wouldn’t snap. “W-what do you mean doesn’t heal?” Worry clearly heard in his voice  _**..where does it go? Me choose? I’m not going to burn my body! No fucking way!** _ Twisting around and contorting his body to get away “ STOP!! Get that away!” Shrieking as he saw the damn thing was glowing, which couldn't mean anything good.

Shaking his head as he sighed heavily, “this could all be so easy” grabbing a hold of Kaizen's leg, lifting it “iron, as you well know” tilting his head to peer at the vampires gape “naturally affects your kind. Now iron charged with magic or red hot leaves scars that don’t heal” shrugging as he held the device just under the struggling vampires ass. “At least, not for a  _ verrrry _ longtime. It took a female I cut the hand off of with a hot iron knife almost four months for it to regrow. Can you imagine?!”

The vampire's face went ashen with horror listening as the man explained “no..no! Stop!!” Begging his captor with frantic eyes as he felt it get close to his skin, reaching out towards Brutus’s hand that held the dangerous device “don’t...please!!!”

Spitting blood on the floor “you beg so prettily” Brutus snarled “last chance, vampire, either submit and live a relatively comfortable existence or I shove this so far up your ass, the only way we get it out is to hang you upside down and let it burn out your skull! Your kind are plentiful and I have no trouble finding replacements” snarling in utter frustration and rage. Dammit he really liked this one too.

The vampire was shaking, swallowing hard “I’m sorry..please...don’t..fuck please stop” at this rate Kaizen's pride and short temper we’re going to be the death of him, cursing at himself as he closed his eyes, clinging to the chains above him like they would save him from that damn glowing metal.

Brutus stood there breathing for a moment before he leaned forward “I believe you this time. Next time you draw blood without permission, you’ll remember what a sunrise looks like” tossing the red glowing iron piece off to the side releasing Kais leg.”I’m not a patient man, nor am I particularly kind, I like fucking vampires because humans break too easily.” A moment of silence “now, before I change my mind and leave you here, so long as you behave you may join me in my house.” He paused in thought “ escaping isn’t a good idea, there’s more magic surrounding this house then most temples” he said as he released the vampire and stepped away.

Kaizen collapsed to the floor as the chains went slack, he was shaking in terror learning quick this creature was a fucking psychopath that would kill him the moment he was bored of him. He looked up at the man with a new sense of dread. “I’d,..like..that” lowering his head down, hair falling forward as he dug his nails into the floor, grinding his teeth.

With a wave of his hand the chains disappeared once more “good, you need a bath” looking down at his own cock still covered with bodily fluids “as do I” grinning at his new prize “Good, a nice little diversion”. Holding his hand out to Kaizen, “shall we?”


	4. Dark Side of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As written by JCW

. ... _ fuck...that hurt...damn son of a ……  _ he groaned and held his side that bled. 

Brutus had been travelling along a path heading to a far off town to do some trade when he was stopped by a man asking for help. It was a lie. The man was a vampire and he didn't waste time before lunging at Brutus knocking him off the horse. The spooked animal took off down the path as Brutus struggled with this shitty demon, grabbing it by the neck and shoving it off of him. 

“A werewolf...disgusting” the vampire spat, its nails lengthened and dove for his chest. He moved and twisted his body but not enough as those claws left a nasty deep cut in his side. He grabbed its wrist and elbow and swung the demon around and down into the dirt where he snapped the arm back as his knee came down onto its shoulder. “You should talk, demon…. attacking travellers…” his fingers tingled and sparked then lit up sending yellow light through the vampires arm which tore it apart. 

“Aaaaahh!! Waaaaaah!!! Aaaaaah!” The creature howled and bellowed in agony as its arm was shredded by the light. 

Brutus grabbed the back of its neck and shot more of the light out of his hand, splitting the demon's head apart as it screamed. Its body didn't disappear, “not dead yet huh….” he stood up and grabbed a fallen branch snapping it over his knee breaking it in two. He stared at the vile thing then plunged one of the branches into its back, the body twitched and flailed before it sunk into ashes leaving its clothes flat on the ground. 

Brutus made the decision right there after being attacked for the last time to kill all these disgusting depraved demons, it was his last nerve plucked. Since these things had clearly spread rampantly, he’d see to it that the herd was culled. He was angry, angry with his father, angry with those who betrayed him, angry with the lot of them. Over the years he hunted down and killed many, his magic proving most useful in combat, along with his improving sword skills. He learned everything he could on the creatures, which turned out to give him a small reputation and coin in his pocket.

Until the day came he felt ready to take out a major pest returning to his first ‘ _ home’  _ to confront his father and fucking kill the bastard. He travelled a fair distance to find his way back, he wasn’t the tiny scared pup anymore, he was a massive, heavily-built wolf, standing tall at a whopping six-foot-nine. Staring up at the mountain before moving forward on his way to confront his past. Tonight would be a full blood moon, he could feel the pull and sway of its influence, his magic fluttered and snapped at his fingertips, there would definitely be blood.

* * *

“What have you done!!!!” A female wolf screeched moving away from him, looking horrified. He was panting and in a lot of pain, covered in blood and deep cuts. ... _ no….i only wanted to kill him… _ he slowly shifted back to his human form and fell to knees staring at the ripped apart corpses of the wolf pack. 

The young female wolf being the only survivor cowered in the back of the cave “what are you!! You’re a monster!!!! “ she screamed looking around her eyes showing her mind was slipping into insanity. 

Brutus stood up, walked over to his father's broken body, picking up his head with one hand and pushing against his neck with the other. “Nnnaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggg!!!!!” He pulled and tore the beasts head right off, the spinal column and bits of tissue hanging down. 

“Noooooooo!!!!!” The female screamed and screamed before changing and running out of the cave. 

Brutus shot an arrow of light at her and she dropped quickly, her breathing slowing before it stopped and she died. .. _ a monster….huh... _ He didn't mean to kill the entire pack, just his father. At some point during their battle he lost control, his magic flashed and sent whips of lightning and bursts out cutting through anything it touched. Deep gashes in the cave walls showed the power his magic has, carving into the stone leaving scars behind. “Fuuuucccck!!!!” He roared out in pain and victory. Tears fell down his face as he had killed his own siblings, young pups cut to ribbons. 

* * *

He hung his father's head on the wall in his bedroom, to remind him every day of where he came from, what he's done, what he is and that he is now the alpha having conquered his father. “...ugly bastard” giving it a good solid look before exiting the room, grabbing his gear and making his way out. He had a few errands to run, one being to track any and all information about vampires in the towns he passed through and research on the matter of magic.

Brutus continued on cutting down those of his own kind and vampires alike as he roamed the lands. He hated them all, he wasn’t much of a fan of the humans either. Learning many were selfish, greedy, ugly, weak, small, …..he tried to have a relationship with a couple female humans but, he discovered their bodies were much too fragile, killing one woman by accident. This experience would haunt his memories as he watched her die, after his endowment had broken her body and she bled internally, he held her in his arms, tears slowly falling onto her. She was kind and lovely, he tried to be human, worked hard to do as they did but this here reminded him he could never be with humans this way. Once she had passed he took her to a large tree and buried her by it, carving her name into the bark marking her grave. ... _ never again… _ as much as he found humans to be detestable there were the odd few who reminded him of their better qualities. 

Years passed by and a large collection of books started mounting up in his library. Every time he returned home he added more books to his office and anywhere they fit,books on mundane topics and books about herbs,poisons, cures for ailments, legends, myths, magic and of course, vampires. He became more adept at combining magic with the chemical properties of the herbs to create either a deadly concoction or useful tools for himself or combat. As he aged he began to experiment on vampire targets he came across, testing his new batches and documenting the results afterward. Mixing known aphrodisiacs with his magic to form an intoxicating aroma that vampires lost their minds for and had discovered a new weapon against them. Without the use of combining his magic to these compounds yielded similar results but lasted half as long and were weaker. He read in one of his books the vampires' senses can be dulled using certain plants and herbs, calming them or diverting their attention being the most common result.

However, when Brutus doctored the recipe he found it not only dulled their senses it turned them in docile sexual creatures for a short time. This entertained him when he first tried it on a rather vicious female vampire, he had poured the mix on his hands and neck, only to find out his mix turned this vampire into a horny demon. She aroused him and he took advantage of the situation until he realized when it was wearing off, taking that signal to quickly knock her out by snapping her neck and taking her back home to experiment on.

She was a piece of work that one, vicious and arrogant to the core until she got a dose of his constantly upgraded serum, which had her writhing and begging. …. _ Hunting them just became more fun… _ thinking up a wicked strategy to try out on his next run out. Brutus was a werewolf, so his sex drive was always through the roof and with this new discovery came opportunities that would strike two birds with one stone. He grew tired of the female vampire always trying to kill him, spitting vulgarities at him and never cooperated no matter what he tried outside the use of the serum. He did learn that vampires can handle his large girth in both forms and not die so easily as humans, per se. 

“Fuck, would you just shut up!!” He snarled, grabbing an iron dagger and stabbing her in the chest, turning her to ash. “Bloody..hell ...annoying bitch…” growling as he slammed the cellar door behind him making his way to the main part of the house. 

He needed a new subject,...hmm ..pet? Slave? Shrugging as he grabbed his gear and set off to get himself another lab rat to test his theories out on.When he did get his hands on one “fuck,...” it was a male looked he to about twenty five in appearance, he got jumped on a path again, quickly grabbing and crushing the vial in his hands which had an almost immediate effect. 

“W-what is that…” the vampire said as his face contorted in conflict and confusion stepping back from the armoured werewolf 

“something I cooked up, just for your lot” grinning he dove and grabbed the male by the neck crushing it, rendering the vampire limp.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggg!!!!” The male vampire screamed in pain. 

* * *

Using heavy metal tongs Brutus pressed a red hot iron piece shaped in a B to his chest, “ah, you’re awake” stepping away shoving the iron brand back in the fire, moving over to a small desk sitting down and watching. “So,...hot iron injuries...slowed healing” scribbling down his findings on parchment before looking back up at his new pet. Yes pet was appropriate because he had to feed the damn things, teach them tricks and make them obey. 

He kept this one for quite some time, keeping him bound in enchanted iron to keep him weakened, he was allowed to roam the little room while Brutus was present. When he left, the vampire was strung up again, until next time when he brought three vials down to test on the creature. His experiments found that certain herbs worked better on females than male and vice versa and he wanted something that worked on all of them equally well.

Vial two was the answer for as soon as he opened it the vampire flinched and started to become visibly bothered. “That was fast….” 

The vampire squirmed and fell to the floor trying to back up from the smell. “W-what….oh...uhnn...that’s…..stop..” biting his lip and pressing his hands into his crotch, squirming and looking increasingly dazed and-

“Horny?” Grinning wide he tilted the vial to let out one drop ,that fell to his pants and the vampire dove for him. At first Brutus was ready to snap his neck but once he realized the creature wasn’t  _ attacking _ per se he relaxed a fraction. 

“ smells….so...good..” rubbing and touching himself looking up at the wolf-man.

.. _ hmm,...why not … _ Brutus lowered the hem of his pants and pulled out his cock pouring the contents of the vial out on it, rubbing it all over, watching carefully. He wasn’t picky on who he fucked, a hole was a hole and pleasure was pleasure but he did have a preference for breasts and curves, something to squeeze and watch jiggle to his assaults. The female vampire was able to handle him well enough, let’s see how a male body stood up to his challenging sizes. 

* * *

“Aaaah!! Uhh goddd!!! Kill...me….” whimpers and cries as Brutus broke the vampires pelvis and crushed his organs in a violent fucking frenzy, testing the limits of a vampires capabilities. 

“You're already dead” he growled puncturing his claws into the vampires sides as his wolf form savagely speared the male, blood coming out of his mouth, his abdomen bulging 

“killing….me….aaaaaah” the cool tightness vanished and Brutus jutted forward dry humping the air for a moment. 

“Fuuuccck” roaring as he really did kill the vampire, crushed its heart in one of the thrusts or maybe a bone punctured it. Something happened and now he was pissed, he was hard, dripping and nothing to fuck, taking a swipe at the chair sending it crashing into the wall. Calming down he shifted back to human form and scribbled on parchment [ vampires: deep penetration can be used to kill them, crushing the heart? New pet needed to test out theory]

* * *

Brutus did this for years finding new ways to get entertainment and satisfaction from the vampires he captured, killed and toyed with. He even tested to see if he could recondition them and make them loyal to him, allowing them full freedom to roam which all failed because they all left him. Learning new abilities to bind and prevent the vampires from attacking him was a godsend when he had them roaming around his property. His games and experiments were having an affect on him as he grew increasingly irritated and lonely, he could torture them, manipulate them, drug them, didn’t matter he couldn’t get them to want him willingly. What the fuck was he even looking for anymore! Slamming his fist down on the table as he stared at the fire thoroughly pissed off at another failed experiment. 

Seven months went by since his last vampire, needing a break from the stress and disappointment. Gathering up his gear he went and got his horse ready and set off to the town a few clicks away that he often got his jobs from. It was nightfall when he arrived in the town of Ravenwood when he heard screaming and panicked voices. “These humans,....” getting down from his horse tying her up to a watering station, making his way over to all the commotion, a girl had been killed and left in the town center. He followed the group to a church where he continued to listen until he interrupted them and offered his services. 

Brutus grabbed some more information and items before returning to his horse and setting off to his next target, “Kaizen” 

* * *

The boy had passed out but survived the ordeal only because this one had a really pretty face so Brutus wanted to take him back to play with. He gathered up his clothes and exited the crypt enjoying the cool fresh air of the night, he unceremoniously dropped the boy on the ground and got dressed, whistling for his horse. Semen continued to leak out of the limp figure. 

“Hmm,” He turned the boy over and placed his foot on his stomach and pressed down slowly, the body twitched and more cum oozed out as his horse made an appearance on the path. “You’re not getting my horse dirty …” moving his foot down and pressing again before grabbing the boy's arm dragging him down the path meeting up with his horse. “Hey girl, got ourselves a light one.” 

He pulled a rag from the bag on the side of the horse, knelt down and roughly wiped up the mess between the boys legs tossing the rag when he was done. Yanking Kai's arm up, grabbing his midsection and slinging him over the horse before getting on himself. 

“Let’s go home girl” clicking his heels turning her around and heading out of the graveyard.

* * *

Making it home he went into the cellar room and waved his hand, candles lit themselves and chains formed down from the ceiling and thick iron metal rings appeared around the vampires neck and wrists, once joined they pulled the vampire up till he was barely touching the floor with his toes. Brutus slapped the boy lightly testing responsiveness, getting nothing he turned picking up a sharp knife, pushing the boys hair back, taking the blade behind his ear, pinching the top of his outer ear and in one swift move he sliced the ear off and placed it on the side bench.

”you must be starving…” observing the blood slowly seep out and down his neck rather than quickly. Tilting the boy’s face up and around really getting a good look at him in the light, “Pretty one this time” dropping the vampire’s face and collecting the ear he left the room, locking the door behind him, candles suddenly snuffed out plunging the vampire in darkness.

* * *

Brutus climbed back on his waiting mare and quickly headed off back to the town to collect his reward for ‘killing’ the vampire. He learned early on that body parts could be removed without turning to ash which proved quite useful when proving to humans his deeds were done. Throw the limb into the sun and it burned and withered to ash, which was more than sufficient evidence for the people. 

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” The mother of the dead girl cried out feeling justice had been served. 

Collecting his pay he hurried off back home where his new toy lay in wait.


	5. Lets Take a Dive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaizen is dragged into his new life, a ‘comfortable‘ prison with an aggressive Prison Warden.  
> The doors are not locked in this place and the front door is right there, it seems so easy, ...too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted by JCW_BluFyre  
> Forgive me if it’s choppy.

Kai flinched at the extended hand, looking up at the werewolf,lifting his and placing it in the hand of the man who would one day likely kill him. Standing up he swallowed hard, being led out of the room by Brutus who had a firm grip on the boys hand.  
He thought Adrian coming into his life and ripping it apart was the worst of it, oooohhh was he so very wrong, going from one psycho man to another. ... _relatively comfortable?_... thinking to himself as he was guided through a narrow corridor contemplating his life now.

Peering down at the boy with side glances Brutus smiled to himself as he led Kaizen up to the main floor of his Estate. The vampire winced to the sudden bright light as they entered the main area, the interior was brightly lit with wrought iron chandeliers, candelabras and a massive fireplace that was blazing away.

Adjusting to the light Kaizen could see heavy tapestries that depicted fairies dancing, fuans drinking and centaurs mating dotting the walls of the banquet hall as they emerged through the door. His eyes scanned the room taking it all in, the roaring fire with a massive bear pelt in front of it took up most of the far wall. An enormous oak table stretched from one end to the other with a sizable leather bound chair at the head. Off to the left of where they stood was a doorway to a large foyer with hunting trophies and a massive black armor suit accompanied with an assortment of weapons on display.

Looking to the right were three door and a staircase,one door on either side of the stairs and the third just down from them. The closest door was open to a stone floored bathing room which housed a massive copper tub in its center. The second door to the right of the stairs was closed but the third door to the left of the stairs was open and Kai could see rows of bookshelves with a low table overflowing with parchment, crystals and odd plants crushed off to the side. The werewolf tugged on the boy who slowed down to examine everything moving him to the stairs where he let go of his hand. Brutus made a gesture indicating the boy should follow.

.. _who the hell is this guy...to have all..this_..Kai glanced around pausing momentarily at the third door, catching a whiff of a familiar scent .. _herbs_.. recalling what the werewolf had said about using herbs and magic to trick his senses.

He followed Brutus up the stairs and into a ridiculously large master bedroom. The bed itself was big enough for four large people, it had long heavy crushed blue velvet curtains on the canopy that matched the duvet and cream white sheets matching the pillow cases. A large chest lay at the foot of the bed, bound in gold and encrusted with semi precious stones and just off to corner was a large mounted werewolf head, It’s jaw fixed in an open snarl. There were no windows in the room or anywhere in the house in fact, but one could somehow feel a gentle air flow.

“Ill get you some clothes to change into later”

Kaizen paused just inside the entryway of the bedroom, eyes fixed on the centerpiece of a bed, how long had it been since he slept comfortably?. “You’ve been successful on your hunts...it seems” walking in slowly making his way over to the side of the bed where he dragged his fingers across the luxuriously soft velvet lifting his gaze from the bed to look around. The room had two closets and a couple dressers, a few candelabras sat on top two side tables. It was a grande room for sure, until the vampire lay eyes upon the grotesque wolf head on the wall, “thats,.. _disgusting_ …” looking over at his captor in genuine curiosity “who are you?”

Glancing up at the mounted head “My father,..” waving a dismissive hand “just another reminder why I do what I do” He strained from the trunk and stood holding a robe made of burgundy and dark goldenrod silk, eyeballing its aize then nodding as he slung it over his arm. “My name is Brutus, no lastname and if you haven’t noticed I’m a werewolf and a damn good hunter” shrugging “I'm not sure what else you want me to say, I'm exactly what I look like to you” Brutus took a moment to look over the vampire, intrigued by him, “ you’re incredibly young,... arent you? Not your physical age but your time as a vampire”

Barely hearing the question as his attention was back on the bed “hmm?..” withdrawing his hand from the pretty blue velvet “ah,,..” kais eyes went a little dark but held a sadness to them as he looked past Brutus, quickly looking away as he pushed bad memories aside. “Nine, maybe ten years” his voice was quiet and strained “what does it matter,..”

Brutus cocked his head back “mhmm” he slowly moved closer, gesturing they leave, “thought as much, so what happened to your Sire? You’re fucking gorgeous and randy enough to keep interest, so I fail to understand why they up and abandoned you in a feckin crypt”

Turning and exiting the room he made his way down the stairs assuming the vampire would follow “how long has it been since ya’ve had a bath or slept somewhere that wasn’t full of dusty bones?” Smirking as he could already tell the answer to that, the minds eye had been trained on the bed since they sighted it also taking note of the signs of trial and error of surviving on their own... _young enough to tame ..maybe..._

Kaizen stood in thought for a moment suddenly realizing he was alone and hurried off to the stairs, giving a small sigh of exhaustion as he made his way down before the wolf noticed his absence. .. _why did he have to bring ..him up_ … another sigh “the way you talk, would have him eager to torture you..” his voice low making it to the bottom of the stair case where he stood a foot from Brutus. “It wasn’t so bad really, I soaked in an underground hot spring I found as I wandered around those passages” taking a cautious step forward, passing the man as he made his way to the bathing room.

Brutus huffed as he watched Kaizen carefully, “he could try” his nose wrinkling in disgust as he headed into the bathroom. With a wave of his hand the bathtub began to fill with hot water from nowhere, dropping the remaining garments he wore then went and stood by the tub with arms folded over his broad chest, “that’s disgusting, soaking in corpse stew to get clean? ..Ever find any gooey remains in there?” Rolling his eyes “and i'm the filthy animal…tell me,” he said as he tested the water “how many humans have you killed? Ive only killed one my entire life”

Kaizen looked absolutely offended at such accusations “tsh,.. there were no corpses in the water!!..urg” He had made a semi decent home down there and of course there were no rotting corpses floating about in the hot spring that’s absolutely repugnant. Kai wore an unamused expression at such notions

“yes, ...you are” mumbling to himself before freezing on the spot as if hit with a blow, his unamused expression turned quickly to an emptying of life from his eyes, seeing the faces of those he killed. Some where killed when he blacked out from him resisting his hunger for too long, others deserved it but even so he regretted killing them all. It nearly broke him, until he figured out he could seduce his prey and only take what he needed before releasing them in a daze. “Twenty-one,...”sighing as their faces flashed in his mind again, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose pinching it like he had a headache. Eyes closing then opening slowly preparing to comment on the previous statement, lowering his hand he looked over at Brutus with a dead expression “he doesn’t simply just kill,...he makes it a game,..he has fun torturing,... hes…” his voice trailing off “he’s far beyond evil” shivers running through him as he spoke about Adrian.

Brutus looked at Kaizen carefully, his bright eyes watching the vampires body language, “ill bet” he muttered “the older and more powerful a monster …” going quiet for a moment, then shook his head and turned to get in the tub. His body was covered in scars, long and deep scars, “the more egotistical and sadistic they get”

“..yes..” barely a whisper, standing there silently looking over the scars that littered the mans body, questioning who or what gave him those more interesting looking ones. “Adrian didn’t make me because he wanted me,... he made me as a punishment? Because it amused him? ...I stopped asking myself why a long time ago. Stopped Looking for him…” a voice cold and uncaring, tingles spreading all over him again.

“Should have killed him” Brutus sank into the hot waters and stretched his arms along the rim of the tub, “bastards like that will only keep getting stronger and more dangerous unless dealt with” He shrugged “course you’re awfully young so I dont blame you” cracking his neck “it took me almost two decades to finally wrestle my fathers head from his shoulders and as you can see,” gesturing to his scars that littered his massive frame, “I wasn’t always a very clean hunter….now, get in”

“Ah,..” was all he could say as he slowly walked over to the massive copper tub, dragging a finger across the rim before he stopped bringing his hair up and back twisting it into a messy knot out of habit. Placing a hand to the edge lifting his leg up and over into the hot waters “mmmm…” oh that heat felt so good as he stepped into the tub lowering himself into the water with a visible expression of bliss sweeping across his face as the vampire sunk down. Kai let out a sweet sigh, “ooooh....soo goood” looking over ar Brutus who sat across from him, he was still weary of the wolf, eyes trailing the mans muscles taking in the numerous scars that were etched into those powerful arms and chest. Kaizen allowed himself to lower his guard and relax...i doubt he'd kill me in the bath… , immersing himself in the heat, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. “Maybe,..one day” he whispered to himself as he grinned to the image of Adrians twisted up face of agony.

“Vampires and other necros love hot baths,” Brutus murmured, running a wet hand through his short red hair, “seeps in and makes you feel alive” smirking as he slid down, shifting to bend his knees so he was up to his neck in water, “maybe you will someday, kill your Sire I mean….So long as you dont cross me wrong…you could get the chance” Brutus grunted closing his eyes, his fangs itched, the full moon was getting close,...

Kaizen had tuned the wolf out and simply replied “mhmmm,.. _riight_..” his thoughts became entrenched in the welcome embrace of the hot water,shifting his mindset. His arms and hands were under the water feeling completely enveloped in warmth, taking his mind back to the hot spring. His lips parted slightly as he began to run his fingers up and down his shaft with one hand, the other dragged a nail up his own thigh to his hip before his hand joined the other at his penis. Kaizen felt so relaxed he forgot where he was as his pains melted away along with his thoughts. Not paying any mind to the beast sat across from him, he was back in the catacombs, in his hotspring, where he often did these kind of things to bring himself some small comforts.Soft sweet sighs escaped his lips as he turned his head to the side, eyes closed “ **mm...mmm** ”

Brutus opened an eye slowly at the sounds both coming from the vampire and the soft splashing of the water, opening his other eye but not moving. He watched the slender, pale vampire pleasure himself, seeing the boys obvious erection under the water as his hands moved about his penis.He breathed out slowly, he was exhausted and yet found himself aroused as his cock twitched and began to rise. Kaizen was intriguing to the werewolf and he found himself to be extremely attracted to his new little pet, .... _beautiful_.... When was the last time he got his hands on a vampire that was easy on the eyes? Ages.

Kaizens habit started as he tried to bring himself some comfort while living alone. He found the hot spring a couple years after he found the catacombs. He followed the source of the heat until he finally found something so simple as hot water which made his isolation easier to bear. He felt so terribly alone as time went on, so he developed a new habit where he would bring himself to orgasm while wrapped in the heat of the spring. His reality of being dead drifted away, the memories, the pain, the loneliness all melted away. This simple thing was Kaizens anchor that held his humanity together. “ **Mmm...mm** ” turning his head the other way, arching his back a bit as his fingers rubbed his sensitive spots. To forget the heat of life, forgetting the pleasures the warmth brought would have broken Kaizen. He felt himself enjoying taking the lives of the men who entered the crypt that went on breaking open tombs. He drained them and crushed their bodies, shoving them into coffins. He knew his mind was slipping. Life was holding less and less value to him. Despite his efforts to keep his meals alive when he ventured out of the crypt. It grew increasingly more difficult to stop because he ‘wanted’ more. The act of feeding was so intoxicating, the smell, the beating of the heart, having that power over the victim and he was always hungry. The last few people he fed from he had to tear himself away and run from them or he would’ve ripped deeper into them ultimately killing them. An intense internal battle waged in Kaizen and some days he felt himself losing that battle.

Observing the young vampire before he slowly sat up, water dripping off his muscular body, shifting closer to the dazed-looking vampire, “you enjoy it,..dont you?” His fingers stroked up Kaizens shin, “feeling alive ,...?” his nostrils flared as he scented the air lightly “easier to cope if you’re not alone….” Despite his exhaustion from the recent sex, his cock was rigid again “I can make you feel, more, alive.” Brutus was ensnared by the boys beauty, his eyes smouldered with lust and his mouth hung open in a pant.

Kaizen opened his eyes slowly feeling a hand on his leg, remembering where he was again. “Mhmm” he wouldn’t deny that he felt his spirits lift and felt more himself while having a hot bath. He stopped playing with himself seeing the wolf look at him with an intense hunger he had seen before ... _does he ever get tired!?_...

Brutus moved closer running his hand up the boys thigh, his other hand coming over to brace himself against the rim of the tub as he leaned forward, “ you shouldn’t entice me like that...i'll devour you whole” grinning down at the nervous figure. That adventurous hand finding kais now semi erect penis, rubbing it before lowering, grazing his testicles in passing as his fingers made their way to kais entrance, probing it lightly. “ you’re filthy” sitting back slowly to his original position, reaching back grabbing the soap.

Kaizens body shivered to the sudden presence towering over him, swallowing hard again feeling that large hand fiddle with his genitals “ **uhnn** …” quickly bringing a hand to his mouth biting his finger as the wolfs digit pushed and prodded his entrance. ... _whos fucking fault is that.!!!..._ scowling at Brutus.

Grinning at the annoyed vampire, he reached across grabbing the boys arm pulling him over up onto his lap, running a hand down his lower back cupping that nice ass. “Lets clean you up…hold still” releasing that fine ass he went and tugged on the boys hair letting it drop down. “If it wasn’t for that dick between your legs I'd swear you were a woman..” slipping the soap down the vampires back, into the water following his spine to its end then bringing it back up.

Being roughly pulled over he had to quickly position his legs to straddle the man, he could feel their penises touching which made kai shiver again, looking away from him. “You’re…..” not finishing that sentence, finding it increasingly difficult to be civil. “If you’re so disappointed you can always release me..” it was really strange, having someone washing his body.

Brutus took his time cleaning the boys frame, examining every inch with his hands and eyes. Trailing the contours of his slender yet lean form, Kai had a tone figure but nothing too excessive, nice smooth lean little body. ... _fuck_ … grunting as his cock twitched again. ” Who said I was disappointed?” Bringing a hand to his hair pulling on it, forcing his head back exposing his neck. “Not gonna happen…” leaning forward he nipped at the vampires neck while he continued to lean forward pulling his head back into the water, soaking the vampires hair before sitting up right again releasing his grasp. He reached over and grabbed a small bottle of oil, tipping the contents onto Kaizens head, setting the little bottle back down. “clean yourself up, you got blood in your hair” moving the soap around to the boys chest massaging it, dipping below the water sliding his hands between their bodies, grasping both their members and slowly stroking them in unison with the soap.

Gritting his teeth as his back arched and his head dipped into the water ..”what are you..-“ being brought back up “uh huh…. Fuck you…” incredibly irritated by this mans blantant rudeness. .. _fucking..bastard!!_ ...glaring at Brutus while he busied himself with the oils in his hair, moving it down to the tips, dried blood plopping into the water, tinting it red. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he fell forward grabbing the wolfs shoulders then looked down between them gasping. “ **Aah...uhhnn**..” oh fuck the sensations of their dicks pressed together being stroked was intense.

“Mhmm..” Brutus took this moment to slip his other hand down and under Kais ass, inserting a finger. The way this vampire reacted to stimulation was incredibly intriguing and most satisfying, he could definitely have plenty of fun with this one. Taking a chance he leaned in and kissed the boys neck, sucking on it a bit before his teeth grazed his skin.

Kaizen tilted his head back feeling that finger find its way inside him .. _fuck...he ...doesn’t stop…_ those teeth sliding across his skin sent chills through him and his penis twitched in delight.

Brutus chuckled feeling the reaction in his hand and sat back, exhausted but excited he sat there a moment still stroking their cocks together, the soap slipping out of his hand disappearing in the tub. Pulling his finger out and placing his hand on the boys hip, releasing their dicks he pulled kaizens lower body up,adjusting and lowering him down till his head knocked at kaizens door.

“Tsh… animal…” the tip of that large cock was pressing at his hole, pushing and rudely demanding entry. Kai grabbed the beasts shoulders digging his nails into his skin. “ **Aaah...aaah...s-stop** …” his head slipped in and the shaft was moving its way up into him. Those rough hands pushing his hips down, his mouth opened and his fangs came out “ **mmmmnyaaaa**!!” Arching his back, with a semi-pained yet aroused expression on his face. .. _dammit...thick...f-fuck_ …

Growling at those damn claws digging into his flesh he pushed down faster sending his cock up deep into the vampires quivering, clenching hole. “Remove them….” he snarled as his eyes began to glow in mild irritation. Lifting the boy up and slamming his ass down hard, water splashing around them.

“ **Aaaaah!! N-no...s-stop!!** ” Lunging forward, wrapping his arms around the beast retracting those claws, burying his face into the mans neck. .. _god...fuck...hurts_ … his body could heal but it meant he could never get use to the abuse this man kept dealing him. His poor hole stung and hurt when Brutus ruthlessly broke down his door and stormed in. Chewing on his lower lip as his body was lifted and lowered down on that monstrosity, “ **p-please…uuuhnnn** ”

He started to thrust up into him as he brought his body down “ Dont lie…. your cock is harder than a rock..” his voice rumbled almost purred, this body was perfect on his dick.The boys reactions were such a turn on, he was so aroused he wanted to ravage the small creature, ... _patience….control yourself_ … he wasn’t in the mood to go looking for another toy so soon. He could feel his control slip though, his eyes changing, teeth lengthening, claws growing. Grunting he pushed back his shift, Kais voice begging and moaning sent shivers through him and it fueled his drive to breed the bitch. Fire shooting down his spine, slamming into the base of his cock and balls. Water was splashing all over as his movements became more forceful.

Kaizens body was slowly drowning in the pleasure as his prostate was slammed into, his self control was rapidly leaving him. “ **Nyaa~~ y-yesss … aah ah ah ahhh!!** ” He could feel the knot growing with every thrust until it slipped into him sending his head back crying out as his hole felt tight with the brutes thick base and knot. “ **Uuhhhnnn!! So—thick!!** ” He looked drunk on the pleasure of that cock trying to bury itself deeper, faster, harder into him. The shots of electricity being sent through him every time his spot was hit, it was overwhelming. Fuck it felt so good.

Water sloshed over the edges and pooled on the floor as Brutus kept up the pace, “thats it…take it all” licking at the boys neck and shoulder, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into that beautiful flesh.

He knew it would heal but he needed to leave his mark however temporary. “ **Aaahhhh fuuuckkk!! Aarrrgg!** ” Gasping out in pain and pleasure he gripped the back of Brutus’ head of hair, the friction of their bodies against his penis, the brutal hits to his prostate and the bite made his entire body orgasm as his penis let loose streamers of cum in the water.

That tight hole clenching down hard on his knot and that sensual voice crying out was enough for him to slam the boys body down hard as he thrust up, the lightning ripping through his body, coursing out his cock. He released Kais neck, tilting his head back, holding kais hips tight he roared out a moan, his balls drawn up, pumping hot cream into his thirsty pet. “ **Fuck** ….” panting as he slid down the tub a bit, letting go of the vampire, bringing his arms up to the edge of the tub, tilting his head back to rest on the rim.

Kai leaned forward and rested against the cruel beast a moment, his body still reeling from the intense pleasure. He could feel the wolfs cock twitch and release more cum in him, squeezing his hole,wincing, it was stretched to capacity, any more and he would surely tear. “Let .. me go…” he said as he sat back.

“Not a chance Kaizen..” bringing his hands and arms back into the water he lifted kai, wincing to the discomfort of pulling the tight hole off his knot. “Arrg..” growling, pulling them apart, moving kai back. His cock still flexed and stood tall, reaching around for the soap, finding it he started cleaning himself off ignoring the glare he was getting. When he felt he was clean, his cock going soft he stood up and exited the bath, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. “Clean yourself up and join me upstairs, Ill have another wineskin waiting for you.” Leaving kaizen alone in the room.

Kaizen grit his teeth and flinched as he felt the mans knot pulling out of him, ... _aah this hurts…_..finally being separated his hole stung badly. Kai moved back and sat there a moment watching as Brutus left, the man didn’t seem worried about leaving him unguarded, why? He stood up after short while and made his way out of the bath, the moment he was out, all the water slowly disappeared ...thats...what?...visibly confused as he blindly reached back for a towel, staring at the water shrinking? Leaning his head over the rim in curiosity he watched the last little puddle shrink and ploop out of existence before he focused on drying himself off. “Magic…. huh…” squeezing and patting his hair he walked out of the bathroom still dripping wet.Standing in the banquet hall he looked over toward to foyer,... _.its right there….i could_ … turning his body toward his freedom. He didn’t move though, just kept drying his hair recalling Brutus saying there was lots of magic around him.  
“What...would happen…” he slowly made his way to the front door and as he got to the foyer he froze. He felt something form around his neck, reaching up he saw his wrist, “dammit…” the iron restraints had appeared on him again and chains slowly grew out from his wrists and neck. Kaizen quickly backed away from the entry way, which resulted in the chains retreating back towards the iron restraints. “Fucking… magic…” Turning around he saw Brutus standing by the stairs looking pissed off, tapping the wineskin in his hand with a finger. .. _shit_ …

. _.so,..he did try to leave_ ….not the least bit surprised but it irritated him nonetheless, he turned and made his way up the stairs holding up the large wineskin gesturing to the boy he should follow if he wants to eat.

Kai wrapped the towel around his waist and sighed trailing after the man as he ran his fingers through some knots combing out his damp hair, he was very hungry, “I just wanted… to see what happened..” he mumbled getting to the top of the stairs and stopping.

Brutus stood in the doorway looking over at Kai, dangling the wineskin, taunting the creature then turned and walked into the room where he went and sat on the bed. ... _fuck im tirrrred_...giving a long heavy sigh, he wanted to sleep.

“Tsh...I'm not a dog…” taking issue with Brutus waving his food around like some treat he had to go fetch. Annoyance clearly written on his face, but he went in regardless and stood in front of Brutus with his hand out, “give it to me..”

His eyes narrowed at Kai before he quickly grabbed his wrist yanked him forward and threw him down onto the bed beside him. “You don’t order me around …now ask nicely…” leering down at the eyes glaring up at him. .. _this….bastard_ … pushing himself up back to his feet, removing the damp hair from his face, “ please….” holding his hand out, looking down at Brutus's legs, avoiding eye contact.

He stared at the boy who clearly was pissed off and really trying to contain himself, .. _how cute_ … amused at the boys efforts. “Kiss me, ...nicely” his voice a low growl.   
.. _.w-what_! …. Gritting his teeth his outstretched hand balled into a fist and returned to his side. Sighing heavily he moved closer, placing his hands on the werewolfs muscular legs, leaned forward, his eyes very intense as he stared daggers at the man.

Brutus rolled his eyes and brought his hand up grabbing the back of kais head, yanking it back and down forcing kai to his knees between his legs. “You deaf? How is glaring at me nice?” Roughly letting go of kais hair.

“ **Ah fuck ow!!** ” Shit that hurt, why did he have to keep grabbing his fucking hair like some sort of a leash. He bit his lip ... _fine...fucking crazy…_ he slowly got to his feet sliding up the mans chest, pressing his body into him, gliding his hands up the mans thighs, torso bringing them to his scruffy face. Kaizen looked at his lips and went in, lightly kissing those lips that parted and he slipped his tongue in. The kiss grew in intensity, he could feel a hand slide down his side and lingered on his ass.

About time, this vampire was stubborn but he could manage that if this was the worst. This boy being so young for a vampire he might be able to train it into submission. Damn this small body was nice to handle, gliding his hand down to the vampires ass. That ass, small, supple, tone, fit nicely in his hand, fun to fondle, this creature's body was meant to be ravished and devoured Brutus couldn’t get enough, feeling like he won quite the trophy. Brutus pulled away reluctantly and handed Kai his meal, pushing him back so he could turn and get into the bed properly, adjusting the pillows and getting under the sheet. “Dont make a damn mess..” watching as the young vampire was about to tilt it back.

He snatched the wineskin and turned his back to the werewolf... _fuck off_ … tilting the wineskin back. His entire body relaxed as his mouth filled with the red liquid, the annoying throb behind his eyes and in his teeth subsided the more he consumed. He finished it off rather quickly , lowering his arms seeing a couple drops landed on the floor. Took off the towel he was wearing and kneeled down wiping up the drops. Standing back up he tossed the towel and wineskin, turned around crossing his arms over his chest. “Now what...let me guess…. You want me to sleep with you”

Brutus was too fucking tired for this shit, he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation then lowered his hand. “ you can sleep in the cellar room all chained up if that’s your preference….or shut the hell up and get in bed, you got three seconds before I drag your ass back downstairs and lock you up” annoyance clear on his face, crossing his own arms over his chest tapping a finger on his bicep.

His body tensed up then he dashed forward and crawled across the werewolfs legs, moving as far over to the other side as he could before he slipped himself under the sheets. Grabbing the velvet and tugging it up to his chest, he really enjoyed this material finding himself playing with it. Kai turned his back to Brutus shimmying closer to the edge, this was so odd but he wasn’t going to complain. The bed practically had him grinning from ear to ear at the comfort it brought him until he felt a large rough hand grab his arm and drag him back.

Amused he watched the vampire scramble over and dive into the covers, he himself lowered down and turned to face Kaizen. Clicking his tongue at the sight he reached over and yanked the boy into him, placing his large arm under the vampires slender one, holding his midsection firmly his other arm snaked its way under the pillows. Kais cool damp hair pressed under his chin, tilting his face to get a good sniff of the top of his head before relaxing and closing his eyes.

“I could kill you in your sleep…” he mumbled, the thick arm and hand holding him down in that spot. Their naked bodies pressed together gave Kai tingles up and down him.. Adjusting his head and pulling the velvet back to him, he drew little swirls watching the velvet go from dark to light as he did so.

“You’re right….” his fingers moved and he quickly said an incantation which resulted in three thin black bands appearing on kaizens neck and wrists. “Try it….see what happens..” sighing heavily “ now shut up…” if Kaizen attacked Brutus now, Kai would be met with a painful result, as the incantation he used was a rebound spell. If the vampire attacked, Brutus’s injuries became the vampires, only he added an extra bit so that the damage returned would be double what was dealt. Exhaustion hit the werewolf like an avalanche, his increased use of magic, his travels and having so much sex had him quickly tumbling down into a deep slumber, for even his stamina had its limits.

Kais ears twitched hearing the wolf speak in an odd tongue and his fingers moving about ...shit… lifting his wrist he saw what looked like a tattoo stretching around. “Tsh…” slamming his hand down into the bed. He had no idea what the fucker just did and he really didn’t want to know. This use of magic freaked the boy out and being told to go ahead and attack him could only mean bad things. He glared down into the velvet listening to the wolfs breathing slow down, the heart rate was dropping, listening carefully, waiting for the signal that Brutus had fallen asleep.


	6. The Wolf Likes Sticks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an Alpha needs pleasure in all forms.   
> Brutus struggles with his focus as the full moon tugs and pulls on his self control and awareness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lissy for proofreading. Absolutely love ya!   
> Posted by: JCW_BluFyre

Kaizen continued to swirl the fabric as he waited a period of time to ensure the wolf was deep in sleep, .. _ I need to get out of here.. _ he poked and dragged his finger across the velvety surface before bringing his nail to the man’s forearm, tapping it lightly, testing him. 

Nothing.

He slowly dug his nail into his skin and then winced, pulling his hand away. His arm stung in the same place he had dug his nail in Brutus’s arm. He watched as a small cut appeared and blood trickled out. “What the hell is this…” whispering to himself. This had to be what the werewolf did. Kaizen immediately realized if he hurt the man he’d hurt himself. Disgusted and annoyed, he slowly and carefully lifted the arm up off of him, carefully moving out from under its hold, and lowered it down to the bed. He slid over, looking back at the man's face, listening to his breathing and heart rate, unchanged. ... _deep sleeper?..._ Slipping off the end of the bed he quietly slinked out of the bedroom, looking back to make sure he wasn’t noticed.

Kai made his way down the stairs, looking around at everything. He walked over to the fireplace that had gone dim and only had some burning embers emitting heat. He sat in front of it, bringing his hair forward, and used the heat to help dry his hair out before he got up and explored his new prison. Kai poked his head into the room with all the bookshelves, noticing it was actually rather large. It held a desk and a couple tables all littered with paper, books, plants and odd objects. He wandered over to a door with no handle on it, giving it a push only to be met with his hand burning. “Shit shit...fuck..” he hissed, shaking his hand. It wasn’t a normal burn either; it didn’t dissipate when he shook it about. Instead it pulsed for a time before vanishing. 

He made his way into the bathing room. Noticing the robe from earlier, he picked it up and put it on. It was very light and silky smooth. It felt really nice against his skin. Looking around, he opened drawers and doors, studying some things he found before putting them back. Moving his way to the cellar door, he opened it and made his way down the dark corridor. The candles weren’t lit but thankfully his nightvision was pretty incredible. The corridor opened up to a larger space that housed a few kegs and what looked to be a grinder and forge .. _ weapon maker?...  _ Kai noticed blades without hilts sat on a table. He had seen these before in towns. Carrying on, he found the door to  _ that _ room. Slowly bringing his hand up to it, he paused, feeling something strange, before taking his hand away. “More magic..” sighing, he turned back and returned to the main floor looking over the foyer, where the door to his freedom lay beyond an invisible barrier.

Studying the tapestries, dragging a finger across them, he made his way back to the large room with books. Kaizen looked at the titles and labels on the spines as he passed by. “Huge collection….” he loved books when he was alive, always losing himself in the tales or knowledge each page had. He plucked a book out titled Lycan Legends, flipping the pages.  


“Different full moons yield different reactions in the werewolf. Ordinary full moons render the mind dull, the human within lost to the cry of the wild call to act upon their instincts—“  flipping another page he saw illustrations and sketches of the werewolf forms: teeth, claws, ears, and measurements in the differences in size. Recalling his personal experience with the beast he felt a cold rush through him and he closed the book and put it back. 

Grabbing another book called  _ The fox and Scorpion _ , turning around while reading it, perching himself on a table's edge. His eyes dashed left and right as he scanned the pages, the story was about which creature could outwit the other. The scorpion needed to cross the river, the fox could do so and offered a ride on its back which the scorpion accepted but part way across the scorpion stung the fox and they both drowned. “Why?” The fox asked, the scorpion simply replied “it’s what scorpions do, it’s in my nature” Kai closed the book after finishing it and put it back. ... _ am I the scorpion or the fox?.. _

Kai made his way over to the desk, poked and studied the plants, glancing at parchment with notes scribbled on them “herbs and magic….” picking up some dried leaves smelling them then throwing them down covering his nose as his pupils dilated…. _ what the helllll is that!...  _ kai had enough and left the room finding himself sat in front of the fireplace again. .. _ my new home?prison? ...could be worse….I guess…  _ the bars in this prison were invisible along with his shackles. He knew nothing of magic, how the hell was he going to escape. There were no windows in this place, only one door led outside and one enchanted door with no handle that burned him when he touched it. Kai lowered himself onto his side staring at the embers, thinking back on the book he read. 

Brutus shifted and turned over, several hours had passed since Kaizen left to wander around, in fact Brutus had slept most of the day away.Moving his arm he opened a groggy eye looking over he didn’t see the vampire. .. _ dammit!!!. _ He sat up sleep still clinging to him, ripping off the sheets, his feet finding the floor he stood and stretched, tired and irritated he made his way out of the room to the top of the stair landing. His eyes caught sight of Kaizen laying on the bear rug facing the dying fire. Scratching an itch he headed down the stairs and sat in his chair at the large oak table. He waved his hand and a couple logs appeared in the fireplace which slowly caught and lit, Brutus yawned and stared between the fire and the vampire, admiring his long black silky straight hair that draped behind the boy. Brutus contemplated going back to bed when he saw the figure shift and turn over to look at him. 

“What…?” Kai asked, looking back at the man staring down at him, he had drifted off into deep thought, eyes closed and not paying attention to his surroundings. The thing that pulled him from his thoughts was the crackling of the logs and the smell of light smoke, opening his eyes to see the fire was being restored. 

The big man shrugged and sat back, he was hungry and the full moon would be in full effect tonight, he could feel it, every part of his being demanding he follow his instincts, breed, hunt, eat, run, Brutus rubbed the bridge of his nose pushing back his urges. “Nothing,..” waving his hand and a plate of food appeared before him. Grabbing the chicken leg he scarfed it down, crushing the smaller bones and setting down the bigger ones. 

“You eat like an animal -“ Kai froze as Brutus locked his eyes on the boy and they were intense yellowy gold, he felt a cold chill run down his back.Brutus looked like he was going to lunge over the table and kill the vampire. He quickly looked back at the fire feeling death was hovering above him “how do you do that…” changing the subject, genuinely curious about how a werewolf can do magic. 

  
Satisfied the boy got the message, he hated being called an animal and if he heard that phrase one more time “I’ll show you a real animal if you piss me off further” crunching a small bone and swallowing. “Magic, I was born with the ability… learned some on my own...a lot of practise and mistakes” he spoke as he chewed his food. Waving a finger a brass cup appeared with mead in it, grabbing it he chugged it back quenching his thirst. “Got my hands on books and travelled a lot. I’ve learned when I come in contact with or have seen objects I can make them appear. It takes a lot of energy to use magic, taking years to build a tolerance.” Wiping his face as he stood up waving his hand, the plate of food vanished. Brutus made his way down behind Kai, leaning his head onto his hand, his other tugged at the fabric pulling it back exposing that beautiful body. Slipping his hand down over his hip and in between Kai's legs, fondling his bits, scenting the air taking in the boy's smell.

Kaizen flinched and grit his teeth lowering his head slightly as he felt that rough calloused hand playing with his genitals, feeling his erection happen against his will. He didn’t want to be aroused by him, why couldn’t he stop his body from betraying him!? This stupid wolf wouldn’t just leave him be, he was enjoying his time not being mualed by Brutus. “That’s...convenient …” kai said, bringing a hand to his mouth lowering his face, his hair falling down and around shielding his expressions from view. 

Brutus leaned forward and nuzzled the back of Kai’s neck, breathing in his scent, noticing his arousal. He moved his hand up Kaizens body slipping the robe down off his neck and shoulder, kissing it, sliding his hand down pulling the silk back behind the boys body giving him a delicious view of the slim figure. His own erection pressed up against Kai until he grabbed the boys leg and lifted it pushing his penis between them and lowering his leg back down,thrusting slowly in between Kais thighs. 

... _ dear….god...he never stops… _ his ass still held the mans cums from the last few times, not able to get it all out in the bath, he swore he’d get pregnant at the rate his body was stuffed with semen. Obviously that's not possible but the way this wolf kept filling him with cream….the full moon, he remembered the book and wondered when the next moon was due and would it explain this behaviour? Feeling that hot cock rubbing between his thighs shifting his sac had him moaning into his hand and gripping the bear skin rug. Damn his body being so fucking sensitive and responsive to this guys attacks, it was frustrating, he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying it. “D-don't…” his voice strained, fighting back the moans that wanted out. 

Brutus grumbled into Kais neck, fuck, his urges to breed were pushing to the forefront of his mind. Groaning he stopped and laid flat on his back pulling his cock from kaizens thighs, it throbbed and flexed on him in protest. “Take the robe off…. suck me” gripping his shaft, slowly stroking it, looking over at Kais back. 

Giving himself a second he finally stood and let the fabric slip down onto the floor, he could feel those hungry eyes locked on him as he moved and knelt down beside him. Not able to hide his cock's betrayal, he reached over as Brutus removed his hand “not afraid i'll bite it off?” Glaring as he lowered himself down, bringing that thick meat into his mouth.

“Not at all…” his hand trailed over and tapped the vampire's wrist where the black band was, noting the flash of anger in the boy's eyes. Fuck this boy was too good at sucking dick, Brutus was flexing and groaning to that cool mouth, that tongue wrapping around his head and shaft. His left hand hooked around kais knee which startled the vampire as he looked at him in surprise. Brutus brought the boys body up on top of him pulling his hips back so kais bits dangled in front of him. Grunting in desire he lifted his face and took Kais penis into his mouth, making it twitch as the boy moaned out. 

“ **Aah!! W-wait! Uuuuhnnn!!** ” His head went back in surprise as intense heat enveloped his penis sending electric tendrils through his body. Holy sweet mother of,.. he lowered his head down, hair falling around him, stretching forward he managed to get some of Brutuss cock back into his mouth, he was much shorter then the werewolf and he was held firmly in place by his legs, mading due he reached out to play with those large balls, curious he stretched out more finding the mans hole, grazing it. .. _lets see...how you like it…_

Brutus moaned pulling more of Kaizen into his mouth sucking back hard, swirling his tongue around, playing with his foreskin and head,.. _ fuck he tastes so damn goooood.. _ tasting Kais precum leaking onto his tongue. That sweet honey was like a drug to him right now, he sucked more intensely wanting to get more out of him. 

Brutus’s eyes shot open to the feel of a cool finger poke at his back door, he shivered and groaned, his instincts to fuck increasing. He wanted Kaizen, BAD! 

His teeth lengthened and his claws grew, he growled and his jaw began to crack and change, he was shifting.

.. _**fuck!! Hes going to suck my dick right off!!! Aaah!!.**. _ Kai moaned and winced while he continued to lick and suck the meat in front of him, his fingers rubbing and circling that hole getting no negative feedback, he inserted the tip of his finger. .. _ its hot... _ humans were warm but this man was burning hot. He felt pricks to his penis and looked back to his horror as Brutus had fur slowly sprouting along his face and arms. “ **Hey!! Oi!! Brutus!!! Uhnnnn… s-stop fuck!!** ” He tried to pull away but those sharp teeth nicked his shaft, he was terrified, digging his fingers between the mans hands trying to pry them off. Oh fuck he was beasting out on him and Kais was trapped in those powerful claws. 

Brutus blinked then released Kai from his mouth, letting him go .. _.fuck… _ he watched as the boy literally fell off and scrambled away. He sat up “im in control,... calm down” licking his lips that returned to their more human form, stopping the shift. 

Kaizen relaxed a fraction, moving down and then between the mans legs where he would be safe from those razor teeth. He looked up at Brutus, who appeared unphased by his reaction, Kai was still aroused despite almost being castrated. He scowled then looked down at the large leaking member, grabbing the shaft, guiding the head to his mouth, licking up the precum before sucking back more. The werewolfs scent was incredibly potent, filled with hormones. He questioned something. Lowering his one hand he prodded and massages the mans asshole, slipping a finger in again.

Brutus groaned deeply to the cool mouth and adventurous finger. His little pet was growing bolder, but in his current state he cared very little at the moment, pleasure was pleasure and the wolf in him demanded more. He spread his legs wide, tilting his head back to the floor, grinding his teeth as he fought back his desire to shift. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to fully control himself if he shifted, being this close to the full moon for his self control and awareness grew weaker. “Go..for it” he grunted out bringing his hands under his head, closing his eyes. 

.. _ seriously?? ...really are an animal…. _ Inserting three fingers up to his knuckles, moving them in and out, he watched as Brutus blushed and flexed. Kai let go of that thick meat and guided his own to the wolfs entrance, pushing then sliding in, he felt like his dick was being pulled in. “ **Oh...fuck ...that’s ..hot** ” he suddenly realized a werewolf's body temperature was much higher than a humans so it took him a second to get over the surprise of his penis being engulfed in such intense heat. 

When Kai penetrated him, Brutus threw a hand down, grabbed his shaft and began to stroke it. Groaning to the feeling of a cool cock sliding into him, he felt like he was on fire, Brutus was definitely in heat! He didn’t care how it happened he just needed satisfaction right now. He huffed and flexed, squeezing kais cock, looking down his body at the young vampire between his legs, fucking hell he was too beautiful. 

“Look whos the bitch now…” he whispered, gripping Brutus’s hips, feeling his own strength as he was able to shift the huge bulk. He thrusted into that inferno of a hole, fuck it felt amazing, he winced as his dick was being squeezed tighter then released. He looked at his wrists, irritated at the fact he couldn’t make this wolf pay for what he’d done. Struggling to focus, his body flexed as he fucked his captor who looked utterly drunk with a blushing face, eyes full of lust and wanting, panting in front of Kai. ... _ fun...an animal is an animal through and through… _ gripping his hips tighter as he pulled Brutus's body into his thrusts much like Brutus did to him. 

.. _**finally**!!.. _ Brutus felt his prostate get hit when Kai pushed deeper into him, their size difference proved a mild annoyance to the needy wolf. His eyes glowed and his fangs lengthened again, “ **fuck...keep...going!!** ” He growled out, gritting his teeth not allowing any moans to escape. ….. _ I’m going to remember that…. _ Hearing the vampires comment.

Kai wasn’t going to hold out much longer, the wolfs hole was so fucking hot and those walls clinging to him had him biting his lip as he tried to hold off. He moaned and thrusted hard digging his nails in as he pulled Brutus’s ass into him, ejaculating his cool fluids into the fiery hole. Kaizen frowned at the fact he didn't last long, but his dick had never felt such amazingly intense heat, humans were nothing compared to this. 

... _ thats it!?...  _ Brutus sat up on his elbows, he hadn’t cum yet and he wasn’t even close to being finished. He growled in frustration and reached out grabbing Kaizens chin “my turn…” snarling as he sat forward, Kais penis slipped out as he stood up, grabbing Kaizens hair bringing him to his feet, throwing him over the table. Thoroughly disappointed by such a weak performance, he was going to show the boy how it was done. “Pathetic..” Brutus was enjoying that cool shaft entering him and then his pleasure was cut short, that would not fly. …” **who's the bitch you ask?** ”...  _ You...ya little slut... _

“ **W-wait! Im sorry! Stop!!** ” Gasping as his lower abdomen slammed into the thick side of the table, having him hunch over in discomfort. He was pushed down on the table roughly, two fingers slammed into his asshole “ **aaaah!! Fuck!! Nooo...stop!!** ” Tears formed in his eyes to the searing pain of his ass being ripped open, he felt those fingers wriggling and spread apart, he squirmed and cried out reaching back to the hand hurting him. “ **P-please…**.” his body warmed up as it began to heal his injuries only to have a thick cock ram its way deep inside him, he lurched forward trying to claw his way across the table to escape the searing hot pain.He screamed in agony as his ass bled from the tearing, tears fell from his face, gasping and crying to the pain. …. _**fuck...fuuuuck this ...aaaah!!** .. _ “ **BASTARD**!” He hollered as Brutus began to thrust sending shots of pain up his spine with each movement. 

“You beg so nice…” Brutus rumbled as he buried his shaft deep, he could smell the blood in the air but didn’t care, lightning and fire were coursing through him and the deep desire to breed was overwhelming. He would satisfy his urges one way or another, a hand on the small of Kais back another firmly grasping his small hip, leaning over pushing his weight down onto him. Grinning at the boy who was writhing under him, grinding his cock as he reached up grabbing that shiney hair, twisting it and pulling him back as he stood up right, forcing the boy to arch his back sharply. “Amazing… fuck you’re beautiful” thrusting more violently into Kaizen, shifting the table with each hit. “ **You’re mine!** ” He snarled as he owned that ass, pummelling it into submission. 

.. _**aaargg...aaah! Hes gonna…. break my fucking back!!**.  _ His face was contorted in pain and fear as he was held in an unnatural position, he tensed and flexed to each thrust hoping his spine wouldn’t snap under the force. He used his hands on the table to hold him back trying to ease the tension off his spine but those ruthless powerful slams threatened to break something, his neck, spine, ass? “ **L-let ..let go!!** ” He begged hoarsely, his hips and abdomen being smashed into the table edge, his spine and neck were really hurting now. “ **Brutuussss**!! “ the stupid wolf wasnt listening, he thought he’d die any minute.

Hearing his name being shouted Brutus let go of Kai's hair, sending the boy forward clinging to the table crying. Brutus paused for a moment to collect his senses, if he wasn’t careful he could kill the small vampire. “ **Aaaargg** …” growling in frustration he pulled out of Kaizen, flipping him around onto his back on the table top, spreading Kai's legs apart and shoving his shaft back home seeing the small bulge in kais gut, he really enjoyed seeing how his endowment filled the boys body in both forms. Brutus leaned over grabbing the boys face, kissing him roughly, forcing his tongue into his mouth, pumping his member slowly into Kai. “Mmmmm” moaning as he felt Kais body relax, arms coming up and around him, his kiss being returned. 

... _ god...thank you!!.... _ Kai was so relieved when he was released he cried more clinging to the table, he tried pulling away but even with his strength he couldn’t over power this beast. “ **Aaah!! Uuhnnn!!!** ” His head slammed back into the table as Brutus shoved his cock back in after being turned around, his legs were spread so hard his hip nearly dislocated from the force. “ **P-plea—!!** ” His voice was cut off as a tongue shoved its way down his throat, his ass healing taking away his pain slowly. His body was flooding with pleasure again, he couldn’t fight this wolf, he was too weak and young. He brought his arms up and around holding on to him and once his hip didn't hurt he wrapped his legs around his waist. .. _ I cant fucking win…..what ..can I do..??! _ He clung to Brutus, kissing him desperately before pulling his face away gasping and moaning. He couldn’t hurt the wolf without injuring himself, he couldn’t run anywhere, he was trapped and left with only two options. 

Comply or Die..

Brutus lifted Kai up and he moved to his leather chair sitting down, holding the boy close, just sitting there as his shaft throbbed in the cool embrace of Kais ass. .. _ fuck ...what am i doing… _ groaning then let out a sigh. “....I lose myself around the full moon…” his hands sliding down and resting at Kais legs. “If im not careful….. ill need to replace you sooner than I'd like…” reaching up pushing strands of black hair behind the boys ear, seeing his tear streaked face.He simultaneously did and did not like the sight of Kais face of misery.

Kai sighed noticing the wolf's eyes returned to their honey brown, “you’re,..terrifying …” shifting on his lap flinching to the feel of the thick dick flexing inside him as he moved. 

“I know…” even Brutus knew how much of a monster he became when he lost control, having had several bad experiences, killing some of his past pets. “I have a system in place, which I’ll be busy with later, so don’t interrupt me” his right hand glided up and down the boys back, his left caressing Kais face, removing a tear with his thumb before both hands rested on kais hips. Very slowly grinding and thrusting into him again. 

Nodding in agreement, Kai had no desire in being torn apart by a mindless animal. “ **Uhnn** …” leaning into the mans hand at his face, moving forward leaning against Brutus who was gently pushing his cock in and out. He knew the wolf wasn't going to be done until kais ass was full of his seed, so Kai pushed down and moved his hips around in rhythmic motions, sparks and snaps of pleasure building up again.

Brutus groaned, Kais ass clenching and moving around on his shaft made the increasing fires inside him erupt into a tsunami, his balls drew up so hard he thought they'd ascend, this body was incredible, skilled, seductive and built just for his cock. Tilting his head back allowing the inferno to scorch down his spine, blazing into his balls as his knot grew, slipping inside Kai when he pushed himself down. “ **Ooh fuck… you… are something else.**.” holding firmly to Kaizens waist as the young vampire fucked himself on his dick. 

When Brutus wasn’t ripping into him his penis was actually extremely pleasurable, he used the mans broad shoulders to press and pull himself up and down, grinding and fucking himself. Sighs and moans increased as his body and mind fell into the vast ocean of pleasure, making the head of that penis push and grind against his prostate. “ **Uhnn...nyaa~...mmm** ” he leaned back forcing more meat into his hole, that knot slipping in had him arching his back. Kai picked up speed and fucked himself harder and faster, Brutus’s hands firmly held his waist helping him lift and lower until he felt Brutus press and hold his body down.

“ **Aaaarggg!!** ” He growled to the ceiling as his balls released their load into the cool insides of Kai, his knot throbbed and pulsed. He felt satisfied as he filled the boys lower gut with his cum, the wolf in him pleased to have bred his bitch. He reached up and took a few strands, inhaling kais scent before letting go and looking him over, his thumb rubbing Kais nipple as he waited for his knot to lessen. 

He could feel the throbbing of the werewolf's heart beat inside his body, Kai loved that feeling, the heat, the beats deep inside him, he felt good, alive. “Don't you think you’ve had enough….” pushing the mans hand away from his nipple, shifting and wincing feeling the tug of the knot. Sighing heavily as he was stuck on this man's dick, placing a hand over his lower abdomen he could feel the heart beat and the twitch of that penis filling him, making him feel full. Brutus in his human form didn’t pump nearly as much cum in him which was a comfort in itself. 

“Never, you’re an exotic find….” chuckling as the vampire scowled at him reminding Brutus he was no toy. Damn this boy was stubborn but very amusing. His mind shifted to what he needed to do before the full moon triggered a full transformation.

Some time had passed, kaizen had relaxed against his chest, while Brutus was playing with the strands of Kais hair when he felt it,his knot slipping out as his penis went soft. “Time to get up..” nudging Kaizen. He had business to attend to in his office which would take him quite some time to complete. 


	7. The Sky Holds No Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus works diligently to prepare for the full moon tonight but his solution has him burning up.  
> The trapped Kaizen tries to help the wolf stay in control by providing a distraction to keep the beast focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted, written and edited by JCW_BluFyre

Brutus was down in his office busy with his work, while Kaizen finished putting on some clothes Brutus had dug out for him that were left behind from his ‘other pets’. Clean and dressed he made his way down the stairs, looking down towards the room with all the books. He stepped down and moved over to the slightly opened door, listening, peering into the gap….. _what’s he doing…_ Kaizen had a curious mind which often led him into trouble in the past. 

Brutus sat at a table that held several glass pieces with various liquids in them. He crushed some herbs into a powder and added it to a green brown liquid, swirling it as it began to glow lightly. He set it down and turned a valve on a burner, igniting a small flame. Lifting his head up he sniffed the air and sighed, looking back at the door “are you going to stay there like a creepy shadow? If you’re quiet you can come in…” lowering his gaze back to the one glass beaker.

Kaizen flinched, placing a hand on the side of the door opening it.”sorry,..I was just curious ...what you were up to..” stepping inside, making his way over to where Brutus was. Kai watched the man lift the one glass beaker and set it over the little flame. Small puffs of vapour wafted out of the glass lip. Brutus seemed quite focused on what he was doing. “Is that,..chemistry?“ Kaizen peered down intently. 

Brutus chuckled at how sheltered this guy clearly was. “yes,...” removing the beaker with metal tongs, setting it aside onto a small stone slab, he stared at it and waited again. The liquid was turning a pale mauve colour which had Brutus huff, “ need more heartstring …” reaching for an earthen jar pulling a few fibrous root-like things out and dropping them into the substance. It shivered and swirled, the colour shifting to a dark red wine. “This little potion here keeps me from leaving the property” picking it up, swirling the contents around. “If I somehow get out of the room behind the enchanted door, which has happened, this concoction will activate the barriers” he set it down and looked over at Kai who looked quite intense. 

His eyes locked on Brutus’s face for a moment ... _he knows chemistry….hunts….has more books then I’ve ever seen……_ Kaizen’s view on the werewolf shifted with the new information, acknowledging that this man was actually intelligent and not simply a brutish animal, yet.“oh,...what, happens if you get out?” His voice sounded concerned at the prospect of being trapped with an out of control wild beast.

Brutus laughed at the vampire's worried expression, “if I get out, I’ll be coated in a magical fire that’ll have me trying to outrun the pain. I’ll probably just run around the property bumping into the barriers” picking up the potion now that it had cooled and chugging it back, grimacing to the horrible taste. “Urrrg….if you’re worried I’ll kill you,.....just hide away in the bedroom. Don’t leave the room for anything” he stood and walked past the visibly worried vampire, going to one of the shelves and pulling a book out.

“Here, read up” coming over and handing Kai a book on werewolves to read while he shuts himself away. “Honestly I don’t retain any memories when I make the shift under a full moon, so I don’t know exactly what will happen if I get out.” He grimaced and grabbed the table edge being hit with a wave of nausea.”well, it’s working now…” giving Kaizen a tight smile.

“Hey….are you alright?...you look really sick suddenly” setting the book down stepping over and placing a hand on the man's shoulder blade. Realizing what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand back ... _shit...why do I even care…_

Brutus sat back down, grunting in pain, feeling nauseous,” it may look like wine but it tastes rancid” bringing a hand to his face rubbing his temple, “ I ingested enough magical components to kill several humans” standing up shakily and making his way to the door bracing himself against the wall. “ as a pureblood werewolf, I have a level of immunity, but it still has a very unpleasant effect on me” moving out of the room, finding his way to the big leather chair and falling into it. “ I’d need to research more, but if I had to guess, a vampire could survive this too” waving his hand making a metal cup appear with water in it, drinking it back.

Kaizen followed him out and sat in a smaller chair beside him at the table, “sounds delightful..” looking over the paled face of the man ... _does it make him weak too?..._ pondering to himself seeing the state the wolf was in.”I must say, it does nothing for your complexion” having a small laugh before looking a bit more serious. “I’d appreciate not testing any of your mixtures” 

Brutus nodded and cracked his neck, “ so, tell me, what happened to your family? Are they alive? Dead? Will anyone come searching for you?” Standing up slowly, making his way back to the office where he stood in front of a bookshelf scanning the spines again. Plucking one labelled Nocturnal Pests, flipping through the pages quickly as he recalled Kaizen still had a Sire, wanting to refresh his memory about their bonds.

Kaizen was frozen on the spot. He didn’t even look up as Brutus left the table. .” Ah,...” his voice wavered “they’re ...all dead…” his eyes looked blank as he reflected back on that night, his vision becoming blurry. “Adrian made a big display of killing them...leaving them for me to find ..” wiping the build up of water in his eyes, standing up from his chair. Kai needed out. He felt like he was suffocating suddenly. He went and stood over by the foyer, staring at the door.

Brutus returned to the main room noticing Kaizen was visibly upset, staring off at the front door. He gave a heavy sigh waving his hand, muttering something, before he approached the vampire. “It’ll be early night by now, let’s go outside…..I think we could both use some fresh air” stepping past the vampire through the foyer to the front door, opening it wide. “There’s a barrier around my property. I’ll show you the markers so you don’t run into it” stepping outside taking in a deep breath, looking back at Kai holding out his hand, ushering him to come.

He was weary of passing the archway into the foyer but slowly he stepped forward and out into the cool night air. It washed over him, calming his nerves as he pushed the bad memories to the back of his mind.”Thank you..” taking the small freedom of fresh air... _barriers out here too.._

Outside the door was a massive stand of oak trees sculpted together into an intricate lattice arch, fireflies and winged things fluttered and flew about the night air. A path lead out from the door winding its way through the trees, ending abruptly at a point just within visibility. Looking off to the left there was a large stone ring. The dirt inside of it was packed down, dummies and targets dotted the interior. To the right of them was a large barn or stable, a little further behind laid a small garden and pond. Brutus stepped out further pointing down the path “ The barrier begins at the end of this path, there are markers outlining the boundaries” lowering his hand looking over at the vampire who was walking past him, following the dirt pathway as he spoke. 

It was so peaceful out here. Looking off into the distance he noticed this place was in the middle of nowhere, his eyes could pick up miles and miles of valley-like landscape. A forest began a few meters from where Kai stood at the barriers edge enjoying the silence and stillness, taking in a deep unnecessary breath. Making his way slowly over to the training grounds, Kai studied the dummies and targets, remembering the archery lessons his uncle taught him. He searched around looking for a bow wanting to see if he could still shoot half decently after all these years, and while he looked around he felt a deep chill pour over him ~ _Kaiiiii~_ whirling around to the sudden voice, “did you call me?” He Looked over at Brutus, who was making his way over to him.

Frowning to the question “no, I did not…” moving on over to the dummies to readjust their limbs. Turning, he looked up at the sky to stare at the moon evenly, “while you’re here,...if you need anything, just tell me and I’ll grab it while I’m in the towns” not taking his eyes off the bright sphere in the heavens that stripped him of his mind.

“Do you have any equipment like a bow, and a quiver of arrows to go with it?” He asked as an uneasy feeling settled over him, trying to ignore it. “Ah,.” Brutus really didn't intend to let him leave ... _relatively comfortable…_ repeating the mans words before looking up at his face, studying it, then following his gaze up at the moon. “Peaceful…” it was nice outside those walls. Kai could almost forget he was a prisoner .... _the moon is bright...and full?!..._

Brutus was quiet for a moment “yes,.. for now” clearing his throat, adjusting himself “in the barn I might have something. I’ve never been a bow and arrow man. I prefer my swords and magic, however I think Taya left her stuff behind” He was about to go and check when he stopped and breathed, a hand sliding over the back of his neck and he grunted, shaking his head to clear it. He could feel the pull of the lunar body hanging over his head, feeling it call to him. The forest, mountains, the very air was screaming for him to run, chase, hunt, kill, eat, and mate. A shiver ran down him. Taking a slow breath again, his body feeling both hot and cold as his humanity struggled to cling onto what was never human to begin with. Faltering when the shadow of the barn loomed over him, not being aware he had been moving. He leaned on the door for a moment to catch his breath, holding the bolt on the door.

 _Breathe,..you fucking idiot...going to get light headed if you don’t breathe….keep it together…_ he thought angrily to himself.

Kai followed behind Brutus, staring at him as his behaviour changed, seeming a little off “Brutus…?” Stepping around and beside him to get a better look at his face “you sure you will be alright? You really don’t look good. Even your scent has changed..” placing a hand on his upper arm, this sudden change was freaking him out. Brutus hadn’t moved after he reached the barn door. Kai really grew worried because he had no idea what to expect or what was happening. His ears even picked up the werewolf's change in heart beats, sounding rather irregular now. ... _shit… is he going to beast out on me!?...fuck ...…._

He didn’t speak at first, his eyes trained on the wood of the door, nodding “I,..I’m fine, the stuff I drank is just taking full effect...not exactly enjoyable” sighing heavily, feeling the itch in his gums… he was too warm. He swallowed thickly “fuck I hate summer…” muttering to himself as sweat beaded his forehead “it’s unpleasant for me at the best of times.. this is going to be a miserable affair” referring to when he would transform into a heavily furred wolf.

Kai let out a soft sigh. He reached over to grab Brutus’s wrist, leading him away from the barn and off over to the pond. He could feel the thrums of the wolf’s heart beat, it was racing and pounding in his hand. Slowing as they made it to the small pond, the water shimmering with the light of the moon giving it an almost magical sparkle to it. “I can help with that,...” choosing to aid the obviously struggling beast to stay in control, not wanting to know what happens if he loses it. Releasing Brutus he drew his hand up and pointed a claw to the collar of his shirt. He dragged his sharp nail down, the fabric giving way and separating immediately as he moved his finger quickly down the man's front. “Tsh..” the shirt still hung together in a couple spots which had Kaizen sighing. Reaching up with both hands he ripped apart the fabric, pulling it down over his shoulders and letting it drop to the ground.

“Sorry about your shirt” he wasn’t really but he wanted to keep the beast calm. “Let me help…” taking his own shirt off, dropping it. Reaching for Brutus’s belt line, he tugged it down gently at first, before giving it a good yank revealing that hung manhood. Brutus stepped out from the pants which were around his ankles.

Kaizen dragged his hands up the outer parts of the man's legs, over his hips. Slowly his cool hands glided up Brutus’s muscular torso, lingering on his chest “how does that feel?” His voice soft and seductive, knowing he was much cooler than the burning wolf... _maybe distraction will keep his focus?..._

Stepping back Kai removed his own pants and made for the water, looking back at Brutus to see if he would follow. “You’ll feel better in here…” taking a couple steps into the pond, the cool water kissed his skin as he extended his hand out to the werewolf.

The shimmering surface of the water danced off Kaizens porcelain skin giving him a radiant appearance when combined with the moon light shining down. He looked other worldly like from a scene only spoken in legends. “Come on, the water is nice and cool” beckoning the werewolf over.

Brutus could pick up the subtle hints of fear coming off Kai as he watched the boy in amusement, shivering to those soft cool fingers running up his body…. _help...I see…_ This had the opposite effect, instead of cooling him they sent a wave of fiery heat in their wake which reverberated down to his core. That dazzling creature was making his skin tingle and hair stand on end.. _fucking hell…._ He followed the vampire, stepping into the shimmering water which had him sighing to the welcomed coolness. Grabbing Kaizens outstretched hand pulling him into his chest, the boy's body was equally cool against his own burning up body. “What is it about you....” grabbing a strand of Kais hair and bringing it to his lips, feeling the soft silkiness before taking in the scent. 

Dropping the lock of hair his rough fingers traced down Kai's jawline, trailing the line of his neck, sliding across his collar bone. His hand travelled down until his thumb stopped to visit a light pink nipple, rubbing it gently in circles enjoying the coolness of his slender body. 

Kai’s hands rested on the man's outer leg and hip, the wolfs gentle caresses made him let out a soft moan “you… scare me..” chewing on his lip. The two of them were discovering neither was simply a twisted beast bent on killing. Kaizen was starting to see there was more to this animal - the books, the journals he snooped through, the sudden tenderness he was receiving right now. Reaching up with both hands, resting them on Brutus’s shoulders as he leaned up, studying those eyes. Intelligent eyes that looked back with mixed expressions.

“Your body is on fire...” pressing himself into Brutus, “my body is cold, so maybe....our opposite natures can benefit each other…” his voice barely a whisper.

He brought his large hand around to kais back, holding that refreshing body against him as he leaned down and kissed Kai. Gently at first, but the kiss slowly grew more hungry, his body igniting with explosions of energy. These smooth cool lips, the captivating beauty of this vampire was becoming difficult to resist. Brutus felt a strong pull to Kai. A naive, young vampire that seemed to still have his humanity intact and that stubborn personality had Brutus yearning for more of the boy. The moment he met Kaizen he knew immediately something was different about the vampire. The air around him, his eyes, and despite the wolf in him declaring Kai the enemy, something else in him wanted to possess the immortal night walker.

Brutus rumbled deep in his chest as shivers and electricity skittered all over his skin. He pushed Kaizen backwards, deeper into the pond until the water was at his waist. Breaking from those lips breathing heavily, his eyes shifted to their yellow hue as his fangs grew and his claws extended in his excitement. He dove and kissed the boys neck, one hand sliding down the slender back finding its way to that firm ass, kneading it while his other hand ran down the boy's torso, resting on his hip. “Don’t be scared...” he breathed into Kai’s neck, grazing his teeth down to his collarbone.

Kaizen tilted his head back noticing the change in Brutus and it gave him chills. He was afraid the man would become that massive creature that nearly killed him… _not.. possible…_ closing his eyes pushing back the fear that was building up. Why the fuck did he get involved with his issues, he should’ve just left and gone back inside. Now he was in the arms of a man who could lose control and tear him apart … _stupid…._ “Uhnmmm…” Brutus’s teeth running down his neck and across made him shiver and sigh, his body was loving the attention and he was weak to his body’s desires. 

Brutus breathed through his nose then lowered them into the water until he was sitting on the bottom of the pond, the water up to his shoulders. He pulled Kai onto his lap to straddle him. His tongue delved hungrily into Kai’s mouth as he held the boy firmly, his cock sluggishly awakening in the cold water. Something inside him needed to possess Kai, “aaarr” he moaned as he broke away from the kiss. Breathing heavily, he looked up into the sky, fighting hard to hold back the intense urge to transform. … _dammit… fuck…._ Closing his eyes, clenching his jaw, his fangs and claws returning to their human shape. He really didn’t want to kill this one.

The cold water wrapping around him felt nice but Kaizen wanted the heat pouring off the wolf’s body. He wrapped his arms and legs around Brutus clinging onto that heat source, “how are you… feeling… better?” The colour had returned to the mans face and he seemed more lively now, but..

Lowering his face Brutus grinned as his hands slid down kais torso, wrapping back and down, joining at kais ass cheeks “I’m good….” his voice was strained but his fingers played around and fiddled with Kais entrance “you provide a nice diversion“ pulling the vampires hole slowly open, nestling his growing member between his cheeks…. _but if this keeps going…._

Arching his back as soft moans escaped, the feel of something hot down there had Kaizen eager to get it inside him. Moving his hips and grinding against it, he tilted his head back, his hair falling into the water behind him. “Mm..” bringing his head forward, looking at the man while holding on the back of his neck with one hand the other scooped up water and poured it over the top of the werewolf’s head. “Just needed a cold bath huh..” 

The night was young but he was running out of time, as the moon rose higher he felt tidal waves slam into him, dragging him back into the dark sea. Grinding his teeth he leaned in one last time, his lips tracing the thin black line he placed there before he adjusted and cradled Kaizen in his arms exiting the pond. He didn’t say anything for his jaw was clenched so tight his teeth threatened to explode under the force. Lowering Kai to the ground he went to pick up his clothes and headed back to the house. He needed to eat and lock himself away before he lost consciousness, his control was disappearing at a rapid rate.

.. _did I piss him off?..._ snatching up his clothes following a short distance behind “hey...Bru-“ he stopped suddenly as an incredibly cold chill swept over him. Slowly he looked off into the distance, in the direction of the pull. There he was, standing on the other side of the barrier… _what?... no…_ Adrian? 


	8. Demons at the Gate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaizen may have felt abandoned and alone but unbeknownst to him, he had a shadow watching his every move for the last ten years.  
> The shadow holds the piercing gaze of an Eagle watching it’s prey closely and those eyes belong to Adrians right hand.
> 
> Adrian is met with a surprise and left fuming, he was never the forgiving type and Derrick is going to pay dearly for his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written, posted and edited by JCW_BluFyre  
> -Additional details and perspectives.  
> -extended chapter

Ch.7.5.

At thirty-two, Derrick is a six-foot-two leanly built military man, with medium cropped hair giving him a clean appearance to that angular face and sharp intense blue-green eyes that were a contrast to his very dark chestnut brown hair. Adrian snatched him up from a battlefield in the dead of night during a war. Having had watched him for nights giving orders, swinging his sword and cutting down his foes on horseback,Adrian decided to start a new game. Derrick, he observed would be an interesting catch, he hadn’t had a military man in a very very long time. There’s something about a trained and refined soldier, oh what was it now, ah yes, like a thorough bred killing machine. They had their drawbacks but Adrian looked forward to the fun. 

——

Derrick trotted on horseback to pick up his Master who clearly had himself some fun tonight. .. _a bath is required.._ he thought to himself, smelling the various scents lingering off Adrian…. _and new clothes…_ noting the very common looking Master. He wouldn’t dare laugh or even show signs of amusement at his persnickety Masters state for Adrian would rip his organs out one by one and turn them to confetti. “Sir” Derrick reached down to pull Adrian up behind him.

“Let’s go” Adrian said, positioning himself to be comfortable.

“A new interest Sir?” The serious man asked as they turned around and trotted off quickly down the dirt road. Derrick was never really far away from his Master unless he was sent out on an assignment. 

“Yes. This one reminds me of you, a little” Adrian smirked as one hand found its way up Derrick's torso to his neck. “Rejected me to the very end” his nails digging into Derricks throat, biting on the back of the man's neck.

“Then they will hopefully provide you with entertainment, Sir” not even so much as wincing to Adrians claws cutting into him. He was accustomed to being abused by his Master, pain was nothing to him anymore for his fortitude was extraordinarily high. Years of torture at the hands of Adrian shaped him into a lethal weapon with high levels of tolerance and patience.

“I suppose so. Luckily for me I have my trusty Derrick to keep me occupied if he should prove another disappointment” running his other hand over Derrick's thigh reaching and rubbing against his groin.

“ I can’t wait to see him cry and scream again, but-“ sitting back a bit, both Adrians hands came and wrapped around Derrick's waist. “He needs to impress me and survive my little game” leaning back looking up at the sky that slowly grew lighter as dawn was approaching. 

“Sir.” Derricks heels pressed hard into the horse's side forcing it to run as fast as it could. They were nearing a small city where they would spend their time tucked away from the sun.

——

A couple days had passed since Adrian created his new subject Kaizen. The boy was doing what most did, following the pull of their Sire. Derrick had been sent to monitor the boys progress or demise and report back within five days of setting out, if possible. 

“He’s still a fledgling, Sir” Derrick said, undressing his Master for another bath that was prepared moments ago. 

“Refusing to eat? How wonderful, he must be in so much pain by now” a sinister grin formed on Adrians face imagining how the boy was suffering all alone. Kaizen had been wandering around on foot looking for Adrian, so the two were able to get quite aways ahead on horseback for now.

Adrian stepped into the hot bath, sighing to the lovely heat before sinking down. He closed his eyes and waved a hand at Derrick who took Adrians clothes out with him when exiting the room. 

Adrian had picked a nice manor further out from the city to occupy for a while. The owners so graciously offered themselves up only to have their hospitality returned by being drained, crushed and shoved into the kitchen cupboards.Derrick was always skilled at gaining access to houses charming his way in,clearing out the old occupants and preparing it for his Master. Adrian had very particular tastes and no longer gorged himself on just any humans, that was Derricks responsibly now to remove the unsightly. This allowed Adrian to sit back and truly enjoy the finer things the world had to offer. 

Derrick went and checked the closets in the bedrooms, pulling various shirts, jackets, waistcoats, vests ,breeches and trousers out. The former tenants here had excellent tastes, Adrian would be quite pleased with the embroidered silks, cashmere, elegant brocades and velvet.

He laid a few options out on the bed before deciding on four outfits, putting the rest back. Derrick was for all intents and purposes Adrians deadly Butler, “ Evening attire” laying an outfit across the back of a chair before sifting through shoes plucking two pairs. His Master was finicky about how he appeared, demanding the highest of qualities or Derrick would be met with his wrath. 

Derrick on the other hand dressed plainly, in shades of creams, browns and black cotton. Light leather boots, and a crisp black snug fit coat. He always looked clean for he did take some pride in his appearance but never to the extent Adrian did. His purpose was to be his Masters servant and not stand out, but when you’re six-two with striking blue-green eyes you tend to draw some attention, mainly from the ladies.

——

The two continued travelling as the boy drew closer to their location, staying ahead of Kaizen who was blindly following the pull of Adrian. The elder vampire had a sick sense of humour, toying with his new dolls, Derrick likened it to a child plucking the wings off a dragonfly. It was early nightfall when they set off. “Sir,-“ Derrick pointed his chin ahead to a little light coming their way. It was a young woman of about twenty-one years travelling on her own, probably headed to the farm they passed a little ways back. 

“Leave her, let’s see what _he_ does shall we?” Grinning from ear to ear knowing Kaizen didn’t have much left in him. The boy would either die from starvation or he’d become a full fledged vampire which made Adrian giddy. “I have to admit, he _does_ have a strong spirit.” Kicking the horses side Adrian trotted up to the young woman and put her in a trance. 

“There’s a boy further down the road with long black hair, you will be very concerned for him and get off your horse to help him. He desperately requires your assistance, now go” The sadistic blond released his gaze and trotted further up before the two stopped, turned the horses around and waited. Listening.

——

“I’ll be heading to Alexandria and staying there for a short while.” Slipping on a silk dress shirt, buttoning it up as he peered over at Derricks naked and bloodied body. 

“These are so irritating, come and dress me already, stop lazing about” snapping his fingers. 

Derrick immediately turned over on the bed then suddenly appeared in front of Adrian doing up the buttons, careful not to get his blood on the material while Adrian fondled the soldiers manhood in the process. 

Derrick grabbed the vest and velvet coat, helping his Master finish dressing, “Understood, Sir” Derrick knew this meant he was to shadow Kaizen, determining if the boy was high or low quality and bringing him back to Adrian if he deemed the boy a worthy candidate. 

Kaizen had stopped trying to find Adrian after a couple years of chasing him which amused and irritated his Master. The boy deciding to make a home in a crypt, only leaving to wander around for food or steal items like candles, matches, useful things from around peoples properties. Derrick had snuck into the crypt a few times when Kaizen left for the night, learning what he could from the boys environment.

——

“Hmm,. Ten years now...” Talking to himself as he stood off down wind of the side of the Crypt having a smoke waiting to grab the young vampire when he emerged.

It had been a few days since he had seen the young one leave so his hunger would surely drive him out soon. The boy had a strong will. Derrick was impressed that even after this long Kaizen still kept his sliver of humanity and refused to simply slaughter humans like an animal, fighting to stay in control.

Adrian wanted beauty, strength, intelligence, endurance and obedience in the ones he created. If they turned out to be distasteful, ugly, weak, pathetic and lowly, then Adrian would kill them. He had no interest in uncontrollable servants, often dispatching Derrick to remove them from his sight wanting no association with them.

Stomping out his rolled tobacco, he leaned against the tree watching the doors, when his attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps coming up the graveyard path. Heavy ones at that, so he slunk back further into the woods, observing who came up. _Interesting,...looks like the boy is in for a treat_ , noticing a large man with armour peeking out under his cloak. 

He watched with an intense gaze as the man entered the building, _Big guy,..._ taking note of the sheer size of the red head, grinning with interest. ... _Large meal for the kid.._ his ears straining as he listened to the man move deeper into the crypt before stepping out and walking slowly to the doors. Derrick rolled another smoke lit a match and inhaled the nicotine back, turning to face down wind, slowly releasing a cloud up into the air. He watched it blow away into the trees; this was one bad habit Adrian could never beat out of Derrick.

He stood there peering inside the dark space hearing the large man continue to advance further until he heard the familiar whine of the catacomb doors... _This_ _isn’t good,..._ taking a few more puffs before he crushed it under his foot, covering it with dirt then made his way in quietly. The large man moved in such a way that alerted Derrick to the fact the redhead was here deliberately and knew where to go, straight for Kaizen.

Derrick was adept at stealth so detecting him was near impossible. _That smell,...shit...it smells familiar but...._ Stopping suddenly he was reminded what the familiar odours did to vampires. There was something more insidious to the scent and he couldn’t put his finger on it.He retreated back to the entryway of the Crypt where he stood listening to what transpired below. There had been whispers of a new hunter using unorthodox techniques against vampires. Derrick had come across a few hunters in his time, they had used herbs to dull his senses which nearly worked on Derrick the first time. That vampire hunter unwillingly explained the purposes and uses of such plants, gaining information on the ever evolving weapons and techniques of the vampire hunters. 

Some time passed and he could hear the young vampire get his ass handed to him, admittedly hearing that boys voice crying out in pleasure triggered a response in him. That voice begged, cursed, cried and moaned out. Derrick could smell weak wafts of blood and herbs. Taking note of himself he stepped outside for fresh air to clear his head. Was Kaizen so weak he couldn’t fend off a heavily set human? Why did he shriek and cry out in pain? Maybe he wasn’t good enough if he couldn’t fight off a hunter. He debated what to do, go in or wait? His head snapped to the sound of a howl .. _what_...?.. coming from inside. Derrick didn’t smell a wolf anywhere so what the hell? 

He would need to kill the man and snatch the youngling, if Kai even survived. Derrick had wanted to get a taste of that boy before handing him over to Adrian, noting his own erection.Derrick occasionally thought about it when he witnessed Kai seducing humans, but he knew he’d be savagely beaten for touching what was Adrians. Although sometimes he convinced himself it would be worth suffering his Masters wrath, to have first tastes of that little beauty. Sighing lightly, pushing back the thoughts.

It was drilled into him mercilessly for years what happens to those who disobey and don’t meet Adrians extremely high expectations. Derrick was tough, resourceful, cunning and adaptable, all traits Adrian found worthy but his attitude had to be beaten and ripped out of him. He enjoyed his temporary freedom when sent out on tasks, he was able to relax more when his tight leash was extended for these jobs. 

He had been with Adrian for sixty-three years now, spending the first ten like all the others. Derrick would now always be obeying the orders given to him by Adrian and entertaining the elder vampire when he grew bored. The previous servant before him got herself killed getting caught by vampire hunters. Adrian didn’t bat an eyelash over the loss, if anything he’d consider that her fault for if she was stupid enough to get caught she was better off ashes in the wind. 

**_Step,step,step,step…_ **

_Looks like it ended..._ moving back into the darkness of the surrounding woods where he could observe without detection. His own smell was masked with a special fragrance that binds with a vampire's natural scent changing it to make him odourless, Derricks secret concoction.He studied and watched hunters from time to time, learning about how to use plants and chemicals to alter mental states and change one's scent. Derrick used this information for his own purposes which proved most useful in many cases, humans could be such cunning and inventive creatures and they certainly liked their drugs.

The large man emerged but he was carrying something, Derricks eye twitched at the smells drifting over his way. _Kaizen,..._ the boy was slung over the mans shoulder, he looked unconscious. _Not good,...how did that happen?_ Seriously questioning how a human man even a large one could over power- _he’s not human..._ Derrick re-evaluated the man more closely. _Hunter,..no something else....crap._ He couldn’t pick up the mans scent for it too was being masked, drowned out by whatever the hell was making Derrick react down south. …. _what the hell is he using!?..._ Backing away covering his face with a cloth putting distance between him and that powerful aroma.

Derrick watched the man drop Kaizen to the ground, dress then step on the boy's abdomen. Fluid oozed out and Derrick smelt it, .. _wolf…_ the wind was blowing toward the hidden vampire so the distinct smell of wolf cum slammed into his nostrils. He had encountered a den in the past, killing four of them as he was chased out of their territory. So he knew _that_ smell, _...damn….what is going on here!?_... Derrick was perplexed by a werewolf hunting vampires, this would need further investigation.

The hunter didn’t kill Kaizen, in fact the man was dragging him off to a horse walking up the path when the redhead whistled. Derrick followed some distance behind, travelling further out. It would be dawn soon so he was keeping a look out for shelter of any kind from the sun. He saw the wolfman heading to a large house out in the distance. There was a thick forest off to the right side of the building. ... _I can hunker down in there.._ Derrick thought to himself as he watched the large man pull the limp body off the horse and drag him by his upper arm into the house like a rag doll. 

Derrick could feel the slow burn happening as the sun was about to break the horizon, he bolted into the forest and ran deep into it, finding a shallow tiny cave he could wait in until night fell. 

———

 _A barrier!?...Magic??.._. The large redhead had left and returned smelling more like a wolf now, the entire property smelt of wolf. Derrick crept out when night came making his way to the windowless building but walked into what felt like a hard wall. Derrick was very intrigued by his new findings,his ears picking up Kaizens voice and snippets of conversation while following the circumference of the invisible wall before deciding to return to his Master with his report.

Adrian was not going to be happy and Derrick knew he would be the elders punching bag for not stepping in and getting the boy sooner.

Adrian _loathed_ werewolves.

———————

ch.08

“Sir, ...”

“ Well, out with it Derrick, where’s the boy?”

“It seems he’s to be a werewolf’s bitch, Sir..”

“Is that so...” His voice was dripping with venom at the mention of his property shacking up with a disgusting werewolf of all things.

Derrick placed a piece of paper on the table with Kaizens whereabouts on it and details about the barrier and wolf then left the room and headed on out for the night, leaving Adrian to his thoughts. Whenever his voice went cold like that he knew it was time to leave.

—————

There they were. At the pond, kai could be seen seducing the wolf. The man watched from some distance having discovered a magic barrier preventing him from getting any closer. Adrian found that to be most interesting, “smells like a .....wolf den” he mumbled as he witnessed the young vampire obviously in pleasure. He could smell the distinct scent of sex, new and old which made his lip curl in revulsion. That creature was taking what was his without permission, not that he would ever give it, not to a werewolf.

His eyes locked on _His_ Kaizen.Watching intensely as Kai moaned, sighed and looked annoyingly beautiful wrapped in the arms of that wolf. The boy under the moonlight looked like a deity the way the light from the water’s surface danced off his skin. The long black hair, smooth pale skin, that beckoning voice emitting sounds of pleasure.

He would have torn that wolf apart and scattered his entrails all over for daring to touch his property, but that damn barrier was strong enough to keep him out. Derricks notes were correct. However, Adrian knew of a special device that was across the world which could negate magic. Adrian knew where it was and didn’t think to swipe it all those years ago. This would take some time, having to cross the sea and rummage through the ruins to get to the grave where it rested with its long dead owner.

Adrian stood and watched for a while longer having caught the boy’s eye, he turned and vanished.

He returned to the city of Alexandria absolutely seething. He hated werewolves and one had its filthy hands all over his property, when Derrick returned he would be sure to wring every last detail out of the man. 

———

Adrian was never in the business of making a family and he absolutely hated baby vampires and all their annoying questions. The sheer level of stupidly and naivety of fledglings was enough to make him extremely picky on who he turned and when he did, he left them. A game he came up with, more like a trial to see if they were even worthy of his valuable time or attention. If any fledgling could survive on their own for ten years then he would be interested enough to keep them and mold them into his perfect servant much like Derrick.

He had often been disappointed and killed several failed fledglings for being too pathetic, weak or useless. That was the thing about Adrian he had very expensive and particular tastes in all things the world offered up. High quality was his desire, perfection in all things and he truly despised the ugly, weak, pathetic and useless. Whether it be people or objects his taste left no room for cracks, negotiation or imperfection. 

———

When he first laid eyes on Kaizen, riding on horseback at fast speeds he knew right there and then he needed to take him. The boys hair flying behind his head, a serious look on that beautiful young face racing off somewhere important caught his attention as he stood in the shadows of the dark woods.

He was always trying to glimpse the sunset when the rays were the least powerful and he could tolerate the pain that made his skin itch and burn. The pain was worth it every time as he got a couple moments to view from the shadows the orange and red skies before turning to darkness.

Adrian had been traveling around the smaller villages looking for new flavours that would perk up his palate, sometimes visiting small villages yielded delicious fresh clean tastes. After all, if you are what you eat then he only wanted the best. It mattered not if you were rich or poor, he could always smell the different types of blood, the health of the person, never touching diseased people even if they’d make for an easy meal.

As the sun laid to rest behind the horizon Adrian made his way casually in the direction the boy raced off to. “hmm..? well look at you...” spotting an old mare just inside the woods borders. Within a blink he was beside the horse tearing into it. Pinning it down on its side with such strength he heard a crack of a bone under the pressure. Adrian got his fill before the horse's heart stopped. “I’ll need this for my new pet, so thank you” he said as he buried his claws in between the horses ribs finding its heart, grabbing it gently letting it beat for a moment before his claws dug in and crushed it.

He removed his hand and stood up, blood dripping from his arm as he walked past the dead mare and made his way to the voices of laughter and happiness, “Quite a few..”.

Adrian finally arrived to the properties edge out of view shielded by the darkness from the happy group of people sat around tables eating and chatting away. His eyes racked over Kaizen watching him, studying him, he seemed like an innocent boy who was obedient to his mother, which Adrian took issue with.

When the boy stood collecting his dishes, Adrian was undoing the cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves with a horrifically twisted expression of menacing intent. The boy went inside the house and Adrian dashed out “Where was my invitation?” he said as he tore through a couple people, ripping the intestines out of a woman and slinging it around his neck like a scarf “ what do you think? Too much?” he grinned as he blitzed around in flashes randomly appearing and as he did so, cracks of broken necks were heard and bodies collapsed.

Isabella ran for the front door and crashed through it slamming it shut “Oh come now dear, no need to be so rude..” he mused as he blitzed over to a fleeing child that cried and peed himself begging to be let go,

“ugly little piglet aren’t you?” he hurled the little boy at break neck speeds into a large tree where he heard a satisfying array of crunching bones and crumpled organs.

He slowly made his way back to the house where he could hear the two inside, this was most fun. .. _It’s always good to cull such large herds and pluck out the best of the group_ ..thinking to himself, whistling as he now stood at the front door .. _how irritating,..._ he could feel the divine barrier that shielded the two inside, so he slammed his palm to the door then kicked it a couple times.

He would have the boy, his name, what was it now .. _ah yes, Kai..._ over hearing the previously lively group call his name a few times. Adrian was looking forward to this, he was growing bored these past few years. “ooooh the sweet smell of chocolate cake, how I have missed the delightful sweet taste of fresh cake” grinning as he could hear their heart beats pick up.

Making his way around the side of the house he came across the back door, upon hearing a body race toward it he slammed his fist into the door which exploded on impact sending the boy reeling back, throwing his arms up .. _aaaah....he smells good_.. picking up the scent of the trickles of blood coming from his cuts.

 _Gods her voice is grating on the ears,.._ he found the girl to be an irritant that needed to be dealt with.

“ **Kaizen!! Come here quickly** ” she cried as she extended her hand to him beckoning him to return to her side. Kai felt a warm sensation run down his arm, taking a look he noticed small cuts on his arms and splinters poking out. He scrambled to his feet and over to his sisters side as they held each other’s hand for comfort.

“ **Who are you! Get out of here!...go! You’re -..** ”Kai demanded.

“ It’s rude to ask a question then bark orders without allowing one to answer” holding up his hand indicating to stop.

“perhaps you need a lesson in mannerisms”

“ **I said leave! I don’t care what y-** “

.. _a lesson it shall be_..he blitzed too fast for those human eyes to see him dash over to the tables outside and back grabbing a knife and hurling it at Kais face where it flew past and nicked his ear before burying itself deep into the wooden door, gaining satisfaction from the terror plastered on the boys face.

“ **Why...why are you here!?** ” “What are you...?”Isabelle demanded in a wavering voice.

“Questions questions questions....you ask too many questions.” he paced back and forth in front of the doorway looking mildly annoyed. “I came for the party of course; I must say the food was to die for. Absolutely divine, compliments to the chef” he chuckled to himself entertained by his sick sense of humor. He noticed the looks between the two, a silent discussion between them.

“ **Answer her! What do you want?!** ” Kai's voice was sharp and held a dangerous edge to it.

.. _What a mouth on this one,....that’ll need to be corrected_..he thought to himself as he finally came to a decision.

“My my you are a feisty little thing. Hmm..I’m going to save for later. I think,....yes. I think I shall do just that” a sinister look crept across Adrian’s face as he spoke those words he turned and made eye contact with Isabelle.

“what’s your name girl?” as he spoke his eyes shifted in colour and were now very dark.

“my,..my name is Isabelle” she said as her eyes were locked on his.

Kai shook her shoulders “Isabelle?”

“What a beautiful name. Isabelle. Well my dear I’d like to properly meet you, would you be so kind as to invite me in so we can be better acquainted?” a dark grin stretched across his face as her mouth began to form words but Kaizen quickly covered her mouth.

 _Bite him_... he commanded mentally to Isabelle.

“ **don’t! Isabelle please! Close your eyes please!** ” she bit his hand which the boy withdrew quickly by instinct and as soon as he did so,

... _Yes_ ,.

“please come in Sir”

“ **Nooo!...Isa-..!!** ” .. _That’s enough of that boy..I’ve got you!_...Adrian was filled with excitement having his prize literally in his hand. He missed this feel, this thrill, the hunt, the capture. Adrian pinned the boy by his neck, tight enough to cause fear but not so much it would kill the boy. He had him lifted slightly off the ground and held firmly against the wall, studying the boys eyes as they tried to comprehend what was happening.

“ oh what to do, what to do with you two.” Releasing the boy having him fall the ground clutching his neck gasping for breath, his ears picked up the sound of soft sobs, redirecting his attention to the girl where he kneeled down beside her, grabbing a strand of her hair examining it.

“I must say, you are quite beautiful, however,..... I can’t say the same for this unsightly wretch” in an instant he grabbed her head and snapped it violently and watched her body slump to the side.

“nowww, let’s talk about your lack of etiquette” standing up and turning back to the boy, grabbing a chair and placing in front of the horrified boy who was staring past at his sister. Sitting on the chair, crossing one leg over the other, elbow to knee, placing his chin into his palm, leering down at his new play thing. .. _he will keep me entertained, I’m quite sure of it for how long, we shall see._.. thinking to himself.

“Go to hell you demon” the boy spat as his eyes lowered to the floor.

“been there my boy, not very exciting I must say. My name is Adrian, to answer your first question” sitting back crossing his arms over his chest, studying the beauty.

“Annnd youuu are?” He knew his name already but he wanted to gauge his level of compliance, his spirit what the boy would do to live.

“ none of your business.....” the boys hands balling into fists, “ you don’t deserve to know my name, you filthy ugly shit pile!” looking up at Adrian with eyes of rage and sadness, the two kept that gaze for a moment.

.. _Pile,...of shit....ugly..filthy?! you little foul mouthed_ .. Adrians eyes turning a deep dark red as he uncrossed his legs.

“filthy?...ugly? you say...”the tone of his voice was deadly. “ **HAHAHAHAHAAAAA HAHAHAHA!!!** ” .. _Oh this is so exciting! Time for more lessons_!.....He quickly stood and kicked the boy hard sending him crashing back.

“Filthy you say huh?....” watching the boy shakily right himself up as he approached quickly and loomed over him.

“let’s see which one of us is the filthy one here” said with a devious grin as he snatched the boy up and slammed him down on the little table. Claws extended he swiped at the shirt turning it to ribbons while releasing more of the boys scent via blood erupting from small cuts on his back.

.. _Lets make you ugly shall we.._ twisting up some of the boys hair and yanking up and back hard as he leaned in pressing his body against his prey, “I’m going to make you the very thing you call filthy and ugly. But first, let’s wring an apology out of your repulsive mouth” slamming his head down onto the table.

“ **just...kill me!...I’m not a toy....just do it!** ” the boy cried out with a strained voice.

“Ohhh I will my foul mouthed beauty, I will most definitely kill you however,....since your parents clearly didn’t teach you about proper manners I believe it’s my right to seek an apology after being treated so rudely then insulted,...mmm..wouldn’t you say?” grinning down... _now sleep..._ the boys eyes closed and his body went limp.

He sighed deeply, having quite a bit of fun. Not many,if any were as fiery as this one when at deaths door. Most beg and plead which made him sick with disgust, he truly enjoyed these rare finds. His eyes returning to their deep blue, he ran his fingers through his hair combing it back in place. He turned the boy over, admiring him before he picked him up, looked around finding narrow stairs that no doubt led to bedrooms. 

“This place needs some redecorating,...but first” talking to himself as he made his way up the stairs and entered the first bedroom he came across.

Setting the boy down on the bed, removing his clothes only to find himself gliding his fingers over the pale smooth frame before turning away and looking around, not finding what he was looking for he took a dress from the closet and ripped it to ribbons using the strands to bind the boys hands to the bed frame above his head. “hmm, what a nice view” he mumbled to himself as he went to bind the boys legs and study his work.

“now,...lets present this to an audience, fine works should always have an audience to appreciate it” he went down stairs collecting all the bodies bringing them to the back door where he left them for a bit while he rearranged the main level of the home. “See this right here is a problem..” looking at the cake “What a waste,...unless..” an evil smile played on his face as he busied himself setting up a stage.

Returning to the piled bodies he began tearing off their heads tossing them to the side in a grotesque pile. He dragged the bodies in and sat them, positioned them, breaking some bones to get them to stay in the positions he wanted, using utensils shoved into the flesh to prop up limbs such as a hand.

Once everything was to his liking he brought the cake over to the table and nestled it between the womans hands. Stopped and looked, “Needs something,....ah” He took a knife and started to carve into the wood until he was satisfied. Selecting a few heads that he carried back upstairs with him and placed them around the room making sure they were facing the boy in the bed.

“there we go, perfection” ... _wake_...

“helloooooo, wakey wakey” he could see the boy slowly open his eyes and grinned as Kai became aware of his situation, twisting at his binds trying to escape.

“ **what the hell are you doing!!!! This is sick..disgusting...you’re disg-..!** ” ... _you are trying my patience_...slamming his hand down over the boys mouth. 

“I would tread carefully with your words; I have only so much tolerance.” Releasing his hand from the boys face. “besides, look around. I have surrounded you by your loved ones so you’re not alone” he grinned as he watched the boy look around the bedroom seeing the severed heads of his family members. Watched as the boys eyes widened on the verge of breaking letting rip a horrible screaming. 

“oh for goodness sake, I try to do something nice and this is how you react?” He leaned in and slapped Kai across the face which stopped his screaming. Tears formed and fell from the youths eyes which to Adrian made him more beautiful a sight to behold.

“now I am going to teach you manners starting with please and thank yous” Adrian said as he undid his shirt and took it off tossing it to the side of the room. It was blood stained and dirty which didn’t work well for the vampire. He wandered over to a small dresser and opened it, pulling out clothes and tossing them. “you sad people don’t have any good taste” sighing as he walked over and sat on the bedside where the boy lay tied up.

“ stop..” kai said angrily through gritted teeth, “t-the only sad thing here is...you” he spat with as much venom as he could muster to express his hatred of this man. Adrian tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh before lowering his head and looking at Kai. “I was going to be nice, I had easy lessons lined up. I even gave you many warnings to behave. You have exhausted my last nerve and now, ....now I am going to take immense pleasure making you suffer” grabbing kais face and forcing him to look into his eyes where the boy passed out once more.

Standing he released the boys binds and spread his legs apart, bringing the boys hands to his sides

“How long will you last...” he asked himself as he crawled over top the boy breathing in his scent, the drying blood from his cuts made him smell quite good. He smelt fresh, clean, ..”pure..” Adrian peered down at the unconscious prey before lowering his head to the boys neck, hearing the heart beats, pressing his lips to the vein in his neck **_Thrumthrumthrum_ **

Adrian closed his eyes before moving back and licking the boys collar bone, kissing and licking to his nipples working his way down his torso until he came to the boys penis which he examined in his hand.

Adrian pulled the boy out of his stupor for he decided to have a thrilling evening torturing this new doll of his. Sucking on the boys member as he heard the boy moan softly coming back to his senses slowly coming to realizing Adrian was between his legs 

“no...no stop get off me...” Kai sat up and reached down to push Adrian’s head away until he felt a sharp pain in his member followed by an intense pressure and pain in his balls .. _lay down, or I’ll bite it off_..he watched as Kaizen froze in confusion and contemplation before his hand began to retreat back down to the bed, but he did not lay down.

Adrian pulled the boys cock out of his mouth “you seem to have a hearing problem, let me assist you” Adrian got up from his position and was on all fours hovering over the boys lower body, looking directly

into his eyes. He lifted his hand and pointed at the boys chest. He pressed his one talon like nail into Kai’s flesh, watching the boy wince and fight but ultimately started to go backwards, retreating from the sharp little dagger cutting into his flesh. “why..” kai asked under a strained voice “Well because I want to of course” dragging the nail lightly down the boys body before resting his hand on the bed.

He could see a little red line appear on kais skin where he had just been. Moving back and lowering his head he leaned in and began dragging his tongue up the boy's body slowly following the red trail until he lifted up his head and kissed up the boys neck, jaw, cheek stopping to look down at the blushing face “virgin?” Kai shot a glare up at the vampire “don’t mock me...” Adrian laughed “Not mocking you silly boy, I’m confirming” He was going to savour this beautiful warm body and make it his for the evening. 

Adrian made his way off the bed and removed the remainder of his clothes, watching as the boy went to roll over off the bed “that won’t help you...” stepping out of his pants looking at a kai holding a candle stick holder like a sword. “I like your energy though, such a brave little mouse standing up to the big bad cat” appearing suddenly behind the boy gripping both his wrists, pulling his hands apart so only one held the candle holder, giving it a tighter squeeze forcing the boy to let go of it.

He breathed in the scent of the boys hair which smelt of soap, grass and sunlight before pushing his body up against Kai’s so the boy could feel a cold surprise pressed up against his ass. “I could easily break you,...you should say thank you before I change my mind” he spoke softly into the boys ear. Smirking at the goose bumps that were appearing on the boys flesh. 

He could smell the fear and waited a moment not getting an answer, pushing the boy over the bed bringing one hand to the back of his neck and holding him there. 

“I didn’t hear you..” Adrian said reaching down between the boys cheeks, gliding a finger over his entrance and pressing a little, feeling the boy flinch and then began to tremble “ **fucking..bas- AAHHH!!** ” Adrian shoved a finger right up to his knuckle “wrong answer, want to try again?”

Kai gripped the bed and cried out as a sharp pain coursed through him _..fuck....just kill me_..., he could feel the finger retreat and then sharply re-entered him ...” **stop..i...i..t-thank y-you...!!** ” Adrian pulled his finger out of the boy “not so difficult now is it” releasing the boys neck grabbing his arms and pulling him up to his feet where he was spun around to face Adrian.

“lesson two, your apologies” he grinned, shoving the boy back against the bed, quickly spreading his legs and grabbing his member “how nice,...” he said as he began to lick then suck on Kais penis until it slowly grew in his mouth. His one hand slid up the side of kaizens leg to his hip where it rested the other slid its way to his warm and tender balls that he fondled for a while before knocking at Kais back door.

Kaizens head went back and he covered his mouth with one hand the other gripping the bed as he felt the cool wet mouth devour his cock, “ **uhnn**..” balling his hand and biting his knuckle turning his head side to side as he strained to keep control of his senses.

A finger circled and slithered its way into the clenching warm hole where it explored the depths until it struck gold and started to mine. Kais hand slammed down to the bed gripping it arched his back “ **aah!!..uhnn..AAH!!** ” flashes of intense sensations surged up his body and it felt amazing. He could barely contain himself with that finger pressing and rubbing something very sensitive, that had kaizen losing it. 

Adrian looked up while still sucking the boys endowment as Kai let out a series of moans and cries .. _found it..._ the cock in his mouth began to twitch and pulse as it grew harder. 

Pulling Kais penis out of his mouth he used the hand resting on his hip to start stroking it slowly as his finger kept up the rear assault. “if you want release,....you need to beg for it. Convince me you’re sorry and want my forgiveness” staring at the beauty who was tensing and flexing on the bed.

 _..no...god..help me!!....fuck.._ “ **aaah...uhnn noo..** ” Kai wouldn’t give the vampire the satisfaction. 

“ suit yourself...” he inserted two fingers, then three which Adrian wriggled and thrust in and out, striking and rubbing that sweet spot. Adrian could feel those balls were ready to let go of their payload but he had other plans. He clamped his fingers around the top of his sac just under his penis and squeezed, hard, keeping that pressure as his balls started to go dark red all the while those fingers not relenting in their attacks.

“ **aaaah!...hnnn..nnaaah!**..” kaizen felt the man grab and hold tightly making him writhe in agony as he so desperately wanted to release now. “s-stop.....” bringing his hands to his face, gliding back to grab his hair in frustration, the pressure was now painful “it hurts...stop..” tears started to form in his eyes as the pain increased but the pleasure was still washing over him from those fingers, flooding his mind with conflicting messages.

“what do we saaaaay” Adrian asked cooly applying a bit more pressure to his grip “ **aah!!..stop..i..just...please!!!..please!! please please!!..fuck...im sorry im sorry....im..-** “ the increasing pain was dissipating as Adrian had released his purple sac and resumed sucking the boy with more intensity that had kai crying out, arching his back and slowly thrusting into the vampires mouth without thought before his hip was held down by a powerful hand which dug its nails into him.

Fingers pummeling Kaizen’s hot spot and the expert tongue and mouth wrapped around his cock had him losing his mind, tears started falling down the sides of his face “ **uhnn...aah.ah.**.” Adrian picked up speed just as kai exploded into his mouth “ **uhnn. . .aaaahhhh!!!** ” his body tensed up and flexed a bit as he ejaculated then relaxed and breathed heavily.

Swallowing the boys load he lifted his head licking his lips as he pulled his fingers out of Kais ass, “So much more obedient now” getting to his feet not giving the boy any time to recover as he grabbed his hair and yanked him up stepping back and dragging him to his knees on the floor where he was face to face with a well-endowed cut cock, twitching in anticipation. “bite me, and I’ll ripe your spine out and fuck you with it” he said as he looked down at Kai who looked repulsed and resistant to get near it.

Adrian released his hair “come on now don’t be shy” moving his hips forward so his cock was touching Kaizens cheek, before he moved his hips side to side making his penis tap his face.

Kai looked away and pulled back only to have his hair yanked back,his jaw grabbed and forced open with painful pressure “lets put that foul mouth to more constructive uses shall we?” guiding the boys face forward then gradually putting his cock into Kaizens mouth, keeping a firm grip on his jaw, using his other hand to push the boy forward.

He placed his hands on Adrians legs pushing back against him as his head was pulled forward. He could feel himself gagging, slowly it went deeper into his throat as Adrian face fucked him. He choked and gaged closing his eyes thinking he was going to vomit, to his relief he was pulled off and head yanked back “look at me, Kai” and he did, eyes red from tears and saliva running down his chin “you can do this yourself, or I’ll continue until I fuck a hole through your head, I leave the choice to you” it was only fair seeing as Adrian so graciously brought the boy to climax, he should return the favour.

His face was released, swallowing his pride he moved his hand up hesitantly and reluctantly to grab hold of the slick shaft, slowly bringing it to his mouth. .. _urg_.. he seemed to only suck the tip before Adrian placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed it forward gently, not to be nice but as a warning. Kai picked up the warning and put more of his cock into his mouth.

“ wonderful,..now move your tongue”

Kaizen did as he was instructed and felt that hand push his head forward more until his face was slammed forward, eyes wide with shock, feeling his jaw and throat get tested to their limits ” **uuhggnn**!! ”hands gripping the vampires legs pushing back in panic. “mmm..” his cock buried deep in Kai’s throat, feeling it struggle and twitch, he pulled the boy off by his hair forcing him to his feet “ **aarg**..” coughing for a moment wiping his face of spit having been released.

Adrian went to the bed and got himself situated, leaning back against the head rail, pillow between him and the head board “come here” he beckoned the boy hand held out him.

“ **no**!” he went to run for the door only to be snatched and thrown roughly back at the bed which shifted a few inches. Adrian sighed, “ lesson three, obey or be punished” at that he resumed his position back on the bed “come here,..” his tone cold and dripping in warning.

Kaizen having the air knocked out of him from being thrown into the beds edge. Slowly he turned around and took the vampire's hand. Once the boy's skin made contact with Adrians hand he pulled the boy on top of him, seeing and smelling the fear, he set to it to change that smell to something more to his tastes. 

The boy straddled the vampire and didn’t move as he felt a twitching cock under him, he was scared.

“I hate you...” Kai said as Adrian looked at the beauty.

“that’s alright I don’t need you to like me” at that Adrian leaned forward pulling Kaizen to him, pulling back on his hair exposing his neck. .. _ooh...not just yet_.... stealing himself, only allowing himself to lick and inhale the boys neck where that beating vein was pounding. The boy was trembling in fear, Adrian didn’t like the taste of fear so he slowly released Kai’s hair and body, sitting back against the headboard once more. 

“put my cock in your ass and dance on it” he said more as an order which sent chills down Kai’s spine.

“w-what..?” 

Irritated, Adrian reached down and lifted his penis so the tip was touching Kai’s entrance, when that happened Kai flinched 

“push yourself down on it” another order with dark eyes watching him with a deep set hunger to them. Kaizen bit his lip and chewed on it for a moment until a hand slid up his leg and rested on his hip, slowly pushing down on him. “itll be your way or my way, choose” pushing his hand down more as Kai cried out feeling the head pushing and putting more pressure back there.

“okay...please..stop..I’ll..do it..” his head hung down, hair spilling forward hiding his face from view. Adrians hand went from his hip to Kais' sad member and started to give it attention as Kaizen struggled to mount the vampire.

Adrian felt the warmth slowly engulf his cock as the boy groaned pushing down slowly .. _oh lordy, a tight fit_..Adrian thought reaching a hand over to remove the hair out of the way so he could see that beautiful tortured face. When Kai turned his head away refusing to give him the satisfaction Adrian sat up placed both hands on the boys hips and pushed down sending his cock diving deep into that young body. This made Kai throw his head back placing his hands on Adrians shoulders trying to push off of him “ **aaah!!...uggnnn.**.” his body was tense with a searing pain ripping through him as his ass tore and began to bleed.

.. _oh,...too much?_..nose taking in the scent of fresh blood which had his face twitch in wanting. Adrian lifted the boy up a small bit then brought him down again forcing the boy to cry out and cling to the vampire for mercy “ **AAAHHH!!!! AAH! AH!** ” arching his back and twisting against Adrians firm grip before leaning into the mans shoulder “ I’m sorry..im sorry..please..im sorry” a trembling voice whimpered in his ear to which Adrian smiled and sat back, resting his hands on the boys legs, watching what he would do next.

When the burning let up Kai shifted and began to lift and lower his body on Adrians shaft, wincing to the occasional stings as he did so. Slow short movements until Adrian decided to start thrusting up into Kai as his body came down hitting the mark which had Kai letting out a cry of pleasure. Hands found their way under Kai’s ass, lifting him further forward where Kai found himself leaning forward into Adrians body panting softly. His body was beginning to feel good again, those thrusts were making a connection with his internal switch every single time. It was melting Kais resolve as his human body started to release pleasure hormones’ which flooded his mind, making it difficult to think.

.. _There it is,...that’s it...that’s a much better scent.._ Adrian thought to himself as he manipulated the boys ass. He noticed Kai had begun to push down more enthusiastically on his own. So Adrian withdrew his hands and let the boy fuck himself on his cock as he occasionally thrust up into that beautiful body.

” **aah ah ..ah.uhnn..aah. ahh.** ” Eyes glazing over he sat up and then reached back placing his hands on the vampires legs, really starting to grind and ride that beast as his own member was coming back to life, leaking honey from the excitement. “ **ooh**...” Adrian was enjoying the show, he sat up and leaned forward, “hold on to me” he said cooly and Kaizen did, sitting up clinging to the vampire who changed their positions so Kai was on his back with Adrian hovering above him, cock still nicely buried in that twitching, pulsing hot hole.

Kai spread his legs as the vampire began to thrust into him, each thrust was powerful but controlled for Adrian didn’t want to kill the boy just yet. .. _oh he smells so delicious now_...Sitting back, Adrian grabbed the boys hips and brought his body into each thrust making the boy moan loudly, twist, arch and looking incredibly desperate as he cried. Adrian pulled out, flipping Kai over onto all fours, roughly grabbing his hips, lining up, slipped back into the hot hole which had Adrians ears tingling with his pets sweet sighs turn moan.

“so greedy” he smirked as he twisted up the boys hair and pulled him back, reaching around and holding Kais penis with his free hand, neck exposed, arched back, pulling his body into every thrust .. _so beautiful_ ,... “ **aaah..uhn..ah ah aaah aahnnn** ” the boy continued to moan losing himself in the pleasure of that cool cock penetrating him. 

Suddenly Kais eyes went wide and he reach back towards his neck as he felt a piercing pain and sucking “ **aah...aah** ” his hand found Adrians head of hair he gripped it and the piercing sensation went deeper. Adrian lifted his head and blood dripped from his teeth as he switched sides and sunk his fangs into the boys neck thrusting up into him several times before releasing Kai’s hair running two arms up under the boys arms wrapping up so his hands held the boys shoulders firmly as he drained the boy slowly.

Hearing the heart beat slow and the boy going limp in his arms he pulled his head from his neck and lowered the boy down onto the bed pulling out of him as he did so. He turned the boy over seeing his deadening eyes, he bit into his wrist and placed it to the boys mouth and flexed his hand so his blood dribbled into the boys mouth .. _Drink_.. Kai parted his lips and took the wrist into his mouth and began to suck the fluids back. Sucking harder, harder...”ooh greedy boy” gripping the boys jaw and squeezing it freeing his wrist, Adrian spread the boys legs and slid his cock back in, he could hear the heart beat fading as the boys dying eyes stared off to the side.

Adrian was pleased he found this one, he was quite a rarity. Grabbing the boys hips he buried his cock deep that even the dying boy was still able to let out moans which amused Adrian “so lewd, how beautiful” he purred as he thrust faster, feeling that heart beat about ready to stop which excited Adrian for twisted reasons. Digging his fingers into those hips and fucking him harder, faster he suddenly leaned back, lifting the boys lower body up as he thrust deep spilling his seed into the now dead Kaizen.

Head tilted back, eyes closed, fangs exposed, he let out a heavy sigh before opening his eyes viewing Kaizens limp body and began lowering it back down.  
“shouldn’t take too long,...” pulling out from Kai's corpse he got off the bed and repositioned the limp body to look more natural, facing the proper way on the bed. Then went sifting through the closet and dresser looking for clothes “tsh...no taste or style at all, however this will do until I find something better” plucking dressier pants and a button up shirt, putting them on as he gathered up the heads and took them down stairs.

“did we enjoy the show?” asking the severed heads “you must be so proud, he’s a quick study” going out the back door and collecting the other heads to set up a nice surprise for the boy when he leaves the house.

He started to walk down the drive looking back at the house where Kai’s dead body would soon rise “will he last one day, month, year?....we shall see” looking forward, humming as he ventured down the drive to a figure headed his way.

———

Adrian slammed the door to his room and sat in the chair at his desk. Tapping his finger on the surface, “ magic wielding wolves.....” thinking deeply, he recalled some bloodlines very rarely produced Alpha born magic holders. Their blood lines were hunted down and exterminated, or so he thought, clearly the books were not accurate as one still existed. He personally never had the pleasure to fight one but his Sire did, his Sire was killed by one. ... _stinking wolves..._

**tap, tap, tap,..**.

The other two vampires were able to kill the massive black wolf that tore his Sire apart, so it was assumed there were no others. Adrian would need to make quick work of obtaining that device while finding any information he could on how to kill such beasts.

... _Derrick...come to me, Now!..._


	9. You are Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon has arrived in all its glory, Kaizen is teetering on deaths door and Brutus blames him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written, posted and edited by:JCW_BluFyre

Kai stood frozen, not because he was dripping wet in the cool night air. No. He was locked in place seeing the demon who forced this existence on him, Adrian that bastard, he could’ve sworn was standing there.

He felt so confused and conflicted, Kaizen was happy and angry by the man's sudden appearance. 

... _am I losing my mind or was he really just there…_ Kai chewed his lip for a moment, staring, questioning his sanity before he shook his head. “I’m losing it..” turning back to the house, looking back once more before entering and closing the door. 

Brutus was sat at the table chowing down on various meats when Kaizen walked by throwing on his shirt “I think it’s best you went up into the bedroom now,....” his eyes were yellow gold and the air around him was different, Wild, dangerous. “Don’t come out….until I ...walk through...in human form..” he said in a tight hoarse voice as he strained and struggled. Shoving more food into his mouth, making sure he wasn’t shifting on an empty stomach, for he would be in a hunt, kill and eat mode when he shifted which hasn’t ended well in the past.

Kai paused as he was spoken to, taking in the man's very different demeanour ... _he looks…._ “Oh,..right..” pulling his hair out of the shirt making his way up the stairs pausing, looking back “Brutus…-“

Brutus shot up from his chair and turned to face Kaizen, he looked menacing,his face contorted into a wicked snarl “ **GO!!** ” He roared pointing up to the bedroom. His fangs were fully extended, claws out and eyes that looked wild and savage. ... _fucking….go…_ he quickly made his way to the magic door, placing his hand on it. It glowed then opened inward, Brutus stepped through and slammed the door behind him. The doors glow changed from yellow-orange to deep red having been activated by the potion he drank. 

His eyes widened at the sight of the werewolf, flinching when he was screamed at, Kaizen bolted for the bedroom, quickly closing the door behind him stepping away staring at it. ... _oh god...what the hell….was ...shit…_ panic welled up in him seeing such a terrifying sight and remembering what that beast can do if he was caught in it’s claws. Kai looked around the room spotting the dresser, he went and dragged it over to block the door, not that it would make much difference but it made him feel a smidge better. “Shit..” realizing he dropped his pants on the landing when he was yelled at. Sighing he turned, finding the chest, opening it up and rummaging through it until he found a pair of black cotton pants. He slipped them on and noticed they were a bit loose around the waist and kept sliding down. “Tsh..” 

Brutus staggered further inside the room before falling down to his hands and knees, growling and snarling. His body cracked and shuddered as fur grew slowly, his bones felt like they were breaking, muscles on fire, his body ached and burned. “ **Aaaaarrrrrrrggg!!** ” Curling into himself before he snapped back in pain, “ **aaaah!!** ” The searing pain of his body changing under the full moon was almost unbearable, this transformation was out of his control and he would turn completely into his true hulking form. These transformations were violent unlike when he was able to manage his shifts, this was random,powerful, against his will and overwhelming. 

Kai could hear Brutus screaming, his voice was that of agony, it gave him chills “bloody...hell…” he jumped into the bed positioning himself into the centre before shimmying under the sheets. Pulling the velvet blanket up, reaching for the pillows squishing them around and behind him. Getting himself comfortable, he sat there staring at the door as his fingers nervously picked at the velvet. Flinching when he heard an ear shattering howl that had Kai fill with dread. He had never experienced this craziness before, having isolated himself he never came into contact with other supernatural beings. He wasn’t sure at that moment whether that was a good or bad thing. 

Brutus’s bulk was far more impressive under the full moon since he couldn’t control how far he transformed. He looked very much like a giant red bear than a wolf in terms of size. He was engulfed in darkness all except for the pulsing red glow of the door. Brutus sat back before moving around to scan his surroundings. A gigantic interior chamber, stone walls built up like a giant chapel and in the centre at the very back was a fountain, it bubbled and roiled with thick dark red liquid. Blood. 

The entire room was reinforced with magic infused heavy stone slabs to keep Brutus from knocking down any walls and escaping. Brutus let rip a loud howl as he prowled around the space, sniffing around and winding up back at the pulsing door. He stared and then advanced pushing up against it. Nothing. 

Moving back a fair bit, he stared then charged the door slamming his body into it hard. The door creaked under the strain but remained standing. He snarled and clawed at it, gnawing at the base before charging it again harder this time around.

Kaizen slid down the bed dragging a pillow over his head to drown out the noise of Brutus howling. He turned over onto his side pressing the down filled plush into his head “noisy beast….” this was one instance he didn’t appreciate having such good hearing.he yanked the velvet blanket up, redirecting his focus to the softness of the material. 

**_Crasssh, bang, bang..._ **

Kai sat bolt up right throwing the pillow “do me a favour….shut up…” he could hear the door taking on the wolf which he prayed held up, not wanting to know what would happen if it failed. Recalling what Brutus had mentioned about the precautions he’s taken for these nights,Kai hoped what was said,proved true. 

Brutus could smell it, on the other side of the door, the fresh air, the freedom. His claws had dug into the stones, leaving deep gouges around the older marks. Time to try again, he turned toward the door again and rushed it. The wood splintered and cracked, he was getting close.Brutus felt his fur bristling up his spine and so he lunged again and again, the door cracking and he could feel cool tendrils if air hit his face. He breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring and he sank his claws into the cracks and ripped the door apart. The wolf stared at the open doorway, there was a slight distortion where the door once was and he pushed on it, leaning heavily into it but it wouldn’t give.

The wolf snarled in frustration and swiped his claws at the air only to yelp and skitter back, his hand smoked slightly as fur and some skin was singed off. Snarling he tried again but more of his clawed hands burned. Brutus groaned and paced, trying to steel himself, the only way to get out was going to hurt very badly… and he had to hurry, the pieces of the door were shuddering and slowly pulling back towards the frame, it was repairing itself.

More cracks and crashes, Kai sat there listening, growing increasingly more afraid, dread creeping into every pore of his body. Cries, snarls and yelps followed by more crashing and then, silence. “This is going to be a long night….” he muttered as he strained to hear.

Brutus snorted as his hands healed and he rushed the doorway, then howled in pain as his body burned, the magic clinging to him like a film. He rushed towards the foyer and crashed through the front door. Once outside he kept running, trying to outrun the pain until - **_CRACK! -_ **

Brutus had slammed into the barrier thudding back on his ass, shaking his head to clear the birds and stars. He was still burning, he shook and got to his feet and began to run again, trying to find somewhere, anywhere he could go to escape the pain that seared his flesh. It was a painful tactic but effective at keeping a powerful and dangerous werewolf distracted for a night.

“What the **HELL** was that?!” Shaking off the blankets Kaizen shifted and sat at the edge of the bed, he contemplated going to the door to take a quick look to see what on earth was going on. Did Brutus escape? “ **Aaarg** …” he flopped backwards onto the bed, his legs dangled over the side. He turned over onto his side staring at the door then flopped back to stare at the ceiling before sitting up and taking off his shirt, flinging it to the floor to lay back down.

This was a miserable night and he was growing bored and annoyed having to be shut up in the bedroom, not to mention hungry. With a deep sigh, he ran his fingers down his torso, slipping under the loose belt line, he might as well try to distract and occupy himself while he waited. “Mm…” lightly sighing as he started to play with himself.

Brutus was rolling around and running doing everything he could to get the burning to stop until his nose twitched when he got to the training area, coming to a stop he sniffed the air and followed the smell until he bumped into the barrier. A low growl emanated from his throat and his hackles rose,someone _else_ had been here...he ignored the pain and focused on the possibility of an intruder. Just past the point where he couldn’t go further was the smell of someone old,...very old...Brutus narrowed his eyes and kept investigating the area when he came upon another scent, ... _Kai...zen…_ his lips curled back as he shivered slightly, the pain was seeping into his bones but there was a strong call to head back to the house. The werewolf licked his lips looking back at the building, ignoring the pain in exchange for something else more rewarding and he set off toward the broken front door.

“Mmm ..” sighing quietly to his one hand caressing and rubbing his nipple, trailing his nails up and down giving himself shivers. His penis was happy and hard to the attention it was getting, leaking precum in its excitement. Kai chewed his lower lip trying to keep his voice low as he lay there pleasuring himself.

Brutus prowled slowly back into the house, nose twitching as he sniffed the air, catching a cloying light scent build. The wolf moved further inside pausing, waiting a moment, sniffing the air again, his cock stirred in its sheath. He cocked his head to the side catching the soft sounds of cloth moving and the occasional sigh. He padded his way up the stairs slowly, finding pants at the top of the landing Brutus sniffed it and his cock slowly hardened, he chuffed softly as the scent got even thicker. He nosed at the door and his lip flipped up as he breathed in, the wolf wanted into that room...Brutus scratched and nudged at the door, he could definitely get through this door.

Kaizens eyes shot open to the sounds that were far too close for comfort, his head snapped to the side and he stared at the door, pausing his actions and listening. .. _oh shit...he’s on the other side….of the door…_ panic set in, removing his hand from his pants sitting up right. Looking around the room, there was nowhere to run, nothing to use as protection, swallowing hard, gritting his teeth he remained still staring at the blocked door.

Growling softly Brutus shoved his weight into the door, as it hit something. Irritated, he slammed into it again breaking through the little blockade, the door latch snapped and a hinge was bent in the process. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on the statue-like figure in the bed.Focusing on the vampire who smelled familiar and young, not the other scent of an old vampire. He slowly started to stalk toward Kaizen, nose twitching, thick strings of drool formed and fell to the floor.

If Kaizens heart was beating it would’ve surely stopped at the sight of that monstrous wolf, he couldn’t get over how big he was. Kai was frozen on the spot, his face painted in horror as the wolf made its way over to him “Bru...Brutus?...” holy sweet mother of,..he felt like he was going to be eaten the way those eyes bore into him, drool forming. Brutus looked like he was hunting Kaizen. Slowly he moved back and stood up on the bed, glancing at the door quickly, preparing to run for his life, but where? Anywhere so long as it was away from those teeth and claws... _fucking hell..fuck fuck fuck!..._ his mind was racing as terror filled his body, he was going to get torn to ribbons. “ **Brutus ….you need to go!..go now!**..” he didn’t know if the wolf would understand but he had to try.

The wolf’s ears flattened then came forward looking at the vampire intently, pausing for a moment before he crawled up onto the bed, snarling as the vampire backed away from him ... _smells….good….so..good..._ advancing slowly towards Kai.

“ **Shit** …” Kaizen bolted for the door jumping over the dresser and scrambling across the landing, swinging himself around the stair post sending himself flying down the stairs, his pants slipping down made him trip on the last couple of steps and he crashed onto the floor “ **Aah...fuck…** ” pulling his pants up he looked back in absolute terror as that hulking mass dove off the landing and straight for him, his vampire strength and speed only narrowly allowed him to move out of the way. “ **Stop it you stupid animal!!** ” Grabbing a small chair from the table he hurled it at the wolf which shattered off its face. Kaizens face burst into hot pain when the chair made contact with Brutus “ **fuuuck!!** ” He forgot about that pain in the ass magic, holding the side of his face that now bled, he bolted as fast as he could out of the house, thankful Brutus didn’t put the foyer barrier up. 

Brutus let rip a powerful howl when Kai ran from him after throwing something into his face, he was angry now and made chase after the boy. He snarled and snapped as he chased Kai around the property. The vampire was annoyingly fast and agile, like chasing a nimble rabbit that darted suddenly to the left or right unexpectedly. He thought he cornered the vampire only to crash into training dummies. Letting out another howl he continued to hunt down his prey, claws digging into the earth he charged full force, his body still burning but there was another deep burn that he couldn’t ignore.

Clinging to his pants with one hand he dashed, jumped and dove over and through obstacles trying to put distance between him and the savage looking monster. If he could just outrun the fucker he could survive the night. “ **Brutus!! ...fuck...stupid!!!! Stupid stupid animal** ” his eyes changed to red as he grew incredibly pissed off. His head had healed however all the energy he was using up trying to out pace the creature was starting to drain him. Running between the house and barn, he looked back seeing the beast charging at him. Kai’s foot caught on a stray rock as he was passing the pond, losing balance he crashed down “ **aaaah!!** ” Brutus lunged at him so he rolled and fell into the water, splashing as he swam to the other side quickly, scrambling to his feet and yanking his soaking heavy pants up. Brutus charged him again. “ **Fuck! Stooooop!!l** he went to run but claws hooked around his leg and he fell forward screaming out in agony as he felt teeth sink deep into his shoulder, scraping against the bones. Hot sharp searing pain dug into Kais' side, those claws punctured his skin cutting into his ribs ….. _I’m...going to die…._

At last he had caught the quick little vampire, growling as he applied more pressure, sinking his teeth in deeper tasting the boy's blood,hearing cracks of bone. Kaizen wailed and screamed, his hand digging it’s nails into Brutus’s snout as the boy cried out louder. Brutus had a firm grip on his prey, he was panting heavily, excitement and thrill filled him having been successful in capturing his target. He released his jaws from the vampires trembling body, looking down at the torn flesh as it slowly sewed itself together. He shifted his body placing a clawed paw on the back of the vampire, sniffing at the shaking figure until his nose nudged between Kaizens legs pressing up against his genitals taking deep breaths. The wolf’s cock twitched and grew in its sheath as his nose nudged and nipped at the wet pants, wanting to get at the treat behind the fabric.

Kai gasped, screamed and struggled as the wolf bit harder into his shoulder, making him claw at the wolf’s face but only hurting himself in the process. He tried to shift the weight and pry the claws out of his side, which was bleeding badly now “ **get off ...me!....stop….bastard!** ” A wave of relief swept over him when those teeth left his body and the claws removed themselves. Tears fell from his face as he lay there shaking,in shock from the intense searing pain he was feeling. His whole body shook then went rigid, looking behind him as he saw and felt the wolf burying its snout between his legs, shifting and pushing up against his bits. “ **No nooo!!! You’ll fucking kill me!!** ” Kai clawed the ground trying to pull away but Brutus pushed down on his back holding him down. “ **Fuuuucck**!!” He screamed out in desperation, mortified he was going to be killed by this mindless animal.

His mouth watered the more he inhaled the boys sweet scent. Brutus lifted his head looking at the struggling vampire then lowered down, biting the loose wet fabric and yanking it back, lifting the boy's hips as he tore the cotton. Biting another piece and tearing it until Kaizens ass and upper legs were visible. Brutus shoved his nose right up under Kais lower abdomen forcing it up, his tongue lapping at the limp meat dangling down, moving up he licked and penetrated kais ass with his rough thick powerful tongue, growling softly at the satisfying taste of the boy. The cock in his sheath grew quickly, pulsing with anticipation and excitement.

Brutus moved up and licked around kais ass and lower back which had the young vampire cry and whimper, looking back with fearful eyes wet with tears.

Kaizens body sealed up the puncture wounds, the pain subsiding slowly, but the fear coursing through him was intense. His eyes widened feeling the wolf’s tongue licking at his bits, gritting his teeth as his body was betraying him. He looked back just in time to see Brutus shove his rough hot tongue into his ass. Kaizens body was hit with waves of pleasure “ **fuck don’t….stop it….stupid dog** …” damn his body for thinking this was the right time to be aroused, didn’t it understand he was going to be killed, didn’t it know this was very very bad?“ **Dammit!!** ” That wolf was so damn heavy and any time he moved, those claws pushed down into his back. …. _help me….someone…_ clenching his eyes shut lowering his forehead to the ground, trembling in terror as he didn’t know if he would survive this time around.

Panting as his erection demanded satisfaction, …. _need to breed!...breed!...breed!.._ Brutus pawed and shredded the fabric, biting into Kais calf and dragging him back, the torn strips falling away from Kais legs. Releasing the leg he lunged forward pinning the vampire down, snarling in his ear, nipping at the back of Kais neck leaving small cuts that began to heal. After a moment the boys tense and shaking body relaxed, his ears snapped forward noticing the submission and soft sobs. Leaning in he nudged the side of Kai's face, licking his neck, sniffing his hair. He was content not having to fight his bitch anymore so he could start to breed him.

Brutus licked down kais body before driving his face up under Kais hips again, nudging his hips higher, feeling the vampire hold the position.Desire ran over and through the wolf as he licked at the vampires bits, the taste of them ignited a fire that tore through his spine and smashed into the base of his cock and balls.

.. _I can’t do it anymore….he’s going to rip me apart….stop..stop..please...stop…fuck....Stooop!..._ tears poured down his face, crying out to teeth tearing into his leg and dragging him back. Fuck he was going to die, this horrifying creature was going to tear him limb from fucking limb. Looking back with hair stuck to his face, he saw it, the massive monster cock that was slipping out from the sheath. Oh god that would definitely kill him. Turning his face back, laying it on the ground, closing his eyes, he was going to fight to survive this, in any way possible. Kai felt his hips being lifted up by an intrusive snout. Grinding his teeth, Kai arched his back and held his hips up in place. Perhaps the wolf would be gentler if he didn’t fight back,maybe not, he had to try if this was to happen.

Rumbling to the sensation of the vampire's penis slowly growing, Brutus brought his head back, placing a large paw on Kais leg. Arching his back he roared out a victorious howl to the moon above. ... _MIIINE !!..._ lowering himself back down, moving up over Kaizens body, hovering above the trembling boy Brutus lowered his hips down, grinding his pulsing shaft up against the pale ass in the air. He growled softly, leaning his head down, licking the vampire's shoulder, grazing his teeth against the back of Kais neck to reinforce his dominance over the small form. Extending his clawed paw back, under Kais torso hooking onto his hip, his cock slid out of its sheath and pressed up against the slick hole that quivered. Pressing and grinding his large cock into that resistant hole Brutus bit into Kais neck making the boy cry out , tensing up for a moment then relaxing.

... _it’s too big...fuck...too big too big!!.._ there was no way that would fit inside him. He didn’t want it in him if it meant it would break his body apart. As Kai fought his fears he cried out suddenly as the wolf sunk its teeth into him. Shit this fucking beast wasn’t going to stop! His body went rigid ... _it’ll hurt less if I….relax...fuck….no it won’t...fuck fuck...help me…_ that wet cock head was pushing insistently at his back door. Gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the ground, it was impossible to relax. Brutus let go of his neck, dammit Kai could feel his hunger growing, his energy draining with all these injuries. 

Kaizen froze, eyes widened, head tilted back“ **noooo!!** ” Brutus pushed hard and the head broke into him, his ass stung as it tore and bled. There was build up of intense pressure at his pelvis, claws dug into his waist from Brutus pulling Kais body back onto his cock. “ **AAAAHHH!!!!!** ” Something snapped in Kais mind as he felt his pelvis break apart and the wolf’s shaft shoved, tore and moved his organs aside as it made its way deep into his body. His eyes looked broken, jaw slack and the expression of absolute agony carved into his face “ **f….uck** …” Kaizens abdomen pushed down as Brutus put more and more of his wolf dick deeper inside the poor boy. Kaizens back arched, not in pleasure but in reflex to make room for his slowly crushed organs as his lower torso bulged out, making him look pregnant. 

Drool formed and fell from his jaw as he buried his hot throbbing penis into kaizens' very tight cool hole. He felt the spasms, separating tissue and contact with wet mushy things, but it all felt good to Brutus. The boy cried out, arched his back then fell silent as Brutus pulled his ass further back onto his cock. oh fuck his cool body felt so right, it was a refreshing contrast to the hot summer air making him hot along with the heat of the magic burning him still. Brutus growled in delight then began to thrust evenly. The boy twitched and squirmed, his head hung down as his body lay limp. His bitch was fully submitting to him or so his wolf mind mistakenly thought, becoming excited as he began to fuck Kaizens broken body faster, blood coating the wolf’s shaft as his cock crushed the vampires organs and tore his intestines.

Kai's hands twitched, his mind broke as the wolf speared his guts, Kai went limp as his body flooded him with intense warmth while it sucked all his energy repairing his deadly injuries. His voice let out sounds of strain and pain, he wasn’t entirely all there, overwhelmed with the excruciating agony of Brutus rearranging his organs. Kai's' lip trembled and his eyes blankly looked off into the distance, with every thrust a new bolt of burning lightning ripped through his body and blasted into his mind, further breaking him. It was far too much for him, his spine hurt, his muscles strained to keep his organs inside his body to each thrust of that massive wolf cock. 

Brutus’s knot swelled and slipped inside the boy who didn’t seem to react at all, he was close, he needed to breed his bitch and soon, his energy was waning from constantly healing from the magic burning him. Brutus doubled his efforts holding onto Kais waist and hip, growling and panting. His nose twitched to the smell of blood that was growing stronger, looking up at the boy's face he could see Kais' mouth was bleeding. Pausing he leaned over and licked up the blood spilling from the broken boy's face.

... _I’m….dying…_ his body was so heavy, his healing was slowing down, his body running out of energy to keep up with the demand.His stomach was crushed and he could taste the blood coming out of his mouth. He felt every time the side of the cock hit the wall of his heart, it sent a sense of terror through him. Vampires would die when their hearts were stabbed or ripped apart. He couldn’t move, closing his eyes, he wanted to sleep, he was tired, pain,.. _I...can’t…_

His body shook to the wolf’s thrusts, gritting his teeth as he felt the knot push in.

Brutus’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as his heavy balls rose up. Gripping tightly he arched his back letting rip a powerful loud howl as he released his seed into the limp body. The coolness was mixed with his hot sperm filling the boy's abdominal cavity. He released Kai's body and hunched over as his balls kept unloading, his bright yellow eyes looking at that beautiful face, noticing it twitch, flinch, then vomit a mix of blood and semen.The wolf was irritated at seeing the waste, biting lightly on Kai's neck to show his disapproval. 

Kaizen flinched feeling the wolf ejaculate inside him, this wasn’t pleasant at all. His intestines had been ripped apart, so semen was spilling into any space it could.His stomach was punctured. Kai felt like he was going to throw up, then he did, vomiting cum and blood. As his body shook and trembled from shock, he let out a tiny cry when Brutus bit him again. ... _kill me...please…_

He would sooner die then do this ever again, he begged for death to take him for it would be a welcomed mercy.Kai couldn’t do this anymore, tears streamed down his cheek onto the grass.

The night was growing late as the wolf stayed buried in his bitch making sure he was full of seed.The moons power lessened slowly as the night dragged on and Brutus shook his head, his senses creeping back ever so slowly.It was the smell that he noticed first. Brutus looked down, seeing Kaizens limp figure under him, blood and semen in front of his face. Brutus shifted and winced looking down under him to see more blood ….. _shit,...fuck no no no...Kai?!..._ he leaned back and howled out in a pained and frustrated way. Lowering his head, nudging Kaizens face, licking his cheek. ... _he’s still here...not ashes...fuck...if I pull out forcefully…...god dammit!!!...._ growling and snarling in anger and frustration, what the hell had happened.

He told the idiot to stay in the bedroom, why were they outside!?


	10. It’s up to Kaizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are high and tempers are hot.   
> Kaizen is given a choice. To stay or not to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted, written and edited by JCW_BluFyre

... _ nnn... _ Kaizen felt like he was floating through the air, he could feel the breeze on his skin and the warmth of something next to him. He could barely register anything outside the pain he was in. His body hurt so badly, and it wasn’t healing well anymore. ... _ nnn _ ?...Kai felt something warm creep up over his body, up to his neck. It tingled and popped all around him and… in him? The smell. Kaizen could detect the scent of blood, lots of it. Oh no. Did he kill more people again? …  _ I’m… sorry… _

Brutus waited until he gained enough self control to force himself to revert back to human form. His penis and knot slipped out easily from Kais broken open hole, which spilt blood and semen as his penis retreated out. He grimaced at the sight of the boy. “Kaizen?...” he hovered over the vampire, sweeping back the hair stuck to his tear streaked face. “Kai?...” Brutus sighed heavily and growled in frustration…  _ he’s not healing… and he’s unconscious… shit… there’s no other choice… _

The werewolf repositioned himself so he was kneeling beside Kai. As gently as he could, he turned Kaizen over onto his back so he could scoop the limp figure into his arms. Brutus curled his lip at the feeling of fluids dripping down his body, out of Kai. He kept looking down at the boy's face, worried he would disappear into dust at any moment as he made his way back to the house. 

Stepping over the broken pieces of door and furniture on his way in, he turned his body to be able to place a hand on the enchanted door, not wanting to jostle the injured creature in his arms. Once inside he headed directly for the blood fountain. He looked down at Kaizen once more, before slowly lowering him into the pool of blood. Brutus gingerly placed a crumpled shirt under Kais head then sat on the floor and waited. 

Kaizens entire body was tingling inside and out, electric snaps and pops danced all over him and in him. ... _ urnnnn?... w..where… _ he turned his head to the side, his fingers twitched as his body rapidly began to heal. He made a face of discomfort, for he could feel his organs shifting and sewing back together. It was unpleasant but it was also incredible, “w...what…” lifting his arm up, he brought his fingers to his mouth only to have them suddenly stopped by a large rough hand. 

“You shouldn’t drink it straight from the source,” Brutus said as he snatched the boy's hand. He sighed in relief as he saw Kaizen coming back, his chest had felt so tight sitting there waiting. He was conflicted as to why he felt so relieved. Why didn’t he just leave the boy there to die? He could replace the undead creature with another. So why? 

Brutus stood up, scooped Kai out of the fountain, proceeded to the door, and exited the room. “I’ll get you a wineskin after I clean this mess up” he said as he started making his way to the bathing room. Setting the barely conscious boy down in the tub, he waved a hand and the copper tub filled quickly with hot water that tinted red to the blood coming off Kais body. Brutus grabbed a handful of water to splash on himself, rinsing off the filth before grabbing a towel and leaving the room.

.. _ wait…. no… mmmm… _ a soft sigh of protest escaped when he could no longer feel the zaps and pops anymore. Suddenly he felt cold. Then hot. The heat felt really good. Kaizen sighed and sunk down further, until he slipped under the water and turned onto his side, curling up. 

Brutus returned to the bathing room after repairing and cleaning up the destruction around his house and property. He nearly had a heart attack when he didn’t see Kai immediately. He had leapt forward, grabbing the rim of the tub, lowering his head, shaking it as he let out another heavy sigh. Brutus watched for a moment seeing the small figure curled up at the bottom of the tub. “Kai….” he reached into the water and played with a few strands of his hair before lifting the boy up to the sitting position. “Hey…. you in there?” He peeled strands of hair from Kai's face.

“Uhnn…..” Kai opened his eyes slowly to the voice talking to him. He wasn’t entirely all there, his mind having dissociated from the trauma. He looked up at Brutus with a rather blank expression before looking forward. He felt his hair being manipulated but didn’t care much. Kai was lifting his hand up out of the water and watching the liquid fall from his hand repeatedly.

Those blank eyes looking up at him made his chest twinge, which had him let out another heavy sigh. He kneeled down beside the tub, reached over, grabbed a couple of small bottles, tipped the contents into his hands, and began to run them through the vampire's hair. He knew after the shock had passed that Kaizen would likely be a handful to deal with, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that. At first Brutus was angry with Kaizen for not listening to him, but then he saw the mess of the bedroom door, and the tipped dresser which had obviously been placed in front of it. 

Brutus couldn't figure out what distracted him enough from the pain to make him go and attack Kai. … _what in the hell happened!?..._ Damn the moon for taking his mind from him. He planned and tweaked his design for years and this was a new set back. 

He released Kai’s hair and stood up. He took the soap as he stepped into the tub with Kai, watching him while he lowered himself down. Brutus reached over and touched Kais' elevated hand, grabbing it gently as he leaned forward and kissed it, mumbling something before he let it go and sat back, running the soap over himself. 

... _ Brutus…. _ Kai lifted his gaze to look at the man sitting across from him. At first he felt nothing, then feelings started to bubble up as he relaxed in the hot water. His eyes shifted from grey-blue to red, his fangs slowly descended as his hands sunk down into the water. “ **You** ….” his face slowly contorted into rage “ **you bastard** …” Kai lunged forward going for the man's throat, but his wrists were snatched and held very tightly. Kai stared daggers at the man as he slowly recalled the night's events. 

.. _ shit!!...  _ Brutus barely reacted fast enough to grab those claws before they embedded themselves into his flesh. He half expected this, but still

“sit down and calm yourself…” 

“ **Calm!?? You want me to be CALM!!** ” Kaizen hissed then kneed Brutus in the groin.”aah!!” Kai tensed and felt his own groin explode with pain. Brutus released his wrists to cup his own parts as Kaizen did the same. “ **you stupid, shitty animal…** .” retreating back to his spot gripping his bits as they throbbed. 

Brutus dove forward and grabbed Kai by the neck, his eyes yellow with anger. “ **I’m a fucking werewolf! I do not have any control under any full moon! Do you really think I’d-....** .” he stopped as he recalled how they had met. He let go of Kais neck, got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and left the room. He was bad at handling others emotions, let alone his own. 

He sat himself down in his leather chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He wasn’t about to apologize for things out of his control, but it bugged him that his system didn’t work according to plan. Brutus heard Kai get out of the bath. He looked over and saw the vampire, still dripping, walking up the stairs.  
“You do know the function of a towel, right?” Brutus asked, annoyed at the water trailing behind the boy. 

Kai paused at the top of the landing. He was starting to shake with rage. He seriously wanted to kill the fucker more than ever,  “ **fuck off you stupid ani-** “ Kaizen was suddenly yanked back and dragged down the stairs. The collar and chains reappeared on him. “ **Aaah** …” he twisted and tried to gain his footing, but his face was snatched up by a large calloused hand.The chains for his wrists sunk into the floor, holding them down, and forcing him to his knees, as the chain for his neck was held in the man's other hand. 

Brutus glared down at the intense eyes looking back at him. “ **I could’ve let you die you ungrateful shit!** ” he gripped the boys face tighter making the vampire wince in pain.

“ **I didn’t have to help you but -** “

“ **UNGRATEFUL!? You’ve raped me! Tortured me! You damn near killed me, and you want me to be grateful to you for sparing my life?** ” His voice wavered as he held back tears, gritting his teeth to the increasing pressure to his jaw. “You’re… an idiot..” 

Brutus let go of Kai's face “yes. I’ve fed you. Clothed you. Given you a home. You’re an ungrateful little whelp” fuck his temper was bad, and he seriously hated being called an animal. He wasn’t human but he sure as hell wasn’t a damn animal, not like them. Tightening his grip on the chain to Kai’s neck, he forced the boys head up and back “You think for a moment an  _ animal _ would treat you as I have? You’re a fool.” Letting the chain go, he waved his finger and the restraints disappeared. 

“Get out… leave.” Brutus sat back in his chair staring at the fireplace. “Just get the hell out, you’re a waste of my time and energy” he waved his hand again, a large brass mug appeared on the table full of ale. Brutus picked it up and chugged it back before slamming it on the table. As soon as he said the words he felt pain in his chest, so he went to drink the pain away. “Here’s your freedom... now go.” 

Kaizen remained silent for a moment. .. _ waste of …. _ He slowly got to his feet, turning to the stairs to go get some clothes before leaving, when he was yanked back again - this time flying into the wall beside the foyer archway. “ **Aarg… ah... fuck… what are you doing?!** ”

Brutus was on his feet and visibly pissed off “ **I said get the fuck out!!** ”

“ **I need clothes!! I'm not leaving naked!! And how am I supposed to pass those damn invisible walls you have up?** ” Kai sat up and slowly made his way to his feet, holding the wall. 

“ ** You’ll be able to pass through because I want you out! Consider the lack of clothing as hospitality of an  _ animal..  _ now… GET ...OUT! ** ” Brutus started to shift. His eyes yellow gold, fangs lengthening, claws extending. He was ready to chase the vampire out. 

Kaizen froze, fear suddenly rushed through him seeing Brutus slowly turning into his beastly self. “ **Fine!!** ..” moving forward he turned and headed for the front door, he was upset and angry. He balled his fist and slammed it into the front door, shattering the wood “ **aaaaaah!!!!!!** ” The morning sun poured over Kai before he bolted out of the rays of light. He dashed back into the banquet hall shivering and shaking badly in the corner. His skin had third degree burns all over him. “ **Oh fuck...shit shit shit.** .” tears fell as his body felt like acid was eating away at his flesh. 

Brutus threw his hands up “ **damn my luck!!** ” Walking over to the busted door he slammed his hand against the wall beside the frame “ **lost track of time… dammit to hell… I just bloody well repaired this!!** ” Mumbling as he held his hands in front of the doorway, the pieces shifted and then moved, pulling themselves together until the door was fully repaired. 

He turned around, spotted a set of daggers, and grabbed one before he made his way over to the charred vampire. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill you?” Twirling the blade in his hand “you’re a talented little slut, I'll give you that. But you forget you’re my pet, not my lover” even though Brutus was beginning to care more than he ever did for a vampire.”You’re my little cock sleeve. Nothing more. If you refuse to be that, then I have no use for you.” This wasn’t true - Brutus was enjoying having the blood sucker around. The wolf’s nasty temper left him with no filter, so he spewed hurtful and cruel things at Kai to make the boy hurt. 

Kai sat there shivering as his skin slowly began to heal. .. _ shut up…. shut up, shut up, shut up... i'm not a pet… I’m not a toy…  _ Gritting his teeth harder, his hair covered his face as he looked down at the floor. He was brutalized by a fully formed werewolf, and because he lashed out he was being thrown out or killed? ... _ waste of… time…  _ was he truly so worthless? Kaizen had everything taken from him. His family. His love of the sun. His life. His freedom. His dignity. His pride. All of it had been stripped from him. Now he was being thrown away like garbage because he protested his treatment. Kai began to laugh as he cried. “Kill me then” he said as he lifted his head to look at the wolf, his eyes were empty and broken. He sat back against the wall moving his hair away from his chest, cutting his nail into his flesh marking an X over his heart. “I can’t… anymore..” he had nothing left to fight for as not even his own life was worth the pain. 

Brutus studied the boy for a moment and lowered his head .. _ what the hell am I doing?... _ He knew Kai had every right to be upset. Looking into those lifeless eyes that had given up made his temper disappear. “Aarg…” he stood up, scratching the back of his head. Brutus went and put the dagger back and then made his way up to the bedroom to get himself dressed. He grabbed his gear from the closet before making his way back down to the main floor. Turning, he looked over once more at Kai, who hadn’t moved from his position. Then he headed through the enchanted door, picking up a wineskin on his way to the fountain. He dipped the wineskin under, filling it with blood and then removed it. Brutus closed his eyes and spoke in an odd tongue “...That’s better ..” 

Kaizen shivered and trembled, his burnt skin slowly flaking off. He closed his eyes, he was so tired. If he stayed here would his value only be that of a sex slave? If he left where would he go? Adrian… no he didn’t want to be with him. His loneliness grew as he thought more and more about his current situation and possible future. Was he really so worthless? Could he ever be happy only being stuffed full with cock and semen? No. He wanted more. .. _ ungrateful… huh… _

Brutus emerged from the enchanted door, looking over at Kai before he went and kneeled in front of the sad lump. “Here..” he held out the wineskin to Kaizen. When Kai didn’t take it, he grumbled and set the wineskin against the wall beside the boy. Standing up he made his way to the foyer and out the front door. 

Brutus quickly got his horse ready so he could set off to the nearest town, a few hours away. The time apart could prove beneficial. He needed some supplies and Kaizen might perk up to some new clothes. “Tsh….why the hell am I thinking that.” He cursed at himself for thinking of the boy's happiness. 

Kaizen remained there a long while after Brutus had left before he sat forward, bringing his knees up and perching his chin on top of them. His body had almost healed completely. His hunger pulled at him and he looked over at the wineskin. The werewolf was such a confusing man, one minute throwing him out, then the next feeding him and walking out. Kaizens mind and emotions were being thrown all over the place with these whiplash reactions. He really didn’t know what to feel or think about all this. 

He reached over and picked up the wineskin, bringing it to his lips, but he froze and lowered it down as his eyes looked over at the enchanted door. “I was… blood bath? Is there a pool of blood in there?” He recalled only fragmented memories. The powerful scent of blood which he currently couldn’t detect, Brutus stopping him from doing something. Another pang behind his eyes had Kai drinking from the wineskin. Finished, he stood up and went over to the door, staring at it. Was he delirious or was there really a blood pool behind it?

Setting the empty wineskin down on the table, he wandered over to the man's office, looking at all the books before one caught his eye. “Creature Guide” He pulled it off the shelf, and sat in the wooden chair. Kai trailed his finger down the list of the different species of animals until he came across a second list; 

“Angels. Demons. Dragons. Fairies. FireBird. Ghouls. Goblins. Griffins. Jinns. Sirens. Unicorns. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches.” 

Kaizen was amazed, opening the book to page 273, and began reading about angels. He knew nothing of this world beyond his country life and limited vampire life. Brutus’s library offered up so much information about the world around him. The book provided Kaizen an escape from his own pains as each page gave him new insight while he waited for nightfall to arrive.

Brutus was holding up a dark blue cotton shirt, eyeballing the size before slinging it over his arm and picking up a green version of the same shirt. He was thinking about Kaizen’s eyes, hair colour, and pale skin. Which one of these the vampire would look best in or even like. The lady at the shop smiled at his obvious frustration “buying a gift for a loved one?” The lady asked.

“What?... no. It’s for a...” he wasn’t sure what to call Kai. He couldn’t very well say he was shopping for his pet, that would give him strange looks, and gossip would erupt. “A friend…”

“Of course, of course.” The lady smiled again and picked up a silver-grey satin shirt that had a nice shine to it. She held it up to him “this would make a lovely gift for anyone” she remarked, handing it over for Brutus to examine. “My cousin works for a shop in Alexandria. She gave me these pieces to sell as the owner no longer wanted greys.” As she spoke, she pulled out a couple more silvery-grey articles of clothing “these really are quite lovely, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Brutus blushed slightly. He felt highly uncomfortable about all this. He nodded and took the shirt, along with three pairs of black slacks and the other shirts he held. “Your  _ friend _ will most certainly be happy to receive these fine pieces. You have good taste Sir” she said, taking the coin from Brutus “and please come again” she remarked, waving to the large man as he rushed off into the crowd. 

“Alrighty girl, let's go back.” He said to his horse as he tucked the clothes into a side bag. He untied her and led her through the crowd of humans bustling about the shop stalls. Once he got to the entrance of the town he hopped up and set off back home, anxious about what he would find when he returned. “Shit…” bringing the horse to a stop, he looked back at the town and sighed. He forgot to grab shoes. He ran his hand through his hair “oh well..” he sighed as he continued home at a fair pace.

Kaizen had taken several books up to the bedroom with him. He had three open ones to his side and a handful of others scattered across the bed. He sat in the middle, tucked under the blanket. He had fallen asleep with a book on his chest. 

Brutus brushed his horses when he got back, cleaned out their stalls and water bin. He sighed heavily, as he had neglected his loyal beasts, leaving them out for a couple days. He examined them both to make sure they were in good condition before he headed to the small garden, pulled weeds out, and a few carrots for his horses. The sun would be setting in an hour or so and he didn’t look forward to entering the house. Returning to the barn he gave the horses a carrot and put them in their stalls for the night with fresh oats, water, and hay. 

Closing the barn door he picked up the leather bag, slung it over his shoulder and he made his way to the front door. He paused before walking through it. He was greeted with books all over the place. “What the hell?...” dropping the bag by the cellar door, he picked up a book reading the title. “Herbs for Medicine” He looked over at his office and saw his book shelves had gaps in them. Setting the book down, he went over and picked up the bag. He made his way up the stairs to the bedroom, where he found even more books all over. Damn this kid was messy, yet Brutus found himself not angry, but highly amused. 

.. _ he likes to read eh?... _ Brutus took off his gear and put it in the closet. He stood and looked at Kaizen for a moment before he made his way over to the bedside. What was it about Kai that made him so confused? Why did his chest feel relieved when he laid eyes on the boy? Why did it hurt when he was prepared to run him off? He didn’t get it and he wasn’t going to think too hard on it either. Brutus reached over and stroked the vampire's cheek.

Kaizen stirred and opened his eyes. He flinched away from Brutus “w-what..I’m sorry...” He shouldn’t be in the man's bed. Kai was an unwanted pest now. He tore the blankets off, scrambled out of the bed, and went to leave the room before turning around in a panic “...I’ll put these back…” he quickly collected the books in the bedroom, feeling very anxious about being hurt again. He winced with fear as Brutus grabbed his arm, making him drop the books, uncertain what was going to happen. 

Brutus pulled Kai into his chest and just held him there “stop.” he said in a low voice before slowly releasing the vampire, who had started to shake in fear. “You don’t need to leave.” Turning, he retrieved the leather bag, tossed it on the bed, and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

The small snack he ate in town wasn’t enough, so he went downstairs and sat at his table. Sighing heavily as he rubbed his temple “dammit I’m exhausted….” He waved a hand and made food appear before him. Brutus dug in, then made a large cup of ale appear, chugging that back as he ate. 

Kaizen stood staring at the door, then looked over at the bag. ... _ what??... _ fuck this guy couldn’t make up his mind. Leave one minute, now stay the next? Kai’s mind was thrown for a loop with this werewolf. He went over and unbuckled the bag. Opening it he pulled out shirts and slacks. He lifted a silvery-grey shirt up and looked at it while his fingers played with the edges. It was so soft and smooth. Was this a trick? Was this for real? Kai let go of the nice fabric, laying it on the bed, and went to sit against the wall. He brought his knees up as he stared at the bed, hugging his legs as he rested his forehead on top of his knees. “I don’t understand…” 

When Brutus was done eating he sat there for a while, looking at the various books all over. He stood up and started to collect them all to return them to their proper places. Brutus wasn’t sure what the hell he wanted from the vampire. After tidying up and not seeing the boy come down, he made his way up and opened the door. Brutus saw Kaizen off to the side. He looked at the bed and back at Kai, mildly annoyed he wasn’t wearing what he had purchased for him. “You don’t like them?” He said as he walked over, picking up the silvery shirt and tossing it at Kaizen.

Kais head snapped up just as the fabric hit him in the face, and grabbed it. “I do… but I don’t know… I don’t know what to do” lowering his legs as he laid the shirt across them. 

“Normally people wear clothes that are given to them” Brutus said sarcastically as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Kai. “I’ve got a nasty temper and I despise being called an animal. It would be in your best interests to refrain from ever calling me that” he said with an edge to his voice. “what I did to you was done out of my control. I don’t know why it happened. I can’t remember a damn thing, Kai, it's part of the full moon's effect” he stood and collected the clothes, placing them on the dresser to the side. “I’m...arg…” he rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling, then down, closing his eyes. “I don't know why, but I’m happy you’re not ashes” Brutus turned and took off his clothes, then got into the bed. He adjusted the pillows behind him, then looked over at Kaizen. “I’m leaving the barrier as it is, you can come and go as you please” he sighed heavily, for he had done this before and they never came back. After a while he altered the barrier to keep those who didn’t return after a month out, not interested in unexpected drop ins. 

Kaizen got to his feet, clutching the shirt. He was truly free to make his own decisions? He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hug Brutus or dash out the door and never come back. He looked down at the shirt then slipped it on, doing up the buttons. It was a little long, but it fit nicely in the shoulders. “Thank you…” he ran his fingers up and down the front of his shirt, loving the feeling of the smooth material. Kai walked over to Brutus and leaned in, put a hand on the man's muscular chest, and kissed the wolf on the lips.

Brutus brought his hand up Kai’s back, the other found its place on that beautiful face. He parted his lips and Kaizen returned the favour. He pulled the boy in more. The kiss was turning passionate and intense before Kai pulled away. “you’re welcome.. damn..” his heart skipped a beat when the frightened vampire came and kissed him. He was sure Kai would bolt out the door the second he heard he was free to leave. 

Pulling out of Brutus’s hands he backed up and went to collect the books he had dropped. “I’d like to finish reading...” He walked towards the door, looking back at eyes that conveyed worry, loss... and pain? The man's eyes had conflicting emotions cross them. Kai looked down “you look… tired… so... goodnight” at that, he turned and headed downstairs. 

Brutus ran his hand through his hair, sliding down the bed in frustration. He turned onto his side waving a hand, the candles all snuffed out, plunging Brutus into darkness except for the light coming from the open doorway. Why the hell would he grant Kai his freedom? He was such a damn good catch and he was just letting him go? “Shit…” he ground his teeth before he sighed again, trying to relax and get some sleep. 

Would Kaizen still be here when he woke up?


	11. Derrick’s Silent Heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick messed up and his Master needed to punish his disobedient soldier.  
> Pain is pleasure or so it would seem for the masochistic Derrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted, written and edited by JCW_BluFyre

Derrick heard his Master call. He could feel the intense anger and knew he would have to endure a world of pain. He sat on the rooftop of one of Alexandria's most notable buildings, a massive Gothic cathedral in the city center. He rolled another smoke, lit it, and took a few puffs, exhaling up to the clear sky. “Yes, Sir” he said to himself. He stood up and stepped over to the roof edge, then slid down the roof to the ledge. He stared at the ground below, taking another drag from his smoke. Not seeing any humans, he jumped off the ledge and flipped once before slamming down hard onto the ground. Straightening up he tossed his smoke down and stepped on it as he casually made his way to his Master. 

“You’re telling me that you stood and watched the doors for several nights and didn’t simply go in and get him!?” Adrian broke another rib. Derrick's head went back as blood formed at the corners of his mouth, his lungs filling up with the red liquid. Adrian squeezed the lung in his hand, digging his claws in deeper.

.. _ shit… Adrian’s royally pissed… _ he thought, as he coughed up blood. Adrian’s other hand broke Derrick’s ribs one by one as the soldier failed to answer his questions, or gave the wrong answer. 

Derrick was bound down to a chair with silver chains that burned his flesh and weakened him drastically. His healing was reduced to less than half, making these injuries last longer, to drag out his punishment. 

He cleared his throat “Yes, Sir. I thought it would be easier to grab him as he emer-” he tensed and flexed, grinding his teeth as Adrian ripped his left lung out and threw it to the side. 

“Unacceptable.” Adrian speared his hand back into Derrick's abdomen, weaving his way up to the man's liver. “You’ve caused me such a grievous headache,” Adrian remarked as he clamped down on the organ. He slowly pulled it down, feeling the tissue give way as he pulled it out of Derrick. 

He tensed and strained against the agony, but he didn’t so much as whimper or complain. His Master was angry and it was entirely Derrick's fault. If he had gone in and snatched the boy instead of selfishly extending his length of freedom, he wouldn’t be in this mess. 

Adrian grabbed Derrick's face “What do you say, Derrick?” His voice was cold as ice as he plunged his hand back into the man's gut - but this time his arm went further up, taking hold of his stomach and puncturing it with his claws. 

Derrick's head hung down, his jaw clenched shut. Adrian hadn't even begun to take his anger out on him. He relaxed his jaw as his face was lifted up, and looked at Adrian. “Thank you, Sir. For informing me of my errors so I won’t repeat them.” His eye twitched to the sudden stabbing of his abdomen and the sensation of his stomach being shredded. “Forgive me, Sir. I apologize for my misjudgement.” He lowered his gaze back down, tensing as Adrian ripped a chunk of his stomach out.

“That’s a start” Adrian said as he walked over to the bed, then looked back at Derrick, having made a decision.

Adrian freed Derrick and had him remove their bloodied clothes, then told him to stand beside one of the thick and tall wooden bed posts. Adrian used the silver chains to bind Derrick’s hands above his head securely to the post, making sure he was tight against it. He had him facing outward so he could see the man's expressions. Derrick was a hard man who didn’t cave or break to extremes, which caused Adrian to thoroughly enjoy playing with this man. Derrick was a masochist to Adrian’s sadistic nature. When struck right, Derrick would get aroused from his punishments, which absolutely delighted Adrian. 

Adrian wore black leather gloves while handling his favourite toy, a silver whip with tiny little sharp teeth at the end. Adrian dragged a finger over Derrick's slowly healing abdomen, before stepping back and adjusting the whip. He lifted it up and rapidly brought those tiny teeth down across Derrick's chest.

Derrick pulled on the burning restraints as the whip came down and across him. He slammed his head back into the post, biting his lip but not making a sound. 

Adrian brought the whip down several more times, pausing only to admire his work. Derrick hung his head down, then slammed it back as his Master stuck a finger in one of the slashes and started to dig around in the wound. His Master leaned in and licked the blood from his chest, causing the whip to make contact between his legs. Derricks eyes opened when he felt the searing pain of silver touching his penis, his eyes meeting with Adrian’s. 

“Now that I have your attention,” Adrian purred, pushing the silver whip up under Derricks scrotum, dragging it up and around the man's penis, burning lines across his sensitive region. “Ah, there we are.” Dropping the whip, Adrian grabbed Derrick's penis, causing it to grow quickly in his hand. He let go and took off his gloves. His claws extended as he cupped Derricks balls, slowly digging those little daggers into him. Oh how Adrian loved getting this man to moan and cry out. Derrick's pain tolerance was so high that Adrian had to actually work to make this unfeeling rock react. However, Adrian knew of Derricks little weaknesses and fully intended to exploit them. But first, his punishment. 

.. _ aaah gods yes…. fuck… _ Derrick bit his lip till it bled when he felt those claws dig into his groin. He wasn’t a very emotional or expressive man but he had learned to turn pain into pleasure at the hands of his Master. Derrick learned a long time ago that he was turned on by the pain delivered by Adrian. 

He wasn’t a fan of certain pains, like his organs being torn out, but he did love when his genitals were abused and he was fully dominated by Adrian. His cock grew quickly as Adrian cut a line down his shaft, forcing Derrick to tense and pull against the silver binds. “Uhnn..” he was chewing and biting his lip bloody raw when Adrian shoved his arm into Derrick’s abdomen, digging down into his pelvis. Derrick grit his teeth, feeling those fingers wriggle and claw their way to his testicles.

“Shall I rip these out so you can’t have release?” A finger prodded the man's testes, making the skin of his ball sack move. “It might be more fun to rip the entire sex organ out,” he pulled his arm out of Derricks lower abdomen and grasped the mans penis tight, pulling down on it slowly. Adrian watched as Derrick turned his head to the side, his lip bleeding as he held back his voice. 

... _ oh god… fuck… Adrian…. _ Derrick closed his eyes, not wanting Adrian to see them fill with lust. “ ** Aaah !! ** ” Suddenly an arm was in his ass. Derrick shot up onto his toes, eyes wide as Adrian wriggled his fingers inside his intestines. .. _ oooh fuck!! … _ his ass hurt, but he didn’t care, his Master was deep inside him. Derrick's mouth hung open for a moment before he clenched it shut. He could feel his Master begin to claw through his tract, pushing against his muscle before eventually fingers punctured through his lower abdomen. 

Adrian was on his knees, pushing his arm further inside Derrick, bending his wrist so he could push his hand out through his lower abdominal area. When his hand breached through the muscle and skin he wriggled his bloody fingers “You like it deep, don’t you, Derrick?” Looking up at the man who was now showing signs of pain and arousal. Adrian Pulled his arm out of Derrick’s ass, stood up, and shoved his bloody fingers into the man's mouth. “Clean them.” He said, pushing his fingers further in.

He felt Derrick's tongue circle around his fingers, sucking on them, before Adrian took his hand back. He reached up to the silver binds and snapped the links to release Derrick, who lowered himself to the kneeling position on the floor. Adrian ran a hand through the brunette's hair “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir” 

“Excellent. Draw me a bath.” 

“Yes, Sir” 

Derrick did as he was instructed and prepared his Master a hot bath. He knew what was to come next. Being free of the silver his body quickly healed and regrew his missing organs. He went into the other room and cleaned up the mess while Adrian slipped into the tub. 

“Derrick, come here” 

“Sir..” 

Adrian held up a cloth. Derrick took it, rubbed the soap on it to a lather, and applied it to his Masters back. Derrick ran the cloth across his Masters shoulder, down over his chest, across, up, and around his neck. The blonde held his hand out and Derrick placed the soapy cloth into it. “I want to hear you moan and cry.” Adrian knew full well Derrick hated making himself vulnerable or weak in any capacity. He delighted in tearing away the soldiers pride and dignity. 

“Sir…” 

“What was that?” Adrian turned and looked up at Derrick; who stood like a damn statue.

“Yes, Sir” 

“Goody” sitting back, Adrian began to wash his body as Derrick left the room.

Derrick was fully aware why Adrian wanted this. His Master wanted to humiliate him as further punishment for his failures. If he denied his Master he would have the sun used against him next. He absolutely hated when Adrian did that. He thought back on the handful of times Adrian had strapped him down to a chair, or table, and opened a curtain to blast him with sunlight for a few seconds before closing it. He had repeated this until Derrick yielded and submitted to his Masters demands. 

——

Derrick was licking and sucking his Masters cock while Adrian’s gloved hand held a silver chain, which was wrapped around Derrick's neck like a leash and collar. His flesh burned and stung but he didn’t relent on his Masters penis. 

Adrian held tightly to the silver chain as he fucked Derrick's face violently. Grinning down, watching his soldier looking more enthusiastic, with eyes occasionally peering up at him that were full of hunger. 

Within a blink Adrian tossed the silver, grabbed Derrick, slammed him face down over the end of the bed, and buried his cock deep in his hole. Derricks fangs came out in his excitement, and he turned his head to the side. Adrian grabbed Derrick's arms and pinned them behind his back, holding them there with one hand as he rapidly fucked Derrick, hard. The slaps of their bodies colliding were fast. “I don't hear you…” his free hand glided up Derrick's body, then his fingers began to dig in between the ribs, slipping his fingers into fresh cuts on Derrick’s abdomen. 

... _ yes…. mmm fuck… _ his face met the bed and his ass stung as Adrian slammed his cock in. .. _ yes yes… oh god yes… _ his fangs came out as he felt Adrians penis strike his prostate so damn fast and hard, repeatedly. Gritting his teeth as fingers clawed their way between his ribs. Fuck he hated moaning and sounding like a helpless bitch, which in a sense he was, but he hated to admit it. 

Derrick swallowed his pride back and started to moan out. “ **Ah! Master!!** ” Those prying fingers retreated from his side, slid down and dug into his hip. He hated hearing his voice cry out; he hardly recognized it. All of his life, before Adrian turned him, he was raised to never show weakness. His father was strict and cruel, always beating Derrick for his mistakes or when he cried. Then there was Adrian, who wanted to see the man cry and writhe in agony beneath him, the blonde enjoyed making Derrick moan out. 

His dick was so hard it could probably break a rock. Adrian’s direct hits to his prosate sent shock waves through Derrick's body, the electricity sitting in his groin. Then Adrian stopped, pulled out, and snapped his fingers. Derrick leapt up onto the bed and flipped over onto his back. His Master crawled up the bed, up over Derricks body, and lowered his face to kiss his neck, but then bit into it instead.

Derrick's head went back and his hands ran up his Masters thighs, “nnnnn…” he flexed as Adrian sunk his teeth deeper into one of Derrick's weak zones. His dick twitched and started to leak. If he got any harder, his dick would split its skin.

Adrian lifted his head and peered between their bodies, looking at Derricks happy member, smirking. He moved up the bed a bit more, reached under him, and positioned Derrick’s excited cock against his asshole. “Is this what you want Derrick?” Moving around so the head of Derrick’s cock just barely pressed in. “Too bad!” Adrian quickly slid down and spread Derrick’s legs and he shoved his dick violently back in, feeling his ass clench and spasm. 

“ **Ah!... Master!!** ” Derrick really wanted to slide up into Adrian, his beautiful Master looked amazing riding his dick. It really frustrated him that he next to never got those opportunities. Arching his back to his Master penetrating his body again, he brought his hand to his mouth before it was suddenly grabbed and his wrist was broken. “I want to  _ hear _ you cry out.” Those deadly eyes locked onto Derricks before Adrian sunk his teeth into Derrick’s thigh. 

——

Derrick washed off in the old bathwater before drying himself. He walked out into the bedroom and assisted his Master to dress. Adrian stood there looking off deep in thought as Derrick held the final piece open for Adrian to slip his arms into. Lowering down, Derrick lifted his Master's feet, slipped the shoes on, then stood before Adrian. 

“While I’m away, see to it that Kaizen is closely watched.”

“Yes, Sir”

“If you fail to jump on any opportunity to grab the boy, I am going to harvest your organs until only your heart remains. Then I’ll crush it while I watch my dick fill your empty cavity as you turn to ash.” Smoothing back his hair, he smiled at Derrick. 

“Yes...Sir” Derrick knew the man was dead serious and this was no idle threat.

——

When Adrian had left, Derrick set to packing a small bag. He picked up the silver chains, they burned his hands, but he didn’t flinch as he dropped them in. Packing a couple of shirts, vials of liquid, a book, and a little bag filled with gold coins. 

Hunger tugged at him. He would need to eat before he set off back to the wolf’s home. 

——

As Derrick made his way through the city he saw a young woman staring up at one of the shop displays. He walked over and stood beside her “They’re beautiful,” he remarked, looking at the flowers and plants before him.

The woman was about eighteen, maybe twenty. She was young looking, her gaze was far away, so when Derrick spoke she had jolted and clutched her chest in shock, “Oh! My goodness, you frightened me!”

Derrick looked at her and smiled. “I’m terribly sorry Miss, please forgive me. I couldn’t help but admire such beauty.” He reached out and took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing the top of it. She wore a white silk glove and a periwinkle dress with cream-white trimmings, which went well with her blue eyes and blond hair. 

“I should be going now, my father will worry” she said, blushing as she looked off to the side. 

Derrick released her hand. “Please, allow me to escort you safely back home. It would trouble me very much if such a lovely young lady were to be harmed by the city's undesirables.” He turned and offered up his arm “shall we?” 

The young lady blushed more and nodded, Derrick could smell she was untouched and clean of disease. 

——

Derrick had whisked her off to a side alley by putting her into a trance, so she wouldn’t scream. They were shielded from view thanks to the curvature of the buildings along with stacks of crates. He held her close to him and slowly drained her. His hand slipped over her chest feeling her small breasts. He lifted up the skirt of her dress and slid his fingers up her thin thigh. His claws pulled apart the material blocking his access to her virginity. He slid two fingers up inside her, feeling her tightness. He released her neck as her heart began to speed up. He turned her to face him. Lifting her leg up, he pulled his hard penis out, and gently thrust it into her. She tilted her head back and he nuzzled her neck as he fucked her, covering her mouth as she began to make noises. 

——

After he had his fill, he left her dead body crumpled inside a crate before leaving the city on a stolen horse. He didn’t need a horse, but he enjoyed the company of the gentle beasts. Derrick would carry out his Master’s orders and keep watch over the wolf's territory, studying habits and routines, look for weaknesses, and listen in on their conversations. If possible he would retrieve Kaizen.

He would not fail. 


	12. Books on the Shelf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Master is away the Derrick will play.  
> Kaizen fills his mind with knowledge as he struggles to come to a decision.  
> What’s this? Archery lessons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted, written and edited by JCW_BluFyre

Kaizen wandered downstairs carrying the books from the bedroom, and noticed all the books he had taken out and left around the main floor had already been put away. He had pulled them all out as references to the creature guide book. Other books held more detailed information about certain species; details such as what attracted or repelled them, what killed or healed them, which herbs were toxic to which species, and so on. He stood beside the table, set the pile of books down and looked back up at the bedroom. “Come and go as I please?” 

Kaizen walked into the office and once again selected all the books he had been reading. He brought them all to the large oak table and proceeded to open them to the pages he had previously had them on. He was most interested in werewolves, for obvious reasons. “Wolfsbane?” He picked up the book about plants, flipped through until he found the right page, and began reading. 

“This small plant has black green leaves, three flower stalks with tiny white flowers, and brown seed pods. The flowers can be crushed into dust and carried in a pocket to ward off werewolves.”

“When mixed with bait and devoured by a wolf or even used as a weapon (by putting it on arrowheads, knives, and swords) this toxin has proven to be fatal.”

“The neurotoxins, aconitine and mesaconitine can be absorbed through the skin and cause severe respiratory and cardiac problems. Do not pick or handle this plant without gloves, especially by the root”

Kaizen read for a few hours before gathering the books which rested on the arms of the chair and on his lap up and setting them onto the table. He stretched out, then got up from the leather chair, walked over to the dead fire, and waved his hand at it. Nothing. It was worth a try, he thought, as he turned and headed to the front door. Opening it, he peered out, and saw the slight distortion of the barriers. “Can I really just… go?” He stepped out and followed the path until it stopped. He lifted his hand and reached out to the invisible wall. His eyes widened as his hand went right through. Kai pulled his hand back, repeated this action again a few times, then he started to laugh. 

His ears twitched to the sound of a horse. He looked over at the barn, then made his way to the building. He opened the large door, stepped inside, and saw two horses. One seemed agitated and dug at the floor, while the other didn’t seem to be bothered. “Hey there, girl,” he said as he walked over to her stall, lifting his hand out to her on the way over. She lifted her head up and got more agitated. 

“I’m not going to eat you, I promise. Please believe me.” He held his hand still and the horse lowered her head, breathing on Kai's hand before nudging it. Kaizen smiled and ran his hand up her face. She was a pretty grey and white spotted horse, with two swirls on her forehead. 

“That’s it, see? I’m not going to hurt you.” He ran his hands down her strong neck, feeling her warmth and heart beat. The horse plucked at his shirt with her lips which made Kai laugh “It’s nice, isn’t it? Unlike your owner.” Kai gave the horse a final rub, then stepped back. 

He looked around and remembered he and Brutus had been headed to the barn for a bow before Brutus had lost his mind to the moon. Kaizen looked around, until he came across wooden cupboards with names cut into them. “TAYA” he whispered as he ran his fingers over the letters. Brutus had mentioned that name. He pulled open the door, moved some clothes aside, and his fingers touched a taut string. “Ah ha!” He pulled out the ebony bow and rummaged through some more, finding the quiver of arrows.” One, two, three, four, five..” that wasn’t much, but he would make do.

Kaizen said goodnight to the horses and closed the barn door. He walked over to the training grounds and looked down at the ground. Shivers went up his back as he saw the deep gashes in the dirt where the wolf's large claws had dug in. Looking away quickly, he moved over to the straw dummies and target boards. He stood back, slung the quiver on his back, and held the bow up.

“Hmm… it’s heavy.” This was a longbow. He had never handled anything other than a shortbow. He adjusted, pulled an arrow out, aimed, and fired. “What! No way..” he sighed, as the arrow shot right past the targets, landing outside the barrier. “Dammit..” he grabbed another arrow, aimed, and fired again. Then again.

**Thunk!** **Thunk!**

“Oh come on!!” The two arrows had just barely landed on the outer rim of the target board. Another arrow, another near miss. He pulled the last arrow and turned his attention to the dummy. Aimed. Fired. “Yes!” The arrow landed in the dummy’s midsection. Kai called that a win. He went forward and started to collect the arrows.

“You missed one,” Derrick said, as he held the ebony arrow in his hand, looking at it before he looked up at Kai. Alexandria was a good six hour walk East from the wolf's home, and only three to four hours by horseback, depending on the speed. He had let the horse go a ways back, continuing on foot to the forest edge, where he had watched and waited. He had witnessed Kai stick his hand through the barrier and concluded the boy could walk through without a problem. But how to get him on the other side? That would be a challenge. 

Kaizen was startled. He hadn’t heard or even seen the man approach. “What the fuck? Who are you? What are you even doing here!?” Brutus was far removed from towns and cities so a random man in the middle of nowhere was suspicious. 

Derrick stared for a moment, twirling the arrow in his hand until he whipped it at the back of the target. It hit the wood so hard that the arrow head poked through the other side. “I’m just passing through. I saw you practising.” He pulled out his tobacco and rolled himself a smoke, then he pulled out a match and lit it, taking a deep puff before blowing smoke out towards the kid. The barrier’s location was made clearer by the smoke as it passed through, lingering longer where it passed through.

Kaizen waved his hand at the smoke, not enjoying the smell one bit. “Are you a vampire?” Seeing the man throw an arrow like that, he knew this man couldn’t be human. He couldn’t smell anything though. The man had no scent... _who doesn’t have a smell?_.. Kai brought the ebony bow up, grabbed an arrow, and pointed it at the stranger. “Just go away or I’ll shoot.” 

Derrick just stared, and continued to inhale his tobacco, moving over to be in better view of the boy. “Shoot what? The grass? From what I saw, you’re a lousy-” _whoosh…_ the arrow flew past Derrick’s shoulder and landed a fair way behind him. He turned and looked over at the arrow, which was now stuck in the ground.

The barrier allowed objects to pass through it without an issue, it seemed. He walked over to where the arrow had landed, kneeled down and pulled his bag in front of him. He had thought of a couple ideas to get the boy to come through - either willingly or by force. He opened the bag and stared at the silver chain. If he was close enough he could wrap the chain around the boys neck and drag him through. Or maybe...

“You need to work on your stance.” Derrick said as he stood up, pulling the arrow from the ground and pushing the bag onto his back. He made his way over to the barrier. He deliberately lifted the hand with the arrow and hit the barrier, feigning surprise as he touched it with his other hand. “What’s this?” 

“It’s magic. Now give me my arrow and go.” Kai said as he took aim at Derrick again.

“You’re young. A baby vampire, I’d guess,” Derrick remarked as he tossed the arrow through, taking another puff. “I’m a vampire, yes. I don’t mean any trouble. You, wearing only a shirt and firing off arrows made for an interesting sight,” said Derrick as he looked down at Kai’s naked legs. “Not something you see often.” He blew another cloud of smoke over at the boy.

“Stop that!” Kai looked down, realizing his shirt only just covered his groin when he held up the bow. He tugged the shirt down a bit. “Get out of here, you stupid pervert!” He lifted the bow again and let go of the arrow, this time it headed directly for the stranger's face. 

The arrow was stopped by a hand snatching it from the air. Derrick brought the smoke up, took a drag, then snapped the arrow and dropped the pieces. _..a bit of a brat it seems_. “I know how to fire a longbow. I can teach you.” He dropped the smoke and crushed it into the grass. Derrick was well versed in all forms of weaponry, from his military days. 

Kaizen lowered the bow, “I only had five of those!” He was irritated that the stranger had broken an arrow. “Why would you want to help me? Just go.” he turned away, grabbed the four remaining arrows, and headed back to the barn.

Derrick followed the invisible wall with his fingers to the barn, where the edge of the barrier was within a foot of the back corner of the structure. “I was a military man. I instructed and trained many. When I see potential, I offer my knowledge,” he watched as Kai paused at the door and looked over. 

“Baby vampires don’t last long on their own. I’ll assume your maker is dead. It would be a shame to see such a pretty thing like you die because you couldn’t defend yourself” Derrick could see his words were being heard. Kai hadn’t moved while he spoke. ... _just a little more.._ he placed his hand on the barrier and looked sincere 

“Tell you what, I’ll give you some lessons and then I’ll be on my way. I’ll feel better that I helped you out.” 

Kaizen contemplated the mans words. … _it’s not Adrian… maybe like me, he’s still got humanity in him? He doesn’t seem bad… but what is he doing out here… was he hunting? ...If he’s telling the truth then he can help me with archery… there’s no way to test his story though… hmm…_

“Alright. I do want to improve. Do anything to me and I’ll fucking kill you!” Kai moved away from the door and headed for the barrier edge.

.. _yes!.._ Derrick smiled and stepped back “Sounds good to me, youngling.” 

“What’s your name?” Kai asked, pausing just before passing through the barrier. 

“Derrick. You?” 

“Kaizen”

“Are there many vampires around here?” Kai asked. He was curious if he could meet others.

“Not many around here. The coastal cities have more.” Derrick and Adrian had claimed this region as their territory, so not many dared venture too close with his Masters reputation. “I smell a wolf. I haven't seen one yet but I can definitely smell one. You should be careful.” Derrick remarked, changing the subject. 

Kai froze when Derrick spoke of the smell. Kai had gotten so familiar with the odour he had forgotten that there was a scent. “Ah… um. I will. Thanks.” He stepped through the barrier and Derrick grinned, holding his hand out. 

“Your bow and quiver please,” said Derrick. Kai handed them over, Derrick pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the target board. **_CRACK!_ ** The arrow slammed into the centre, a perfect bullseye. He took another arrow and fired. The power of the arrow speared right through the dummy’s head and landed in the dirt. 

“You weren’t messing around. You’re really good!” Kaizen was amazed, he had never seen anyone shoot that well. 

“As a vampire, your eyesight and reflexes are far better than any human. Here,” he handed the bow back and stood behind Kai, lightly pressing his body against the boy. He reached around to position the boy's hands. “Now, hand placement is important. As is your posture and stance,” he ran his hands up Kai’s side before forcing him to stand straighter. “Look at what you want to hit, then point the tip of the arrow at your target. Take into account the direction and strength of the wind, as this will alter the direction of your arrow.” He leaned over and grabbed an arrow, handed it to Kai, who notched it. Derrick lowered his head to Kais shoulder to see what Kai could see. “Relax, lower the tip down a little. Straighten your back. Move the tip over to the left a tiny bit. There we go, pull back. That’s it. Now let go.” 

Kaizen let the arrow fly and watched as it slam into the board. It wasn’t a bullseye, but it was very close. He stepped forward and turned around “That was great!! Did you see that?!” He was really proud of himself “Can we do it again?” As he moved forward to grab the last arrow, the wind shifted and blew his satin shirt up his torso, exposing his excitement. Kai quickly pulled the shirt down. He really should’ve gone back to the house for his pants, but he didn’t want to disturb the wolf. 

“Of course.” Derrick, seeing a flash of the boy's arousal, made his eye twitch. He had a plan, and he needed to stick to it. His Master wouldn’t be back for several days, so he could play a little. Kaizen was still rather innocent at heart, to lower his guard so quickly and to become excited over something so trivial. Derrick for a fleeting moment admired the boy and could see why his Master would want to possess him.

Kaizen's body tingled as Derrick pressed up against him. He was very aware of the man. His body, as usual, acted on its own accord. His penis was erect, even though mentally he was telling it to stop. He notched the last arrow and aimed as Derrick reached over his shoulder, adjusting his arms and posture again. Kai had difficulty focusing, the man was far too close to him. He fired the arrow and it was another near bullseye. “Ah! I thought I had it this time,” Kai stepped away. “Thank you.” Picking up the quiver he turned to head back through the barrier, when his arm was grabbed. 

“I can stick around for a few days, if you want to learn more,” Derrick said as he let go of Kais arm. He heard the wolf inside move around, “We can meet here by the barn.” He stepped back, the boy's face seemed weary. 

“Hmm… ok.” Kai stepped through the barrier and looked back, but Derrick was already gone. ... _ok how can I do that.?.._. he was excited to have learned something.If that vampire wanted to hurt him, he would’ve done so already, or so his naive mind thought. He went over to collect the arrows when suddenly the front door opened and Brutus stepped out, naked.

Kaizen paused and looked at him, not saying anything as he walked over to the barn, entering and then put the equipment back. Brutus was behind Kaizen when he turned around which made him flinch. “What?” 

Brutus narrowed his eyes, he could have sworn he had heard another voice, but when he stepped out he didn’t see or smell anyone other than Kai. “Talking to yourself while shooting targets?” He reached down and pushed Kai’s hair back behind his ear. The satin shirt looked really good on his slender frame, it was a good buy.

“Sorry if I woke you.” Kai mumbled as he pushed past Brutus, making his way out of the barn to the house. He went in and started to collect the books, slowly putting them back, when Brutus snatched his arm.

“Dawn will be approaching. Are you choosing to stay?” He let go of Kaizen's arm, noticing the irritation etched on the boy's face. 

“I don’t know...” Kai Moved around the man to collect more books. “I’m not a pet. If you can’t deal with that then I’ll leave.” Kai continued to put the books back on the shelf, one by one. 

Brutus stepped behind him, removing the books Kai had just put away from the shelf and placing them in different spots. “I do have these organized..” he took the books from Kai’s arms and began placing them in their proper locations. 

“Did you hear me? I don’t want to be a pet, Brutus” Kai hadn’t made up his mind entirely on whether he would stay or go but he knew one thing for certain, he was no slave.

“I heard you.” Lowering his hand after placing a book back. He turned to face Kai in the doorway. “Tell me then, what do you want?” He crossed his arms over his chest. He was anxious and uncomfortable with this. 

“Well I want my own room, I'd like my own space, I want my own bathro-” Brutus held up a hand to stop the little shit from continuing on. Anger picked at his resolve to stay calm. He wasn’t about to fulfill these demands “That’s not going to happen.” He moved past Kai and headed back to his bedroom, looking back from the landing at Kaizen. “I’m not changing a damn thing in my home, I’ve done enough to accommodate blood suckers. I'm sure as shit not going to add more for you. You don’t like that, then get out.” He gripped the rail tightly before he turned, entering the bedroom, and slammed the door.

Kai burst into laughter. He wasn’t serious about any of it, but the big idiot thought he was. He went up the stairs, opened the bedroom door, and peeked in. “I guess I’ll stay.” He pushed the door open and walked through. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Brutus, who sat on the edge of it. “You won’t use magic against, me will you?”

Brutus looked over at Kai, “That depends on how much you piss me off,” he growled, annoyed at the new situation he found himself in. Damn this kid was turning into a nagging woman. He should’ve just kept the brat detained down in the cellar. Damn his judgement sometimes.

“Would you at least take these away?” Kai indicated the lines on his wrist.

“No. Not until I know you won’t attack me” Brutus fell backwards onto the bed and groaned. What the hell was he thinking?

“Tsh… so everything stays the same? How am I not a pet?” He folded his arms over his chest, annoyed. 

Brutus gripped the side of the bed with one hand as the other came to his face in irritation. “You need to know the difference, huh?” Brutus sat up and got to his feet. He looked down at Kai who moved to back away, but Brutus grabbed his hair and yanked him over to the bed. 

“For starters, a pet obeys and has no say,” he threw Kai onto the bed face down and waved his hand. Chains reappeared on the boy; his wrists bound together and anchored to the bed; a chain for his neck sunk into the bed, keeping his head there. Brutus spread the boys legs apart and stood between them, running his hands up Kais body and leaning in, finding Kai’s nipples. He pinched them lightly as his hard cock rubbed against Kai’s enterance.

Kai winced, pulling against the restraints. “ **Stop! Let me go! …. please… don’t**..” Kai bit his lip feeling those rough hands play with his body. Then he flinched when Brutus rubbed his cock against his hole. 

“Secondly, a pet is used in any way their owner sees fit,” Brutus continued, as he reached one hand down and lined up his hard penis to Kai’s hole, rubbing and pushing gently. Damn he wanted to fuck the boy so bad right now. 

  
“Thirdly, the pet owns nothing. Has no rights to anything. And lives to serve or be disposed of.” He slid his hand under Kai, felt the boy's erect penis and stroked it gently as he leaned in and kissed the back of Kaizens neck. He growled softly before he let go and stood back, releasing Kai from his binds.

Kai shivered when he felt Brutus kiss his neck then growl. The recent rape flashed back into his mind, when the wolf had bit into his shoulder, the pain he’d felt. Kai started to panic, when he was suddenly let go. “ **What the hell!!** ” Kai pushed off the bed and turned to face the jerk. 

Brutus placed a hand to Kai's face, his thumb tracing the vampires lower lip. 

“I’m not sure why, but I’d rather...” Brutus leaned in and kissed Kaizen on the lips; a hand was undoing the buttons of Kai’s shirt as he was pushing the boy backwards onto the bed, forcing him to lay back. Kaizen turned his head away, “stop… Brutus… please” he couldn’t handle this right now, aroused or not, his head was panicking while his body said yes. 

Brutus lowered his head to Kai’s chest as he grumbled, then stood up, his hard cock dripping with excitement as he stood there, utterly frustrated. “Fuck, what the hell am I suppose to do with this?” He gestured down at his penis. “You do this to me, Kai! You have an intoxicating effect on me,” he turned around, walked over to his dresser and placed both hands on the top. “I won’t treat you like a pet any longer.” he growled as he ripped open a drawer and pulled out a pair of pants, slamming it shut. 

Kai sat up. He looked at the raging hard penis that called for his body. It made his own react in delight. “Swear it!” He stood up and walked over behind Brutus, sliding his hand around and down feeling the man's heartbeat in his shaft. “Swear you won’t ever treat me like a slave or pet again, and I’ll gladly take care of this.” Kai said as he stroked Brutus’ hard member. He heard the wolf grumble in his chest and tense up.

“You have my word. I swear it.” He said, taking Kaizens hand away, dropping the pants as he turned around. “As long as you're mine” he quickly picked up the boy and marched over to the bed, throwing him down. He was about to rip the shirt off when Kai turned over “ **don't you fucking dare ruin this!** ” He glared at the beast. Brutus sighed and threw his head back “Fucking hell..” breathing out he looked down to see Kai unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and slipping it off. Brutus grabbed it and whipped it across the room. He spread the boy's legs quickly, leaned down, and started to kiss and lick Kai’s nipple, while pinching and rubbing the other.

“Uuhhnn..” Kai ran his fingers through the man's hair, moaning softly to the hot tongue on his skin. That powerful muscular body was radiating heat and the vampire loved it. He may not be able to bask in the heat of the sun any longer, but he could certainly bask under the heat of the wolf. 

Brutus moved down the boy's body, licking and nipping around areas to see what made Kaizen react. He discovered Kai’s body was very sensitive to anything he did to it. He was kneeling beside the edge of the bed, holding Kai’s legs apart. He nuzzled his face into one of Kai’s thighs, then nibbled and licked down until his tongue licked and swirled around Kais hole. 

“ **Oh god!** ” Kai moaned out as he arched his back, feeling the man rake his tongue and stubble across his body. He reached down and grabbed his penis as Brutus licked at his back entrance. “Aaahhnn!” Holy fuck this guy knew what he was doing. Suddenly he looked down, feeling Brutus stop. “Why'd you stop!?” 

Brutus grinned and moved up between Kais spread legs, hovering over the small creature. He wasn’t about to tell the aroused vampire he could taste his own cum in his ass, instead deciding to kiss Kai passionately. He guided the head of his cock until he felt the twitching cool hole. When Kai wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, his heart was pounding so hard he swore it would punch through his ribcage. Brutus thought this all felt so right, the cool body clinging to him as he eased his head inside Kai’s hole. “Uurrrg…” moaning as he pushed in deeper.

“ **Ah! Aaah!...Brutus!** ” Kai cried out, feeling the heat push deeper inside him. Snaps of panic played at the edges of his mind, reminding him of his trauma from not long ago. Kai pushed them back, he wanted to feel good and not be scared. His body had healed and the pain was gone, so he was fine, right? 

Brutus kissed and caressed Kai as he slowly fucked him. He wanted to ravage the little vampire but he resisted. Brutus wanted Kaizen to stay on his own free will, and he wondered what it would take to make that happen. This vampire was so young and hadn’t established his own set ways, so maybe if Brutus was patient enough he could get the young vampire to make this his home. Brutus provided everything a vampire could want, even obtaining a vampire blood fountain on his journeys. That damn well nearly killed him to retrieve and bring back, but it was worth the pain. He didn’t need to kill livestock anymore and it also healed vampires. However, if the blood was not purified, any vampire drinking it directly would wind up losing their mind, drunk off whatever they felt. 

“Stay with me” he mumbled into Kais neck before he kissed it.

“ **Aah! uhhnn! … nyaa~** ” oh hell Brutus slow fucking him was driving him mental. The grinding, deep penetrations, and slow long thrusts rubbing and striking his prostate. Kai dug his nails into Brutus’s back, arching “ **More** !” His own penis was leaking and twitched to each strike. His body was being struck by lightning that fluttered over to where Brutus touched him. Then Brutus stood up, grabbed Kais legs and began to fuck him hard and rough. “ **Uuhnn!! Aah!! Aaah!! Fuck!! ...aah!!!** ” He closed his eyes turning his head side to side as he felt his mind slipping into the ocean of pleasure. 

Hearing the boy cry out for more made something in Brutus snap. He moved back and just pummelled Kai’s ass. He lifted up Kai’s hips a bit as he gripped the vampire's body tight and slammed his cock into Kai’s hole as he thrust up and in. He knew he was hitting _the spot_ when Kaizen looked hysterical, borderline crazy, he was beginning to drool. The sight of the vampire fueled Brutus. He tried to control himself and be gentle, but that’s never been his way. Fire was spreading all over him. He growled as he thrashed the vampire's body. His powerful hips were slapping Kai’s ass, feeling that hole clench down and spasm had Brutus in ecstasy. The smell eminating off Kaizen when he was like this was so addicting, Brutus could be happy with fucking the boy until he dropped dead. What the fuck was this boy? He had never in all the years felt this crazy for a vampire. “ **Uurgg!!** ” His knot expanded and slipped inside, his ears ringing with Kai’s cries and moans for more. 

“ **Bru-aaah!! Brutus!! More!! Please!!** ” Kai’s eyes rolled back into his head as he submitted to that amazing dick and the overwhelming feeling of intense pleasure. The sheer intensity of the electricity coursing through him drove him over the edge. His body was being slammed fast, each time his prostate was hit hard. His mind couldn’t keep up with the signals. His penis twitched and then erupted with his load as a wave crashed into him; his entire body orgasmed as he spilt. “ **Uuuhnnnaaaaaaaah!!!!** ” He gripped the bed and tilted his head back as he cried out in absolute pleasure, a stream of semen covering his chest. 

…. _so fucking gorgeous…_ Brutus thought just as Kai’s body tensed and his ass clenched down _HARD_ on the man's cock. Brutus nearly lost his breath as his knot was squeezed and he ejaculated into Kai, falling forwards. He stopped himself from collapsing on Kai with his hands landing on either side of the vampire's body. .. _sweet mother of god …. damn…_ slowly he lowered himself down and licked Kais load off his chest. It didn’t taste bad, but it wasn’t for him. He grunted and breathed heavily, his head hung down. “Fuck… “ he felt fingers in his hair and lifted his head to look at Kaizen, who looked drunk. ... _has he ever drank alcohol?..._ smirking to an idea as he moved back and went to pry their bodies apart. 

Kaizen was on a whole different planet, his entire body hummed in bliss and ecstasy with hot cream filling his ass. It felt so good, until he felt discomfort and looked down “aarg...that hurts!” Grabbing for the mans arm. 

“What? You want to stay attached for god knows how long?” He needed to go out and tend to the horses and do maintenance around his property. “It’ll be quick, you’ll survive.” He slipped a finger between his knot and Kai’s hole, stretching it out slowly. 

“Uurgg.. no stop!” He sat up and went to push Brutus’s arm away when a sharp pain shot through him. 

Brutus stepped back, semen dripping onto the floor as he pulled out. His penis throbbed and twitched, pushing more fluid out. He stroked it a few times, massaging his balls until he knew he was done. Brutus looked over at Kais gaping ass before the boy closed his legs and glared at him. “I have things I need to do.” Turning, he grabbed Kai’s clothes and tossed them at the boy. 

Leaning down, Brutus picked up his own pants, slipped them on, and headed out of the room. He paused “Do you want a bath?” 

“Mhm. Yes.” Kai pushed the clothes to the side, shifted off the edge of the bed, then groaned as he felt the fluids run down his legs. Kai looked at the floor, at the semen pool between his feet, and back at Brutus. ... _isn’t he going to clean this up? That’s so gross…_ he made his way to the bedroom door, not bothering to bend over to pick up the satin shirt, making his way slowly to the bathroom. The tub was already filled up with steaming hot water. Kai grimaced as he lifted his leg and more fluid came out. Kai slid down under the water “mmmm” sighing as he slid down a bit more until the water was at his neck.

——

Derrick could hear the two having sex. He pulled out his cock and started to rub it as he strained to hear the boy's cries. He was nestled in a small cave, leaning back against the rigid wall, his pants pulled down. He envisioned himself making Kaizen moan and cry like that. He was so fucking close, he could’ve taken Kai right there but he wanted to play with the boy a little bit. Once Adrian got a hold of Kai, he knew he would never have a chance. Adrian wasn’t known for sharing his toys. 

He looked forward to seeing the boy again the next night. Derrick ejaculated to the thought of being pressed up against that beauty again.


	13. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus can smell something is up.  
> Adrian crosses the sea to ancient lands he’s familar with to collect an item from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written, posted and edited by JCW_BluFyre  
> \- chapter extension

After filling the bath for Kai, Brutus headed outside. The sun hadn’t yet made an appearance and it looked like it was to be a cloudy day. “Might get some rain, the garden could use it.” he said to himself as he made his way to the barn. Something had bothered Brutus. 

Brutus could have sworn he was hearing another voice before he had come outside to investigate, but when he had stuck his head out and sniffed the air there was nothing. It wasn’t until he had gotten close to Kai that he smelled the faint lingering odour of tobacco. He was going to question the young vampire right then, but decided against it for the time being. He did not want a fight to send the boy running from him.

He opened the barn doors wide, went inside, and checked on his mares while he thought more on it. .. _ Kai didn’t mention anything… _ he thought as he grabbed a wooden bucket and spade, then exited the barn, leaving the doors open. He made his way around back to the garden, where he set down the spade. Brutus kneeled down and started pulling weeds out and throwing them into the bucket. .. _ Why wouldn’t he say anything?.. _

The wind shifted directions and his nose caught a whiff of stale tobacco. He lifted his head in the direction of the smell. “Hmm?..” standing, Brutus made his way over to the training grounds and looked around. Sniffing the air again he moved over to the barrier “it’s coming from the other side..” his voice had a low growl to it as he spoke to himself. Brutus stepped through the barrier and followed the smell until he found its source. The grass had been flattened in one spot just past the barrier, and in the middle was a crushed smoke. He bent down and picked it up, giving it a sniff. He couldn’t pick up anything other than tobacco, which really bothered him. Someone was obviously here, and Kaizen failed to mention it. This pissed Brutus off. 

He turned, and made his way back through the barrier carrying the tobacco in his closed palm. He was incredibly irritated and wanted to interrogate the young vampire. “Shit..” Brutus took a long deep breath to calm himself. ... _ I’ll need to catch him in the act and see who he’s been visited by….if I lose my cool he will leave ...fuck I hate this!!..  _ he growled in frustration. His first instinct was to go inside and torture the information out of the lying little shit, but something in him convinced him not to follow through. 

He made his way back to the garden, threw the tobacco down on the ground, grinding his teeth as they grew with his anger. He hated this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It just felt like something bad was around the corner, waiting to pounce. He knelt down to take his anger out on the weeds, keeping himself busy by tending to his land. 

—-

Adrian made it to the coastal city of Tryst. He needed to board a boat bound for the other continent. Adrian wandered and spoke to a few people, being guided to the far end of the port where a large vessel was getting ready to set sail for Leptris. 

He boarded the large vessel after paying a fair sum. Adrian made his way over to the bow of the ship, sitting himself down on a crate. 

—-

It had been two days at sea now. The weather was staying favourable and the winds were strong. Adrian stood holding one of the lines to the mast as the wind blew his hair back. “Oi, you shouldn’t be that close to the edge. No one will go in for ya” a sailor hollered at the elder vampire. Adrian looked back at the man, “Thank you.” Then he looked forward again. He could feel his skin tingle, the sun was coming and he needed to get below. With a sigh, he turned to make his way back below deck. 

Adrian made a meal out of a couple other passengers that had bought their way onboard like himself. He tossed their bodies overboard after collecting their coin and valuables. He was bored. He didn’t mind the sea, however the people on board were dreary, some throwing up from sea sickness. Humans smelt so bad after a few days without bathing. Adrian's sensitive nose had his lip curling at the smells coming off of them.

Every night he would spend his time above deck. The fresh sea air was a welcome contrast to the human filth below. .. _ dammit… _ he would be out here for at least a week, provided the weather and winds stayed favourable. Adrian needed that ring though. The ring that rested on the hand of it’s dead owner. 

—-

“Urg, about time!” Adrian practically leapt off the deck down onto the port grounds before the vessel even docked. He quickly dashed out of sight, leaping up onto the rooftop of a building. He looked around and said, “it’s changed since I was last here.” He was hungry, and he had managed to resist killing the entire ship of humans; even he couldn’t sail a large ship on his own. 

Adrian was irritated. He smelt of dirty humans, he was hungry, and he wanted a bath. He ran across the rooftops looking around at the newer structures of the city. It had grown in size, and also looked like it had grown in wealth. He took in the details in the newer stone buildings. “My kind of city” he said to himself as he dashed around looking for a place to call his temporary home.

The city was nestled in the side of a large cliff face. The buildings were all of similar colour to the stones and sand on the edge of the cliffs, making them almost blend in from a distance. 

He didn’t have much time before the sun rose so he made haste heading inland. He dropped down from the building and dashed off down the path that led out of the city. Adrian needed to head North-East to get to the ruins.

——

“The fashion here has changed considerably” Adrian remarked as he held up a pair of blue slacks and set it down beside a simple blue, emerald green, and gold silk tunic. It was a hotter climate over here, but as a vampire it didn’t phase him one bit. He tore off his bloody and smelly clothes and tossed them on top of the two bodies slumped against the wall. “New tastes. New fashions. If this voyage wasn’t time sensitive I'd be more than happy to keep you two company. You’re such wonderful hosts, so quiet and respectful.” The people here had a far different scent and flavour since their diets were incredibly different. It wasn’t unpleasant, simply different. 

Adrian stepped outside the small cabin-like home and sighed. He ventured over to a trickling waterfall and stood naked under the little stream. He ran his hands up over his face, over his hair, tilting his head back, enjoying the water pouring over him. His hands ran over his torso and down his front, washing away the smells and grime. “Must be the drought season” he said to himself, taking note of the lack of water and brown plants everywhere. These were harsh and dangerous lands that held strange wild animals and magical beings. These beings were rare on the other continent, but here they thrived on these ancient and wild lands. 

The further inland he travelled the more hostile the environment became. Humans didn’t venture out this far unless they absolutely had to make the trip, it was a death sentence. A vampire on the other hand had little trouble crossing such vast dry lands. The only downside is the lack of hiding places from the sun and things to eat. Adrian, being who he was, knew some tricks to overcome such ordeals, for he had travelled these lands before, and they had hardly changed. Even after two hundred years, the rock faces and canyons all held the same scars, shapes, and colours, which made it easy to navigate when you have a long memory. 

“Urg...You’ll have to do” Adrian whispered as he dashed out and snatched up a fox-like creature and bit into it, drained it quickly, and dropped the corpse. He was nearly there. The ruins were just beyond the rusty red rock walls, which opened up to a twisting and winding pathway to the ancient grounds of the sorcerers.

His fingers dragged across the rock walls as he approached a massive structure carved into the rock face at the base of a mountain. Huge broken stone columns began as Adrian left the mouth of the pathway leading to the structure. Some were toppled over and broken, others were standing but heavily worn with time. He walked between the columns until he reached the face of the structure and looked up. 

There were carvings of stories all over the face. Images of people and animals, the sun and moon, the elements and plants. “Nothing has changed” he murmured to himself as he pressed onward and entered the massive structure. 

Adrian walked the corridors and halls, passed several rooms, headed directly for the high priestesses burial chamber. It was situated in the center of the massive structure where the ceiling of the room was open to the sky. Sand and dirt had fallen in making mini dunes around the stone casket. “Hello Andromeda” Adrian said softly as he brushed the sand and dirt off the top of the stone casket, revealing an ancient language carved into the top and sides. 

“I need to borrow one of your rings lovey, I’ll return it eventually” he said as he lifted the one end and slid it sideways, opening the corner of the casket. He peered down at the face of the dead woman with eyes which held a softness for what they gazed at. Adrian didn’t see a corpse. He saw a beautiful woman with black hair and brown eyes with olive skin. He saw an intelligent and skilled woman who held a rare power that ultimately had resulted in her death when she used too much of her life force to try and help a vampire become human again. He reached down and touched her sunken cheek “Andromeda you are dearly missed, my lovely.” He sighed as he pushed the lid back further so he could reach her hand. 

Adrian trailed a finger down her forearm as he studied her rings, recalling memories of their talks. “Ah, the yellow one.” He reached in and gently twisted an ornate gold ring off, which held a yellow asscher cut diamond in the center. “Magic eater” he mumbled, holding the ring in his hand. This ring was designed to negate all magic and help magic wielders control their powers by slowly eating excess energy from the wearer. This ring would allow Adrian to walk through any magic barrier, and when held up with the diamond facing out, it absorbed magic attacks, protecting its wearer. “You have small fingers.” He tried slipping it on his fingers until it finally slid on over his left ring finger. “Oh of course, how ironic” he laughed to himself. He grabbed the lid and slid it back in place, pausing for a moment. 

“See you again, lovey” he said as he looked up into the sky, gauging how much time he had left to get to the nearest shelter. If he burned through a great deal of energy he could make it to the abandoned hut several kilometres away. He sighed heavily, then vanished as he bolted as fast as he could for the dilapidated hut. 

-—-

“How many days has it been?” He asked himself, while laying across barrels under the ship deck. He had snuck aboard a vessel bound for the other continent. “Twelve, maybe thirteen days now?” His hand was behind his head and his leg crossed over the other as he stared at the yellow diamond, excitement growing as he pictured the look on the mongrel's face when he walked right through his defenses. It would be another one or two days before he was back in Alexandria. Derrick had better have good news. 

As Adrian lay there his mind slipped into the past, recalling memories of long ago, when he had first met Andromeda. 

-—-

“She smells amazing.” Adrian was hidden behind a stone building, watching a young woman guide a horse to the entrance of the city. He followed her out of the city, slinking behind bushes, trees, and large rocks. The woman had hopped up onto the horse, and made a clucking noise to usher the horse forward. 

.. _ nowhere to run or hide, my sweet.. _ Adrian ran and dove at the woman, then .. _ aaaah!! What?!.. _ The vampire fell to the ground and lost consciousness. 

The woman got down from her horse and stepped over beside the collapsed man. “You’re stupid if you believed I wasn’t aware of you.” The woman pushed back strands of her beautiful black hair behind her ear. She knelt down and touched Adrian’s blonde hair, having never seen such colour before. 

The young woman tied ropes around the man, attaching them to her horse, and dragged him behind as she carried on. 

The sky was getting lighter and the man groaned behind her. She stopped her black horse and got down. The man's skin was turning red and he looked pained “night walker!?” She hadn’t been sure, but this confirmed it. She couldn’t sense much energy coming from him and she had personally never encountered one. 

The young woman pulled open her bag and pulled out a colourful blanket she often used to sleep on. She threw it over top of the blonde and looked around for places to store him. She had been told of such creatures that die in the sun. The woman guided her horse over to a cut out in the stone, disconnected the ropes from the horse, and struggled to drag him over to shove his body up against the wall. She started to dig into the sand and earth, covering the man's legs with it. The location wasn’t perfect, but burying him would save him. “You had to be one of those creatures, didn’t you?” She said angrily. 

The young woman rushed around, breaking branches from small trees and bushes, creating a makeshift cover over the blanket, and continued to cover him in the dirt and sand. 

Adrian woke slowly and felt weight pushing down on him. He wasn’t able to move his arms or legs, and when he shifted he felt heat. He turned his head and spit out dirt. He was about to break his binds when a woman's voice spoke. “It’s mid-day, if you continue to move about it will be your own undoing.” 

He could hear chewing and a heartbeat. He couldn’t figure out how he wound up covered in dirt. One moment he was about to get a tasty meal, the next he’s buried under dirt and sand. 

“You must be hungry. I can’t help you with that. I am sworn to protect and preserve all life,” the woman spoke as she sat in the shade by her horse, eating fruit. “My name is Andromeda, I’m a priestess. I’m sure you’re confused with your current predicament. Your energy alerted me to your presence. I’ve never encountered a nightwalker, so I wasn’t sure what you were. I stunned you with magic when I sensed your attack, dragged you along with me, made you shelter, and here we are. Sitting in barren wastelands heading back to my home. Your kind is not common here.” She continued to talk for a while and Adrian listened.

.. _ she talks too much…. _ he thought. He had no choice but to listen to her ramblings. She wasn’t lying about the sun, he could feel his skin was hot and the heat blazing down over him despite being covered. The heat was unpleasant as his skin and body burned up but didn't go beyond redness and light burning sensations. Over the course of the day it was basically drawn out torture. The only comfort was listening to the woman talk to him and her horse. The sun was setting. Adrian's body stopped feeling like it was on fire and began to heal ... _ uh sweet lord thank youuuu.. _

—-

Adrian closed his eyes, bringing the ring to his lips and kissing it. Such fun yet sad memories of time long past, he sighed as the boat rocked about. “A storm must be coming for such choppy waters” he opened his eyes, sat up, and listened to the waves. 


	14. Afternoon Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fire and ice coming together really nice. Brutus and Kai sit down for a meal but when the wolf is asked a question the vampire discovers a surprising answer.  
> Brutus tries to learn the identity of the intruder but he overestimated Kai's tolerance.  
> Who’s a pickled vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written, edited and posted by JCW_BluFyre  
> \- alrighty so I took some time to have fun in the sun before cracking my knuckles and diving back into the Clash story. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you’ve been able to have a fun summer as well.  
> Now let’s get some drama, action and sexiness going. ;)  
> \- This chapter is primarily from Brutus’s perspective.

Brutus had been out for some time, so Kaizen occupied himself once more with books. He wanted to learn about vampires. He was constantly denying and fighting against his nature. He was turning through the pages of a thick book about vampires. What Derrick had said about baby vampires not surviving had made Kai want to learn how to, beyond hiding himself away. “Vampires; known as night walkers in some cultures, are evil beings that prey upon the living, preferring human blood.” As he read some of the lines Kaizen thought _I’m not evil, am I?_ “While vampires usually do not die of disease or other human afflictions, and they are often said to have faster-than-normal healing capabilities, there are various methods for their downfall. The most popular of these include: destruction to their heart, fire, decapitation, and exposure to sunlight.” _Removing the sunlight part, okay yeah, what wouldn’t those tactics kill?! Cut off anyone's head and they’re as good as dead dead dead._ _Destruction of the heart? Mine doesn’t beat so why would that kill me?_ Kaizen continued to read on as more questions reeled around in his mind. “Vampires can pass as healthy humans, and will walk undetected among the living. In fact, vampires may often be attractive, highly sexual beings, seducing their prey before feeding.” _Oh so what I’ve been doing is because…_ “So I’m an undead demon? I’m inherently evil now that I am this way? What a load of horse shit...” Kaizen closed the book and shoved it across the table. His urges, his sexual hunger, his speed were all part of his condition and he fought against it every time they reared up. The book continued on about the earliest accounts of vampirism and different cultural takes and views. The repeating points were all on how to detect and kill them - in the most brutal ways possible. 

Never to truly sit and try to communicate or understand them, humans were always so quick to judge and kill the _different_. It made Kai feel sick. 

The idea that he would always be seen and treated like a horrible nightmarish monster from hell made him feel incredibly depressed. Kai thought about Adrian. For a brief moment he could understand where these brutal ideas came from. Now _he_ was an evil demon. “I’m tired…” Kai mumbled to himself. He got up from the table and made his way up to the bedroom. Upon entering, he spotted his silk shirt, plucked it off the floor, and slipped his arms through it but left it undone. Kai went over to the opposite side of the bed to where there wasn’t a puddle of semen on the floor and crawled in. He pulled the blue velvet material up and started to draw lines back and forth over it. He had wanted to learn more about abilities, not repeating lines of how evil he was and how people could detect, hunt, and kill him. 

* * *

Brutus wiped his brow of sweat then stretched his back. He had been working all morning and the clouds were really rolling in thick. He glanced up, decided to call it quits, and go inside for something to eat. “Alright girls, get going” he said to his mares, which he had taken out to the field. They had both come over hoping for more carrots - he had been tossing some over to them earlier. He gave one of them a good pat on her thick neck and headed off back to the house. A few drops of rain hit Brutus as he reached the front door and stepped inside. He kicked off his dirty boots just inside the door and headed into the main space. Brutus went and sat in his leather chair and noticed a book on the table before him. “Hmm? What’s he reading now?” He reached out, slid the book towards himself, and picked it up. “Ah...” Brutus set the book down and slid it to the side. He waved his hand to summon his meal. A large metal cup of ale, a bowl of potato soup with a metal spoon, and a metal plate with cooked ribs, a chicken breast, and a turkey thigh.

Kai heard Brutus come in as the door latch clicked into place. He sat up in the bed and listened for a few moments before he pulled off the blankets and got to his feet. He quietly walked out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the landing. Kai watched Brutus tear into his food. The vampire recalled some memories of his mother's cooking. How much he missed her scratch-made dinners. The smell of Brutus’s meal wafted up and lightly caressed Kais nostrils. It smelled really good. The moment Kai smelt the food he was greeted with a pang and throbbing behind his eyes .. _fuck.._ when did he eat last? With a sigh, he rounded the post and made his way down the stairs. “Can I join?” Kaizen asked as he reached the bottom step.

Brutus was focused on his thoughts so much that he didn’t notice the vampire until he spoke. He turned his head to look at Kai and nearly choked seeing the boy wearing only an open shirt. Brutus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowed his food, “right, you’ll be hungry by now.” The large man stood up, set down his ale after having a large drink, and headed to the enchanted door.

Kaizen watched as Brutus disappeared behind the door he couldn’t touch. He walked over and sat on a smaller wooden chair to the right of the large leather chair, which sat at the head of the table. Kai bit his lip as he suddenly questioned something. He reached over and picked a small piece of meat off the man's plate and put it in his mouth. His face contorted and he spat it out into his hand “that’s disgusting… but it smelled so good…” He didn’t understand why any food he had tried tasted so horrible and made his insides revolt so badly that he was left violently vomiting. He dropped the piece on the edge of the plate just as Brutus emerged with what looked like a glass pitcher, filled with red liquid, and a wine glass. 

Brutus walked over to the table and set them down in front of Kai, then sat himself back down. Without another word he continued eating. He refilled his cup of ale and drank it back rather quickly, glancing over at Kai’s exposed chest. _..sultry little beast…_ he pulled his eyes back down to his food. He cleaned off the entire rack of ribs, then licked the juices cleab off his fingers.

The vampire poured himself his breakfast and sat back in the chair, swirling it around before bringing it to his lips. .. _mmmm…. at least this doesn’t taste rancid like that meat.._ he drank the entire contents of his cup in one go, then filled it up again. Kai looked over at Brutus’s cup of ale and wondered the same thing. Would it taste horrible, or could he drink it? What all could he have, or was blood the only thing he could consume? He hadn’t read anything about it in that book before he had stopped. Maybe the werewolf would know. “Is blood my only form of food, or are there other things I can have?” He lifted his eyes from the blood filled cup to look over at the large man.

Brutus waved the plate of bones away and sat back, “I have seen a vampire ingest alcohol or water, but in terms of _food,_ no. Blood is your only meal.” He sounded bored as he answered. “Growing tired of the same old taste?” he chuckled and shook his head. He pitied vampires at times. He couldn’t imagine a life eating the same thing all the time. Mind you, each person must taste a bit different, but even so... “Want to try it?” Brutus caught Kai eyeing his drink and slid it over to the vampire.

Kai frowned. He hadn’t been surprised by Brutus’ answer, but hearing it confirmed added to his list of reasons why he hated this way of life. “I was just curious...” he said softly, nodding in answer to Brutus’s question. He took the cup of ale, brought it to his nose, and took a sniff. It didn’t smell bad - it had an oaky, nutty smell to it - with hints of citrus? He brought the cup to his lips and tipped it back. Kai drank a tiny amount and set the cup down. “That’s.... urg… no..” he pushed the cup back. It didn’t taste rancid like the chicken had, but it didn’t taste particularly good to him either. 

Brutus burst out laughing as he watched the vampires face contort into disgust. He swiped his cup and chugged the contents back with ease as if it was water. “Not an ale man, eh?” He chuckled a little as the vampire continued to look like he had swallowed something sour. “Try this.” Brutus waved his hand and three bottles of wine appeared on the table with three more glass cups. Brutus reached over and popped the corks of each one, pouring a small amount into each cup. He slid the first one over to Kai. It was filled with a fruity red wine, it smelled more on the sweeter side. 

Kaizen reached out and pulled the glass of wine over to him and just looked at it for a few seconds. “I used to sneak out with some of my friends and we would drink a bottle of red wine between us..” as he spoke he lifted the glass and took a hesitant sip. His eyes widened and he tilted the cup further, drained the glass, and set it down. “It doesn’t taste like death! It's good!” 

At that Brutus slid the next cup over to Kai, looking rather amused. The second glass contained a white wine which was more on the dry side, with hints of spice and fruit. “Well, drink up. Vampires usually have a high tolerance...” he held back a grin as he glanced at Kais chest. 

Nodding, Kai took the second glass and tilted it back without hesitation. His eye twitched as he set the cup down. “That’s a bit bitter...” he said, swirling the small amount still in the glass. 

Brutus shook his head, “sweeter wine suits you, does it? Just like a woman…” he chuckled as he slid the final glass over - a rosè wine, the sweetest of the three. It held a lighter more subtle taste that had flavours of cranberry and apples. 

“I am NOT a woman!” Kai snapped in annoyance, finishing off the dryer wine to prove a point. He snatched up the third glass, and without a thought he chugged it back, stopped, looked at the remaining contents, then finished it off. “They’re all good.” He sat forward and reached for the first bottle of red wine, bought it to his lips, and tilted it back to drink directly out of it. 

“Uh huh” Brutus filled his own cup with ale once more and drank it back slowly, watching the young vampire down the bottle. He sat there for a few moments until a loud crack and rumbling thunder shook the house. Brutus set his cup down and got to his feet. He opened the front door and leaned against the frame, watching the heavy rain pour down on an angle. “Well shit.” Brutus ducked out of the open door and raced out to the fields to collect his horses. He wasn’t expecting such a heavy storm to hit. 

Kai didn’t watch as Brutus ran out the door. He sat there slowly consuming the second bottle. He felt a little warmth bubbling up. The wine tasted so damn good. It was making him feel really good too. His body felt a slow tingle and warmth fanning out all over him, and he bit his lip to the sensations. He was relaxed. When was the last time he felt this calm and good? He sat back in his chair and tilted the rosè bottle, slowly draining it. “Mmmmmm..” 

After a bit of trouble with gathering his horses, Brutus was able to successfully get them into the barn and safely into their stalls. “What a hellish storm” he said while taking a large towel and soaking up the water from his mares. “Hold still girl.” He placed a hand on her side so he could lean down and wipe her back leg, then proceeded to go dry off his other brown mare. The two horses whinnied when a thunderous crack exploded outside. “Hey hey hey, calm down, eeeasy easy, there we go.” 

Brutus sat down on a stool looking out the open barn doors, watching the earth in front of the door turn to brown pools and rivers. Brutus was drenched but the coolness of the rain felt good to him. It had been horribly hot lately, coupled with intense humidity, so the rain was a welcome relief.

The rain let up slightly. Brutus took the opportunity to dash back to the house. He jumped through the open front door and shook his red hair with his hand. He closed the door behind him as he walked inside, dripping wet. “Hell of a s-..” As Brutus stepped through the foyer he saw Kaizen leaning forward, with his arms and head on the table. The bottles were all empty and Kai wore a semi grin on his face, _oh I see…_ he walked over and knelt beside Kai’s chair, brushing some hair back to see the vampire's face. 

Kaizen felt really good. His eyes were closed and his body hummed with the effects of the wine. He was in drunken bliss. “Uhnnn..” he lifted his head as Brutus touched him. “What..?” he asked as he pushed his heavier than normal body back into his seat. 

The werewolf licked his lips as his eyes took in the sight of the drunken mostly naked vampire. He could see one of Kai’s nipples when the boy sat back. “Nothing.” Brutus stood up and pulled Kai’s chair back. Before the vampire could react, the werewolf had picked the boy up from the chair and sat him down on the table top. “You look rather content” he remarked as he spread Kai’s legs and stepped between them. He leaned forward, one hand braced on the table, the other opening the shirt more. Brutus kissed Kai’s collar bone and slowly worked his way down his lean torso, droplets of water falling from his hair as he went.

Kai had some difficulty moving his limbs since his body felt quite heavy. He bit his lip and tilted his head back as warm lips touched his skin. Kai slowly leaned back, knocking the bottles over, so he could lay on the table. He was struggling to keep himself upright. He brought a finger to his mouth and bit it lightly as he felt those warm lips continue to advance down his body. He could feel his penis growing beneath Brutus’s torso.

“You’re drunk,” Brutus said. He stood there a moment just looking at Kai on the table. The vampire looked incredibly appealing. Silk shirt hanging open, exposing those nipples and lean body, legs spread open in an invitation. It was all Brutus could do not to tear into the sensual being. “I see you’ve been reading more.” he said as he moved up and leaned over the drunken beauty, water dripping on that porcelain skin. .. _Why the sudden interest in vampires? Is that who visited you? Was it your Sire? No, I doubt that. Why haven’t you told me about your new encounter….fuck you make me so angry...you are mine, I’ll be damned if I let you get taken from me.._ his eyes glowed faintly as his mind reeled about. His jaw was clenched but then he relaxed with a sigh. This could be a good opportunity to ask some questions. “Did you have a good time last night, with your archery?”

“Mmm, yaa” Kai sighed as Brutus kissed and nipped at his neck, while a hand ran up his right side. “Uhnnn… feels… good..” he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes while his arms rested on the table. One of Brutus’s arms was up by Kai’s head, the other was resting down to the side. 

Brutus looked at Kai and grinned, “oh don’t you dare fall asleep.” He stood up and grabbed Kai’s right leg, extended it up, and began kissing his inner leg. “Did you make any friends?” Lowering Kai’s leg down, he adjusted Kai further up the table. He tugged at his wet pants to pull them down and kicked them off. As Kai lifted his head up, Brutus was back between the boys legs. He lifted them up and spread them apart at the knees, rubbing his slowly growing member against Kai. .. _fuck holding back is such a miserable ordeal…_ his body flexed in irritation but Brutus took a breath and relaxed some.

Kaizen went to sit up but he was pushed back down - with his legs held apart and pushed into him so he couldn’t get up. “Friends?... your horses?” Kai’s muddled brain was swaying about, so following the conversation was difficult. He yelped when Brutus bit into his nipple and pressed his hot body into him. Was Brutus angry? “ **Oow!** ” He looked down and was met with intense glowing eyes staring back up at him. “ **Bru-aaah!!** ” Kai’s head went back as his asshole was being forcefully opened by something hot pushing into it. 

When Kai responded with the horses Brutus got pissed. _..obviously not the fucking horses you little shit…_ his left hand went down to his penis, which he stroked until it was fully hard, and he guided it to Kai’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, feeling Kai clenching down, trying to resist his cock. He bit down on that soft nipple, making it hard. Brutus looked up at Kai, who was looking back at him with a surprised look. .. _you’re too fucking drunk..dammit.._ he leaned back and grabbed Kai’s hips, pulling Kai’s ass to the edge of the table, and pushed in more. His glowing eyes watched as the vampire tried to sit up only to fall back against the table and moan out when with a quick snap of his hips, Brutus plunged deep into the vampire's hole. 

Kaizen cried out as a bolt of pain shot up his spine. His hole stung from the werewolf’s cruel and sudden penetration. “Aah! Brutus st-aaah!” Kai tensed and slowly relaxed as his body began to heal his new injury. “Stupid...dog…” he muttered.

Brutus gave a heavy sigh. He didn’t move after he pushed all the way in. He was thinking, and he had just come to a conclusion. “Dog..huh” well at least he wasn’t called an animal. Technically he was kind of, sort of a dog in a sense. He decided to hold his temper back and use this situation to his advantage, “Can’t help what I am. Also can’t help myself around you.” This was partly true. Brutus was going to try something he had never done before. He would see if he could get the young vampire to openly tell him without force. So he would need to work extremely hard at not reflexively resorting to violence and torture to pry information out. Kaizen was young enough and human enough that this tactic might work. It was a gamble, but if it was successful he would benefit greatly from his hard work. In a way it was a psychological and emotional experiment that may actually succeed while Kai maintained his humanity. 

Brutus lowered his head down to Kaizen’s neck and kissed it gently, some water from his hair dripping down onto the vampire. “You’re beautiful Kaizen,” he said quietly into the boy's neck. He slowly began to move his hips and positioned himself to be over top of the cool creature, his forearms were up by Kai’s shoulders, his body pressing into the vampire as he gently thrust into him.

Kaizen no longer felt the stinging but he could feel the throbbing heart beat in the werewolf's cock. When Brutus whispered those words and began to thrust, Kai raised his legs and wrapped them around the damp hot body. He was completely intoxicated from the wine and couldn’t really grasp what was going on. He felt good and that was all that mattered to him at this moment. He reached a hand up under the werewolfs arm and found the man's back, where he could hold onto that strong frame while his other hand went through the wet red hair. “Your.. wet..” Kai remarked.

.. _no shit I’m wet did you forget it’s raining? Do you not hear that thunder outside? Fuck how drunk are you…?_ Brutus kept his thoughts to himself, lifting his head up as he leaned forward and kissed Kaizen on the lips, slipping his tongue inside. He could taste the wine in the boys mouth. His left hand moved to find Kai's face and stroked his cool cheek with his thumb. Brutus could feel Kai’s twitching member between their bodies, so he began to slowly grind and thrust into him, until Kai tore his face away and let out a higher pitched moan. “Ah, found it” he murmured, wincing as nails embedded themselves in his back. 

Brutus shrugged and adjusted so he could pull Kai’s hands down and pin them to the table gently by his wrists. He was hovering above Kai now, watching the boy’s many facial expressions as he moved his hips about at different angles and speeds. “Happy?” He asked as he pulled almost all the way out and slid slowly in, tilting his member up to apply more pressure.

“ **Uhnn ah! AAAH!!...mmmmnyaa!~** ” Kai turned his head side to side at the pleasurable torture, arching a little and squeezing his legs whenever Brutus hit the mark. “Yes..” he sighed out then moaned as that hard length slowly slid inside and pressed up into his spot, making his lip tremble and his head tilt back. “uh god…” he felt amazing with the combination of alcohol and pleasure. He was being flanked with two kinds of warmth spreading through his body. His penis was leaking clear honey and twitched as Brutus hit his prostate repetitively. With his hands pinned down he couldn’t grab his pleading member to give it release. 

“An upgrade from a dog, I’ll take it” he heard Brutus say.

Pleasure shot through Kaizen so violently that even his moans were strangled, and the world pitched out of focus as he stared up at the ceiling “ **uh-hngh!! Ah! Aah!** ” Wave after crashing wave of pleasure slammed through him and Kai was helpless to the intoxicating sensations. 

“Fuck you’re so tight...you feel so good” Brutus groaned, feeling Kai’s insides tense and squeeze his length. His hard cock was a merciless weapon that stretched Kaizen wide open around him and shattered the boy's sanity to pieces. Kai’s straining erection was grinding into the ridges of the werewolf’s muscular abdomen.

“Feels good right? Being connected to me.” Brutus’s hips ground a wide semicircle into Kais ass, as if to carve the shape of his cock into Kais flesh. “You’re mine...” Brutus said in almost a whisper. He closed his eyes and picked up the pace a little, “you’re mine…” he leaned down and put his lips onto Kai’s, and kissed the boy more forcefully. He felt the small vampire turn his head, opening his mouth to kiss the werewolf back. At that Brutus tightened his grip on the vampires wrists as a surge of fire burst through his body like a volcano. Hot lava spread all throughout his insides, intense heat swirling and pouring down his spine, slithering it’s way to envelop his balls. Brutus began to thrust harder into Kai, he could feel his knot swell up as the fires reached his groin. He let out a moan as they continued to kiss.

“ **Mmhnnmm**!..” Kai moaned through their locked lips. Every thrust sent electric pulses through his body, the strikes to his prostate made him tense every time. The spiraling heat and electricity swimming and darting around his body had his drunken mind fall apart with overload. It felt so damn good, too fucking good. Being taken like this felt better then anything he had ever felt before. A powerful wolf lay over him, the warmth of that body and the beat of his heart made Kai feel ecstatic. His mouth and ass filled with wolf, his wine soaked mind was beyond bliss, he never wanted this to stop. He felt whole. He felt alive. 

Kais body suddenly tensed, he tore his face away as he tilted his head back, arching “ **uhnnnaaaaaaaah!**!” Kai moaned out loud, his fangs appearing in his open mouth as he not only ejaculated, but had a full blown orgasm which had those pretty eyes weeping with tears. 

Brutus winced, feeling Kais ass clamp down so damn hard it nearly made him yelp. _Fucking hell you’re going to break it…_ gritting his teeth he looked at Kais face and the voice that rang out sent an intense shiver down his spine. He paused while the vampire had a vice grip on his length. A scent tickled his nose and he looked under him to see Kais load and grinned with satisfaction. When he felt his cock wasn’t being strangled to death he resumed where he left off. 

“ Round two…” he said, leaning his head down he grazed his teeth along Kais exposed neck and collar bone. The werewolf was determined to brand himself into the vampires body and mind

—-

Brutus had bred his little vampire for hours, finally stopping when his hunger demanded his attention. They had migrated up to the bedroom where Brutus was currently cleaning up the mess between the unconscious vampires legs. He had removed the silk shirt downstairs. As Kai was riding him facing outward it had got in the wolf's way of kissing Kais back. Brutus pushed the drunken boy forward and took it off, tossing it to the floor. Pulling the vampire back he resumed thrusting up into the moaning creature. The wolf had fun ringing out those moans and cries from Kai. 

Brutus rang out the cloth in a small basin and continued to clean Kai’s body. When he was done he pulled the blanket up and cleaned up the mess from earlier, now dried on the floor beside the bed. He waved the basin and cloth away and got dressed. Brutus made his way back down, snatching up the shirt and dropping it on the back of a wooden chair as he walked over to the front door, opened it, and peered out. The rain had stopped. The grass and earth were soaked like a waterlogged sponge. Unbeknownst to them, another nastier, more destructive storm would be headed their way.

“Not good for riding in, shit.” He had wanted to head into a town but that would have to wait. He wasn’t about to leave the vampire alone at night, not while someone or something was prowling about his territory. 

He shut the door and sat down at the table, conjuring up a massive meal. When he finished, he cleared the table of everything except the book Kai had been reading. Leaning forward, he brought it over to him and opened it up, “ hmm… “.

  
  
  



	15. Hard Lessons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick goes to get a bite and pop round to the local shop.  
> Brutus gets an arrow in the leg while Kai goes from confused to murderous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! My apologies my beloved readers, life and work drew my attention away for a while.  
> Thank you for your patience!! <3  
> Now without further a-due, ch.15.

“Urrg..” Kaizen turned over and squished a pillow into his chest, groaning with unpleasant feelings. His liver was healing from the alcohol abuse - but not without protest. Kai could feel some twinges and throbs. The sensations of bliss were long gone, replaced with a dullness and a mild ache as his body processed the extremely high levels of alcohol. Kai thought a vampire wouldn’t feel the effects of alcohol poisoning, but here is a prime example of the living dead curled around a pillow, groaning in discomfort. Obviously he wouldn’t die from such foolishness, but he certainly felt like it would be a more merciful outcome. “Arrg… shiiiit” his long black hair was sprawled all over the pillows and plastered to his face. Kai was a beautiful disaster.

Brutus stepped into the doorway of the dark bedroom and leaned against the frame. “Good morning, sunshine,” he remarked, grinning with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the groaning figure in the bed. Brutus had taken the opportunity while Kai was passed out drunk to make journal entries and do some small experiments in his office. When the sun went down he went up to see the vampire was still very much, well... dead to the world. The large redhead threw on some clothes and went outside to tend to his horses and search his property for any new signs of the trespasser. The ground was still soggy from the heavy rains and the air was heavy with humidity, making the wolf sweat as he patrolled the grounds. Brutus went over and checked his barrier. He closed his eyes with his hand flush to the magic wall to test and strengthen his primary defense. That night nothing transpired except a lingering feeling he was being watched, but no matter where he looked he couldn’t see or detect anything or anyone. This frustrated the werewolf. He checked on Kai again and found the vampire had not moved from the same spot he was in last time. “Geez... I’ve heard of sleepin’ like the dead… but this…” he shook his head as he turned and went back down stairs. To fill his time he set to sharpening his weapons and inspecting his armor for any damage. He practised some new ideas with how to use his magic and a couple times he singed his hands. He had no intentions in getting too enthralled with his current undead fancy. Brutus would need to head out soon to gather up contracts and bring in some more coin, not out of necessity per se, but boredom and his need to chop the numbers down. More specifically, he would like to get his hands on whomever was tip-toeing without a scent near his territory. 

* * *

The sun sprinkled the sky with red and orange light while Brutus was practising his sword skills. He paused as the light broke the horizon and decided to head inside. Once in, Brutus went to the bathing room and cleaned himself up with a water basin before heading up stairs to poke at an unhappy vampire. “Can’t hold your liquor, eh?” Brutus laughed at Kai. The gloom and doom glare he was receiving made him laugh harder before he waved his hand and the candles blazed to life. “Never seen a vampire drink as much as you did. Bet you’re feeling it now.” 

Kaizen winced to the sudden light exploding in the room and slammed his face back down into the pillow. _Bastard…._ Groaning, he pulled the blanket up over his head to drown out the light, only to feel it get ripped off his body. “You’re a cruel bastard…” he mumbled, turning his face from the pillow to glare at the grinning wolf. Kai was met with hands grabbing at his legs and dragging him over to the edge of the bed, and then he was yanked up and over the man's shoulder.  
“ **Wh-wait! Urrg...I can walk!** ” His messy hair fell over his face as he lifted his head up, he struggled but failed to get free. Brutus responded with a couple firm slaps to Kai’s ass as they exited the bedroom. 

“Ya, I’m sure you can,” Brutus replied as he rounded the post at the top of the landing.

“ **Dammit put me down**!” Kai pushed against the wolf's back trying to push up and off his shoulder.

“No” Brutus shifted Kai’s weight and made his way down the stairs.

 **“Fuck you! I’m not a child! Put me the fuck down!”** He squirmed and tried looking around to where they were going.

“ **HA!** That’s funny.” He found amusement in Kai’s claim. Brutus reached the bottom step and snapped his fingers, which didn’t seem to do anything until they entered the bathroom and Kai was dropped into the bath water. “ **There. Stop bitching already!”** He walked around and picked up the bar of soap and tossed it at Kai, who quickly caught it. 

“Tsh…” Kai clucked in disapproval at being man-handled and thrown about. When the werewolf left the bathing room Kaizen slid down, submerging himself under the water before coming back up, pushing his long hair back behind his head. _How long was I out for… couldn’t be more than a couple hours…_ he pondered to himself while running the slippery bar of soap over his arm and across his chest. 

Kai was slowly regaining his memories of his drunken escapade and grimaced when he inserted a finger into his hole, trying to clean himself up. Little white blobs of wolf semen came out as he cleaned his lower regions. “Urg….” _Why does he release so much…. it won’t stop coming out… oh god, ew…._ He curled his lip when a little string of semen came out as he adjusted himself in the bath. Kai was tempted to call for Brutus to do his witchcraft and poof the nastiness away, but he didn’t feel like being mocked. 

* * *

The storm had left Derrick soaked and muddy. The direction of the rain was pointing towards the entrance of the shallow cave. He was stuck standing in ankle deep muddy water. He couldn’t even have a smoke since he had run out of tobacco. His face expressed little, but his eyes showed clear irritation at his situation. This spot was the closest location that sheltered him from direct sunlight, but it was shallow and he was being drenched with the gales of rain that pelted the tree branches above and the little streams of muddy water poured toward the cave entrance. 

He stood and waited for sundown all the while listening to Kaizen’s moans. Whatever the wolf was doing was clearly very pleasurable. Derrick, having nothing else better to do and nothing to smoke, loosened his damp pants and pulled his length out. He might as well get something good out of a bad situation, and those cries and moans rang in those straining ears. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his hearing, stroking his cock as he envisioned the youngling in his grasp.

When the rain finally ended, the water pooling over Derrick's feet reached his ankles. The cave ceiling was dripping with moisture and condensation, leaving the vampire to look like an angry drowned cat. His hair was damp, beads of water slid down his cheeks, and his clothes were absolutely soaked. 

The sun was finally setting and Derrick stepped out of the cave with a squelching squish of his soggy boots and socks. Derrick ground his teeth in mild irritation. He would need dry clothes, boots and tobacco. Pulling his pack around, he opened it up, digging around inside until he pulled up the soggy paper he used for rolling his smokes. “Great.” He tossed the paper down into the muddy earth and ground it down with his foot. 

He threw his pack around onto his back and slowly made his way toward a small village an hour or two’s walk away. He lifted his hand and used his fingers to rake back his hair and shake it about in the attempt to dry it a bit as he walked through the woods. 

* * *

“Please don’t I beg you!” A woman cried and begged, watching her husbands body go limp in Derricks arms. She was huddled in the corner of her tiny kitchen, holding a knife out, pointed towards the vampire. Derrick’s eyes lazily looked over at her as he dropped the man's limp body to the floor. He wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve and casually walked over to her, making direct eye contact with her. 

“Calm yourself. Give me the knife” he said coolly, as he knelt down in front of her and held out his hand.

“I-...” her eyes widened then relaxed, and her shaking hands became still. She leaned forward slowly and placed the knife in his hand, then sat back. 

“Thank you. Do you want to live?” He asked as he turned the knife over.

“Yes, I want to live.” She replied 

“What do you cherish the most in this world?” Derrick inquired

“My unborn baby, Sir. I cherish it’s life most of all” tears slowly fell from her eyes as she spoke, unable to look away from those eyes.

“That’s a good answer. Your husband went out to run some errands and never came back. Of course you are growing worried now, and in your condition you fell unconscious, stricken with fear for your husband. In the morning you will ask your friends or neighbours for help in finding him. For now, you are too exhausted and are falling asleep.” As Derrick spoke the woman swayed and her eyes fell shut. Derrick reached out and caught her before she slumped sideways. 

Derrick carried the pregnant woman to the couch and laid her down on it, then proceeded to pull out clothes from the tiny dresser to size them. He was right in his judgement of the now dead man's size and height. These clothes would certainly fit. He snatched up several pairs of shirts and slacks, stuffing them into his pack. He swiped a pair of boots, tied the laces together, and slung them over his shoulder. He left the bedroom and headed for the corpse. He leaned down and grabbed the man's ankle, dragged his body out of the house, head smacking off the wooden steps until it hit the gravel and mud. Derrick dropped the leg and went back to the house and cleaned up any evidence of death from the wooden floor boards, then shut the front door. He knew she was pregnant the moment he smelt her and he had always avoided killing pregnant women. Adrian had figured this out about him and always set to rip out the unborn fetus in front of Derrick and tear into them. 

_“Baby blood is the freshest blood you’ll ever taste”_ Adrian had said. 

“ _There’s no point being sentimental, they’re like cattle and breed like mice.”_

Derrick was an obedient servant, however he still held onto his own personal codes. Things he simply could not or would not do, no matter how much Adrian tried and tortured. The soldier hung onto some of his humanity this way. He would kill in a heartbeat when commanded but he would always fight to find a way to spare the lives of unborn children. He was odd like that. Kill a child, woman, or man but refuse to kill the pregnant. 

Derrick dragged the corpse into the woods, heading for a flooded stream not far off. His ears detected the sound of running water which he followed until he came to a small river. He set his bag onto a large boulder, along with his new shoes, and set to business. He tore out the man's throat, removing evidence that a vampire fed on him. He picked up the corpse and threw it into the rushing water, where it would eventually be found downstream. Derrick rinsed his hands off, then carried on after grabbing his belongings to continue on for the village so he could pilfer items he would need. The farm house he stopped at was a few minutes away from the main village. The clouds were disappearing, exposing a brilliant star studded sky which the vampire was staring up at as he walked. 

There were a couple of people still outside when Derrick arrived in the village. He set his pack and boots down under a bush just outside the town entrance, then he vanished, reappearing by a building that had the word **SHOP** carved in wood above the door. He darted back behind the building and tested to see if anyone lived inside. It wasn’t uncommon for shop owners to also live in the upper level of their business. 

He pressed his hand to the door handle. No resistance. No push back. “Good” he said quietly. Derrick tested the door and found it to be unlocked. _Trusting community to leave shop doors unlocked… or someone is still inside…_ He paused to listen for any close heartbeats or fresh smells of human inside. Nothing. It was clear. He slipped inside and slowly closed the door, while keeping an eye out for anyone who saw him. 

The shop had carried standard items, and the back room he had entered into seemed low on supplies. His night vision eyes scanned the crates and loose items until he found one of the things he was looking for. “Tobacco leaves” he mumbled as he grabbed a glass jar and opened it, smelling the fresh aroma that escaped. He replaced the lid and made for the front of the shop, where little tins and wraps were behind the counter. He set down the glass jar and opened up a small tin, stuffing and crushing the dried leaves into it until it was nearly full. Screwing on the lid he stuffed the flat tin into his jacket pocket. Around the front he found the papers and wrapped those in a thin cloth wrap and tucked it into his jacket as well. Derrick searched around, not finding the ingredients he needed to make his concoction to conceal his scent. He only had one vial left and needed to make more. Instead, he helped himself to a little wooden box that would hold cigars, filling it with dry matches, and headed to the back room, grabbing the glass jar on his way. 

Derrick noticed two gleaming eyes watching him from on top of stacked crates. It was a cat, perched on an angle and peering down at him with curiosity, it’s tail flicked when their eyes met. “Look at you. Little shop protector? Keeping the mice at bay?” He smirked and reached up. The cat ducked back away from his hand. “Fair enough” he wiggled his fingers goodbye and stepped away, back out the rear door of the shop. It was a long shot but he wanted to avoid travelling further to larger towns or cities for his specific ingredients. At least he wasn’t leaving empty handed. Reaching down he snatched up his pack and boots and headed back towards the wolfs property, keeping an eye out for more suitable, dryer locations to camp out at. 

* * *

Kai wrung his hair out in the towel while he sat on the wooden stool by the tub. When Brutus walked in Kai looked up. At first his face expressed annoyance but quickly changed to surprise when his eyes fixed upon the glass cup filled with red liquid. Lowering the damp towel to his lap Kai reached up and accepted the glass held out to him. “Thank you…” he said in a quiet voice. He sniffed the glass then looked at Brutus suspiciously, “It smells different, did you add something?” Lowering the glass to his lap.

Brutus smirked “yes. Something to help with your obvious discomfort” he shook his head as he watched Kai eye the glass. “Oh for god's sake, if I wanted to kill you, you’d be ashes in the wind by now. Just drink the damn thing.”

Kaizen looked up at Brutus while bringing the rim of the cup to his lips and took a sip. It tasted slightly sour but he slowly finished off the glass. “I guess you have a point.” Just as Kai went to place the cup on the floor it vanished from his sight. “I’ll never get used to that.” He went back to drying his dripping wet hair. “So… what do you usually do besides kill and rape things?” He was curious to know more about his captor. 

Brutus cocked an eyebrow at the question. _Is he genuinely curious about me or is he asking for the person he met the other night…_ “I read and hone my skills” he said flatly. He was uncertain about giving too many details when Kai was keeping a secret. “What about you? Besides seducing humans and being a cock whore what do you do with yourself?” he asked as he made his way to the copper tub and leaned against it.

Kai looked at Brutus with clear disgust on his face at such a statement. _I suppose I deserve that...asshole.._ with a sigh he set down the towel on his lap again and wracked his fingers through his hair, working through some tangles. “Reading. Trying to figure out how to live as I am. Thinking mostly. Thinking about what’s out there. You so kindly remind me how little I know of the world. It’s made me want to go out and explore it, but I’m scared. I don’t want to kill anyone and I’m afraid if I go out there alone I’ll lose control and…” Kai trailed off and fell silent, his fingers stopped half way through his hair. His eyes looked distant like he was recalling memories.

“Hey.” Brutus snapped his fingers, noticing the vampire's depressed looking face. “If that’s true and you really don’t want to hurt people then I can help. I have lots of books and I have experience with your kind-“ 

“Your books speak of killing my kind…” Kai’s eyes met Brutus’s as he spoke.

“True. Do you want to learn how to be a vampire?” Brutus had guessed as much when he saw the book on vampires. He would need to navigate this carefully. The idea Kaizen may one day betray him if he thought himself capable of killing Brutus crossed his mind.

”Yes. I don’t want to be helpless or incapable of protecting myself. I miss people, Brutus, but if I lose control and give myself away I’ll be hunted down and killed, right?” As he spoke he stood up from the stool letting the towel drop to the floor. “As stupid as it sounds, I don’t want to die. I want to figure out how to enjoy my new life but being a vampire means I’m a killer. I destroy life. I’m a fucking monster. So how the hell can I be what I am without being as I am?!” His frustration was clearly etched in his face as he threw his hands up in the air and paced about the room as he spoke. 

“In a way I understand what you’re saying” Brutus replied and stood up from the lip of the tub. He walked over and stopped Kai from his pacing and pulled him to his chest and held him for a moment. He felt hands wrap around his back and nails lightly dig into him. Brutus could see the vampire's pain and for a moment related to him. He too was a monster people would hunt down and kill if they knew what he was. “Get dressed and meet me in my study.” he said firmly as he let go of the boy and left the room. 

Kai held back his tears when Brutus held him. The warmth of that body made him feel strangely safe but he was conflicted with the fear from knowing that body could kill him on a full moon. When Brutus left, Kai exited shortly after, still fiddling with knots in his hair as he climbed the steps. Emerging into the bedroom he went over to the bag of clothes on the dresser and pulled it down. He emptied the bag and looked at all the shirts, deciding on the dark blue cotton one, and slipped it over his head. It fit nicely. He pulled on a pair of black slacks noticing nothing else in the bag. He wandered back downstairs barefoot and slowly rounded the bottom stair post and peered into the mans study. Kai saw Brutus flipping through a large leather bound book with pages that looked like maps. “What are you looking at?” He inquired, walking over to the table and taking a closer look at the pages. They were indeed maps.

“I’m looking for cities. Often they will have some sort of a nightlife.” His eyes fixed on a page labelled **Alexandria.** Brutus tapped his finger on the tiny image of a city then flipped the pages until the city was much larger. One could see the details of the city borders, roads, streets names, buildings with titles on them. “I have some business here. It’ll be a long trip so I’ll need to start packing and you’re coming with me.” He stood up and moved toward the bookshelves pulling a few books down and setting them on the table beside the large book. “You can read these” placing his hand on the small pile of books as he looked at a confused Kai. 

“Wait. What?” He stood there watching and listening. “Aren’t you worried I’ll run off?” Kai didn’t understand what was happening. Clearly the man didn’t trust Kai, hence the barriers and magic. Mind you he did say Kai could come and go as he pleased now. “Why would you want me to-”

Brutus held his hand up and sighed. “You’re not very observant. Yes I hunt and kill vampires. Hasn’t it dawned on you how I am able to successfully do so? It’s because I’ve studied and experimented on vampires. I’ve written several journals on them and most are not how to kill them. In fact these-” he held up the top book from the small pile. “Are my works and they have details on vampires the others do not.” He set the book down and stepped toward Kai, placing fingers under Kai’s chin, tilting the boy's head back. He leaned in and kissed Kai gently on the lips then moved his face back to look the vampire in the eyes.

“I’m beginning to see you and I are walking similar paths. There is a way for you to live as what you are but be as you want to be” Brutus let go of Kais chin and stepped back, picking up the five books and pushing them into Kai’s chest, to which the vampire reflexively grabbed them and held him.

Kaizen stood frozen on the spot as his mind tried to process the werewolfs words. He was alone in the study now as Brutus had left to pack. “What?...” slowly he looked down at the small pile in his arms and turned toward the open door, struck dumb with disbelief. As if in a trance he slowly made his way into the banquet hall and sat in the chair still holding the books. 

**Thunk…**

Kai snapped out of his confused state when a large leather bag was dropped in front of his face. 

**“Did you hear a damn thing I said?”** Brutus looked down at Kai, irritated for some reason. 

“No, sorry. What did you-”

“Geezuz. I said come up and pick what you want to wear because we will be gone for a few days. I asked if you wanted to buy new clothes when we get there. You didn’t respond. So I packed you your bag. Put those books in here.” Brutus turned and headed back up to get changed, only putting on light leather chest armour as the heat would cook him alive in his heavier gear. Brutus was also thinking of routes and places he could take a vampire without encountering any issues. “He’s going to need food.” He told himself. Never having done something like training a young vampire, he was entering deeper into these new waters. Brutus would need to prepare for several possibilities, including killing Kai if it came down to it. He had personally never come across any stories of vampires coexisting with werewolves, so he had nothing to go on but his own knowledge and instincts. 

Standing up, Kai pulled back the leather flap and shoved the books in where he could in the bag. He looked down at his bare feet and just as he did so a pair of worn leather boots came crashing onto the table. **“Fuck! You couldn’t just hand them to me?”** He whirled around to glare at Brutus, who was descending the stairs with two more leather packs. 

“You can wear those when we head out tonight” Brutus said, putting the two packs down by the foyer archway. He stepped through into the foyer and examined the weapons, picking up a few daggers and shoving them into the one bag.

* * *

Derrick had found an abandoned run down storage building that looked to be used to house lumber. It was a few minutes away from the wolfs property, roughly a twenty minute walk from the cave he found. It had holes in the roof and walls, but was able to find a hatch door in the ground which led to a small empty space with a small well. Derrick would have more difficulty hearing the two but it was safer and dryer. He set to dragging the rotting tree trunks across to form a semi wall from the broken door, blocking the hatch door from immediate view. He removed his dank and smelly clothes along with his soggy boots, hanging the fabric on nails in the wooden walls. There was still enough time before the sun came up to watch and listen. Derrick pulled out a small vial and drank half the contents, saving the other half for another time. Pulling out the clothes he nicked, he sniffed them. “This could work to my advantage if he smells this scent” he said out loud as he put on the clothes. With his own scent masked, the smell of a human he could use to conceal his true identity from the wolf, if for whatever reason he was found. 

He set his pack aside and headed out of the dilapidated structure and made his way through the woods to Brutus’s property. Derrick found a decent spot down wind where he could view the windowless house. He was far enough back that the overgrowth and trees hid him from sight. _Dammit I forgot to grab my tobacco._

After some time watching, listening, and taking mental notes of habits, Derrick looked up and then stood from the dead log he had sat on. 

_Clear skies. The sun will be intense._ He could feel the sun approaching the horizon and quickly made his way back to his temporary hide out. Closing the broken door as far as it would go, he jumped over the large cut log and grabbed the jacket hung on a nail on the wall. Turning it around he pulled out his tobacco tin and the papers then leaned against the wall as he went to make his smoke. 

Streams of light flowed through holes and breaks in the wooden structure and Derrick moved to open the hatch and jumped down letting the door drop shut behind him. He set down the cigar box containing dry matches on the rim of the well and set about lighting his smoke.

* * *

“Not bad. Try again.” Brutus said with a grin. He was holding a short sword that looked tiny in contrast to his massive size. Kai was holding a similar short sword and looked frustrated. 

The table in the banquet hall was nowhere to be seen, the entire hall was empty except for the fireplace and wall decorations. 

Kai lunged forward quickly then darted to the left and went to strike but Brutus pivoted and blocked the hit and then sent Kai backwards with a kick to the gutt. 

“You’re faster than you think. Push yourself, or I’ll increase the pressure” Brutus remarked scratching an itch behind his ear with the tip of the sword. 

“ **Shut up!”** Kai got to his feet and threw the sword at Brutus who deflected it, sending it clattering to the ground. 

**“Give me a bow and arrow and I’ll put holes in your smug face!!”** Kai was irritated he couldn’t land a single hit and was greeted by such a mocking expression. 

“Alright. Then take it from me.” The short sword vanished from his hand and a reddish looking longbow and a quiver holding twelve arrows appeared. Brutus grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back, notched it, and took aim at Kai.

“What the hell are you-“ Before he could finish, an arrow shot past his face and bounced off the stone wall. Kai’s ear and cheek began to bleed. 

“Next one wont miss. I suggest you run and figure out how to take this from me.” Another arrow was notched and with a grin Brutus let the arrow fly directly for Kai’s shoulder. 

Kai dodged it, but not fast enough as the arrow knocked his shoulder, and Kai felt the sting of a cut. **“HEY!! I haven’t even worn this for one fucking -..”** Another arrow flew at him and he dodged again, this time no impact. 

“Might I suggest you move faster if you don’t want to ride into town naked?” Brutus chuckled and took aim again and fired.

 **“You’re fucking crazy!!”** Kai bolted up the stairs and ducked behind the post as two arrows slammed into the wood. He heard Brutus walking toward the stairs and then ran up them, Kai got up as Brutus came into sight at the landing and jumped over the banister only to get an arrow in his shoulder upon landing. “Fuck!! Ow! God dammit Brutus!” Kai ran into the bathroom and ducked behind the massive copper tub. He reached behind him and pulled the arrow out, which hurt like hell. 

“I’ve seen newborn deer move faster than you” The wolfs voice sounded amused, like he was having fun. His heavy steps were slow and steady as he descended the stairs, arrow notched and waiting for it’s target. “Let’s go, Kai. Take the bow from me and you win. Simple.” Brutus slowly entered the bathing room and knew where Kai was. 

Kai was growing pissed off, this wasn’t training, this was a sick game to the werewolf. How in the hell was he supposed to disarm a highly trained vampire hunter?  
 _Wait. He’s not using his magic. He’s holding back? Does that mean he will let me take the bow? Not without a fight. Couldn’t he just teach me like Derrick did? This is insane!_ Kaizen closed his eyes and calmed himself, he focused on where Brutus was, listening to his heart rate, breathing. The slight sounds from the wood of the bow straining indicating it was notched. But where was he pointing it, was he in the middle of the doorway? 

_Focus, …_

“If you don’t make a move I’ll make it for you” Brutus said with that same amused voice. 

_He’s off more to the right of the doorway…_ Kai moved to the left side of the tub and peered around slowly. There was enough space for him to run past and out of the room. He mustered up all his strength then bolted out the door, but he went much faster then he anticipated and lost his footing, falling on his stomach. He looked behind him and saw Brutus pointing the arrow at him. Kai’s eyes widened. _No!!_

Within a beat. Kai’s world slowed down, the arrow was inching toward him and it would strike his chest if he didn’t move. Kai rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He reached out and grabbed the slowly moving arrow, flipped it around, and whipped it back at Brutus. The arrow seemed to have a mind of its own as it suddenly veered up and stuck itself in the ceiling. The vampire's eyes were red as blood, his fangs fully extended and nails like claws. Kai’s world quickly sped up and Brutus had lowered the bow.

“Finally.” The wolf said and notched another arrow, with swift movements he pointed and fired again. Kai once more caught the arrow but threw it down on the floor. “Let’s go blood sucker. Come and get it” another arrow flew at Kai but he disappeared before the wolfs eyes and reappeared behind Brutus and jumped on his back wrapping his slender arms around the wolfs neck and squeezed tight. 

**“You crazy fucking idiot what the hell kind of training is this!!”** Kai looked angrier then all hell and wasn’t playing around. He truly felt like he was going to kill the psychotic sadist. Kai felt a sudden force rip him off the wolfs back and sent him slamming into the stone floor. 

Brutus turned around to look down at the pissed off creature, lifting his foot and putting firmly on the vampire's groin. Notched an arrow and pointed it at Kai’s face. “The successful kind of training. Did you even notice what you did?” Brutus grinned and took aim, releasing the arrow full force at Kai’s eye. 

Kai’s pupils dilated and his eyes went black, his left arm came up faster than the arrow and grabbed it mere millimeters from his eye. He flipped it around in his fingers and stabbed Brutus in the leg with it. Brutus stepped back, Kai’s leg was hurting but he got up fast and punched Brutus square in the jaw, knocking the werewolf sideways down on one knee.

Brutus looked over at the young vampire, his eyes glowing but he wasn’t angry per se. “Are you going to take it or do you want to play some more?” He laughed and stood up just as Kai slapped Brutus so hard across the face it made a very loud crack sound which reverberated in the hall. 

**“Fuck you!!”** Kais lip throbbed and his face and leg hurt from the magic that bound them together. All the pain Brutus felt was amplified but Kai was so angry it dulled his pain. **“You really are a sick bastard! You’re having fun shooting me!?”**

“I enjoy the fight, yes.” Brutus rubbed his jaw. His own fangs appeared along with his claws. “Here.” He tossed the bow over and Kai caught it. “Calm down and think about what you did. When you realize it, you’ll thank me” Brutus slowly worked the arrow out of his leg and dropped it to the floor. He summoned his leather chair and sat down in it. 

**“Thank you!? You tried to kill me!!”** Kai came storming around the chair and threw the bow at Brutus but it vanished before it touched him. 

“I told you, I’d increase the pressure and motivate you. It worked didn’t it? You reacted so fast I could barely see your movements.” He reached out and grabbed Kai’s wrist, pulling the pissed off vampire onto his lap. 


	16. Let’s Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus has decided to take a risk and venture out with his young vampire pet all the while being shadowed by Derrick and, who’s that?  
> A knock at the door brings about a surprise visitor which had the hulking werewolf stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bridge into a new adventure outside the wolfs den. Time to stretch their legs and get into some new drama, trouble and headaches.

**“Stop it! I’m not in the mood for this!”** Kai said angrily, pulling away from Brutus. He looked back behind him when he felt a large hand cup his ass and a couple fingers curl in between his cheeks. **“Let go!”** He tried to twist his wrist free and push away from the redheaded brute with no success, instead he was hoisted up onto the wolf's lap and held there in the straddle position by two large hands holding him down by his hips. Kai gave up and folded his arms over his chest and looked away, expressing his disapproval. “Idiot…” he muttered and continued to glare a hole into the wall. He was learning quickly that Brutus never accepted the word “no” so fighting him was rather futile. 

“If you want to learn to be a vampire, real world situations are needed for you to truly learn and acknowledge your skills,” Brutus explained, “you must have known I wasn’t really trying to kill you. I was just motivating you to get your instincts going. Hey, look at me, Kai” Brutus lifted up his right hand and tried to turn the stubborn boy's face. 

Kai clenched his jaw and tensed his body, refusing to comply with Brutus. He didn’t care what the man had to say. “Stop it! I don’t care! You shot at me! You fucking shot me with arrows!” Kai turned his head and glared at Brutus. 

“And you never got hit with a fatal blow. When you believed you were about to be badly injured your vampire instincts kicked in” his large calloused hand tucked the silky black hair behind Kai’s ear, then he ran his finger over the cut in the fabric where he had nicked Kai. “I never fired without believing you’d be able to stop the arrows, Kai,” Brutus lowered his hand back down to rest on Kai’s hip. “You did good.” His honey brown eyes looked over Kai’s face, which was slowly healing from the rebound spell. His own face was throbbing. Kai had got a solid hit in. The vampire was small, but he knew size never mattered with them as their strength came with age and experience. “Besides, you got a couple good shots in” Brutus lifted his hand to rub at his throbbing jaw. Being a pure blood werewolf gave him some advantages, such as a more superior healing capability, but even so vampires healed far faster than him. 

“You damn well deserved it you psychopath. Tsh. I’m hungry.” Kai said sharply, his eyes returning to their grey-blue hue. Calming down, he reflected on the so called _training_ and secretly admitted to himself that his messed up approach did in fact work. Now all Kai needed to learn was to be able to move like that on command rather than necessity. He sat there quietly replaying those moments where he had felt the world around him slow to a crawl. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by scruff brushing against his neck. Brutus was kissing down Kai’s neck to his collarbone. He threw up his hands to push the wolf's face away before his body reacted. _Can’t I have a moment where you’re not fucking mauling me!?_

Brutus smirked and leaned forward, grazing his teeth along the boy's neck, kissing down it before Kai’s hands pushed his face away; the vampire looked annoyed again after momentarily looking calm. “Alright. Let’s eat.” He released his grip on the struggling creature. Kai slid off his lap, walked over to the stairs, and sat down on the steps. As Brutus stood up and rounded his chair heading for the enchanted door, the table, chairs, and bear rug slowly reappeared. When he passed Kai, he caught a glimpse of the vampire's face, which looked fascinated as he stared at the reappearing furniture. Grinning, he stepped into the room where several empty wineskins rested against the base of the fountain. Brutus needed to prepare some meals for his little pet. He was hoping his new spell would keep the blood fresher. One by one, he filled the wineskins, purifying the blood and enchanting each one to preserve the contents. Grabbing the pack off the side, he corked and stuffed the wineskins into the leather bag. 

Kaizen turned his head and watched Brutus go into what he called the forbidden room. He stood and walked over to the door, just as it was shutting, catching a strong whiff of an unmistakable aroma of blood. Kai also glimpsed Brutus approaching the very back of the room before the door shut. 

_I knew I wasn’t crazy…_

——

Eyes closed, Derrick was leaning against the cool stone wall taking a deep puff of his smoke. He was concentrating on trying to pick up his prey’s voices. Slowly his eyes opened and he exhaled a slow stream of smoke. _Dammit, too far away._ No matter how many times he made the attempt, he wasn’t able to pick up anything but wildlife, tree leaves rustling, and the subtle, gentle sounds of slow moving water. 

The hatch above glowed as the light of day penetrated the old structure. Derrick glanced up and looked at the glowing rectangle, remembering the days he would wake up in his bedroom, the edge of the curtains glowing with sunshine. His wife would close them to allow him to sleep in longer when Saturday morning came around. She was with child when war was declared, and he ended up stationed far away. His mind often went back to the last time he saw her. Anna was her name. Dirty blond hair, tied up in a braid, often wrapped in a bun, with a few strands of hair that fell down the sides of her face. Light blue eyes shining bright with love and intelligence. A devoted wife who enjoyed playing board games with her husband. She was a kind, forgiving, and loving woman, who doted on Derrick and brought his life joy. He never did find out if she had a boy or girl. Adrian had taken him when he was crossing the shallow area of a river on horseback. Something grabbed his leg and yanked him off the horse and under the cold water. He was on his way to ambush the enemy by flanking them, but he never made it there. 

When Derrick woke he was stripped of his clothes, hung upside down by ropes tied to a wooden beam in a barn. When he looked around, he noticed a small bucket under his head filled halfway with what looked like blood. Derrick soon figured out it was his blood from a small cut on his neck. At first he thought the enemy had captured him and was torturing him, but soon Adrian stepped into view and kneeled down. “The friends you rode with were found and killed. They were tipped off to your movements. How unfortunate. It looked like a good plan, too” Adrian smiled at the upside down, dark red face. Later, Derrick learned it was Adrian who had tipped off the enemy in the first place. 

Derrick took a long puff, “That was a long time ago…” he said to himself as he exhaled another cloud.The solider stomped out his smoke and sat down against the wall, crossing his leg over the other, brought his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. He got comfortable and decided to take a nap.

——

Brutus left the pack filled with blood just inside the enchanted door. He would grab it just before they set off when the sun went down. “Here” he set down a large brass mug filled with blood on the step where Kai was sitting, and carried on up to the bedroom to change out of his bloody pants. When he came back down he was rubbing the scruff on his face, went off into the bathroom, and sat down on the stool. A small hand mirror appeared in his one hand, a shaving blade in the other. Brutus tilted his head to the side and began giving himself a trim to clean up his appearance. City dwellers tended to stop, stare, and complain when unkempt people passed through. If it wasn’t for his sheer massive size, the local authorities would most definitely harass him. 

Kaizen picked up the large mug and drank back the delicious red liquid. He watched Brutus enter the bathroom. Curiosity had him get up and peer in to see Brutus shortening his facial hair to a fine stubble. He watched as Brutus proceeded to trim the sides and finish his grooming. _He cleans up really well…_ Kai thought as he stared at the transformation before him. 

Setting down the mirror and blade on the little table, Brutus stood and turned toward Kai, cocking an eyebrow at the vampire creepily staring at him. “We leave in a few hours, so if you’re having a bath or nap, better do it now” he said, brushing off the bits of hair from his armour. Reaching around his side, he unclasped the straps and pulled off the light leather protection and set it aside. A bath actually sounded good. The wolf stripped out of his clothes as the bath filled with hot water. 

Kai drank the rest of his meal and went to set the cup down, but it vanished in his hands. “Stop doing that!” Kai whirled around and scowled at Brutus, who was grinning with his arms crossed over his chest. Kaizen was both intrigued and disturbed by the wolf's use of magic. “I’m fine. Enjoy.” Turning, he went over to the large leather chair and just sat in it. It was so large it made the vampire look like a small child in contrast. 

“Suit yourself” Brutus shrugged as he stepped into the bath and sank down. “Aaaah…” he let out a long sigh as he relaxed, tilting his head back to rest on the rim of the tub. He just sat there soaking for a few minutes, until he sat up and reached around for a couple bottles of oil. Combining the two, he added it to the water and the bathroom began to smell like lemons and oranges. The citrus aroma was invigorating and woke up the senses. When Brutus was done, he slipped under the water and massaged his head before coming up for air. Bits of his cut hair floated about in the water.

Brutus conjured a bar of soap into his hand. It smelt of sandalwood and earthy scents. He dipped it under the water, then brought it to a lather so he could wash and rinse his hair. 

——

Nightfall was approaching while Brutus sat in his study, working on a new project. He was scribbling down formulas and scratching them out, rewriting them again but slightly different, and began to tinker with ingredients and glass beakers. “I can’t think on an empty stomach..” Brutus sat back in the chair and stretched before getting to his feet and leaving the room. He paused and looked at Kai, who hadn’t left the chair except to grab one of the books from his bag. 

“Find the contents more useful and informative?” He asked, while walking over to the table and pulling out the smaller wooden chair to sit down. 

Kai was nearing the end of the book he was reading when Brutus spoke to him. He set the book down and looked over, “Y'know, you write really well. This is really good information and it answered some of the questions I’ve had” Kai leaned forward and set the book on the table and sat back thinking. “I don’t think I want to know how you got some of that information though..” He said hesitantly, while he watched Brutus devour the plate of food he had summoned. 

Brutus chuckled and nodded as he tore into various meats and drank ale. “Probably not” he said mid-chew. When he was finished, he cleared the table and got up “get ready, we leave shortly.” He grabbed his armor and put it back on. He opted to wear a very thin cotton shirt underneath. He ducked inside the enchanted room, grabbing the pack from inside, and made his way to the foyer. He set the bag down beside the other two and put on his boots, weapons belt, and a light cloak. He opened a drawer to pull out a coin purse, tying it to his belt, then picked up the three bags and opened the door. 

Kai slid off the chair, grabbing his hair, twisted it, and tied it up into a ponytail, using his own hair to form a knot. He picked up the boots and slipped into them, surprised that they fit fairly well. When Brutus opened the door, Kai flinched when he saw the orange and red sky, backing out of view of the doorway. There was some overcast and the clouds were like colourful plumes of smoke. “Geeze, just throw the damn door open, why not?!..” Kai moved around when he heard the door shut and grabbed his bag, stuffing the book back in. He walked over to the foyer and looked at the weapons, armour, and various items in the space. _Maybe I should grab a blade?.._

Brutus entered the barn where his horses were waiting. He had gone out earlier to feed them and groom them, getting their gear ready for their travel. The sun was slipping under the horizon and the colour was fading from the sky. “Alright let’s get you girls ready.” He opened one of the stalls and guided one of the mares out.

——

“Are you sure?” Kai asked as they approached the city of Alexandria. 

“Yes, that only applies to private homes. If someone lives in a space. Inns and businesses typically don’t have such problems” they were discussing the matter of vampires being unable to enter homes unless invited, and Kai’s uncle's stories. 

“I don’t know if I can do this. What if I’m found out?” Kai was excited at first, but now that they were nearing the city he was nervous. 

“You’ll be fine, just don’t go off killing people” Brutus sighed and slowed his horse to a stop. He reached back and opened a bag to pull out a wineskin. “Drink up. Don’t need you being hungry in a city full of warm bodies.” He tossed the wineskin over to Kai, who opened it up to drink. Brutus watched closely for any signs of revulsion, but it seemed his spell worked. Kai drank the entire thing without complaint. 

“But what about the whole mirror issue or the fact I’m cold? What if-”

“Oh fucking hell, I get it. You’re scared. That’s fine. But you’re with me, and I’ll watch over you. You’ll do fine. Just don’t act...well.. like this” Brutus said as he gestured to the anxious looking vampire. 

“Sorry. Where are we going again?” Kai was eager to change the subject as the wolf was growing more agitated. Kai’s mind was whirling around with a bunch of what if’s and his anxiety was growing. 

“So much for vampires having long memories… We are going to the Cypress Inn.” He pressed his heels in and had his mare walking a little faster ahead of Kai. 

Truth be told, Brutus was uncertain how this trip would go, and he didn’t want to think of the what if’s, preferreding to deal with things as they came, but he did plan ahead for a few things which would help hide his little vampire. Things like choosing an Inn near the edge of town for a quicker escape, if need be. 

——

Derrick was following a fair distance behind, listening to them talk. When he first arrived at the property he found it empty of all life. He saw the horses were even missing. It took him a second to pick up the tracks and race off after them, until he heard the familiar voices not far ahead. He paused and let them continue further ahead. _They’re heading towards Alexandria??_

Derrick continued to follow them on foot into the city and watched as Brutus settled at the Cypress Inn. 

“What are you up to?” He asked himself while he was sitting on a rooftop a few buildings away, watching the wolf take the gear from the horses. 

——

Kai sat on the little bed and looked around the small room. Brutus looked much too large for it. There were two little beds, and Kai began laughing, picturing the hulking man laying on the tiny bed. 

“Something funny?” Brutus inquired as he entered the room, setting the bags down between the beds. 

“No, nothing” Kai covered his mouth and looked away, holding back his laughs. 

Brutus was fairly tired and sat down on the small bed, which creaked and groaned under his weight. “Uh huh” he knew Kai was having a laugh at his expense, but he didn’t care. Aside from the Innkeeper staring at Kai like he was hungry, there weren't any issues the wolf could detect. He took off his cloak, tossed it over the bags, and laid back. 

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Both Kai and Brutus looked over at the door, then each other. Brutus got up, pulled out a small dagger, and reached for the door, unlocking it. Slowly, he opened it and froze on the spot. 

“What is it? Brutus?” Kai stood up and walked up behind the large man, peering around. Standing in front of them was a busty woman with wavy blond hair that fell to her shoulders, with piercing blue-green eyes. Kai knew immediately she was a vampire, an old one too. He didn’t know how he knew, just that he did. Warnings in his head told him to be careful with her. 

“Taya?” Brutus was very tense as he spoke her name. 

  
  



	17. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people this glorious evening. Have you SEEN the full moon?  
> Did you all have a good Halloween? 
> 
> Aaaah.  
> I wanted to say I am terribly sorry this has taken forever to release ch.17. Life, work and left field knock outs have occurred but Alas! Fear not you fabulous readers for the next few chapters will be unleashed in rapid fire succession. 
> 
> My my, *drinks back some whiskey*  
> Cheers to you all for giving me some positivity in such a gloomy ass year, writing for you all, makes my little area of the world that much better. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and hanging in there, cause wow 2020... talk about turbulent.  
> Cheers to you! Much love, JCW & smallspoon.

Brief update as to the status of this story. Thank you for your patience, sending ya all good vibes!


	18. The Descent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple blasts from the past as we navigate quickly through moments of Brutus’s history.  
> The tension is high and Taya is basking in Kai's discomfort which is making the wolf sweat.  
> The elder vampire sees an opportunity to stave off the boredom which has plagued her for some time.  
> My oh my Kai, is something a miss little one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllrighty. So, let us get back into gear and put the throttle all the way down shall we?  
> A tug at your heart strings and a dash of sass mixed with tension and drama. 
> 
> The next few chapters will leave you hungry for more as we bring everything together.  
> Wondering what’s happening to Adrian?  
> Want more of Andromeda?  
> Derrick oh Derrick....  
> What’s the deal with Taya?  
> Let’s get to answering some questions.
> 
> This chapter is LONG, hopefully it makes up for the wait.
> 
> You have been so patient and we are truly appreciative of that. Thank you.  
> Okay, okay, go on now. Enjoy.

He woke up covered in blood, blinking and looked around. The pack wasn't there and the sun was already up. The ten year-old whimpered and sat up, shivering in the cool mountain air as he gathered himself, shakily getting to his feet. He found himself naked with quite a few cuts and bruises on his chest and arms, but he could ignore those due to the snow biting his feet with each step. He burst into tears more than once as he stumbled and tripped his way back to the den; there were shouts and laughter erupting from inside. Brutus snuffled and hugged himself, he didn’t want to go in there, but knew he had to.

“Look what the cat coughed up!” Someone shouted as Brutus shuffled in and made his way toward a mound of furs in the back. Brutus blushed and muttered “It’s ‘dragged in’... ‘look what the cat dragged in.’” He made it to the furs and stopped. There, lying on her back, naked, wild grey hair being braided by two other women… “Mama, I-”

“Finally made it back, have you?” Brutus’s mother looked at him dully, then reached over and thumped the furs, which gave a loud grunt. “Caid, your son is back.”

The furs shifted and fell off to reveal more fur underneath. A gigantic werewolf with thick white fur shook himself and stood, glaring down at the child who barely came up to his knee. “My son? You shat him out, not me.” Caid snarled, glaring his pink eyes down at the child.

Brutus whimpered and hugged himself, “I-I’m c-c-cold,” he said softly, tears streaming down his dirty and bruised face, “And hungry.”

Caid growled and went back to his fur pile. “So? Feed him, Vera.” Brutus’s mother rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. “Am I lactating suddenly? He can feed himself!”

Brutus shivered and looked down at his feet, shuffling away as they started to fight, claws and fangs ripping at each other. This usually ended in them having sex, so he hurried away from the back of the cave and sat by himself, to wait it out.

“Come here, Brutus. That's a good boy.” Vera beckoned, smiling widely. Brutus backed up, pressed his back to the wall, and shook his head. Her smile never meant anything good. It usually meant they were bored, which normally resulted with Brutus getting hurt, in the name of ‘toughening the boy up’. Brutus’s arm was grabbed after the smile failed to convince him and he was dragged in front of his mother.

“N-No, mama, please, I’ve been good! I’ve been quiet!” 

Vera was much stronger than she looked. She made quick work of dragging her small son toward a ring that had gathered. Morphed and human-form wolves were all muttering excitedly as Brutus was pushed into the ring. He whimpered and looked around at all the adults. Two other children were thrown in too, one girl and another boy. They both changed form and immediately started to fight each other viciously. Brutus was trembling and tried to back away, but the adults pushed him and jostled him back to the center just as the girl struck the boy in the face, knocking one of his fangs out.

“Get ‘im, Clover!” 

“Fuck him up!”

“Little whelp!”

Clover smiled maliciously, knocked the boy to the ground hard, and wiped her bleeding snout. Everyone had heard the crack as his wrist broke. Her grayish brown fur bristled as she stalked closer to Brutus, “Imma be an Alpha! Come ‘ere!”

Brutus didn’t want to fight, and he didn’t want to end up like the other boy who was sobbing and holding a broken wrist off to one side. The redhead turned and tried to find even  _ one  _ face that wasn’t twisted in a sneer, but there wasn’t one. He looked over his shoulder just as Clover grabbed it and turned him so she could punch him in the throat. Brutus wheezed and choked, dropping to his knees in a panic as pain exploded behind his eyes. He couldn’t speak or breathe, and his eyes were starting to tear up. Clover laughed and put her hands in the air,  “I win! I win!” There were cheers as the girl was gathered up and paraded around with the adult wolves. Brutus was shaking as his body tried to fix itself, but he was so hungry and tired that he couldn’t. He sobbed brokenly in pain, then suddenly his fingers started to glow with blue light and his throat didn’t hurt as much. Brutus blinked at his hands, then hurried out of the cave. His hands continued to glow as he stared at them, then they started to burn, causing him to yelp, so he plunged his hands into the snow. “What the heck was that?” Brutus thought. 

There was a crunch in the snow. Brutus whipped around, only to freeze as he saw a werewolf watching him from the mouth of the cave, an old female. Her dull yellow eyes peered at him as she sat hunched in the mouth of the cave. Brutus gasped as he recognized Yasha, one of the Elders.

“So it does still flow in the Alpha’s veins.” She murmured, and padded carefully through the snow, her paws shaking slightly with the tremors of age. “You have magic, a true gift.” Yasha sat next to him and regarded the child who stared wide-eyed and frightened at her. “Brutus, you must leave this place. Run from it, and only then will you be free. The magic is special, precious, and you  _ must not  _ let Caid know you have it!” She gently put her head on his and tucked him close to her bony body, “He will kill you if he finds out.” 

Brutus stared at Yasha, leaning into her slight warmth, “Wh-Where do I go?”

“Anywhere, as long as it is far away.” Yasha huffed at the noises coming from the cave. “I will take you to the base of the mountains, but then you must run, and never look back. Do not come back, for any reason.”

“No,” Brutus stood up, looking at the old wolf. “No, when i’m big and strong, I will come back and I’ll kill him! I’ll rip his stupid head from his stupid shoulders-”

Yasha growled, baring yellowed fangs. “Stupid child, he’s killed anyone that opposes him! If you come back, he’ll kill you!” Her muzzle smoothed and she sighed. “Either way, we must get you out of here.”

Brutus blinked then turned into a small red-furred wolf pup. “Yasha?”

“Hm?” Yasha started out into the snow-covered forest, the moon rising bright above. 

“If they hate me so much, why’d they have me?” He asked, hopping out of a deep snowdrift.

“Because they fucked.” Yasha shrugged. “Same for any of us. You don’t really think they have any love for any offspring they whelp, do you? Or did you not notice how many children run about that look like Vera or Caid? You aren’t their only child, just the one that clings on for some reason.”

Brutus blinked sadly and whined, but followed Yasha for several hours. The old wolf had to stop and rest often, but she kept on, stubbornly insisting she was fine and to stop fussing. The younger werewolf was tired too, his paws were cold and his hands hurt as he alternated between all fours and walking upright. “Yasha?”

“What is it now?” Yasha panted, glancing over her shoulder.

“I’m scared.” He murmured, as they came to the edge of the mountain forest. A long road stretched out along it.

“That’s too bad. You still have to do this, regardless of courage or lack thereof.” Yasha said coldly. She stood next to a massive elm, looking at Brutus. “Turn into your human form and wander down this road, tell any humans that your parents were robbed and left for dead and you barely escaped. Whip up some tears. Humans fall for that every time.” Then she started to walk away.

Brutus watched her go. It was much warmer here then on the peak and there wasn’t any snow, but there were rain clouds rolling in. Brutus whined and turned, shivering when the first droplets of rain hit his naked body. 

A while later the rain started to come down in sheets and Brutus was soaked, his teeth chattering. He hadn’t seen anyone and he was close to giving up when he saw a pair of horses finding shelter under some trees in the distance, beside the shape of a building. 

“Okay… time to look pitiful. This shouldn’t be too difficult.” He mumbled as he shuffled up the steps onto the large porch of the farmhouse. He took the five steps to the front door. “Here goes…” his small hand knocked on the door nervously. He hoped this worked.

The door opened, a fairly large man stood on the threshold. “Yes?” The man asked as he stared down at the small redheaded boy. He lifted his gaze, looking around for anyone else. “Why are you out here alone, boy?“ A woman suddenly called out “who is it?” The man sighed. “A child.” He stepped to the side as the woman pushed into the door frame to view the little boy. “Oh my goodness! Look at him! Fetch a blanket, love, before he gets sick!” She pulled the boy inside, pulling him briskly over to the fire to warm up. The large man handed his wife the blanket and she draped it around the little boy's shoulders “Where are your parents you poor thing!?” She tugged the blanket around the boy's chest and knelt beside him in front of the small fireplace. 

Brutus was surprised as he was ushered in and brought in front of the fire. He was stunned by the kindness. Looking up at the woman's face, he responded to her question. “They’re dead. I was told t-to run. I-I’m scared.” Brutus let his eyes tear up, then continued, “I’m s-sorry to b-bother you. I g-got so c-cold.” He was hoping this was good enough to win over these people.

The woman looked up at her husband with a look which the man understood. He turned and went to the small kitchen, grabbed an apple, poured water into a cup, then handed these items to his wife. “You must be so scared. Here, little one, sit down, warm yourself up, and eat.” She ran a thumb over the boy's cheek, then she stood up to talk to her husband off to the side.

... _ that was easy….just like Yasha said…  _ Brutus couldn’t get past how kind this woman had been. He wasn’t used to this. He looked at the apple, then began to eat it, watching the flames while he thought. He hadn’t had fresh fruit in months. With so many siblings he usually only had the scraps, unless he found something while he was out. When the apple was finished, he set down the core and drank some water.

“Do you think his parents were attacked? There has been many of them lately. And look at him, he's so small and doesn't even have clothes!” The couple were speaking in hushed voices, occasionally glancing over at the tiny figure. “I doubt he's lying about it. He doesn't look to be any more then nine or ten.” The woman went over to grab a small roll, grapes, and another apple. She paused beside her husband on her way by and said “we will talk more in the morning. For now, let's get him warm, I've decided he will stay the night.” Her husband let out a heavy sigh as she made her way over to the small boy and kneeled down, placing the food in front of him. “Do you have a name, darling?”

Picking up the grapes, he started to put one after another into his mouth. He swallowed and responded “Brutus.” 

She watched with sad, curious eyes. Clearly the boy was starving, the way he was inhaling his food. The poor child was dirty and exhausted. “I'll fix you up a place to sleep.” She went up the small set of stairs grabbing some linen from a basket, headed to the spare room where her grown son once slept.

Brutus looked up at the large man who sat in the chair across from him. The two didn’t speak to each other. His stomach had stopped hurting, and the fire had warmed him up quickly enough that he soon shrugged the blanket off of his shoulders. It was strange to be cared for. He had half expected to be turned away, or even yelled at. He turned his head to the sound of the woman coming back downstairs, feeling almost happy for her return.

“come on, let's get you settled.” She guided the boy up the stairs and into the small bedroom. It only had a small side table with a chair and dresser, along with the bed. “Let's get this off you,” she pulled the blanket away, and reached over to the bed corner, grabbing some clothes she had laid out. “I'm not sure these will fit properly, but it's better than nothing, right?” She smiled as she tugged the cotton shirt over his head. “Now you don't worry, alright dear one? You rest and we will talk more in the morning.” She guided him to the bed and pulled back the sheets. “Come along now, hop in.”

Brutus crawled into the bed with some hesitation, then the woman brought the sheet up to his chest, tucking him in. Was this really happening? Or did he pass out somewhere and was dreaming? He had never been looked after or cared for like this. He had always been afraid, always hiding, being hurt.  _ this is….nice… _ he had never slept in a bed, or been given clothes. This experience, all of it, was wonderful. .. _ thank you….Yasha… _ he stared wide eyed at the woman who stared back.

“What is it dear?” She was looking at the boy, questioning what had happened to him. She brought a hand to his cheek, noticing he flinched as she did so. “You’re safe here Brutus, don't be afraid now. Get some sleep.” She stroked the boy's cheek lightly, then stood up, grabbed the little copper candle holder, and went to the door. “My name is Rose, and my husband is John. If you need anything, don't be shy. sleep well.” she turned, slowly closing the door, and went back downstairs. 

————

Almost a year had passed since Brutus had arrived at the Timmins house. He was helping John in the stable with tending to the horses. He had grown six inches and filled out quickly with regular meals. Working by John's side, his small skinny frame became more lean, growing stronger with the demanding work of the farm. John took the boy everywhere and treated him like his own son. It had taken a long time, but John had finally accepted Brutus.

“Thanks, boy. Let's call it a night, I'm sure Rose has dinner made.” John patted the horse he was tending on the shoulder, picked up a bucket of tools and placed it on a ledge before closing the stall. “I think we’ve earned a good meal.” 

Brutus took a few more minutes to put away the tools he had been using onto the workbench. He paused as a strong iron scent hit his nose. The horses had become unsettled. “John?” He stepped around the stall and peered out of the stable doors. He didn’t hear a reply. Brutus made his way to the doors so he could peer out.

“Oh was that his name? I never have been one for introductions to a meal,” the blonde woman said as she dropped the man's limp body. “Well, well. Look at you, and that pretty red hair.” She quickly appeared beside him, running her fingers through his hair before the boy could jump back.

“What are you?” He asked her, as he scurried back until he hit a wall. He was terrified by the sight of this woman, with blood running down her jaw and neck.

“You smell like a dog. Tell me, how is it that a werewolf pup ended up with humans?” She started making her way towards him.

“Get away from me!” Brutus yelled at the woman. He threw his hand up to protect his face from the advancing woman. As he did this, lightning shot out at the woman, who vanished and reappeared off to the side. He looked at his hand in shock, but held it up towards her again.

“Magic!? Oh now this is interesting!” She suddenly appeared beside him, grabbed the boys wrists, and was looking at them before she made eye contact with him. “I’m Taya. Now, you’re coming with me.” 

———————

“Do it again!” Taya ordered. She had been forcing the boy to use his magic on their travels. She had him practising non stop, wanting to see his limitations and strengths. She took care of the boy over the years, providing food and clothes as he grew, even hugging the boy to make him stop crying. Taya used the pups abilities to have more fun hunting humans and messing with them. When she discovered he could make objects appear, she forced him to conjure items she desired, like jewelry and clothes. All he had to do was go into towns and see them, and later on try to summon them. Several times he failed and wound up destroying them, but Taya was quite insistent on him mastering this technique.

“Yes! You did it! Oh gods, look at this dress!” Taya snatched the red silk evening gown and spun around holding it to her body. “Blasted mirrors. how do I look?” She turned and faced the teen boy, holding the dress flush to her body. Brutus blushed and looked off to the side. His teen years were proving more difficult, due to his heats. “Looks great.” He said.   
———————-

A few years later they found an abandoned little home in the middle of an open field. Taya set to it to have Brutus make it a home fit for a vampire, while she wandered the property. “This'll be perfect. Secluded and quiet.” It took a long time, however Brutus managed to refinish the house to have no windows. She turned to view it and nodded. He often asked her questions like if he could live forever like her. She liked the idea of keeping him forever as her personal magical guard dog. 

Brutus ran around in the woods until he heard voices. Some humans were nearby. He crept his way as close to them as possible, listening to them talk. He sometimes stole books and parchment from travellers camping out on the roads or woods. He wanted to learn how to read, but Taya had no interest in teaching him such things, and he had only learned a little from the Timmins. When the humans fell asleep, he sauntered over and went through their belongings, taking books, pens, parchment paper, and occasionally food before heading back.

“I'm going to go investigate something, i'll bring you back a gift.” That was the last time he saw Taya, she never did come back. He was alone again.

————————

“Taya?” Brutus was suddenly very tense.

“In the flesh.” The blonde flipped her hair and tilted her head, her eyes fixing on Kaizen. 

“What the hell are -” Brutus shifted his body to block Kai from her view and he put his hand up on the door frame, blocking her from entering. He was promptly cut off with two fingers against his lips.

“I caught a whiff of a familiar musk. My how you've grown.” She lowered her fingers, dragging them down his neck and over his armour before he snatched her hand and threw it away. 

“Twenty years will do that. What do you want?” Brutus was on edge, having her suddenly appear after leaving him all those years ago had him feeling mixed emotions. Rage being on the foreground. 

“Lower your hackles puppy, there’s no need to be so rude. I saw the two of you when I was walking down the street. Your distinct smell caught my attention. You are still so stupid after all this time. Are you not aware of this city's reputation or do you not care? Are you  _ trying _ to attract attention? Well you got mine.” Taya lifted her hand and grabbed Brutus’s wrist, pulling his hand away from the door frame and shoved him out of the way.

Kaizen backed away when the elder vampire pushed her way into the room, coming right up to him as he backed into the wall. Something about her had alarms firing off in his mind, stay away, run away, get away. She wasn’t much taller than Kai, but she moved the wolf with such ease it unnerved the baby vampire. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Kai said with a venomous tone. This bitch just barged in as if she owned the place. Kais eyes flicked over to Brutus, who was just standing there watching with confusion written all over his face. Eyes narrowing as he tried to gauge the situation and figure out who, how, where? He was tense, his eyes shifting from grey blue to auburn, bordering on red

Taya walked right up to Kai and reached out to run a finger down his cheek, her eyes looking over the youngling. 

“Taya! Don’t!” Brutus shut the door to their room and quickly came over and placed a hand on her small shoulder, squeezing it.

“Brutus, sweetling, calm down, I wasn't going to hurt your little porcelain doll, I’m just looking.” 

“Who the fuck is she?!” Kai said while pointing at the blonde and glaring daggers at the wolf. He wasn’t sure what the hell was happening. “Who the hell are you calling a porcelain doll?”

Brutus grimaced. “What are you doing h-"

"Just checking in," Taya replied, "and I brought you a gift. But we can discuss that later, I'm far more interested in this one." She looked at Kaizen. "How did my bow fit you?" The blonde vampire reached back to her shoulder and grabbed the wolf’s index finger, lifting it before Brutus ripped his hand away. Taya walked around and pulled the cloak off the bags exposing the ebony bow and quiver, then sat herself down on the creaky bed. 

“What a dreary place to shack up in. Come to my place, it’s by far more comfortable.” She crossed her legs and looked around the room while twirling a lock of her hair. 

“ _ Your _ place?” Brutus crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Oh don’t start with me pup. You know full well what I mean.” She got to her feet and made for the door, pausing to look back. “I insist, come along now.” She opened the door and made her way down the hall. 

Derrick was still sitting on the roof across from the Inn, against a chimney, having a smoke when he looked down at the street and suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of the building.  _ To think I was going to be bored. _ He took another puff and watched the front more intensely, straining his ears to listen in. 

_ Taya? So this woman knows about the werewolf?  _

After a few moments the hooded figure walked outside without her head covered and Derrick narrowed his eyes and studied her face. Where had he seen that face before?

Brutus and Kai stood in the room looking at each other until Kaizen broke the silence. “One of your catch and releases? Seriously who the hell is that woman?!” Kai shifted to sit on the bed, looking incredibly annoyed. 

With a deep sigh the redhead pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He came here to investigate something and look for a good contract but instead hell came knocking at his door.

“That’s Taya, and it’s a long,  _ long _ story..” Brutus seemed exhausted when he pulled his hand away from his face and went to gather up their bags. Kai leapt off the bed “What are you doing!? I’m not going to follow a woman who crashes into the room and orders -..” Kai was cut off when Brutus tossed a bag at him.

“You’ll be fine. Let’s go. It’ll no doubt be safer for you wherever she has decided to call home. Plus, if you haven’t noticed, she could  _ help _ you if she feels like it.” Brutus turned and headed to the door.

Kaizen was exasperated, but ultimately followed the werewolf to the tied up horses. When they passed the front, Kai noticed the human man was asleep in the chair and didn’t stir to the creaking of the floorboards when Brutus walked by. 

Taya flipped her hood up and hopped up to sit on Brutus’s horse. She smiled over at the glaring Kaizen. When the horses were ready Brutus took the reins to Kai’s horse, and guided it behind Taya who was leading the way further into the city. 

“The church has gathered up quite a force of hunters, and Alexandrian civilians are all paranoid of anyone who is different. I’ve heard and seen human women accused of being witches, stoned and burned alive. These people are truly mad, no thanks to the archdiocese in the church here.” Taya informed the two as they slowly rode through the city heading towards rows and rows of joined stone buildings until they came to the centre of the city where a massive cathedral stood tall. “The powerhouse of this city, the church of the Holy Light” Taya dramatically gestured over to the gothic structure. 

“I’m fully aware of the dynamics in the city Taya, the sun will be rising soon, let's just get on with it. I don’t need a bloody tour guide” Brutus glanced up at the sky then over at Taya  _ what is she playing at?  _

With a small laugh Taya nodded and they made their way through the city and out towards the outskirts of the city border, where the houses were widely spaced apart. She headed to a decent sized stone house which had a view of the nearby river. “Here we are,” she said over her shoulder as they approached. 

Brutus, Kai, and Taya entered the grey stone house. The front of the house had seven windows, four on the top floor and three on the main floor. There was a fireplaces on each end of the house, one in the kitchen and one in the sitting room. Whomever lived here had made a decent living, the furniture was well kept and orderly, pictures and ornaments decorated the house. To the left of the front door was the kitchen and to the right through a doorway was the sitting area with two chairs, a couch and wooden table between them. Between the kitchen and door was a small rectangular oak table with matching chairs and a cream table cloth.

Brutus knew what the blonde had done, having witnessed several occurrences when he was young. He placed the bags on the dining table, pulled out a chair, and sat his hulking frame down, looking unamused. 

“You’ve been here for a while” Brutus commented, noticing a layer of dust forming on surfaces. “You said you had an errand and then left for twenty years, now you show up saying you have a gift? What’s your game, woman?!” He was tired and now Kaizen was stuck here. The sun would rise any moment, and the skies were clear. 

Taya blinked as she untied her cloak and tossed it on a coat rack by the door, then walked into the sitting room and fell into one of the chairs. “I forgot how time works for you. Snap those fingers and make us a fire, would you?” The blonde threw her heeled boots up onto the coffee table and waved her hand lazily. 

Kaizen stood off on the other side of the table, watching the two interact. He was nervous and could sense the tension between them. Brutus killed vampires and yet this bitch treated Brutus like he was some sort of servant, which didn’t sit well with him.

Brutus tilted his head back and sighed heavily, snapping his fingers to ignite the old logs.

“I would’ve thought you’d be happy to see me again. I suppose you don’t want the little trinket I picked up? The one I mentioned all those years ago?” Taya vanished and appeared beside Kaizen, grabbed his ponytail, and dragged him quickly over to the sitting area before the wolf could get off the chair and dive for her. Kai was thrown down into the chair. “Let go!!” Kai snarled, wincing as his head was violently yanked.Kai’s face suddenly stung as his neck snapped sideways. Taya had slapped him.

“Rude!!” Taya said as she sat herself down in the chair, just as Brutus came over, his hands glowing. “Now I’m angry, Brutus. Sit!” 

The wolf’s glowing eyes were locked on the old vampire, but he ground his teeth as he fought his internal conflict, until his hands returned to normal and he slowly sat down on the couch. _ After all this fucking time, you’ve had that item and you never came back? What are you playing at… what do you want?  _

“The gift, when do you intend to give it to me?”

“So dramatic. I believe I deserve an apology, so you’ll have to  _ earn _ it after the two of you have been so inconsiderate and rude. I have to say I’m surprised by your little pet here, he’s what? Fourteen!? My, my Brutus, people will think you a pederast” Taya was playing with her hair while eyeing Kaizen across from her, who was glaring daggers back at her.

_ You fucking bitch!!  _ Kai crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m nineteen!!” Kai said bitterly.

“Twenty-nine, technically,” Brutus inserted, “I don’t like where this is going. What do you mean by  _ earn? _ ” He swallowed slowly, diverting the conversation away from Kai. 

Taya’s perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose slightly, her eyes mellowing to a soft green. “You used to be so fascinated in those things. You’re a grown man now, surely you’ve had plenty of experience?” she looked him up and down, a smile sliding over her face.

“You know how I see you.” Brutus looked away from her and stared into the fire.

“I find that heartbreakingly misguided. Oh do grow up Brutus, I have never felt that kind of bond with you and neither should you. It’s unhealthy.” She sat forward and began to undo the clasp of her deep purple tail bodice, “mind you, if you’re into that sort of taboo fantasy, then by all means call me ‘mother’.” She got to her feet and removed her top, letting it fall to the floor, exposing her plush and perky breasts that seemed to defy gravity.

Kaizen jumped to his feet. “What in hell is wrong with you?! Fuck off with your games, you whore!” This vampire reminded him of Adrian, the way she was screwing around with the two of them.

Taya broke into laughter, then just smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

”Your kitten is adorable Brutus, but if you don’t get control of it I’ll have to neuter him.” 

Brutus shot to his feet, putting himself between the two. He turned slightly toward Kai, looking over his shoulder. “Read the situation you idiot, she will destroy you! Just let me handle this, and sit your ass down.” The werewolf’s eyes were glowing again. 

“Why are you even entertaining this whore? Shouldn’t you be killing her or something?!” Kai was seething, he didn’t understand what the hell was happening. His own knowledge and experience with Brutus was painful and cruel, so his mind couldn’t comprehend why the massive wolf wasn’t putting the bitch in her place and ripping her apart.

“Oh do shut up and sit down you annoying child.” Taya rolled her eyes at the immature display. “Look, I found that talisman. You know the one that binds two life forces? If you want it, you’ll have to play with me.” The elder vampire crossed her arms as if waiting for an answer from the wolf. Brutus growled in annoyance then flipped his wrist, which forced Kai to slam back into his seat. “Kai, I need that Talisman. Don’t interfere.” His glowing golden eyes locked onto the young vampire with all seriousness. 

_ Aaaarrrg!! Screw you both!! You bastard you used your magic on me AGAIN!! What is happening!? Who is she?! Why can’t I get any damn answers from you assholes!? Why do I even care, go ahead fuck the whore and get your stupid item. _ The baby vampires eyes were deep red with rage and they shot hatred at the two of them before he turned his face away and stared at the fire. “Piss off” he hissed.

“Lovely,” Taya said, lowering her arms and stepping closer to Brutus. She watched the wolf remove his cloak and armour, dropping them on the couch beside him. “Oh my, you really have filled out. Is it the same down here?” Her breasts pressed into that wall of muscles while her hand slipped under his pants and slithered down getting a good grasp on his manhood. Taya looked up with wide eyes, her pupils dilated with arousal “oh, and you’re not even hard.” She licked her lips and removed his belt, pushing his pants down to really get a good look.


	19. Is Three a Crowd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets an up close taste of an elder vampires abilities.  
> Brutus has to sit back and watch, taunted and teased while Taya gets better acquainted with Kaizen.

“If I know anything about a werewolf’s libido I’d take a guess and say pretty boy knows all about this destructive weapon” Taya licked her lips while rubbing the soft meat in her hand, gliding down and massaging his twin princes. “Don’t just stand there Brutus, participate.” 

Brutus grumbled, quickly glancing over at Kaizen before running his hand up her soft back. He leaned down and brushed her hair aside so he could gain access to her neck and shoulder, dragging his teeth down and planting a kiss on her collarbone. 

Kaizen grit his teeth and worked hard to not look at the two until he gave in and snuck a peek, only to stare at the scene before him. An aroma caressed Kai’s nose, a sweet and smooth scent mixing with a musky male smell. The air was beginning to fill with the wolf’s pheromones and whatever it was coming off of Taya. Kai uncrossed his arms and found himself struggling to focus his thoughts as his body began to react to seeing the erotic show before him. _Shit…_

Brutus grunted as he worked his way down to her left breast, his face flushed as he extended his tongue and licked her nipple. His instincts were pushing to the forefront of his mind. He made a noise in the back of his throat, blood shooting to his length, bringing it to life. He pinched and teased the other nipple while his tongue swirled and licked the first before sucking on it and making it hard. _Fuck, don’t think about it. Don’t think about it….._

“Oh! Yes, what a good boy…” Taya tilted her head back and ran her fingers through that lush red hair. “Mmmm, that’s very nice.” She purred and looked over at Kaizen, locking eyes with the baby vampire. “Ever been with a woman little kitten?” Her sea green eyes glinted as her mouth opened in a soft pant, Brutus had pulled on her nipple with his teeth then began to suck on it.

“Y-yes...” _What the hell is happening to me?....I feel so weird…._ Kaizen couldn’t tear his eyes away and began to feel like he was sinking into quicksand, being pulled under. His body slowly began to tingle as his own penis began to react, his anger melted away, replaced with a strange urge. She looked so soft, his eyes shifted to their grey-blue, his mind growing fuzzy.

Taya chuckled softly and stroked Brutus’s hair while his face was buried in her breasts, his knees gave out and Brutus was now kneeling in front of her, kissing down her torso to her navel. “Oh! A perfect idea Brutus, but first…” Her green eyes still locked onto the youngling. She held out her hand to the boy “come here kitten. I’m wearing too many clothes and would love your help. Keep your claws to yourself and kitten will get some cream” her voice purred out seductively.

Kaizen stood from the chair and reached for her hand, and she pulled him into her. He felt his hair being played with and then it fell around his neck as Taya undid his ponytail. Kai moved around to her back, feeling compelled to touch her. His hands went to her waist, he caressed them down and slipped his fingers under the hem of her dark purple slacks, guiding them down. He inhaled her scent as he lowered down her body, fingers gliding over her thighs and assisting her feet out of the fabric. His erection twitched. _holy fuck, what is….happening… I can’t stop…_ something was pushing down on his mind and urging him to continue.

He slowly stood back up, racking his nails up her thighs, over her hips until his fingers slid up her front and cupped both her breasts in his hands. 

“Mmm, how very _bold_ , kitten. Looking for milk?” She teased, her own hands reaching back to feel the inside of Kai’s thighs. Long and slender fingers lightly tapped the space just below his groin.

Brutus grumbled, feeling his throbbing member. _Dammit woman, did you have to involve him?!_ He leaned in and grazed her exposed hip, dragging his teeth down and buried his face between her legs. He turned his face and nipped her inner thigh, then set forth to attack her rose bud. The wolf in him did not approve of Kai being touched by even her, it wanted to drag her down to the floor and get her away. “fuck..” he groaned out, his large hands squeezing her legs tight.

Kai sighed through gritted teeth while feeling those fingers tease him. He couldn’t pull himself away, his body and mind felt distant. Her scent was driving him into a frenzy and he didn’t understand. What was it about her? What did she do to him? Moments ago he hated her, and now he could barely think since the moment he locked eyes with her. He leaned forward, nudging her hair out of his way so he could kiss her neck while his hands massaged and kneaded the plush pillows in his hands. His fangs extended and he licked up her neck, he wanted to fuck her and his full erection pressed up against her backside was evidence to that reality.

The air around Taya seemed to hum with sexual energy and Kaizen was now fully enthralled with the elder. With a sigh, Taya pushed the two away, removed her boots and got down to lay across the simple rug in front of the fireplace. She stretched out and lazily looked over at the two males, smirking at the state they were in. “Awe, pretty kitten, get more comfortable and join me.” Arching her back and racking her fingers up her body, she turned her gaze to Brutus. “And you, shift and get back in here.” Her other hand slid down between her legs and massaged herself. 

Brutus looked up at Kai, watching the boy undress quickly as if his clothes were on fire, that lean beautiful body teasing the wolf. His erection pulsed hard at the sight of Kai, _shit ...dammit focus….gotta play her game…_ with a clenched jaw he transformed into his massive wolf self. He padded around Kai and moved between Tayas legs, his hot rough tongue licking up her sex.

Kai practically tore his clothes off, which made Taya laugh. “What…. did.. you..” he couldn’t finish his sentence. Every time he tried to wriggle out of the quicksand, he was pulled deeper into the void. He stood there naked, he could feel eyes scanning over his body and those shining green eyes locked with his once more and sent a shockwave through his mind, breaking the last strand of resistance he had. The young vampire stepped around and came down to kneel beside her, running his hand up her inner thigh, over her soft abdomen before resting at her breast. When Taya reached up to his face he came down and kissed her, his hair falling down acting like a curtain from Brutus. Kaizen barely noticed the werewolf as he slipped deeper into the void and acted without thought. 

Taya broke their kiss slowly, swiping her tongue over his lower lip gently then waved her hand at Brutus to shoo him away. “Go sit over there while I play with this eager kitten” She smiled when the wolf begrudgingly moved over and sat a couple feet away, ears back looking annoyed, a low rumbling in his chest announcing his protest. “Puppy’s are so messy, but not sweet little kittens. What a sweet thing you are, come here.” Her fingers stroked and teased Kaizens length a bit before she pushed his face toward her open legs.

“Taya…” Brutus growled.

“Shhh… patience.” The blonde murmured. 

The light from the fire was dancing off both their pale skins, the curtains having been closed slowly glowed around the edges. 

Her hands held no heat but her technique grasped his full attention before he trailed down, collecting her legs and spreading them apart. His hands moved up her thighs as he nestled between them. Kaizen gazed down at her sex, fingers creeping over her waist to pull her body closer to his face. Happily and in a rather drunken demeanor Kai’s tongue found Tayas bud and swirled and licked it teasingly before his lips locked around it and sucked lightly. 

The young vampire's mind whirled, a soft moan in his throat escaped when he pulled his face back momentarily before his curious and hungry tongue dove into her depths. 

“Oh!~How sweeet you are...oh! Oh yes-!” Tayas back arched, her fingers tangled in the boy's silky strands. Biting her lower lip, Tayas head tilted back slowly while her free hand lazily moved up her body to her breast, plucking and twisting her nipple. “Uhnn...oh that’s a good kitten, just like that!” 

_You have got to be kidding me!! Taya!!_ Brutus sat there, cock dripping as he mustered all his self control to remain on the spot. He knew she was doing this to torment the wolf, watching Kai look so entranced like Brutus didn’t even exist anymore infuriated him. A low rumble announced his displeasure at Taya manipulating the boy and forcing the wolf to remain seated in his spot. 

Taya turned to look at the Brutus, letting out a breathy laugh. _Oh you_ _are_ _attached to this one, stupid animal._ “Mmmm” Her attention returning to the boy, those sharp eyes watched him kiss up her thigh then drag his fangs back down. She caught a glimpse of those pretty eyes, pupils blown out in arousal. _Babies are so easy to crack hehe. “Oh!!”_ Taya smiled at the younglings enthusiasm, her clit was flicked with decent skill but she had better, however the wolf's reactions made it worthwhile. Lifting her head to peer down her body, feeling the boy insert a couple fingers. “So eager to please. I like you _much_ better like this, isn’t he a lovely little kitten?” Her eyes glanced over at the hulking beast, grinning as she began to move her hips enjoying the savage glare aimed at her.

Kai felt the older vampire shift while he explored her inside until a hand caressed his cheek and lifted his face. Mind blank, the boy was unable to fend off her mental attacks, pushing his emotions and will down deep into a whirling black hole that kept its grip strong. He was hers.

“Does kittens prick need a little attention? Hm? Still quivering between your legs for my cunny? Let me look.” Taya leaned back on her elbows and watched as the boy obediently released her legs and slowly got up on all fours and carefully crawled over her body so their faces were a mere inch apart. She lifted her left hand reaching between their bodies, smiling as she appraised the twitching cock between her fingers.

“My my my, so many choices, so little time.” Gently she stroked up the underside, slowly she rubbed her thumb over his slit the oozed fresh honey, smirking up at the beautiful Kai. “Hmm, I’ll bet you’d just _love_ to sink this into me, wouldn’t you?” Her legs moved up the back of the boy’s legs teasingly. 

“Y-yes..” Kai’s voice sounded strained as he spoke, then let loose a sigh as she touched him further. A wave of intense desire washed over his mind, filling him with the need to devour her. When he locked his gaze with hers, “I want to take you until I drop” overwhelming sensations flooded his entire being. Those sea blue green eyes compelled him to her, Kai’s inexperience with sexual encounters with other vampires made him extremely vulnerable to them, especially the older ones. Unbeknownst to the boy, Taya was adept at psychic attacks and mental manipulation.

Taya laughed and looked over at the barely contained beast, “I’ve no doubt you’ve fucked him which saves me from having to tell you what to do.” Her hand continued to lightly stroke the member in her hand.”I can focus on this delightful little thing.” Turning her face she leaned up and kissed Kaizen, slipping her tongue into his mouth so she could taste herself.

Kaizen was falling into a wilder state as he melted to her affections, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her neck and returning her kiss with intense hunger, “mmm..” he wanted to dive deeper into the void, it was so freeing, intoxicating. He guided Taya back to the floor, the hand that held her neck grew sharper claws that glided across her smooth flesh, down between her breasts slipping up over her left breast and pinching her nipple lightly between his nails. Lips locked with hers, his hips moving slow to her strokes as his body embraced the intense sensations. 

_Oh my…_ She looked into Kai’s eyes, shrouding his mind as she searched his vulnerable psyche _..ah, so that’s who you are? How very interesting...kitten._ Taya broke their kiss, practically purring from the new information she was able to pull from his memories. Releasing his shaft she brought her hand up between their faces and tapped his nose. “Sweet thing. Lay on your back and I’ll give the pretty kitty a treat.” 

The second the words reached his ears, Kaizen grabbed under her back and very quickly flipped their bodies, pulling her on top of him. An aggressive wild pulse was slowly creeping up from the void, he wanted her badly. Kais hands ran up her outer thighs, one rested on her hip the other slipped around, thumbing her clit as she straddled his waist. Her voice was like a whip, commanding him on a deep level that he felt he needed to please her and nothing else mattered.

His eyes watched her like a hawk, watched her arch her back in appreciation to his ministrations. 

_Aah! Sweet fucking….fuuuuuck!!_

His head went back and he gripped the elder vampires thighs as he felt her rise and go down onto his hungry shaft. Kai’s mouth opened slightly as he sighed in relief before his jaw shut, eyes closed. Her velvety insides sliding down his cock had a lightning bolt surging up his spine, slamming into his brain before completing a circuit in his humming testicals. Her walls squeezing his sex as she lifted up and down, was a system overload for the young vampire. 

“Uhnn, yes that’s lovely.” Taya flipped her hair back, looking back at Brutus with a devilish grin on her face. She lifted and lowered rhythmically, taunting the wolf, knowing now just how much the wolf pined for the pretty boy. _But you’re too stupid and stubborn to even acknowledge the obvious._ She looked back down at the dark haired boy before she leaned back, grinding her hips to wring out a moan from the boy. 

Taya sat forward and pulled Kaizen up to her so they were both sat up right, bringing her legs around behind his back. _Foolish thing throwing away such a little treasure._ She mused, thinking about the image she pulled from his memories of his Sire.

“Alright puppy, come here and fill your kitten up with fresh cream.”She wrapped her arms around Kais shoulders and pulled him forward, her feet pushing against the floor to force the boy on top of her once more. 

His hands flew forward so Taya didn’t hit the floor hard as they fell forward, easing her down and adjusting his legs so he was on all fours. His fallen hair was brushed aside by slender fingers tucking the locks behind his ear. Kai began to thrust slowly into her, leaning forward to kiss her neck. He was so enthralled by her that he barely registered Brutus moving.

“About fucking time!” Brutus growled as he hurried over and eagerly took Kais hips in his clawed hands. His dripping member pulsing and aching for the boy’s body. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked tightly, easing one then two clawed fingers slowly inside Kai.

“So, what’s the bastards name?” Taya asked, peering around the boys shoulder, gasping softly at the boys efforts.

“Is now really the time?” Brutus snarled, moving into position, irritated Kai didn’t even react to his fingers.

“Ah! Oh! ..perhaps not” Turning her attention back to the thrusting, her slick practically dripping down to the rug under her. 

Tendrils of heat were worming their way into his mind while Brutus pushed fingers into Kais' ass. “Ah..mmm..” his cock was wrapped in cool electricity and continued to chase the intense pleasure. He brought his hand to her hair, gripping it, pulling it back gently so his fangs could scrape down her exposed neck. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming into the blond with such force it made her body shudder and he sank his fangs into the nape of her neck, fucking her to a more intense rhythm. 

Glowing golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, Brutus pulled his fingers out and mounted Kai, the head of his cock pushed in when the boy moved his hips back . “Fuck..” Brutus groaned, putting his hands on either side of the two small vampires and thrust forward, his thick shaft sliding in a few inches.

Kaizens eyes went wide, his head flew back when he finally acknowledged the wolfs large member penetrating him. “aaaah!! “ the ecstasy that smashed through, drowned his mind completely. He arched his back as he felt the growing heat continued to advance deeper inside him, it felt beyond amazing. _Oh fuck oh god...yes!! Oh my god!!_ He lowered back down to Taya, cradling her neck kissing her as his seed filled her cavity. He couldn’t hold it back, it was too much but his erection didn’t die down and neither did his desire to chase the pleasure. He began to move again, matching Brutus’s pace. The heat slammed deep inside his body and he gasped out, his cock buried in bliss and his insides clung to the familiar heat. 

Taya gasped out, “oh! OH!! Yes!! Brutus, I can _feel_ you fucking him, now thats-“ Brutus didn’t let her finish, he leaned down and shifted back into human form and kissed her, slamming hard into Kaizen. 

The blond vampire made a soft squealing sound and her fingers dove into Kaizens hair, twisting savagely breaking her hold over him, smiling as her orgasm built up and reached the edge. 

Kai didn’t wince to his hair being roughly twisted and yanked back, the heat above him and inside him was suddenly becoming more apparent and drawing his attention, pushing up against the hot body pressing down on him. “Move” he purred out as he ground his cock around in a semicircle, pulling back again and driving his shaft in deep, shifting slightly to grind off her g-spot which based off her expressions he found. 

“What a...ah! Tre- oh! Yes! Mmm! Really earned your prize Bru-ah!” Releasing Kais hair she arched her back, stroking her breasts, her orgasm about to spill over. 

Feeling Brutus move, Kai also moved back, sliding his hands down her body until he firmly gripped her waist and began pulling her body into his thrusts a few times before releasing one hand to reach back for the redhead's face. Kaizen pulled it forward, turning his own face to find the werewolfs mouth, still moving his hips, keeping the steady rhythm as he continued to thrust into her and push back onto Brutus, his body flexing to the work out.“Uhnn...mmmaaah” moaning into the wolf’s mouth as his entire being was overwhelmed with the pleasure. 

“Oh- dear gods! Fuck-fuck! That’s a _gorgeous_ sight!” Taya hissed and arched, her hand shooting down to rub and circle her clit, her eyes rolled back and she cried out, her body squeezing around Kaizen.

Brutus slipped his tongue into Kaizens mouth, his hand sliding up to wrap around the boys neck. _Dammit! Not what I was expecting…_

The werewolf had a tight grip on his little vampire, the cool insides clinging to him, encouraging him to keep going. The soft moans made his ears tingle until he broke their kiss and buried his face in Kaizens shoulder, he felt the boy suddenly clamp down on him again.

His sensitive nose picked up the scents of the two vampires' bodily fluids and Tayas mounting arousal. He grit his teeth and pushed Kai back down, grabbing the boys long hair tightly in one hand pulling the vampires head back then leaned forward, effectively fucking both vampires into the rug. “Sh-shit!Fuck! I’m-“ Brutus pumped into Kaizen, locking eyes with Taya, “if you fucking please!” 

Taya laughed and nodded “go ahead then” her toes curling and she gasped once more feeling Kai fill her again. “You are a presumptuous little thing aren’t you?”

Dick wrapped in cold lightning and ass filled with fire, Kaizen was in seventh heaven. “Aah!” The werewolf’s thick member was sending waves through his already overly stimulated body and mind, his spent cock twitched in Taya, still fully erect. “I want it! Give it to me!” He cried out wanting the familiar warmth to wash over him, his mind slowly returning in the background.

Brutus picked up one of Kais legs and hoisted it up and back so he could push in deeper, he snarled and panted, sweat lightly clinging to his massive frame as he groaned, his sex throbbing with his aching balls. The cool insides squeezing his length, and with a moan of relief Brutus spilled his seed inside the boy.

The drained baby vampire slowly fell on to Tayas body, simply laying there in temporary bliss as Taya ran her fingers through his soft tangles while Brutus glared at her.

“Oh, don’t-“

“You did that on purpose!” Brutus grumbled, his length being squeezed, his knot refusing to budge. 

“Suspicious don’t you think? A vampire this young left alone?” She shrugged “besides, I like _warm_ reunions.” 

“The _point_ Taya, if you’d be so kind.” Brutus growled out as he stretched his back. 

“Oh hush and vacate” she gestured at him to get their bodies off of her. 

“Did you have to do that to him?” Brutus pulled Kai up and off Taya, moving sideways to pull the dazed boy down to the floor space beside Taya, where they stayed while they waited.

“Oh please. He’s such a rude child, I was surprised you’d keep such company. Honestly Brutus.” Taya turned over to face the two, reaching out a hand to push Kais hair from his face. “I like him.” She smirked then frowned when her hand was shoved away. _Well aren’t you protective…_

  
  



	20. Changing Winds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms raging above deck and below Adrian reminisces before the growing waters draw his attention as he dodges loose cargo while he ship rocks about.  
> Taya isn’t much of a babysitter or teacher and Kai loses his temper with her inability to care.  
> Derrick ever at the ready, leaps into action when a window opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments and Kudos, it’s great to see our work is enjoyable and please feel free to continue to share your thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you all doing alright during these really hectic times. Sending good Vibes to all of you, stay strong and carry on. :-)

Brown eyes looked up over the rock walls. The sun was dipping behind the stone cliffs, casting large shadows. Andromeda pulled the reins up over her horse's head and got her loyal steed ready to move out. 

“Are you going to be foolish and lunge at me again, or do you plan to be more civil?” She turned to face Adrian, who was stirring under the mound of dirt and sand. 

“Civility seems an equal exchange.” Wiggling and straining until the ropes snapped and he could sit up, sand and dirt fell over his face from his hair. He looked like a dirty rug covered in years worth of filth. He shook his hair out and brushed off his face, slowly opening his eyes and looked around with a sigh. The young beauty sat on her horse in a stream of sunlight, staring down at him with an intense curiosity and caution.  _ She’s a bright little thing, keeping herself in the sun and ready to flee at a moment's notice. Priestess? A high quality feast of a woman. If she’s part of an order then there is more where she came from.  _ Adrian slowly smiled as he stood up from his shelter, and proceeded to brush off the dirt. 

“I don’t suppose you’d lend me your horse?” His blue eyes looked over at the strong beast, hearing it’s heart pound. As if the horse understood, it became uneasy and stomped the ground with it’s front leg and backed up.

“I told you I couldn't help you with your hunger plight. It goes against our code to protect and preserve all life.” She took that as a cue to turn her horse and began to move away from the blonde man. 

“Excuse me! Am I not considered a form of life? I’m standing here hungry, as grateful as I am to be knocked out, and saved from the sun, am I not a creature of this world?” Adrian moved along the shadows following her direction. 

“You’re what we call a night walker, a creature that feeds on life and ends it. The teachings tell us that your kind straddle the realm of the living and dead so you fall in the middle. I have already saved your  _ life _ I won’t sacrifice my horse to sate your never ending hunger.” At that she clicked her heels and the horse sped up, staying in the thinning trails of light as she navigated through the labyrinth of sand and stone. 

“Come now lovey! Do you lot condemn carnivores for feasting upon the smaller creatures?!” Adrian's hand singed when he leapt through a wall of light to another shadow. He held the blanket over himself as he chased after her. “Seems rather strange to-“ he came to a sudden stop when the rocks opened up and the wall of light was far too wide to jump through. “Hey!” He called out to her  _ Blasted!  _ He cursed, watching the woman disappear around the bend while he was stuck. He threw the blanket down on the sandy ground in frustration before he leaned over and picked it up, bringing the fabric to his nose and taking a deep breath.  _ She smells of spices and… _

Lowering the blanket he turned to look off in the direction she went.

—-

“Meda!!” A voice called out as she slid off her horse. “Where have you been!! Dinah has been asking for you and I have been doing  _ your _ work and covering for you!” A young woman with olive skin and black wavy hair flowing over her shoulders berated her. Her expression looked unamused, with folded arms over her chest. She wore a similar dress to Andromeda but with different jewelry. 

“Sorry I was sidetracked by-“ but before Andromeda had a chance to finish, a hand was grabbing her forearm and dragging her toward a massive entrance carved into the rock face. 

“You owe me a day, Meda.” The woman looked over her shoulder and gave Andromeda a small smile. “You’re always late, and if it wasn’t for the fact you’re so skilled, and the daughter of the high priestess, I’m certain Dinah would have your skin cracking with all the vigorous chores she could come up with.” When they arrived at the tall green painted wooden doors, she let go of Andromeda and winked. “Good luck!” She knocked on the wooden doors and scurried off down the hall. 

—-

Andromeda was perched on the edge of stone cliff, after having gotten an earful about responsibilities and lack of leadership qualities due to her apparent disregard for timeliness. She was to add more time to her studies and now to teach the younger generation. “ _ Perhaps being in charge of our youngest will instill a sense of responsibility.”  _ Sighing, she leaned back and looked up at the star filled sky, feet dangling over the edge, swinging gently back and forth.  _ Why didn’t I tell them about the nightwalker? I wouldn’t have been chatised had I done so.  _ Her mind wandered back to her encounter, those blonde strands and startling blue eyes, pale skin.  _ Where did he come from? _ Asking herself many questions until she felt a presence behind her off in the distance. 

“You’re a true fool to follow me here, nightwalker.” She turned her head to the side, feeling the familiar energy slowly approach.

“You left this behind.” He balled up the colourful fabric and tossed it over at the woman, which landed off to the side of her left hand. “This place has a strange smell and feel to it.” Adrian walked over to her right side but kept his distance as he looked out over the edge. “Lizards and small animals don’t quite hit the spot.” 

“That’s too bad.” She sat forward and pulled the blanket over her lap and began folding it. “You won’t find an easy meal here. Old magic protects us from creatures like yourself, among others.” Andromeda got to her feet and stared at the odd looking man. “If you attack us while here you’ll join the shifting sands. Now go.” She was awfully tired and wanted to be alone to her thoughts before turning in. 

“Magic? Truly? That explains some things, but adds more questions than answers.” His gaze went over to the beautiful woman who held an intense stare before turning away and heading off. “ Adrian.” He called out in a clear voice.

Andromeda paused “For your own sake and well being, leave and never return here, Adrian.” She continued to walk toward carved stone steps that led down. “Ah!” She stopped abruptly when Adrian appeared in front of her suddenly, “what are you doing! Eager to eat dirt once more?! Go away! You’re making me regret extending any form of kindness to you, Goddess give me strength!” Her exhaustion wore down her patience as she went to move around him. 

Adrian chuckled at her fiery response, an amusing contrast to her previous calm and controlled demeanour. He turned his body to allow her to pass by without making contact. “I still take issue with your argument earlier. ‘To protect and preserve all life.’ Unless that life is one of my kind? Who decided that? I feed on humans like a cat feeds on a mouse, or a bird.” He followed Andromeda down the stairs carved in the cliff face, ignoring the warnings. “On that note, humans kill each other all the time. Do you exclude them as well?” He asked pointedly.

“It’s because your very existence defies the laws of nature!” Andromeda stopped and turned around to look up at the pale blonde.

“Who says? Clearly we are a part of nature as we exist, obviously-“ 

“There are many mysterious creatures and magic flows rich in these lands, but nightwalkers extinguish life by devouring their very energies and not giving back! Nature is like a circle. Nightwalkers break the circle of life.” Her face looked more irritated until she sighed and shook her head dismissively. 

“Valid point there princess.” He lowered down and sat on the steps, leaning back and looking up into the sky. “Is there any way for creatures like myself to give back? Rejoin this happy little circle of life?” He was partly joking, but a small piece of him was curious about the woman's answer. 

“Let us make a deal then.” Her head tilted back to gaze up at the stars, then lowered to look at Adrian. “I’ll look into your question and give you answers as long as you never take another human life. Show restraint and I’ll entertain your curiosity. Now seeing as your days are my nights, I bid you farewell.” She turned on her heel and made haste descending the stairs.

“That was fruitful. Show restraint, hm? Haven’t I already?” He stayed on the steps, leaning back to enjoy the beautiful scenes of heaven. “This could be fun.” 

—-

The storm pushed the ship off course, and the crew were busy removing buckets of water from the cargo holds. The ship was waterlogged and Adrian was knee deep in salty ocean water, his clothes soaked and his hair matted to the sides of face. “Delightful” he sloshed through the water, then hoisted himself up onto crates now that the boat wasn’t crashing around. 

“Oi! What are you doing down ‘ere?!” A sailor called over to Adrian as he climbed down the stairs and stepped into the cold water with a bucket in each hand.

_ Oooh a blood bag!  _ Smiling, he locked eyes with the man “You will continue to remove the water and act as though I do not exist”  _ otherwise I’ll drain you faster than this floating coffin. Get on with it you two legged mule. _ Adrian peeled off his shirt, twisting it up and wringing out the water, glancing over at the soaked and exhausted sailor as he scooped buckets of water and went back up the stairs to pass the full buckets and take empty ones. 

Night fell and the men were still removing buckets of water from storage. Adrian lay naked on his belly, arm draped down over the side of a large rectangular crate, his other arm acting as a pillow for his head.  _ Bathing in salt water does wonders for these smelly creatures. This one is more pungent then the walking skeleton before him and he smells of sickness.  _ His eyes moved back and forth as he simply watched the boring repetitive actions, softly drumming his fingers off the side of the crate. 

“I think I’ve had enough of this show, time for a change of scenery.” Adrian pushed himself upright and hopped down from the crate onto the damp floor, swiping his wrinkled and damp clothes and putting them on begrudgingly. Before the next man came down the steps he bolted up the stairs at breakneck speed and stopped at the bow of the boat. “There’s no reason for such sentimentality.” Lifting the hand that possessed the new ring, looking at it with slight fondness before he dropped his hand to his side. “I’m famished.” A slow grin grew across his face as he turned around to look for a suitable flavour.

—-

Derrick had been watching the stone house for several nights now, listening in when he was able to get close enough. “What a headache.” He mumbled as he rolled his tobacco and watched the werewolf head off to chop wood, while the youngling was being cursed at by the blonde. Apparently the boy was a slow learner and the elder quickly lost interest and patience with Kaizen. 

“Why!? Dammit you’re such a b-“

“Watch it pretty kitty, or I’ll rip that flesh from your ungrateful mouth” Taya snapped while gripping Kaiden's neck tightly. 

“You said you could show me what it means to be a vampire, but you’ve done nothing but scorn me for not-” Kai scowled at her in frustration.

“I’ve told you what to do, yet you are incapable of replicating my teachings. Fire the damn arrow full force and catch it before it hits the target, how hard is that?!” Taya let Kai go and flipped her hair before placing her hands on her hips. 

“How am I supposed to catch what I can not see!!?” His hand lifted and he threw the strip of fabric at her and stormed off up the back of the property towards the hills. 

Derrick shook his head watching the clash, blowing out a stream of smoke, looking between the werewolf and blonde as they began to converse. After a few moments the blonde vampire had gone into the house, only to quickly emerge with a cloak and take a horse toward the town. 

He hopped down from the roof of the barn on a neighbouring property when the werewolf went inside the house. The youngling had been firing off arrows into the trunk of the tree a ways off in the open field around back.

“What did the tree do? Offend your sense of style?” Derrick said casually, walking down the little hill toward Kaizen. “Oh!” He snatched an arrow that flew at him. “Your aim has improved.” He examined the arrow before twirling it between his fingers as he slowly approached the boy.

“What!? Are you stalking me?!” Kai looked suspiciously at Derrick and notched another arrow.

“Hardly. When you didn’t show for a couple nights, I took that as a sign to move on.” With a flick he whipped the arrow, which whizzed by Kai’s face and slammed into the tree trunk. “I enjoy strolls on clear nights like this.” Derrick looked up into the star painted skies before looking back down at Kai. 

“Right… I’m in a bad mood, so piss off.” Kaizen turned around and pulled the arrows from the tree. 

“Oh? What’s got you all up in arms?” The soldier paused his movements, looking calm and borderline uninterested. “If you want to really blow off some steam, why don’t you aim for a moving target? It’s much more challenging and fun.” He spoke as he received a cold shoulder, watching the boy firing at the tree. 

“Fuck! Go away!” Kai turned and fired at Derrick who vanished before his eyes. 

“Temper.” Derrick whispered into the boy's ear, making the youngling dive forward and turn around to fire another arrow. 

“I’m not in the fucking mood to be taunted by you!” Kai lost track of the fellow vampire, only to have both of his wrists grabbed and held apart.

Derrick smirked.  _ What a brat.. _ leaning forward to speak clearly into the boy's ear.

“It’s time-” He started, pausing to quickly break Kai’s neck, “to come with me.” Derrick scooped up the limp boy and vanished from the field. 

  
  



	21. Missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taya leaves a note.  
> Brutus gets what he’s longed for.  
> Derrick and Kai have a heated discussion.  
> Adrian is disheveled but he finds amusement in a wrapped up gift.

_“As much fun as our reunion was, this little life of yours is not for me at all. Use the talisman wisely. Instructions on the other side. Taya.”_

Brutus sat down on the couch after he brought some chopped logs in and set them down against the wall. He flipped the paper over, examining the instructions before looking over the red jade piece. Two dragon-like creatures intertwined with each other, both biting the tail of their counter, forming a strange circle. The dragons facing opposite directions and eating the others tail was a strange sight and Brutus wondered about it for a moment. At last he had an instrument that could grant him immortality, however, the instructions and warning Taya wrote out made that task more complicated. 

“Shit, of course the ancients couldn’t make anything straight forward and simple, always have to pay a damn price.” He groaned and sat back, turning the talisman over in his hand before he was struck with the sudden realization of something. It’s been too quiet, for too long. 

——

Derrick sat in a wooden chair facing the bed, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping to the speed of the clock as it ticked the seconds by. He heard when the boys neck realigned and adjusted back in place. Any moment the boy would wake in a fury. Derrick had orders he needed to fulfill, despite enjoying his little breath of fresh air and freedom. He couldn’t risk another round with an angry Adrian. As he waited, his eyes slowly scanned Kai's face, taking in the pleasant features before they would be contorted into an ugly rage. 

_It burns… what is this… my neck… and wrists?_ Kaizen groaned and shifted to the very painful burning of the silver chains wrapped around his neck and binding his wrists together above his head. Confused and recalling his last memories, he hissed and twisted in the bed. When his eyes eventually landed on the statue-like Derrick, he spat profanities at him as one would have expected. 

“You crazy son of a bitch!” Kaizen snarled then winced when his throat burned, the silver chain shifting enough to start burning new flesh. “Is Derrick even your real name?! Urg! I don’t even care, get this shit off of me! I am done with you! Fuck!!” Kaizen tried to pull with all the strength he could muster, but he felt absolutely drained, like every muscle had been rendered into jelly. _What is happening to me?! Wait… this is like when I was tied up in…_ The gravity of the situation hit Kai like a hurricane and he quickly became scared, having been stalked, kidnapped, and made powerless, while a disturbingly quiet man just sat there and stared.

——

“Kai!?” Brutus searched around the property and followed his scent until he found the bow abandoned in the grass and the arrows left in a large tree. “KAIZEN!!” At first he figured the boy went to blow off some steam after such a heated fight with Taya, then his mind panicked when it drifted over to the idea that Kai had taken the chance to run away. _No, no no!! I’m so fucking stupid!!_

His eyes glowed golden as mounting rage built up and he lashed out at the tree, swiping a clawed hand across it before coming back around to punch it so hard that the outer layer of thick bark cracked open and split a part. Blood dripped down over his knuckles onto the grass below. He let loose an angry roar, then suddenly stopped when his nose picked up a very faint scent. _Tabacco?_ He closed his eyes and focused on the direction of the wind, then raced off in search of that familiar smell. His mind spiralled all over in a frenzy as he tried to make sense of Kai’s disappearance. Was it possible the boy took the chance to get away? Yes. Was it possible Kaizen simply wandered off to have some alone time? Yes.Would Kai just go off with others? _Wait a minute… there’s no other smell. Just Kai’s, and this familiar tobacco scent… somethings not right._

Brutus had made it over to a neighbouring property, sniffing around until he came across several little crushed smokes scattered around the back of the house. The smell of old blood assaulted his nostrils when he walked around to the wooden porch, _vampire… Taya?... no, she doesn’t smoke tobacco… this is someone else._ A low rumbling growl reverberated in his chest, his canines lengthening as he spotted a couple wooden planks removed from the side of the porch, the strong scent of death coming from the opening. This must be the same vampire that had been lingering around his property, but why?

—-

Derrick remained silent, waiting for the boy to settle enough for him to speak. When fear streaked across that pretty face, he sighed and got to his feet. “I realize you are confused and understandably concerned. Derrick is my name, but I have no intentions of hurting you, so you can lose the petrified look in your eyes.” Derrick walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, turning slightly to be able to look at Kaizen. “Cooperation is your asset with me. As long as you listen, everything will be good.” 

“Go choke on the sun, you sick bastard! You are a freak! Psycho! Nutjob! Fuck you!!” Kaizen spat and snarled in bitter anger, refusing to ‘cooperate’ with anyone who bound him up like a prisoner. 

Derrick lowered his gaze and sighed, knowing this was the most likely reaction, having monitored the boy for years. _Do I tell him the truth? Now or later?_ He pondered to himself until he was kicked in the side weakly. “I didn’t bind your legs but that can be changed if you don’t settle.” He remarked calmly, before standing up and walking over to an ornate cabinet and opening it to reveal various strange looking tools and more silver chains. Derrick pulled down a strand of the silver chain from a hook on the back wall of the cabinet, his flesh burning, but no reaction of pain appeared as he turned back around to face the youngling. “What’s your decision, Kaizen?” 

Grimacing in pain and exhaustion, Kai looked away and brought his feet up toward himself. _I just wanted some peace and quiet… that bitch meddled inside my head… and that big idiot wolf won't even bother to back me up!? Now this lunatic?!_ Kai shut his eyes, feeling incredibly alone and frustrated. Vampires, werewolves, they could all go to hell for all he cared right now. His experiences with them were bringing him to the conclusion it was better to steer clear of them, and that the crypt was a far better option at this point. “Go away...” Kai felt the bed dip. He chewed his lip, trying to push back the snow-balling sadness. Was this how his life was always going to wind up? _Brutus…_

Derrick didn’t say anything for quite a while. There was truly nothing that could be said to remedy the boy’s obvious displeasure. He looked over the small vampire; in his own way he could relate on a small level. “I have a meal prepared, if you’re hungry.” Standing once more, he walked over to a closed door leading to a bathing room. He bent down and yanked a young female to her feet and dragged her over to the bed. “She tastes fairly good.” He added, reaching over to remove the silver from around the boys neck, and laying the strand over the chair back. Derrick picked the weak girl up and plopped her down beside the boy, adjusting her body so all Kai had to do was turn over onto his side to get at her neck. “You’re bound to be hungry, so go on.” Derrick sat at the edge of the bed, watching to see what Kai would do. 

_Thrum thrum thrum thrum thrum._ Kai could hear the girls heart racing, and smell the fear pouring out. “I don’t want to. Just let-” 

“She won’t leave here alive. Whether it’s you or I, she will die.” Derrick interrupted, knowing how the sentence would end.

“You’re sick…” Kai said as he turned his head away from the shaking girl.

“You’ve fed on humans before you met that wolf. I don’t know what he’s been feeding you, but I know this isn’t your first human, so eat.” 

“What? How would… you _have_ been stalking me! Who the hell are you?” His eyes locked onto Derricks in confusion.

“That’s a conversation for another time.”

“Shut up! Tell me now! Who are you really, and how do you know-” Kai snapped back.

“Enough!” Derrick's voice grew in irritation, then lowered to it’s regular volume. _Dear god you’re annoying…_ “Fine, let’s just say in a way you and I are like brothers.” He sighed lightly, “Adrian is the common link between us.” Derrick watched as Kai’s eyes widened in understanding and he took the moment of shocked silence to start rolling a smoke. 

Derrick was able to peacefully get through most of his smoke before Kaizen found his voice again. 

“How long?” 

“Since the day you were born. As a vampire that is.” He replied, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“I don’t understand…” 

“I know. There’s no point trying to, either.” Derricks eyes looked at the girl who had gained some life back into her eyes. 

“Why… what do… is he here?” Kai was lost for words. He had so many questions.

“No, but he will be back, and I’ve been ordered to have you in my possession by the time he returns, if not sooner.” His eyes fixed themselves on the girl, who’s finger was scratching the bedding. Derrick suddenly appeared by the head of the bed, the girls jaw in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. “You’re far too weak to even contemplate escaping, girl. Go to sleep now.” He released her face once her eyes fell shut, looking over at Kai once more. 

“Ordered? You his slave or something?” Kaizen was shocked with the realization that Adrian was their Sire, but then again he shouldn’t be, after he had read the books on vampires from Brutus’s collection. 

“Or something.” Derrick put out his smoke in a metal ashtray before taking off his boots and jacket. 

Kaizen struggled and failed to get free of his binds while Derrick disappeared in the bathroom. He heard water splashing and figured this guy was no better than Adrian, and was preparing to inflict more horrors onto him. He needed to get the hell out of this place. Kai managed to shimmy upward into a sitting position to better examine his wrists and how the silver chain was anchored to the headboard. _Come on come ON!_ The burning was intense and he held in his yelps when he tried yanking and twisting. Before he had a chance to get onto his knees to try and rip the chain off from the headboard, the bed suddenly dipped and Kai was rapidly pulled down onto his back, the chain cutting deeper into his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain. 

Derrick crawled over top of Kaizen, hair dripping cold water droplets onto the boys face. “You’re making it rather difficult to be gentle. I’m nothing like our Master, but I do have limits.” His naked wet body loomed over Kai, his gaze more predatory. 

“Tch! He’s not my fucking _master_ you crazy bastard!” After the initial shock, the word “ _master”_ snapped Kai’s surprised mind back into focus. He was no ones slave and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be _his._

“Let me give you some sound advice, kid. If you want to maintain your sanity and sense of self, learn to pick your battles wisely. Know which fights are a lost cause and save yourself unnecessary agony.” Derricks eyes lingered on Kaizens lips before moving downward toward the boys slender neck. He lowered his face toward Kais neck and softly inhaled the boys scent. 

“Get away from me!” Kai shifted his shoulders and twisted to make Derrick move away, but it only worked momentarily. The older man tore open Kai’s shirt. 

“No! Fuck no! Get off of me!” He thrashed and bucked under the older vampire, then knee’d the man in the crotch, but was disappointed when Derrick only groaned and looked up with a terrifying expression. Deep red eyes bore into his grey-blue ones, and Derrick’s fangs were exposed in a vicious looking snarl before it suddenly vanished back to a more human expression of irritation. _Holy mother of gods … hes… a fucking monster… I’m a… no..._ Tears formed and fell down the sides of his face. Every vampire he had encountered so far made him utterly hate himself for being one of them. They showed him how ugly he could become and each new encounter terrified him to tears. “You’re disgusting…” Kai whispered, and he looked away.

Derrick studied Kai for a minute, then slowly crawled off the boy and got to his feet, his back toward Kaizen. “Yes I know. Unlike you, I’ve made peace with my reality. I have no desire to cause you any pain. You’ll get plenty of that from our Master when he _trains_ you.” Derrick strode back into the bathroom with an erection Kai was unaware of. _I can’t do it, not like that._ Derrick looked down at his penis then up at the cieling, quickly jerking off, imagining Kai’s voice of pleasure, moaning and crying out for more. Derrick wanted to take Kaizen in a way Adrian would never be able to, willingly. To take something from his Master, gave him a thrill and sense of power in his very controlled life. He needed the boy to depend on him and want him, so rape was not an option.

Kaizen opened his eyes and looked at the back of the girls neck, his hunger pushing to the forefront of his mind. His ears picked up movement so he turned his head and watched Derrick put on clean simple clothes before sitting back down onto the wooden chair to stare at him some more. “I don’t want to kill her. Anyone actually… I don’t want to kill anyone… please… let me go back to Brutus… let-”

“I can’t do that. You should forget about the wolf and embrace your true nature. Accept what you are, Kaizen. A vampire.” Derrick could understand the boys desire to not kill people. He himself had his quirks about not killing pregnant women. 

“No! There’s a way I can be me without ever touching people. Please let me go!” Kai pleaded to the older vampire, then began pulling on the silver bindings once again. 

“The more you injure yourself, the more hungry you’ll become, and you _will_ kill her whether you want to or not. Kid, just slowly feed on her and stop hurting your damn self.” 

Kai looked back at the girl. “If you hadn’t bound me this way I wouldn’t-” 

“What? Fight me to get free? Ha! Kid, trust me this is better then the alternatives.” Derrick almost smiled and shook his head amused. “Unless of course you would prefer I broke your spine or legs and even your neck every time I had to chase you down?” He cocked an eyebrow when Kai looked over his way with an irritated expression. “Yeah, I didn’t think so either.”

—-

The ship finally docked at the port of Patrius, a few hundred miles from Alexandria's shipyard. Dawn would soon break, so Adrian wasted no time departing when the ship got close enough to the docks. He flew off that boat like it was on fire, landing on crates, then disappearing further inland. “Patrius? You have got to be kidding me. Oh the smell…” Adrian covered his nose as rancid fish and intense body odours made the vampire dizzy. This location was a small but popular shipping town that transported fish as their main supply, so the area smelt heavily of the seas wildlife and one would often stumble upon the gutts that had been carved out before moving to the shops inland. “Bloody hell…” Adrian made a mad dash through the town and onto the main road, glancing off to the side, noticing the skies shifting hues. _Dammit all to hell!_ He cursed as he increased his speed up the road before darting to the right, having spotted a small house with a run down stable. 

The stable was devoid of life and clearly hadn’t been used in quite some time. The smell of damp and mildew tickled Adrian’s nose when he came to a stop inside the wooden structure. “I’m sure you’re having a laugh right now” he said as he lifted his hand with the ring on it, talking to it as if it were a person. “Get it out of your system, lovey.” He trudged further inside, his unkempt hair refusing to stay combed back, his wrinkled and smelly tunic and pants had the vampire looking like a miserable mess of a man. “When I get my hands on that mongrel you won’t be laughing when I slowly tear him apart, over the course of months perhaps. How does that tickle your fancy, hm?” Adrian looked up into the empty hay loft and jumped up only to find a small body curled up under dirty fabric. 

_Oooh the heavens are shining down on me._ Slowly he walked over and stared at the lump, the mound moved up and down rhythmically. Kneeling down beside the mound, Adrian tilted his head a bit curious as to what he would find underneath! much like a child would look at a wrapped gift. He reached out and pulled the fabric back slowly to reveal the face of a sleeping girl. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown and her skin was tan like she often played in the sun, however her face looked older than that of a childs. “Humans truly do come in all sorts of shapes and _sizes_.” He whispered to himself in amusement. 

Adrian was laying on his back across a beam in the stable, one arm dangling down holding a twitching body while his other hand was being licked clean, finger by finger. “Scrawny little creature, but you wash away the bad tastes and clean my palate, so thank you.” His eyes looked up at the roof where light glowed around cracks and gaps. His arm swung up and he tossed the small woman up into the air, almost hitting the roof. She squeaked in fear when she opened her eyes as she fell toward the blonde vampire. Adrian caught her with both hands and held her above him, opening his mouth to droplets of blood dripping off her chin. “Ever been with a man before?” He asked casually as if talking to someone he knew. The woman slowly shook her head side to side, indicating a no. “Oh you poor thing. Let’s atleast give you a memorable exit from this world.” His grin grew and they disappeared from the wooden beam and reappeared on the torn fabric she had used for bedding. 

“No! I beg you... I-” the woman was cut off when Adrian ripped her clothing to shreds exposing a very thin, almost boney body. 

“Not much to look at are you?” he said with an evil smile, tearing away her raggedy dress. Adrian gently dragged a clawed finger down from her throat to her small left breast, gripping it firmly. The woman blushed in response, weakened from blood loss, unable to fight back beyond trying to cover herself back up. 

“Oh there’s no need for modesty here, we are well past that” he smirked and lowered his face to lick her nipple before biting into her breast, making the woman cry out in pain, pushing and pulling on his hair to get him off. 

He ignored her attempts and began to slowly suckle blood out from her breast. His left hand slithered down between her tense legs, finding her tight virgin hole, and began the invasion. She gasped and squirmed, whining and begging for mercy until the vampire sat up and removed his tunic, tossing it to the side. The trembling woman closed her legs and covered her breasts and tried to turn over to grab something to cover herself with, but Adrian grabbed her legs and wrenched them apart. “I’m giving you a treat, you should be so happy to receive such attention. Oh! I see what this is, playing hard to get? Oh I love that game.” He laughed at her shocked expression, then crawled up her body, his erection pressing against her pelvic bone. “I do enjoy games, let’s play,

‘Adrian says’. The rules are simple. I tell you to do something, and if you fail to do it, I remove a body part, and if you do as I say I only break something instead. Now let’s begin. Kiss me.” He leaned in to be close to her face, his eyes watching as hers reflected terror and confusion. The woman leaned up and kissed the vampire with trembling lips for a moment. “Is that all? Where’s the enthusiasm?” Adrian shifted, his penis moving back, lowering to line up with her entrance. “You must really want to remember me.” He thrust forward, ruthlessly shoving his cock in as deep as it would go, breaking into the channel without mercy. Before she had a chance to scream, his mouth covered hers, muffling her cries of pain, his tongue dominating her mouth. Hands slapped and clawed at his arms and face before he pinned them down, breaking the kiss. “Urg you’re an ugly crier. Stop crying.” He ordered but she couldn’t stop, her privates burned and hurt and the tears just kept coming. “Did you forget the rules so quickly?” He released her wrists and brought his hands to her face, thumbing the tears aside then suddenly his thumbs dug into her eye sockets and his hips began to move.

—-

Brutus searched all over the hills and fields around the two properties, coming to dead ends when he followed the scent of tobacco. Frustrated didn’t begin to describe how he felt, he was going crazy. He trashed the upper floor of the house, sending furniture through bedroom walls when he went to lay down in one of the beds. His loneliness returned full force as he battled intrusive thoughts that Kai up and left him along with Taya. Vampires always left him. Kaizen was different though right? “DAMMMIIIIIT!!” He roared out in rage and defeat, then slowly went down to the floor and just sat in the darkness, staring out the window.

After a sleepless night, he decided to camp out at the house for a couple of days to see if Kai would return. To make the time pass, he went into the city and looked for contracts and leads about any vampire sightings, to see if Kai had slipped off with a new face. He visited the shops and bought the supplies he needed for his concoctions while getting the local gossip. Brutus was finishing tucking away his purchases into the bag on his horse when a small voice caught his attention. 

“Excuse me? Sir? Are you a hunter?” A bright eyed girl asked. She couldn’t be older than twenty Brutus thought as he eyed her. 

“What’s it to ya?” He asked, turning back to buckling the strap down. 

“Um, can we go somewhere quiet?” She smiled nervously and looked around at the people glancing their way in passing. The girl wore a deep blue hooded cloak and held what looked to be an intricately carved walking stick. 

“You don’t look worth the trouble and I doubt you’ve got the coin.” Brutus took his horses reins and began guiding her through the crowds. The girl followed him, insisting she had enough coin to pay for her request. When they reached the edge of the city he hopped up onto his horse, “show it to me and then we can talk.” He turned his horse around so he had a better view of the girl following him. When she pulled out a leather coin purse and dumped the coins into her hand, Brutus sighed. “What’s your name?” He asked, watching her put the coins back into the leather pouch. 

“Kelsi, and you?” Her shiny hazel eyes looked up with determination and eagerness. 

“Brutus.” He turned his horse toward the open road back to the stone house he was temporarily residing in, “talk and walk.” He said, pressing his heels in and began moving. 

“Thank you!” Kelsi scurried up to walk beside the horse and began her story. 

  
  
  



	22. Play Time is Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaizen digs his own grave, his short fuse has him getting into a precarious situation.   
> Derricks patience is tested.  
> Adrian, are you alright there buddy? No? Okay...

_ La la da da, la la lala, laaa da da laa! _ Two figures were moving gracefully about the stable. The sun was setting and Adrian held the limp husk of the woman as he danced about the space and hummed a tune. “It’s been so lovely, you’re a wonderful hostess” slowly he spun around, tilting her broken limp body back, kissing her bare chest before bringing her back upright. “Sadly our time together will come to an end.” Adrian smiled down at the dangling head that flopped side to side from the movements until the blonde abruptly sent her body flying to a wooden post with a crunching sound. 

Adrian was covered in splatters of the woman's blood, in desperate need of a wash. He jumped up to the hay loft to retrieve only his pants. He intended to change his attire as soon as possible. He returned to the stable floor and grabbed the corpses ankle, unceremoniously tossing her body up into the loft space before standing near the entrance, gazing out as the light faded behind the trees. “Ah. The best part of any day.” His eyes watched as the sky changed colours from blues, yellows, orange and finally to red. He stepped out of the stable and looked toward the small house, then up the road, slowly making his way back to Alexandria as darkness enveloped the world once more. 

—-

Kaizen squirmed, his arms trying to loosen or slip his hands free from the silver chains. It looked like Derrick had fallen asleep. Despite his own exhaustion he continued trying to break free. The girl beside him stirred and slowly looked up at Kaizen with pleading eyes, both stared at each other. 

“Can you... get this off of me? I swear I don’t want to hurt you, please if you get these chains off me I’ll get you out of here.” Kaizen spoke in barely a whisper, glancing over at the still vampire in the chair. “That’s it.” Kai watched as the girl hesitated but slowly moved upward to look at his bound hands. She stood up to look at the back of the headboard where the chain was held in place by a thick upside down hook. Kai gasped in horror when the girl went flying through the room and crashed into a dresser. A stone faced Derrick stood by the head of the bed and looked down at Kai with an unreadable expression. “Stop it!” Kai yelled out, leaning up to see the poor girl struggling to move. 

“I told you, she won’t leave here alive.” Derrick walked around the bed and moved toward the girl, grabbing her elbow and hauling her up onto her feet. 

“Since you’re so insistent on it, I’ll remove your binds, but if I have to chase you down…” Derrick studied Kai’s eyes, then looked down at the crying girl. “Also, this city is the worst place for a baby vampire to get caught in. The inhabitants in Alexandria are mad with fear and they would butcher you, so you’ll find no help if you run from here.” Derrick pulled the girl with him and sat down on the chair, pulling her up onto his lap, facing outward toward Kai. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck softly, “I’m not your enemy.” Derrick wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, then sunk his teeth into her neck. 

“The hell you’re not. You are imprisoning me until that deranged demon comes back!” Kai looked away as Derrick fed on the trembling girl, unable to tune out her whimpering. “I don’t want him, he left me. He’s evil, cruel… let me go. He wouldn’t know right, you could just say-” Kai turned back to look at Derrick and saw the girl had died in his arms. 

“He would know. He tasked me with this, and showing up empty handed is a death sentence.” Derrick scooped up the girl as he got to his feet and went over to peer out of the window, then walked into the bathroom and set the girl down in the metal tub. 

“Why would you stay with him then?! Just leave! Come with me!” Kai pleaded.

“Your ignorance of how things work with vampires is rather frustrating. Keeping yourself holed up in a building of death.” Derrick walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. “One does not simply walk away from their creator. A powerful bond is formed and the only one who can break it is the creator themselves. Either by their death, or command.” His green eyes looked over and met with Kaizens. 

“Then fucking kill him!!” The boy snapped.

Derrick just looked at Kai as though he had said something ludicrous, then reached over, sliding his hand up Kais torso. 

“I have as much chance of killing him as you have of stopping me from doing as I please with you.” He turned his body towards the boy, leaned down, kissed Kaizens navel and looked up at the fear filled eyes. “Much like those chains make you weak and unable to fight back, Adrian has the power to cripple those he creates with a simple command. His words are law, his commands are our duty.” Derrick moved over top of Kai, who pointlessly tried to retreat away. 

“The only freedom you get is the freedom he gives. That is the power of a Sire, they can even prevent you from becoming a Sire yourself with nothing but words.”  _ And he never explicitly ordered me to not have sex with you either. Getting lazy with your orders, Sir.  _ Derrick moved up the bed and reached around the headboard, pulling the chain free. “It was true what I said before, back at the barn. I can teach you, the choice is yours. If you so decide to make a run for it, well, I’m honestly curious to see if you’d go down that path, so by all means, provide me with some entertainment.” Derricks hands burned as he unraveled the silver chain and removed it from the boys wrists. 

Kaizen sat up and moved away from Derrick, even though the man had gotten off the bed to return the chains to the cabinet.  _ I’m still in Alexandria. So I’m not far from Brutus. _ He thought to himself, scheming ways to escape. Derrick seemed quite sure of himself, and something about the man had Kai wondering.

“Do you hate him?” 

“No. Not particularly.” Derrick sat back in the chair.

“You don’t seem happy when you talk about him. Leads one to think you dislike him.” Kai shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his healing wrists. There was a long period of silence which made Kai feel uncomfortable under the awkward cold gaze. 

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“And you didn’t answer, so in a way you did answer.” Kai broke their staring contest and looked around the room.

“Life is full of unpleasant experiences. You either grow and adapt, or shrivel up and die.” Derrick's voice was a few degrees on the colder side. 

“He’s cruel.”

“Yes.”

“Is he going to-“

“Whatever he feels like, he does. He’s easily bored and quite picky. If he is unhappy, we will be unhappy.” Derrick pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“There’s no  _ we _ here. I am not staying with him. I’m going back to Bru-” Kai's face was snatched by a hand, Derricks face a mere inch from Kaizens.

“You’d be wise to never mention werewolves around him. Unless you want to see what your insides look like, of course.” Derrick released the boys face and stepped back. “He’s going to kill that red wolf, Kai. Adrian is a very vengeful and possessive man who utterly loathes werewolves.” He looked Kai once over, “especially when they touch what’s his.” Derrick caught the hand meant for his face and grabbed the boys long black hair, pulling his head back. 

“I’m NOT  _ his!!” _ Kai seethed before being thrown backwards onto the bed. 

“You are his. Just as I am.” Derrick dodged a kick and stepped back.

“Get away! You’re disgusting! I hate you! All of you!!” Kaizen felt a deep part of him breaking inside his chest. He wanted to run away from all of it. Brutus was his only saving point, showing him creatures can change, somewhat. Tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, turning over onto his side. 

He was too young and weak to challenge all these monsters. Derrick moved so fast that even his own vampire eyes couldn’t follow him, so running was impossible. “Aaaaaah!!” Kaizen screamed out his frustrations while Derrick turned away and walked over to a wardrobe, opening it up and pulling down a silk shirt.

_ Brutus!!  _

—-

A couple of nights went by as Kaizen and Derrick went head to head. The boy constantly poked at the cold military man, which resulted in being shown the vast differences in their strength as Kaizen was sent crashing into the bedside. 

“You really are dense.” Derrick looked at his ruined shirt after Kaizen had whipped a decanter of wine at him after a heated argument. He peeled off his shirt and walked into the bathroom, setting the fabric down in a basin of water to soak. 

“Again?!” His ears picked up the sounds of the metal door handle being turned,  _ stubborn. _ Derrick appeared behind Kaizen, his hand over top of Kai’s on the handle. “I respect your determination, but I have my orders.” His hand slid down to Kai’s wrist, breaking it, then he threw Kaizen across the room to slam into the far wall, making a picture drop from it’s nail. 

“Aaarg… You really are cold as stone, you unfeeling demon! How are you so damn okay with being his slave?! Where’s your pride?! Stupid bastard..” Kaizen sat up, clutching his broken wrist as it slowly healed, having refused to eat anything Derrick brought him. Kai was bound down by silver from head to toe whenever the guard dog went out to procure their meals.

“My pride is in my loyalty. In missions completed.” Derrick slowly walked towards Kai, the boy retreating into a corner. “Get up. You’re far too weak and your stubbornness is going to have you going wild with starvation. Eat or I’ll force you.” As he spoke he rapidly reached down and hauled Kai to his feet, dragging him back into the dining room and slamming him down into a chair at the dining table. Derrick picked up the metal cup Kai had knocked off the table, spilling blood all over the floor. 

“I do not give a damn!! Let me fucking die or let me go!” Kaizen snarled before being forcefully shoved into a seat again. It was true, his hunger was pulsing behind his eyes and his teeth hurt, but he was hell bent on not ‘cooperating’. He watched as Derrick cut into a man's forearm, filling the cup with fresh blood once more, setting it down on the table so he could wrap the wound to stop the bleeding. “You can’t force me to eat so go to hell!!” 

_ Oh no? You really believe that? So be it. _

Derrick slowly moved around the human, cup in hand, and when he stood beside Kai, he took a large mouthful of blood and set the cup far enough from Kai’s reach, on the table. Within the blink of an eye Derrick flipped Kaizen onto his back on top of the table, pinned down, his body pressing into the boy and their lips locked. The older vampire had a tight grip on Kai’s jaw, his other hand pinning the boy's wrist above his head as he force fed the stubborn beauty. 

When he felt Kaizen refusing to swallow, he lowered the hand on the boy's jaw to grip Kai’s balls and gave a tight squeeze. 

Kaizen went rigid and swallowed as he felt the pain lance up his body, his legs kicking out, using his feet to fruitlessly push Derrick away.  _ Bastard!! Urg!  _ When his mouth was freed he glared up at Derrick who was taking another large mouthful. “Stop it!” He clenched his jaw shut, but it was torn open by a brutal grip wrenching it open as Derrick dumped more in. Blood spilt over Kai's lips and ran down his cheeks, the boy thrashed his legs before his jaw was released again. Derricks tongue moved around in Kais mouth as if,  _ is he kissing me!? _ Kaizen felt a hand run up his side. “Uuhnn!! Aaaahnn!!” He protested then bit down on Derricks tongue which made the vampire pull back. 

“Are you going to keep wasting food?” As if his tongue wasn’t just chomped on, he picked up the cup once more, this time bringing it over to Kai's face. The boy reluctantly shook his head. “Good.” Derrick let go of the boy's wrists, tucking his hand under his slender neck, lifting him forward to be sitting on the table edge. “Drink it.” He said coldly, placing the cup into Kai’s hand.

Kai emptied the remaining red liquid, but he spat it out onto Derricks face, “Screw you.” Kai slammed the cup down on the table in defiance.

Derrick didn’t visibly react beyond wiping the blood from his eyes.  _ You obstinate little brat!!  _ He grabbed Kaizen by the throat and squeezed, “When you ask why, reflect on this moment.” He said, stepping back, throwing the boy over his shoulder and leaving the dining room, on the way back to the bedroom where he slammed Kaizen down on the bed. “I’m a very patient man. I’ve put up with your antics but I’m done playing nice” Derreck snatched the fleeing boy and pinned him down to the bed. He wasted no time removing the clothes from Kaizen and shoving the youngling face down into bed with ease. 

_ So much for willingly. _

  
  
  



	23. The True Face of Derrick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years with his Master have eroded Derricks true nature. His sense of morals are all broken pieces from Adrians ruthless ways of finding entertainment.  
> Derrick is left to his own judgement when handling Kaizen. His Master not around to force his hand leaving him to freely choose how to engage his younger vampire brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!
> 
> It’s now December (when did that happen?) This year will be one every living person will remember (excluding the tiny humans,(babies) Yknow the goldfish memory issues they tend to have)  
> I send you all good energy and another chapter to chew on, one we hope brings you some level of comfort or contentment. At the very least provides a good distraction and/ or a breather from your life stressors. 
> 
> We always enjoy hearing from you all so don’t be shy. Hit that Kudo or comment button below to share how you feel. <3
> 
> Now on with the show shall we, :-)

* * *

  
Green-blue eyes swept across the sea of black hair, then to the valley of white snow which was Kaizens back. His ears picked up the subtle sounds of quiet sobbing, which made Derrick loosen his grip on the back of the boy's neck. His hand trailed slowly over the smooth beautiful hair, lifting his palm so only his fingers skated across the snowfield, following the central path until his fingers made the hike up one of the tundra hills. Derrick sat back on his heels, his left hand firmly holding Kai’s hip, his right hand dropped to his side, soon followed by his left. Every fiber of his being wanted to just dive in and claim the pretty boy, but something in him simply couldn’t do it like this. 

Kaizen wasn’t a meal to be had, and no orders had been given, so this was all his own free will. His own choice. Derrick shifted and got off the bed, walked over and grabbed his tin of tobacco and paper, and started making a smoke, ignoring the young vampire who curled in on himself. _I’m not a rapist…_ When he was done rolling his smoke he lit a match, brought it to the end, and began to puff. Derrick walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back to peer outside. Night had fallen recently.

“I’ve watched you for years on Adrian’s orders. He plays many games and you are part of one. Our Master is hundreds of years old, and possibly a touch mad, or more likely cruel by design.” Derrick didn’t look back from the view of the city, even though he could hear movement. _It’s getting harder as time goes by to remember who I am..._

“Regardless, he is _our_ Master and I can not disobey his orders.” Another drag followed by a cloud of smoke, “Kai. You’re strong willed and resourceful but you’re still nothing but a damn child.” Derrick moved so fast out of the way of the incoming book, which turned out to be his journal. Slowly he turned around to face Kaizen who was standing on the bed with a furious expression. 

“He picked you because of who and how you are. Whatever happened between you two was the deciding factor.” Derrick stepped back, dodging his tobacco tin that broke open and scattered the leaves as it hit the window frame. _You really are a serious headache…_

“I don’t care why! He can play his stupid games but I’m out! Do you hear me? Staying here is not happening!” Kaizen jumped down from the bed and picked up his pants, quickly pulling them on while his eyes were shooting daggers at Derrick. “Leave me the hell alone.” Kaizen turned to grab the bedroom door handle that led to the hallway, but a hand appeared above him, holding the door shut and a cloud of smoke pluming around his head. 

“The city has a curfew. Anyone caught out at night is arrested and tested.” Derrick said with all seriousness.

“They’d have to catch me first.” Kaizen stepped aside, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall having yet another staring contest with the green eyed demon. 

_I could break his neck repeatedly and keep him in that state until the Master returns… hmm how long has it been?_ Derrick finished his smoke, moving around Kai to grind it out in the metal tray. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when he heard the door open and the boy bolted out. _He’s like a feral cat._ Derrick went after him, down the hall, the stairs, and ripped Kai away from the front door, pinning the boy by his neck against the stair wall. “This city will have you tied up in front of the church where all can watch you burn to ash at dawn.” 

With a handful of Kaizen’s hair, Derrick dragged the boy back up the stairs, all the while being hit, scratched, punched and called names. He flung the boy back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. 

“We can’t go out half naked. That’s painting a huge target on us.”

“There’s no us and we. Piss off!” Kaizen made a dash for the window, only to have his head snap back by the pull of his hair and be whirled around and sent careening into the bedpost.

“The biggest reason babies like you die so quickly on your own is because you are impulsive, stupid, and reckless. You have no idea how dangerous this city is towards our kind.” 

“Well maybe, here’s a thought, STOP KILLING PEOPLE?!” Kai shouted back.

“I misspoke. This city in the past thirty years has changed their attitudes towards _anyone_ who is different. A woman can burn for healing people with more modern methods. The head of that church desired a more simple way of things and had condemned the new practices. He calls them tools of the devil.” Derrick went over and pulled out two shirts from the wardrobe, tossing one at Kai while pulling his over his head. 

“We don’t leave bodies around to be found. Making them disappear is one thing you will need to learn.” He shrugged on his leather jacket and went to sit down, pulling on his boots. 

“Children, women, innocent people are the ones the citizens are killing. So tell me, who’s the real monster here? At least for us, we kill to live like any carnivore. We don’t kill… I don’t kill for fun.” He stood and watched Kaizen slip into the grey cotton shirt and get to his feet slowly.

“Why don’t you just let those you feed on live? Do they have to die?!” 

“Even if you find a willing human who wouldn’t tell anyone. Everyone knows or can figure out what a vampire bite looks like. It’s a mercy to kill them. So they’re not butchered by their own kind for nothing more than the fear of the unknown.” Derrick turned, headed over to the cabinet and pulled two silver chains, placing them in his jacket pocket. 

“Humans are weak to fear. You’ll learn that quickly here in Alexandria. Being a vampire doesn’t make you a monster, and likewise being human doesn’t make you a monster. Individual choices determine how much of a monster you are.”

In the man's head he was watching all the people he had killed and why he killed them. Adrian commanded him to do horrible things to humans they caught. Ha had seen and partaken in brutal massacres that were nothing more than fun to his maker. Oftentimes he wondered why Adrian kept Derrick for so long, when he himself disagreed with such cruelty. But then he saw moments when Adrian was lost in deep thoughts, always looking up into clear night skies. His obsession with seeing the sun before it blinked into darkness. Derrick found it strange and almost human. Where did Adrian's mind take him when he looked like that? Regardless, Derrick would follow out any orders given to him by Adrian, no matter how much he hated it. 

The battles he had fought also danced across his memories. People in power disagreed with each other and sent thousands of men to die over land disputes and titles. Derrick was a killing machine, he didn’t deny that. But a monster, that is something he questioned at times. 

“Lets get some air.” Derrick opened the bedroom door and looked over his shoulder at Kai’s confused expression. “Since you knocked my tin, I’ll need to replace the leaves.” In truth Derrick wasn’t looking forward to fixing and cleaning up all the damage caused. Besides, it’s not like the boy could out run or escape him, so maybe walking the cat would calm him down. The silver in his pocket was for insurance. 

“You make no sense. ‘Don’t go out at night the people will kill you’, oh, well let’s go out anyway and get more leaves? You’re insane.” Kaizen picked up his boots and put them on. “What part of ‘piss off’ and ‘leave me alone’ did that ice block brain of yours miss? I’m not coming back here.” He flipped his hair behind his shoulders and walked through the open door then bolted down to the front door, where he froze at the sight of Derrick holding the front door handle. “Tch….” 

“You do as I say or you’ll wind up burning at dawn. Tell me, when you first came to Alexandria, did either of you notice the two men following you, after you just strolled through the entrance?” Derrick's eyebrow raised as he saw the answer written on Kai's face. “All new visitors are watched upon entry. The church has amassed a huge number of men who volunteered to become the city guardians at night. They are the only ones allowed to walk the streets when the sun goes down. So we need to walk along the rooftops as much as possible.”

“Wait… did they follow us to the-“ 

“No. I dealt with them when the woman went inside the inn” 

“Dealt with? You killed them…”

“That would send off alarms. No, I rewrote their memories and sent them off back to the entrance.” Derrick shook his head ever so slightly. “I had to do that eight times because your new friend just sauntered through the city. She might as well have rung a bell and done a naked dance.”

“She might have, too, if she felt like it.” Kaizen glared at the floor, then looked up at those intense green eyes.

“You’re really not going to let me go are you?” 

“No.”

“Tch…”

“You’re going to run off any chance you get aren’t you?”

“Of course.” 

“Great.” Derrick opened the door and peered out before stepping out. The townhouse Adrian owned was an end unit in the heart of the city, across the way was a massive gothic church. “He has an odd sense of humour.” Derrick said quietly, grabbing Kai’s wrist, closing the door behind them before they both disappeared. 

Kaizen felt like his arm might’ve gotten pulled from it’s socket when he was suddenly being yanked upward toward the rooftop. When he was about to protest, a hand came up to his face, then pointed toward three figures walking up to the side of the building they were on. Had they stayed there another second longer they would’ve been seen, and Adrian would no doubt be enraged for losing one of his favourite homes. 

“You wouldn’t make it past the front door on your own.” Derrick said quietly, turning around to look over toward where the general shop was located. “This way.” He motioned to Kaizen to follow, pausing when he noticed the boy debating something. “I can easily do this without you. Do you want to _rest_ in bed instead?” 

“Bastard… fine.” Kaizen would go along for the time being until a window of opportunity showed. The city was quite large, and it had been years since he went to one. While he followed closely behind Derrick as they navigated the rooftops, Kai glanced around taking in the brilliance of the cityscape. His ears could pick up the whispers of those still awake and chatting away and the men patrolling the streets discussing mundane things. 

Derrick gestured for Kai to come closer, “Do you think you can jump the distance and land inside that open window?” 

When Kai looked over to where Derrick pointed he looked back up like Derrick was completely mental. 

“There’s no way in hell anyone can jump that distance.” He whispered harshly in disbelief.

Derrick was quiet for a moment until he grabbed Kaizens wrist, “we will be.” 

“What!? No!” Kai’s voice raised before his mouth was covered by a hand. 

“You’re a vampire. I’ve made this jump countless times. So jump with me, and I’ll toss you through the window.” Derrick's head snapped around to voices directly below and he pushed them both away from the roof edge. 

“How about you go ahead and-“

“You’ll bugger off? No. It’s this or back to bed you go.” 

“You’re a mad man.” Kai hissed and looked at the distance once more and cringed. 

The two backed up to get a running start, since Derrick needed to add Kai into his equation. With a firm grip on the boys wrist, they both made a run for the edge, but suddenly Derrick felt Kaizen yank back, and they both went over the edge, crashing into the street below. _Urg...you blasted idiot.._

“Hey!” Voices hollered out at the two who were getting to their feet. 

Derrick wasted no time and dragged Kaizen through a side alley, over crates and rubbish. The men yelled for others to follow the two and cut them off on the other end. 

“What the hell was that?” Derrick demanded.

“I panicked!” Kai defended 

Derrick shot upward, Kai barely able to keep his shoulder attached with the powerful sudden movements. He felt like a rag doll in this man's grip, and it scared him how a man nowhere near a werewolf's size could be so ridiculously strong and fast. They hid in the shadow of a chimney stack, Derrick holding Kaizen against the stone stack. They Listened as the men below argued about their direction, until a woman's cries drew everyone's attention.

A young woman had been grabbed by one of the men, and was pulling off her hood and harassing her. 

“You know there’s a curfew, so where are you off to?”

“She said to see her aunt down the way.”

“Breaking the laws can’t be overlooked no matter the reason.”

“No! Please! She’s not well, and I was bringing her-“

“What is this?! Looks like potions and…”

“Witchcraft.”

“No! They’re herbs to help with her stomach- ah!” The young woman cried out as a hand came across her face.

“And these?”

A balding man emptied the woman's bag onto the ground. Glass instruments and containers holding different plant-like substances fell out with a piece of paper. Instructions about measurements needed to make the recipe.

“Breaking curfew, and carrying such things… take her to the hold.” 

“I swear it’s medicine! No, please!” The woman screamed in panic and fear while being dragged to the church. 

“The inquisitor will see about your innocence.” The bald man said as he gathered up the items and brought them with, as proof of her crimes. 

“Well that was unpleasant.” Derrick said, quickly but gently shutting the front door, abandoning his tobacco restocking, seeing as the streets were now a buzzing hornets nest. 

“Yeah I’m surprised I still have my arm attached. Did you have-“ 

“You are an idiot.” Derrick cut in, locking the door, then heading over to the dining room, where the human was still sitting at the table in a trance like state.

Kaizen sneered at the comment, looking over at the door before deciding to poke at Derrick some more. 

“Since you stalked me my whole vampire life, how come you never noticed the fact I don’t go jumping across massive distances? What, you thought I’d miraculously go nose diving for a small open window because of you? Who’s stupid here?” He said, stepping into the room, rubbing his sore arm. 

“How come he didn’t run away when we left?” Kai asked, curious as to why the man didn’t seize the chance and make a run for it. Was this what Taya spoke of when she said vampires can hypnotize humans to follow instructions?

Derrick looked back over at the doorway where Kai stood without a word, then looked over at the man until their eyes met. “I want you to go to the black-haired boy over there and feed him your blood, no matter how much he refuses.” Derrick crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the man stood up, pale faced from loss of blood. 

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Kai backed up away from the advancing man who was pulling off the bandages from his arms, holding them up to Kaizen. “Don’t do that! Stop! Derrick, stop it!!” Kaizens pupils dilated to the smell of the man's blood, his instincts kicking in. “Shit! Stop!” He shoved the man back and raced up the stairs, only to be slowly pursued by the human man. Derrick followed behind and watched as the man tried to open the bedroom door, banging his bloody hands and arms against the wood. 

“Why don’t you make him stop, kid? You’re a vampire, just push your desire onto him and bend his will. He’s going to bleed out if you don’t stop him.” Derrick's voice sounded amused as he spoke, he leaned against the wall watching the human continue to try and follow his orders. _You need to stop pretending to be human. We could’ve made that jump if you didn’t listen to such human fears. Stop denying what you are Kaizen._

“I'm not good at it!! Just make him stop!” He yelled through the door he had pressed himself against to keep the insistent man away. Some time passed with no more banging and jiggling door handle, so Kai relaxed and pushed off the door. “Derrick?” He strained his ears and then cringed hearing what could only be Derrick feeding. He pulled open the door to find his ears had been right, Derrick was fangs deep in the man's one wrist before looking up. “Hungry?” He asked flatly, offering the man's wrist. 

“Urg…” Kai slammed the door in disgust. He was very hungry in fact, but he kept pushing aside the pain he was feeling, not far off from blacking out. His stubborn pride refused to let up in this case, he would not be an obedient prisoner. He knew he was being childish, but Kai was afraid in his current state he would murder someone else. He would have their faces in his dreams and nightmares. _I can’t… I want to go…_ He grit his teeth when he realized he had no true home. Brutus always had a supply of blood, so Kai never needed to face his fears anymore. He felt cold inside, his body aching for food and... _Where are you? You’re a lousy hunter if you can’t find me. Stupid animal!_

Derrick opened the bedroom door, stepped in, and looked around, finding Kaizen curled up in the bathtub holding himself. _Clinging on too tightly to your humanity will be the death of it._ He dragged his finger across the rim of the metal tub, then sat on the edge of it. 

“I don’t need to tell you what will happen _when_ you lose control. So, to avoid that incredible headache, how about animal blood?” He stood up when he noticed the boy's tiny nod of acceptance, then leaned over and picked Kaizen up, carrying him over to the bed. “Hands.” He demanded while pulling out the silver chains from his pocket.

Kaizen's eyes were deep red, not from rage, but from the exhaustion of fighting against his agonizing hunger. Slowly he let go of himself, hissing to the burning of the silver as Derrick bound his hands above his head. His whole body ached in pain, the throbbing behind his eyes, even his fangs were out. Derrick looked at the beautiful vampire seeing his distress and determination. Without thinking, his hand caressed Kai’s cheek before he moved to bind the boy's ankles.

“What exactly did that wolf feed you all this time?” He asked himself going over memories, not seeing any livestock or recalling Brutus bringing humans back. Did he use magic somehow? As he thought to himself, Derrick opened the bedroom window and looked out at the Cathedral, then the surrounding area, before looking back at Kaizen, “try to hang on.” Then he disappeared from the boy's sight. 


	24. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to touch base and give you guys an update on the status of the story. Thank you for your patience during the long periods of wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of the update will be;  
> \- Direction of the main story and side stories  
> \- Bringing the characters to life via images  
> \- Writers block.

So we are getting very close to an epic battle with only a few more little details needing to be picked up along the way. As Adrian approaches Alexandria where Kai is practically gift wrapped for the twisted Sadist, Derrick is having gentle brushes with his locked down humanity.

Brutus has met a lively new face that could prove quite helpful at the next full moon. Kelsi has yet to be properly introduced with a backstory but a tiny hint was left when Brutus met her as to her talents.   
  


Will the city of Alexandria be the battle grounds when the forces of nature and obsession collide? 

* * *

So, as I have been toying around with the details and direction of the story I have also been puttering around with generators to build rough models of the characters. Now I should mention I am not a skilled artist but I am practising, so hopefully I can produce my own images.   
How the characters look are locked up in my head and I’d love nothing more then to get them out on paper (or screen). Once I figure out how to upload them onto here, I shall share some cute versions of them. So as not to take away from the readers imagination I’ll keep the images as cute until I can properly bring them to life in their adult forms.

* * *

I am a new writer and slowly getting the hang of things, thanks in advance for your forgiving natures.   
Writers block has hit me a few times, I’m sure many if not all of you have experienced this frustrating event.  
Currently I have five versions of the next two chapters all leading in different directions with different conclusions. I like all of them and I can not pick which one to go with, arg!

If I do this then these events will need to happen.

or

I do this and this and those events will be triggered and that ending is a damn cliffhanger if I ever saw one.

or...

please bare with me while I roll the literal dice to make a decision here. I’m thinking my DND dice will be put to the task of helping me pick the next path in the fork in the road.   
  


Thank you for your patience and understanding, I really do want to continue to provide good reading material that gets better with each new chapter.   
  


It’s a new year? Really when did that happen? I’m not sure if 2020 was sped up or slowed down or both cause it went by so quickly and painfully slow. But it’s gone. Australias fire works were epic, like WOW!! Who else saw their display!? Talk about going out with a bang! Geez. I watched most countries fireworks on New Years and I gotta saw, some were truly amazing.

Cheers to a better future!!  
Wishing you ALL the best the world has to offer.

I raise my coffee mug to you and hope for the best.


	25. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something dark is hanging over the city of Alexandria and it isn’t the looming arrival of an ancient blond mad man.   
> Kaizen falls into a hellish loop of nightmares as his starvation has his him slipping in and out of consciousness.  
> Brutus and Kelsi get better acquainted and discuss their terms while Derrick plays babysitter and maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for lovely comments!   
> Please enjoy the next exciting segment of the story as we draw closer to Kaizens reunion with Adrian. Will he suffer the same fate as Derrick and be soul bound to Adrian?   
> What is going on under that church?  
> Kelsi you my dear are a bit of perv. I saw that twinkle in your eye.

* * *

  
Something was slithering around. The sounds were getting closer, and the woman locked in a pitch black cell was holding her breath and covering her mouth. Moments before she had heard a bone chilling, blood curdling scream unlike anything she had ever heard before. Unnatural sounds had emanated through the halls outside her cell door, gut wrenching sounds of crunching and snaps had the lone woman pressed right up to the back of her cell. Terror filled her with thunderous pounding of her heart in her chest as her imagination ran wild. Her eyes widened when she heard something directly in front of her door. The slithering stopped and there was pure silence except for the pounding heartbeat in her ears. 

“Hyaa!!!” 

She shrieked at something touching her leg and scrambled away against the other wall, unable to see anything. She covered her mouth, whimpering into her hands. Was she imagining it? Was it a rat? The woman crouched down and held her legs to her body, lowering her head down onto her knees, praying for help. This place felt heavy of darkness and death, the moment she was brought down underneath the church the very air shifted to something sinister. A blindfold was removed when she was shoved into her cell, so she never got to see what anything looked like. 

“God help me…” she whispered.

“There is no God here.” 

The voice gave the woman chills and filled her with dread. It sounded as though it was right next to her ear, the woman screamed and scrambled away, searching for anything to use for defense. Her hand touched something that made every fiber of her being freeze to the core. It was wet, warm, but also cold and hard. 

“Who’s there…?” She asked in a trembling voice, retracting her hand from the disgusting thing she touched. 

Suddenly the woman felt her arms and legs get pulled apart, the slithering sounds were loud and all around her now. She couldn’t move. 

“Hyaa!! No!! Help me!!” She shrieked as things started to slide up both her inner thighs and creep to her opening. She flinched when she felt pressure against her anus, then yelped when something slithered up inside her recum and began to wriggle and advance further inside her body. 

“Nooooooooo!!!” She yanked against the things holding her limbs apart, her head went back and her body went rigid as she felt a slick warm tendril penetrate her vagina, slither up into her channel, and began to pulsate inside her. Her abdomen was bulging as the tendrils wormed their way through her digestive tract until she began to feel sick and went to vomit, but instead a slick tendril crept out of her throat and wriggled about her open gagging mouth. She choked for a short time then it retreated back down her throat. The woman coughed and cried out for mercy and god, horror filled her and her mind was breaking. 

“Weak creature. Filthy creature. Your womb is rancid and worthless.” The eery and otherworldly voice said in disappointment. 

Suddenly the tendrils wriggled rapidly inside her, she clenched her jaw and screamed out in agony as she felt her insides get rearranged, then as tears streamed down her face, her body expanded, her head went back with terror etched into every feature of her face, there were snaps and pops as her spine broke and her ribs burst open as her body exploded, caking the cell in chunks and pieces of her body. 

The slithering paused then slowly retreated from the cell.

—

The sound of rustling fabric had Kai open his eyes. He was sitting in a small metal bath. He felt his hair being played with and humming coming from behind his head, which rested on the bath lip. 

“I am so envious of your hair. Mine is wavy and brown, not straight and black like yours.” Isabelle said as she combed her brother's damp hair. 

“Perhaps I’ll cut it off then.” Kaizen smiled then winced as he felt his hair get pulled.

“You wouldn’t dare! I’ll tan your hide and never let it down if you did!” Isabelle looked very seriously at her younger brother, who broke into laughter then sighed. Isabelle scowled a little longer before smiling and resuming her combing. There was silence as Kaizen closed his eyes and relaxed, having Isabelle brush his hair was incredibly soothing.

“Kaizen…”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t blame you.”

“What?” Kai slowly opened his eyes once more.

“For my death. It wasn’t your fault little brother, please know that.” Isabelle set the comb down on the little table and dropped his hair.

Kaizen sat forward and turned around only to find himself sat on the floor of their house across from his sister. He looked around in confusion before hands touched his cheeks and turned his attention to Isabelle. 

“I love you Kai.” Her saddened face forced a smile before her head snapped around with a disturbing cracking sound and her body collapsed.

“ISABELLE!!!” Kaizen felt sick but grabbed his sister's limp body and held her to his chest, tears falling down his face as he rocked her slowly back and forth.

“Don’t leave me, please come back!” He clung to his sister until her body vanished and he was sitting on the dirt road covered in blood. 

“What…”

“It’s you..” a female voice said from behind Kaizen.

He spun around and scrambled to his feet, his face went ashen to the sight of the first person he had killed. Her neck was torn to ribbons, blood pouring out and down her body. 

“I only came to help you… did I really deserve this?” The girl asked as she stepped out from the bushes and walked toward Kaizen. “You’re horrible. You stole everything from me. I hate you.” 

“I’m sorry… Starving… I don’t even remember..” Kai backed away from her, bumping into a body behind him. “No… not you too..” When he looked back he saw the face of a man he butchered in one of his black outs.

“I had a family, three small children and a weak wife. Murderer!” The man said with unadulterated malice.

Kaizen turned around and was surrounded by all the faces of those he had killed, their voices crashing into his ears like thunder. His lip trembled hearing them all, seeing what he had done to them. “Go away!! I can’t bring you back! Stop it! Fuck… I’m sorry!!” Kaizen dropped down and covered his ears, but this did nothing.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!” Kaizen screamed out in agony, trapped in a hellish nightmare. 

“Turn it off.” A familiar voice said from a distance.

Kaizen grit his teeth and held himself, slowly opening his eyes, seeing shoes in front of him. Nice looking shoes which belonged to a wealthy man. He lifted his gaze and stared up at Adrian.

“Go away… you’re the last person I want to see…” he looked back down to the ground.

“You called out to me, a pleasant surprise really.” Adrian lowered down to crouch before the distressed boy, he reached out to pick up a few strands of Kai's hair, feeling the silkiness between his fingers and thumb. “I felt your intense cry for help.” Dropping the strands of hair and standing back up, he looked down in amusement. “All of this can be taken away by turning off your humanity. Embrace your vampire life and you’ll never feel remorse like this again.” 

Kaizen lifted his head to find Adrian feeding on an unknown woman. He scrambled away and backed into an invisible wall. “NO!! Not a chance in hell!! I don’t want to be anything like you!” He said angrily, looking away from the sight of Adrian happily feeding on the woman and pushing the corpse aside as he finished, licking the corners of his mouth of blood. 

“Just what I wanted to hear.” Adrian yanked Kaizen up onto his feet and forced the boy to hold his hand and be led around a room suddenly full of people. Music played and the two men were finely dressed, dancing around the room of masked people. 

“Stop it! What are you doing?!” Kaizen tried to wrench his hand out from the death grip but he couldn’t fight against him. His body was acting on its own, as if he wasn’t in control of it anymore. 

“Dancing, clearly,” Adrian said, fangs bared in a wicked smile. He moved them to the centre of the ballroom and pulled Kaizen in close. “I’m looking forward to our reunion.” He whispered into Kai’s ear, then he sunk his fangs into the boys neck, holding him tightly as bodies danced around them, the music volume increased as Adrian fed on Kai.

Kaizen gasped, his eyes shot open and he pulled against the restraints. “No!!” He twisted, pulled and thrashed but in his weakened and starved state, his attempts were short lived. 

—-

“You want me to what?!” Brutus sat down on the chair by the fireplace as Kelsi asked him to kill the head of church. “You are a mad one.” Brutus looked at the girl as if she had two heads. 

“I can prove he isn’t human, I just need to get him out of hiding. Can’t you tell there is something seriously wrong in Alexandria?” Kelsi plopped down in the chair across from him. “People are going missing. Others are arrested for nothing more than being human. Every few days new rules are announced.” She sighed and slumped into the chair, looking around the room.

“I know you’re not human. But I can tell you’re not evil either.” She said quietly, holding her staff tightly, lifting her gaze to meet the man’s. 

“Fair enough. Let me guess, a witch?” Brutus frowned and looked into the fire. He had had a couple of run-ins with others who practised magic, but very briefly as many disappeared after meeting him. Most answered as few questions as possible before vanishing overnight, and the towns they resided had no memories of their existence. Crafty lot, witches were. Word was one could never truly know a witch's real age or appearance, since they could delay the signs of aging and mask their appearance with magic. The girl across from him could be eighteen or eighty for all he knew.

“I’ve heard about you and have been looking for you. Strange things around the lands have been happening and now they are happening here too. Those who are supernatural are being hunted down, alive.” She loosened her grip on the staff. “My sister has gone missing and the last place she went to was here, to investigate the rumour. There are very dark forces at play here and I need your help.” Kelsi pulled back her hood to reveal stark snow white hair and a silver headring with a lapis lazuli gemstone in the centre. 

Brutus looked her over and grumbled. He needed to find Kaizen, but he had to admit that the air within the city was thick with fear, death, and desperation. Something was very wrong in Alexandria

“I can pay you in other forms to make it worth your while.” Kelsi said, then blinked and waved her hands when Brutus looked at her with astonishment. “No, no not like that! I mean during the full moon.” She started, “I can help suppress the moon's effects on your mind.” 

Kelsi sat with Brutus and explained that in many places around the lands, new powers would take over and slowly enact their own rules. Many of these involved stripping the citizens of their freedoms and inducing fear with threats and false claims. People lived in fear of their own neighbours, hearing rumours that demons, vampires, witches, and other evil creatures were hiding themselves as humans. That only the church could identify them and expel the evil. Curfews and heavy restrictions on daily life slowly emerged over weeks and months of fear driven campaigns. People were whisked away for disobeying the new rules, and some returned to the public eye only to be burned at the mass bonfires, on claims that they were unable to be saved and the fires needed to purify their damned souls. Everyone ended up policing each other during the day, and a task force of men patrolled the nights. The poorer you were, the worse the enforcement was, as scores of low income earners were harassed and often were the very people who went missing. The ultra wealthy citizens were left alone to their own devices, creating a class divide where there wasn’t one before. Everyone was suspicious of each other, that even during the day in the market, people barely looked each other in the eyes. Keeping conversations to a bare minimum to be polite out of fear of repercussions. The newer rules prohibited gathering and gossip, many people were fined and arrested before the new rules were quickly accepted. Anyone who acted strangely or against the new measures were pointed out to the authorities and arrested to be questioned, then accused of being a threat to other citizens' safety. 

Brutus sat in a moment of shock as he realized how much this sounded like Alexandria’s current state.

—

Derrick sat on top of the cathedral’s roof, leaning against the tower and looked out over the city before looking out toward the fields and forests. His green eyes closed and opened slowly. “You’re not too far away now.” He said quietly, then stood and vanished from the roof, darting across the building rooftops until he landed on grass behind a farmhouse. His ears picked up the sounds of goats and sheep. He crept inside the barn, and as usual the animals sensed a predator and became unsettled. “Ssh ssh.” He cooed to the animals moving away from him, his eyes moving about to find the one that smelt the best. “You” he spotted a middle aged goat and snatched her up. The animals around began to cry and create a commotion, so Derrick took the goat and left. He went out into the trees lining the edge of the farm field and tore into the animal, slowly draining it then threw it’s carcass into the woods. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, spitting out some hair before he vanished again. 

“Up there!!” A man shouted, pointing at Derrick up on the store roof before he darted off.  _ They’re getting better with detection  _ Derrick thought to himself, or he was getting lazy with his movements. Regardless, sensing Adrian meant the end of his short lived freedom, which had him momentarily distracted.

—

Adrian moved out from the shadow by the window curtain and walked slowly over to Kaizen. 

“I’ve thought of this moment for days now.” He said, undoing his jacket and dropping it to the floor as he approached, removing more clothing as he advanced. His blonde hair glowed from the ambient light of the windows, giving him a ghostly appearance. 

“Fuck you!” Kaizen snapped at Adrian. A part of him felt a deep sense of relief at seeing Adrian but the rest of him feared and hated the man. He wanted to punch and simultaneously run away from the blonde, however a strong deep sensation wanted to cling to the man.  _ What’s wrong with me? _

“There’s nothing wrong.” Adrian said as he kicked off his shoes and unfastened his pants, standing by the side of the bed. 

_ Did I say that out loud? Damn these chains!! _ Kai looked up at his bound wrists and pulled, twisted, and shook the chains. The burning hurt badly but he was desperate to get free. He looked back at Adrian who was now pulling the silver chains off his ankles, dropping them to the floor, then proceeded to crawl very slowly up the boy's body. Adrian held Kai’s legs down so he wouldn’t be kicked by him, his icy blue eyes locked onto Kai’s grey blue ones and he smiled. 

“You can’t hide anything from me, whether spoken from your lips or conjured up in your mind. I will hear you.” Adrian tore Kaizen’s clothes to shreds, exposing his porcelain body. The blonde simply dragged the back of his hand down Kai’s chest. “I’ve waited a long time for this, I’m going to make it last.” 

Kaizen's eyes widened and the flash back to his first encounter with Adrian slammed into the forefront of his mind. The pain, the fear, his family. “NOOO!!” He screamed out in horror.

Derrick reappeared on the window ledge and hopped down inside the bedroom. He looked over at Kaizen, who groaned and looked pained. He chalked it up to the effects of starvation. He walked over and sat at the bedside, watching, narrowing his eyes to the boys facial expressions.  _ Nightmare? _ Derrick reached over and touched Kaizen’s chin, focusing on reading the boy's mind before he ripped his hand away and got to his feet.  _ Adrian… _ he recognized the sensations of Adrians psychic attacks, and he was close enough to jump into Kaizen’s vulnerable mind. The boy needed to eat but he couldn’t interrupt his Masters fun, so he went and began cleaning up the various messes and broken items, preparing the house for Adrian’s arrival.

Kaizen gasped and screamed, which had Derrick suddenly appear by the bed looking at Kaizen with a blank expression. “You’re back, so breathe.” He knew what was happening to the boy, he himself had often been subjected to these mental attacks before he learned to resist and endure them.

Kaizen looked around frantically, wild eyed and terrified. “I don’t believe you!!” This had been the ninth time he ‘woke up’ and was subjected to horrifying experiences. “Let me go!!” He screamed and was on the verge of a mental breakdown, which was probably the reason he had been released, for Derrick to deal with. 

“You had us crash to ground a few hours ago, and nearly got us caught because you’re a stupid child ruled by his emotions.” Derrick folded his arms over his chest, watching as some sanity returned to the boys eyes. Hopefully this tidbit of pointless information was enough to get the boy to focus. Such useless information wasn’t likely to be used in any psychic attacks his Master used. “You’ll figure out pretty quick how to anchor yourself to reduce the trauma.” He came around and sat on the bed, “you are more easily overtaken when you’re starving, so hurry and eat.” Derrick rolled up his sleeve and offered his wrist to Kai. “This is very personal, so don’t give me that look. Eat.” Derrick leaned over and brought his wrist closer to the boys mouth. “I’m not human and I ate a goat, so no humans were hurt in the making of your meal.” 

Kaizen looked up confused and skeptical. He recalled parts in the books he read about blood sharing between vampires. The experience is rare, only occurring between closely bonded vampires, as the receiver would be able to detect the emotions and state of the donor, making it an intimate exchange. Slowly he opened his mouth and bit into Derrick’s wrist, his mouth flooded with cool, smooth blood. 

Derrick’s eyes closed and he lowered his head down slightly, feeling his life essence flow into Kai. During this process, Derrick too could sense Kai while _his_ blood mixed and converted. Every vampire's blood was slightly different from the other, their energy signature so to speak, so while Derrick’s blood was inside Kai and before it was converted, the older vampire could temporarily feel who Kai was. _He’s a gentle one, but strong…_ _to hold onto so much pain._ Derrick had shut down his humanity for the most part in order to survive Adrian’s games. However, Derrick had something else working against him when it came to keeping a hold of his own identity. Derrick was Sired to Adrian. An exceptionally rare event between vampires, and Derrick was unlucky enough to have it fall on him. He wondered if Kaizen would have the same fate or if he would be free from that cruel bond. The moment Adrian truly commanded Kaizen would reveal that instantly. If he was bonded he would obey without thought, probably giving Adrian the same confused expression Derrick did. 

“That’s enough.” He said, opening his eyes, feeling Kaizen had taken a lot of blood. Derrick looked at Kaizen when the boy didn’t stop, reached with his other hand and gripped the boys jaw, prying his wrist from his mouth. Derrick's wound healed quickly while he studied Kai’s face. “Ah...” getting to his feet, he went and sat on the chair and waited for Kaizen’s bloodlust to pass. The boy had blacked out and gone feral. 

—-

Brutus and Kelsi talked over the course of a couple of days, coming to an agreement. Brutus would aid her in her quest to rescue her sister and find the truth behind the creeping darkness that was swallowing the world slowly. In return Kelsi would not only help him find Kaizen but also teach him how to maintain his sense of self during a full moon. There was an unspoken term that once these criteria were met, they would part ways. 

“So, let me understand this. Your friend is a vampire?” Kelsi bit into an apple and chewed slowly, staring at the redhead across the table. 

“Yes. He’s a young vampire who doesn’t want to kill anyone. I’m helping him…” Brutus lifted a chicken breast and scarfed it down, ignoring the girl’s disapproval for how he ate. 

“You’re a hunter who kills vampires and you want me to believe you just.. what? Out of the kindness of your heart help a random vampire? There has got to be more to this story, so fess up.” She leaned in on the table with a sparkle to her eye which made Brutus uncomfortable.

“Think what you want.” He wasn't going to indulge the strange woman and kept eating, smirking when she sat back in her seat and huffed in disappointment.  _ Who acts so familiar and friendly that quickly? She’s not right in the head, or up to something.  _

“No fun.” Kelsi commented, biting into her apple again. “Do you have something of his I can use to maybe use a locator spell?”

He thought for a moment. “Not sure.” It wasn’t a lie, he really didn’t know Kaizen that well.  _ A locator spell, why didn’t I think of that? He would still have the rebound spell tethered to him, I could trace my own magic back to him.  _ Brutus sat back, waving the plates away, feeling momentarily foolish for not coming up with that idea first. His emotions had as of late become more intrusive and intense when it came to a boy he hardly knew and shouldn’t even be feeling so desperate about.  _ What in God’s name is wrong with me? _

—

Adrian slipped his arm into a white cotton sleeve, walked over to the window, and stared out of it while buttoning up his shirt and cuffs. He was clean and feeling invigorated after a lovely bath the hosts drew for him before he compelled them to kill each other by any means possible, and whoever was alive last to kill themselves. He had a dark grin on his face. He would see Kaizen in person in a night or two. Knowing exactly where the boy was made him excited and disappointed. He really wanted to see the wolf's face when he walked right through that barrier, to see the eyes of shock and rage as he tore out the wolf's intestines and ripped the creature apart. Perhaps he would visit the wolf first and bring Kai back a wolf pelt. He stepped around the body of the hostess as he went and pulled out a blue jacket, slipping it on before taking it off and grabbing the burgundy one instead. 

“These are the moments I am reminded of Derrick’s value. How infuriating.” Adrian tossed the burgundy jacket back into the closet and pulled out a deep blue almost black jacket. “This’ll have to do.” He sighed and slipped into the jacket and headed over to the bathing room where he borrowed a comb and brushed his hair back, slowly adding small amounts of oil to hold the form without looking oily. Adrian felt almost giddy with anticipation, having just exploited Kai’s mind after the boy unconsciously sent out a plea which had got Adrian’s attention. It was refreshing to torment the boy and give the young vampire a taste of what was to come.

“Derrick you’ve been spoiled by me, it seems.” He had been reviewing Kai’s memories of their interactions. Watching Derrick show Kaizen how to fire an arrow and the moments back in Adrian’s home. “Tsk tsk.” His sharp blue eyes narrowed as he went to exit the house and continue on his way, a savagely deranged expression spread across his face with a smile that would send onlookers running. 


	26. Bond Between Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaizen gets a glimpse of Derricks past and Derrick helps the young vampire learn about what it means to be a vampire.  
> Brutus and Kelsi scout out the city and survey the church while zeroing in on Kai's location.

* * *

  
“I can’t stay here!! Let me go dammit!!” Kaizen was still frantic with fear after his mind had been used as Adrian's personal playground. Time felt differently when he was inside those nightmares, as if weeks had gone by when only minutes had. Kai could still feel the lingering effects, which made him antsy and nauseous. Derrick had removed the silver bindings when the sun came up to give the boy a chance to move about. 

“These circle arguments are growing old.” Derrick said as he bent over to pick up a book now damaged since the boy had whipped it at him after he had told Kai to calm down. “Hey!” The green eyed vampire suddenly appeared by the front door, holding it shut when Kaizen bolted and grabbed the handle. “Listen to me.” His eyes narrowed as Kaizen bolted for the nearest window to grab the curtains. He snatched the boys wrists and held them, placing himself between the curtains and Kaizen. He could see the young vampire was on the brink of losing his sanity after whatever had happened in those nightmares. 

Kaizen struggled and pulled against the tight grip before falling to his knees, head hung down as tears fell to the floor. Despair was overtaking him. His skin crawled and he felt sick.

“Why do you stay with him?” His voice cracked as he spoke, not understanding why anyone would want to be with such a cruel man. “I don’t want this… please…” his eyes were fixed on the floor, his arms lowering down as Derrick crouched in front of him. 

“I’ve tried to run in the past.” Derrick let go of Kai's right wrist, raising his hand to brush strands of Kai’s hair behind his ear, then lifted the boy's chin. “There’s much you don’t know, so I don’t expect you to understand. I can not leave his side on my own will. I’m bound to him, Kaizen.” For the first time in a very long time those green eyes looked a little softer, full of knowing and sadness before they went cold again. “Come on, I’ll show you how to protect your mind.” Derrick stood and pulled Kaizen’s arm up by his wrist gently, but the boy refused to budge.  _ Has he really given up?  _

Kaizen's face dropped back down to look at the floor once more, his left arm extended above his head as Derrick tried to get him up.  _ You are the one who doesn’t understand… I’d rather die than be with him. You’re handing me over to a literal monster… not like you fucking care…  _ Kaizen was suddenly hauled up and scooped into Derrick's arms, which spurred a tiny fire of anger.

“You make no sense. You won’t let me go, but you will help me protect myself? What’s wrong with you?!” He glowered up at the stone faced man who was looking up the stairs. “Fuck, you’re like a living statue. Do you even have a heart?” Kaizen was set down into a chair at an oak desk in the office, where Adrian would write and respond to letters.

“Read this and ask me that again.” Derrick dropped an old journal in front of Kai, then went over to lean against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at nothing in particular. 

_ I witnessed a murder this evening. A man was beaten to death and robbed while I sat here and watched from the tree branch. The smell of the victim's blood hit me hard but I remain in control, I haven’t lost myself to the cravings.~ _

_ Another nightmare has plagued me, this one was more intense than the last. Those blue eyes are haunting me once more, burning into me as unspeakable things happen to me. He showed me my wife and murdered her and my unborn child over, and over, and over again. I couldn’t stop him, I couldn’t save them.~ _

_ His voice taunts me day and night now, trying to drive me mad. Speaking lies to provoke me. He won’t have the satisfaction! ~ _

_ A woman has been appearing everywhere I go. No matter how much I hide my tracks this shadow is sticking to me. When I go to approach her, confront her, she vanishes.~ _

Kaizen skimmed the pages quickly, flipping them over in disinterest until his eyes slowed to a page in the middle of the journal.

_ Adrian smiled so wide when he informed me of my predicament. He enjoyed watching me slaughter that entire village, laughing hysterically as I did exactly as he commanded. I’ve been Sired to him. Every part of me that wanted to protest and fight him was swallowed up and replaced with the painful desire to fulfill his command. I needed to, and the longer I stood there and tried to stay grounded to my spot, the more intense the pain and the stronger the desire to kill surged inside me. It was the moment I turned toward the village I felt slight relief.~ _

_ He’s exploiting my bond with him by having me do things beyond what words could describe. Despite everything, once I am done my entire body and what’s left of my soul, feels… dare I say it… happy. How can I be so happy having finished skinning a child in front of her mother before butchering her? His twisted smiles and laughter fill me with satisfaction. I need to leave him, if I stay I fear I will lose myself to this madness.~ _

_ Three hours. That’s how long it took him to notice my absence. His voice smashed into my skull like a hot poker and I keeled over and vomited blood. The excruciating agony of his rage towards me had me crippled, paralyzed as if I had been struck down by lightning and swallowed up by fire. It felt like I would die until it slowly subsided and he commanded me to return to his side. I have never moved so fast in all my years as a vampire. Running back to him like my very life depended on it.~ _

_ Through our travels, Salina has given me more insight about what it means to be Sired to a maker. Turns out she doesn’t have such a connection to Adrian, she is free to leave if she so desires. I suspect she is afraid of what would happen if she even contemplated the idea, the man is vindictive and intolerant.~ _

_ He’s taken the last thing that was all my own. Adrian has bedded me and stripped me of my dignity and pride. That smile. When I finally let loose my voice, he revelled in it, ecstatic that he-~ _

Kaizen was shaking and had to close the journal, he felt sick and needed to stop. He prayed this didn’t happen to him.  _ Being Sired is a cruel sick joke…  _ Slowly he turned and looked over at Derrick. He hadn't moved from his place, the only change that he had closed his eyes. 

“Wait… Why didn’t you take me when we first met? If you are forced by his… his whatever.” Kaizen realized Derrick was in a similar position, but if what he read was true then he had more questions. 

“Over the years I’ve grown a tolerance to the pain. I can push and bend the bond, but I can’t break it.” He opened his eyes and looked over at Kai. “I can delay the results, but ultimately I must achieve them. If his orders are vague, I can push timelines. It takes every ounce of mental will power to defy his wishes, even just ablittle.” Derrick pushed off the wall, reached down, picked up his journal and went to place it back with the others in his drawer. 

—

Kaizen and Derrick were standing in a grassy field, the sun was shining, the sea of grass shifted and moved like water. Further away up a large hill was a house, the one Kaizen had been born in. 

“Remove the house. I told you, nothing that elicits an emotional reaction. It can be used against you.” Derrick was standing slightly behind Kai, who seemed frustrated. 

“You said to use my memories to find a place of calm. How do I remove a part of my memories?” He threw his hands up trying really hard to take in everything Derrick was saying. 

“Memories are a more stable anchor, but you can use your imagination to remove or change objects within your own memories.” Derrick moved around and stood in front of Kai, his hand held out. “Let me show you.” 

“Why do I need to take your hand?” Kaizen crossed his arms, not wanting to touch the tall green eyed vampire. 

Derrick's face almost broke into a smirk, but he kept his hand held out. “We are in your mind. Your body and mine are our cores. The two of us represent our core selves, so I am inviting you into my mind. This is your world, your mind, and if I manipulate anything in your mind it can cause your core damage, or disrupt your mental state. So take my hand.” Derrick moved his fingers and watched as Kai slowly reached out and placed his hand into Derrick's palm.

“Snow?” They were both standing in the forest, it was silent and snowing big fat fluffy flakes. “Where is this?” He asked, looking around in wonder, and went to let go of the man's hand. “Hey let go!” He tugged, but Derrick held on tight. 

“Stop. You are not experienced enough to not get lost in my memories. Until you are able to sense your own link to your body it’s safer for you to hold on to me.” Derrick began to move through the forest, the crunching snow was the only sound emitted as they moved. 

“What do you mean, sense my body?” Genuinely perplexed by what he was saying.  _ Am I not in my body? That’s not possible. Is it? _

“Your core self is inside my mind. In this state, your body is vulnerable to attack unless you’re experienced and able to stay aware of the world around you while diving into someone's thoughts. We don’t have enough time to answer all these questions, so stay focused.” Derrick was sure once Adrian returned he would be forced to participate in his masters  _ fun _ .

“Here. I want to show you how to hide in your memories by blending them together. But to do so you need to have picked certain memories that won’t be used against you. Anything that has loved ones or things you care about are to be pushed as far away as possible. Memory sliding is a defensive tactic when evading psychic attacks. AsI said, your body is your core and you need to protect it from damage and manipulation. I only have enough time to show you how to do this and for you to practice it before nightfall.” They both stood in the middle of a field, the clouds above glowing with the moon behind it. 

The image of Adrian appeared before them and Derrick took a breath when he felt Kai flinch. “He’s not real, but when you see him you’ll also feel pressure pushing down on you, making it difficult for you to focus. When you feel that, jump into loops of memories and hide in them.” Suddenly they both slipped under the snow and fell into water. Derrick watched Kaizen panic for a moment, never letting go of the boy's hand. Kaizens hair floated behind him and swayed in the water, the older vampire found some beauty in that moment. The crashing waves well above them thundered in their ears. “You can speak, we aren’t actually under the water, just a memory of it.” Derrick found slight amusement in Kaizen trying to communicate with his hand. “We won't drown.” He pulled Kaizen down toward him and held the boy to his body. “Don’t lose focus, and remember you are in control of your environment. Like this.” 

“It feels so real. I can feel the water moving. Why are we under the water? What memory is this?” Kaizen looked up toward the water's surface, his hair floating about his head and moving back and forth. 

“I was on a boat that capsized in a storm and I fell into the water.” Out of nowhere, bodies, crates, kegs, broken pieces of wood, and various debris bobbed and floated around them. Some bodies were bleeding and a couple were crashing around near the water surface, but pulled under and sent tumbling around. “This is what I mean about removing things in a memory to suit your needs when you are on the run. The less personal the memories, the harder you are to locate.” The water around them shifted, it felt like wind began to rush past them as they began to fall. 

“Aaaaah!! What the hell!!” Kaizen clung to Derrick as they both freefell towards the ocean below, Kai’s hair whipping wildly about. “You’re crazy!!” He buried his face into the older vampires chest after seeing the fast approaching choppy water behind Derrick. His hair suddenly fell down around him and he felt his body had weight again. He lifted his face to find himself laying on top of Derrick in the middle of a dessert, the moon was bright in it’s crescent form above them. The sky was littered with clouds of stars, the air was cool, and the dune they were on gave Kaizen a view of nothing but a sea of sand in all directions. Kai felt embarrassed to be laying on Derrick, so he sat up and went to get off but Derrick held him down by his thighs. 

“We can’t break contact, you could get trapped here.” Derrick would be lying if he said this didn’t have an effect on him. He had wanted to bed the boy, only to take that away from Adrian as a form of defiance, but now, gazing up at the boy who was looking into the heavens with wonder, found himself wanting to embrace the black haired beauty. Derrick slowly sat up but held Kai onhis lap.  _ You’ll get to see all these things for yourself one day because you have all the time in the world now.  _ He absentmindedly reached up with one hand and racked his fingers through those silky black locks, then kissed his neck before Kaizen pushed Derrick back by his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?!” Kai had both his hands firmly pressed into Derrick’s upper chest to keep their faces apart. 

“My apologies.” Derrick shifted and got them both to their feet. “Let’s return to your mind and practise.” Before Kaizen had a second to reply, he felt lifted and floaty before they were back in the grass field down from his home. Derrick let go of Kai’s hand and stepped back, “Do you have other memories of places you can use to slip through?” 

Kaizen felt uncomfortable but not repulsed by Derricks sudden kiss,. It didn’t feel malicious or manipulative. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before the world around them shifted and they were standing on some flat rocks beside a small waterfall. “Is this good enough?” He asked, turning around to face the older vampire. 

“Yes.” He looked around casually, then stepped forward to look over the edge and view the ravine below. 

After some more instruction, Derrick withdrew from Kai’s mind. “You did very well.” He was truly impressed by how fast Kai picked up on how to build mental defenses. “Are you going to continue to throw yourself into the sun?” He asked as he studied the youngling. Despite sensing the boy's mind was calmer, he had been made very aware of Kaizen’s volatility. 

“No. But why do you even care? Are you keeping me alive so your  _ master _ won't be angry with you?” Kaizen threw as much venom into the word master as he could muster. He loathed Adrian. 

“I’m sure he would severely punish me if I were to let you die, however I was never told to keep you alive. I was ordered to watch you and have you in my possession by the time he returns. Nothing about you needing to be alive, although I’m sure it’s implied.” Derrick stepped away and passed by the doorway, looking over his shoulder. “I don’t want you to suffer. You don’t deserve it, and I wish I really could let you go, but I can’t. This is all I can do for you.” As Derrick spoke he walked over to Kai, who had stood from his chair. When the older vampire raised his hand to reach for Kai's face, he paused, noticing the flinch, then continued and caressed the boy's cheek with the back of his hand.

“If it were in my power, I’d set you free Kai.” He stepped closer, his other hand ran fingers over Kai’s shoulder and down his arm. 

“What are you doing?” Kai said in a quiet voice, not sure how to feel about what Derrick was saying. His eyes went wide when Derrick leaned down and kissed him.  _ What is happening right now? Push him away…  _ Kaizen closed his eyes and placed a hand on Derricks forearm, squeezing it as his mind battled conflicting thoughts. 

“Kissing you.” He replied when their lips separated momentarily, only to return to those soft lips, his hand entangled in Kai's hair, cradling the back of his head. He didn’t hesitate when Kai’s lips parted to push his tongue in, his body slowly reacted to the situation, electric tingles were running down his spine. Derrick made a snap judgement, and began unbuttoning the boys shirt and pulling it off his shoulders as he moved Kai slowly backward toward the desk, not breaking their intense kiss. 

_ What am I doing?! _ Kai had his fingers gripping Derrick's dark chestnut hair, biting his lip while the older vampire was between his spread legs on the desk, licking his penis and fingering his ass.  _ Oooh! Dammit what am I doing?!  _ He grit his teeth, his right hand let go of Derrick's hair to cover his mouth and stop the moans that were about to burst out. 

Derrick looked up, pausing his actions. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked in all seriousness, even though his raging erection was screaming to get more involved. Derrick almost smiled as he watched Kaizen shake his head side to side, and felt his head being pushed back down. He pulled Kais cock toward him and took it into his mouth, taking it all the way down to the base, and began to move up and down, his tongue twisting and swirling around his head and shaft. 

“Uurrrhnnn!!” Kai bit into his knuckle, tilting his head back and spreading his legs further apart as he let himself be pleasured by Derrick. It was an overwhelming experience. For once he wasn’t being forced, hurt, or threatened. It felt like he was being worshipped, the way Derrick kissed and caressed his body, and now Kai was on the verge of crying from overwhelming feelings that were surfacing. 

_ Is he using me like the others? His touch isn’t warm like Brutus’s… but it feels so amazing… dammit!!... If I stop him will he rape me? He almost did before… Why did he stop?… I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to see him… _

Derrick paused when his ears picked up Kai’s whimpering, the sort of whimper that was distinctive as a sign of distress. When Derrick looked up, he saw Kai covering his mouth while tears fell from the corners of his eyes.  _ He’s scared.  _ He got to his feet, erection very evident in his pants, but he ignored his growing hunger for Kai and took off his own shirt and placed it over the boys lower half, then pulled the chair over and sat in it. 

“Kaizen… I won’t hurt you. I won’t touch you, even though I want to badly.” Derrick’s eyes looked over that beautiful body, then looked away as the boy sat up and pulled his shirt up to his chest to cover himself. 

“I want it… I want to feel good. I’m terrified of him. Of what he will do to me… if I give you my body will you release me?... Please please please let me go!” Kai begged, hopping down off the desk and moving around Derrick for the door, but his arm was grabbed and he didn’t bother to fight back. He knew Derrick could send him crashing into a wall, and Kai was so exhausted from being subjected to so much abuse. 

“I’m sorry.” Derrick pulled Kai down onto his lap, then stood up with the boy in his arms, making his way to the bedroom. When they entered he placed a knee on the bed and lowered Kaizen down, lingering over the scared boy, then leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips before stepping back and undoing his pants. Derrick had been restraining himself, however he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass. He would be with Kai as his last act of free will before he was used as an instrument of pain. He wanted to show Kai gentleness and pleasure before his life went to hell.

—

Brutus and Kelsi were standing by a stall of fruit, glancing over at the townhouses. 

“Are you sure?” Kelsi asked, looking over a green apple and setting it down to pick up a red apple. 

“Yes.” Brutus was very aware of all the eyes on them, the people around them seemed nervous and suspicious of them.  _ She’s right, this place has changed.  _ He grabbed some strawberries and blueberries, passing them off to Kelsi, then handed the stall keeper some coins. 

They both went into the city market to survey the church and get familiar with the location of windows and doors, as well as tracing the wolf's magic back to Kai. Brutus spotted a handful of men with the same symbol on the shoulders of their shirts and made a note of their positions and the fact they were lingering around them. 

“We should be fine here.” Kelsi said while they stood in a dead end alley. She got to creating an illusion where a fake wall matching the buildings on either side of them hid their location from anyone looking down the alley. “So what do you want to do? If you go in now, you have the upper hand if he is in trouble, but there’s the matter of the sun hurting your  _ friend _ if you barge in.” Kelsi was popping blueberries into her mouth while leaning against a barrel. “The place looks nice. Are you sure he’s in trouble? Maybe he, y’know...” She blinked and fell silent when she felt the wolf's demeanor shift.

  
  
  



	27. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rolling thunder and heavy rains do little to muffle the sounds of Kaizen embracing a new kind of pleasure. Golden eyes glow with jealousy and rage, a mind spiralling and a heart conflicted as ears pick up sounds that torture the wolf.

* * *

  
Kai stared up at the white ceiling until his view was obstructed by Derrick’s face, and he focused his gaze to those deep emerald green eyes. They were startlingly beautiful when he took a closer look; flecks of yellow and lighter green hues reminded him of leaves changing colour as winter approached. His attention was broken when he felt a hand run up his side, over his chest, up his neck, until a thumb was stroking his jawline, then Derrick lowered his face and kissed Kaizen once more.  _ Why is he being so gentle? Is this what pity looks like?  _ Kaizen didn’t fight back. He didn’t have it in him anymore. Self preservation was paramount after living through the horrific events Adrian had put him through. He would sooner have this then be subjected to that, and what would be the point struggling against someone who was far stronger than him?  _ I am going to get out of this, one way or another! That demented monster can’t have me,. I am no one's slave! Dammit!! Why do I feel so confused!! _

Derrick kissed along Kai’s jaw, down his slender neck, and across his collarbone before looking up and being met with an intense gaze. Kaizen wasn’t participating and was simply laying there, staring at the ceiling or glancing at a wall. He didn’t blame the boy. He understood in his own way, but he continued nonetheless. He lightly kissed down the front of Kai’s chest, then moved across, pausing at Kai’s left nipple for a moment before sucking the cool flesh into his mouth. His sensitive ears heard a strangled squeak, and he felt Kai shift his arm to bring a hand to his mouth. He brought his own hand up to rub the other nipple for a moment, then continued his descent, kissing and touching the contours of his body. Derrick could feel the lean muscle hidden just under a thin layer of soft tissue as he finally reached Kaizen’s hips.

_ As a vampire we feel everything a thousand fold  _ he thought, taking note of the beauty’s very erect member, knowing full well no matter how much Kaizen didn’t want this, his body, his senses would override his thoughts. Even for Derrick, a seasoned vampire, he too felt intense pleasure from these such simple actions. His lips tingled as they brushed against Kai’s skin, cool electricity poured down his spine and swirled around his cock and balls. His fingertips gliding across this smooth body sent shivers up and down him, fueling his growing arousal. But he would go slow, show Kai how it feels to be a vampire, that not everything he felt had to be bad or painful. Even pain was felt magnitudes more intensely than how humans felt it. In part it was what Derrick slowly came to admire about the boy, his resilience. 

—

Brutus looked up into the cloudy sky when he felt raindrops hit his face and hands. He had been concentrating on the townhouses across the way, trying to hear any signs of Kaizen. The boy had a loud voice when he screamed and yelled, but even so, hearing it was made difficult by the chatter of all those around him. 

“Helloooo?” Kelsi waved a hand in front of his face, bringing the wolf's attention back to her. “We should head over to the inn there and get some food. Maybe we can pick up some gossip while there?” She felt safer having a hulking beast of a man shadowing her around the city. Those lingering around them kept their distance more than they did when she was alone, and who could blame them? He was like a walking mountain. Even the tallest of the human men lingering around was heads shorter than him. His visible sword and armor coupled with his sheer size gave Kelsi a sense of security. If the rumours were true, she was in danger walking around the city alone.

“Hmm… I could eat.” He replied, which made Kelsi laugh, then she brought down the illusion and they carried on out of the alley toward the central Inn, which advertised having food and drink. 

“I haven’t seen my niece in many days.” said a man who looked to be a farmer. 

“What is the mayor doing about all these disappearances? He hasn’t made an announcement in quite some time,” another man asked. He too looked to be a man of the land. 

“Shush,” an older man said, gesturing to Brutus and Kelsi when they walked over to sit at a table beside the talking men. 

“You lot are not from ‘round here’,” the older man said to Brutus before glancing over at the hooded Kelsi. 

“Came here for food and drink, then movin’ on.” Brutus replied, seeing they had gathered the attention of the entire room. 

After a few tense moments everyone went back to their own conversations, having thought better of angering the man who had just pulled off his cloak to reveal a long sword on his back and short sword on his belt. Kelsi sighed heavily and slunk back into her seat.

“See what I mean? This city used to be so friendly and alive. No one took issues with travellers but now...” Kelsi remarked.

Brutus dug into his food when it was brought around, and drank back six large ales.

“Are you going to be able to walk?” Kelsi asked, looking at the six empty large flagons on the table. 

“Stop your fussin’, this tastes like watered down piss, so I’ll be fine.” Brutus chucked a chicken bone down onto his plate and picked up another piece. As they sat, his ears were straining to listen in on whispers and chatter, hoping to get any useful information before leaving the place. 

The room once again fell silent as a group of five men all dressed in the city's colours for guards entered. Many people got up from their seats and quickly slipped past the group as they walked up to the bar. Both Brutus and Kelsi sensed something was very off about them, so they too placed coins on the table and left. One of the group of five looked back and made eye contact with Brutus. His eyes were black and unnatural, it gave the wolf an uneasy feeling. 

“Did you feel that?” Kelsi asked as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

“They didn’t smell right, and their eyes…” Brutus replied, looking back to make sure they weren’t being followed. The rain was heavy so they were both soaked by the time they returned to their hiding spot in the alley way. Kelsi brought her hands together and mumbled under her breath, then clapped her hands looking satisfied. It took Brutus a moment to realize what Kelsi had done. “You’ll need to show me that one.” He said, looking up as the rain fell around them and not on them. 

“Sure. It’s easy. So! Since it’s raining, did you want to take an inside look of that building?” She inquired, as Brutus was fixated on the end unit of the strip of stone townhouses. Kelsi erected the illusion once more, then looked and frowned at Brutus’s intense and angry expression. “What’s wrong?” Kelsi asked, stepping beside the werewolf to gaze at the building, trying to figure out what had suddenly angered him.

—

Soft sounds of muffled moans filled the bedroom. Kai’s back was arched, head tilted back, one hand firmly gripping the bed sheets, the other was being bitten into. Hands wrapped around his thighs, keeping them apart while a skilled mouth devoured his length, sending intense shock waves through him as a firm tongue ran over the head of his penis.  _ Oh fuck!! Nnn!! Ah!! _ Kai bit down harder on his finger and tensed up when Derricks tongue struck a sensitive area. 

“Mmm!! Nghh!! Aaaah!!” The hand dampening his voice flew down and gripped Derrick's hair tightly, allowing his voice to ring out. “Uh! Uuhnn! Fuck! Aaah!!” His midsection lifted and lowered on the bed as he flexed and struggled to keep himself contained. 

Derrick glanced up to capture the evidence of his handy work, seeing expressions of pleasure and exasperation were a sight to see indeed. His fingers moved slowly in and out of Kai’s ass, knuckle deep and pressing up into the boy's prostate, which elicited an immediate response when struck. His own cock twitched in its full hardness, wanting to burrow deep into Kai’s body and make the boy sing. A leg came up and around Derrick's shoulders and pulled him in, having been freed so the older vampire could take his time exploring Kai. 

“Oh fuck, just put it in!!” Kaizen begged, with desperation dripping in his voice. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Those fingers were not enough, and he found himself craving the sensation of being filled. Kai was kept on the edge of pleasure. Whenever he got close to orgasming, that bastard would suddenly stop to kiss his inner thigh or lick and suck his balls.  _ I can’t fucking take it anymore!! _ He got up onto his elbows and looked the man in the eyes, his own filled with lust and need. 

Derrick wasted no time in repositioning himself, sitting back on his heels as he pulled Kaizen’s body down, then bent over the young vampire.  _ So this is what you look like when you’re in this state. Far better than my imagination  _ he thought to himself as he guided the head of his member to Kai’s entrance, slick from Derrick’s tongue. His cock slid in smoothly. 

“Mmmuhhnn!!” Kaizens head went back when he felt Derrick's length move deeper inside him. Not Brutus deep, however his vampire healing always seemed to make the experience feel like his first. He opened his eyes when he felt lips dance across his chest, he reached down and pulled those lips up to his. 

Their tongues danced passionately with each other while Derrick pushed in deeper until he could go no further and began to move back and forth slowly. “Uh god!! Aaah!!” Kai tore his face away and clung to Derrick, digging in those claws into the vampires back. Cool electric shivers and pops ran all over Kai’s body, amplified by tsunamis of intense pleasure as his button was pushed. 

Derrick was no amateur. He knew full well how to work every angle and exploit every nerve in any body. He was working Kaizen’s body and mind up into an absolute frenzy by controlling the degrees of pleasure, and holding back deliberately to edge the boy. The nails in his back didn’t even draw his attention away. He continued to grind and slowly fuck Kai until their kiss ended and he felt fangs in his neck.  _ Nnnn… _ he closed his eyes, feeling his blood leave his body and mix with Kai’s before he too sunk his fangs into that slender neck.  _ Nnn..uh!!  _ Derrick could feel the boys pleasure on top of his own as he carefully and slowly fed on Kai. Blood sharing during sex was an extremely intimate affair, the pleasure and feelings were magnified. 

Derrick’s hips began to move faster. Kai’s legs wrapped around his waist and tightened as he thrusted into Kai. He felt his cock get squeezed hard, he felt Kai’s wild and uncontrollable pleasure, like the boy was struggling to stay sane, which had Derrick feeling a little high.

_ Uh! Yeah yeah yeah!! Fuck! This is incredible!! Aah! Aah!  _ Kaizen was losing his mind on the overwhelmingly intense pleasure. It was nothing like what he felt for Brutus. This was like having sex in an electrical storm versus a volcanic eruption that flooded his body with heat. Derrick set Kai’s body off like he was a lightning rod being constantly struck, it was incredible. Then when he began to feed on Derrick he lost his mind completely, as wave after crashing wave overtook him.

“More! Don’t stop!! Uh fuck! Ah! Aah! Ooooohh!! Aaah!! Whyyy?!” He moaned and begged after releasing Derrick from his fangs. The green eyed bastard kept suddenly slowing down to a crawl right when Kai was about to explode. 

They changed positions a couple of times over the course of an hour. Kai was now sat straddling Derrick on the bed, moving his hips around, up and down, taking control of how he was fucked after constantly being denied orgasm. His one hand was pressing down on Derrick’s toned abdomen, the other was stroking his own length as he rocked back and forth, chasing the pleasure. His mouth open slightly in an ‘o’, hair swaying to his movements, slipping forward when he lowered his head down. “Mmm… uhnn.. ah.. ah aaah!!” Kai’s head went back when he felt Derrick suddenly thrust up when he came down. Kaizen sat back and reached for Derrick’s legs, sucking in a breath when he felt strong hands run up his body, setting his skin on fire. 

Derrick was enjoying the view and feel of Kai. The boy had taken charge, but he didn’t mind one bit. The sight of such a beautiful creature expressing such shows of ecstasy was amazing. His green eyes raked over every viewable detail of the boy's body; the way his neck looked when he tilted his head back, his muscles flexing to his efforts, hair that moved like silk. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Derrick whispered to himself, then rapidly sat up, grabbed Kaizen by his sculpted ass and began lifting and lowering the lust-drunk young vampire. Then suddenly Derrick threw Kai backwards and got back on top without complaint. He buried his face into Kai’s neck, running his tongue up to Kai’s jaw, then kissed along his jaw. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs clung to him as he thrust hard and deep. His cock was being equally squeezed and clung to which fueled his drive to keep going and chase his own high.  _ Descending into madness… this reckless behaviour has started a fire… _

His hips moved rhythmically to lengthen his time, riding out his final free act before he returned to being Adrian’s weapon of death and pain. 

The two vampires embraced each other as they dove deeper into the bottomless ocean of pleasure. Kai’s claws cut into Derrick’s back multiple times, healing instantly. The pain made the older vampires cock flex, which the youngling really enjoyed feeling so he sunk his claws in deeper. Derrick lifted his head back and closed his eyes, then opened them quickly after Kai once more bit into his neck, cutting deep lines into his flesh as he dragged his nails down Derrick's muscular back. 

—

Honey brown eyes glowed golden, fangs slid down and claws extended as he stared at the top window of the townhouse. He could hear Kaizen moaning and crying out for more. This made the wolf's chest tighten, his mind manufacturing reasons why  _ his  _ Kai would sound like that.  _ Is he being manipulated like what happened with Taya? Forced? No… he doesn’t fucking sound like he’s being forced. Did he really run away from me?! _

“Hey big fella… Brutus? Hello?” Kelsi snapped her fingers a few times in front of the red heads face before she finally gained his attention. “I don’t know why you are going all scary, but pull yourself together before you draw unnecessary attention to us.” She said, placing her hand on her hips, concerned that whatever Brutus was hearing would blow their cover if he went rushing over to the townhouse. She sighed in relief when the redhead tore his eyes away from the townhouse and leaned against the wall, his eyes returning to normal with the rest of him.

“Right.” Brutus crossed his arms over his broad chest, bringing a hand to his face where he pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing intrusive thoughts aside. “What do you want me to do?” Lowering his hand, focusing on her plan, blocking out Kai's voice. 

Brutus and Kelsi walked around the city, familiarizing themselves with the layout. Which streets lead back to the church and market square. What places made good hideouts. As they walked Kelsi spoke about her sister, how long she had been missing for, and which rumours had captured her sisters attention enough to go and investigate matters herself. 

“I swear she is in there, somewhere. I can’t sense her even with a locator spell. Something is blocking my magic from finding her. I’ve been here for a few days now and I saw the head of the church one evening. The aura around him was pure evil, he was speaking to someone I couldn’t see well. Apparently all those accused and arrested are taken to the cathedral here. Very few have come out except to be burned. I haven’t witnessed a burning in ages. The last one I saw, those people bound together to a column, looked dead already. Their eyes were hollow and their energies were barely existent, like their very life force was drained out of them. It was horrible.” Kelsi pulled the cloak closer around her, worried for her sister. “Then word got around that those practising magic, more specifically females, were going missing all over the lands. I want to get my sister and get the hell away from here. So we need to grt inside that monstrosity and dig up the truth.” 

They both stopped at the entrance of an alley, looking over at the church front doors, rain pouring over them. 

“I’m worried our magic won’t work and I’ll need to rely on your strength more to get us through this. I’ll give you all the coins I have, and I’ll write down a few spells I know have worked on werewolves I’ve come across in my travels.” She continued on until Brutus held up his hand.

“Alright alright, bloody hell. I’ll help you. But you had better pay up in full.” He was interested to know what was happening in Alexandria. He hadn’t paid much mind to the events in the city much in the past few years. He only really ventured here for higher paying contracts, not really sticking around to meet the locals. “What are the odds the church is looking for hired help?” He looked down at Kelsi, water dripping down off his hair, running down his face. Perhaps he could channel his rage into this unfolding mission, cut down some dark creatures and gain a bigger reputation, which meant more coin. 

  
  
  
  



	28. Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivers run red with wine as Kai destroys Adrians collection until the lights go out. When the lights come back kai has to run for his very life as Derrick uses his will power to hold back.

* * *

**_Tic Toc Tic Toc_** **_Tic Toc_**

Derrick listened to the gears and clicks of the clock in the hall. He closed his eyes and proceeded to shut his humanity down to the bare minimum once more, having engaged them enough to really enjoy the sexual experience with Kai. When he opened his eyes slowly, they held their usual coldness. Derrick shifted and moved out from under Kai, who was draped across his torso. He got to his feet to make his way to the bathing room, where he cleaned himself up. 

Kaizen turned over so his back was to Derrick when he reentered the room to get dressed. He reached over and pulled the green blanket up over his shoulders and stared at the wall across from him.  _ I feel like I’ve done something bad.  _ Guilt was nawing on his mind and he couldn’t quite figure out why. The smell of the damn tobacco is what made Kai turn over and throw a pillow at the man taking a few puffs of his freshly rolled smoke. 

“You have a serious problem, you smoke like a damn chimney!” Ripping the blanket off he got to his feet and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him to get away from the smell, but it wasn’t long before the door opened and Kai whipped around and threw the first thing he saw. “Get out!” He shouted, watching Derrick catch the ivory brush. He just wanted to clean himself in peace, not be watched like a damn child. 

Derrick slid the handle of the ivory brush into his pant pocket, knowing there would be war if it were to be broken. He leaned against the door jam and continued to watch as he smoked, ignoring the boys protests. When he noticed Kai was almost done washing up in the basin he turned and grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe, picked up Kai’s slacks, and returned to the bathroom to toss them inside where they landed at Kai’s feet. 

“You should practice what I taught you.” He backed up as Kai came trudging toward him like an angry bull, not that the kid could do any harm, but he didn’t have time for tantrums. Derrick needed to prepare for Adrian’s return, which meant procuring a good meal, preparing a bath, setting out clothes, and having Kai contained. 

“Tch! So you take my body and I get nothing back?!” Kaizen roughly threw his legs into his pants and hauled them up, buttoning them before throwing the light blue shirt over his head and pulling it down. 

“Freedom of movement isn’t nothing. Free lessons isn’t nothing. Those clothes are not-..” Derrick dodged the ashtray whipped at his face, looking behind him at the mess on the floor, then up at the wall where the ashtray lay embedded in the wall. 

“Go to fucking hell you pile of shit!!” As Kaizen turned to head out of the bedroom into the hall his arm was grabbed. He looked up just as a plume of smoke hit him in the face, “Urg you really are a jerk! Let me go, it’s not like I can fucking go anywhere! Where is his wine?! That monster has definitely got to have wine laying around here somewhere, and if I’m going to be holed up here to meet my literal fucking maker, I WANT WINE!!” Kai slapped Derrick’s face with his free hand, knocking the smoke from the man's lips. 

Smoking was one of the very few defiant acts Derrick could manage without being sick. Something from his past which kept his identity intact, something he refused to let go of. Derrick slowly released Kai’s arm, bent down, picked up the damaged smoke, and crushed it in his palm. 

“Downstairs in the kitchen is a pantry door. Behind it is his collection of various alcohol from his travels.” Turning, he went to get a dustpan and brush to clean up the messes. Suddenly his entire body felt like acid was pouring over him. He clenched his jaw and dove out of the sunlight, then whipped around to see Kai smiling as he held back the drape. 

“That’s for breaking my fucking neck and kidnapping me!” Kaizen left the curtain open but dashed out of the room as Derricks burnt skin healed.  _ Mess with me and you’ll pay! _ He felt a tiny bit better as he marched his way downstairs, then looked about before finding the kitchen. The house was nicely decorated and clean. Kaizen half expected blood to be strewn all over the walls and bodies to be piled all over, not a neat and orderly home devoid of any signs that vampires live here. 

Deep red eyes shifted to orange, yellow, then green. Derrick was momentarily angered in the sudden assault from the sun. He didn’t retaliate against Kai, he could’ve leapt over and beaten the boy and knocked him out, but that would make him no better than Adrian.  _ Blast it… that hurts…  _ he hissed when he peeled his shirt off, his skin coming off with the thin cotton shirt. His body made quick work of healing, but that meant hunger was clawing at the edges of his mind. He looked at the wall of light that cleaved a barrier between him and the bedroom door. He was stuck in the bathroom until the sun dipped behind the cathedral. Derrick looked around the room and saw there was one more Egyptian towel left on the table. He held it up to judge the amount of protection he could get from it and decided to rush the wall of light to get on the other side and close the damn drapes. 

“Holy crap!” Kaizen stared at the many shelves of bottled drinks. Floor to ceiling on all the walls was nothing but wine and liquor. One by one he slowly pulled bottles from their slots and read the labels. Some he couldn’t read so he put them back, others spoke about the spices and hints of this and that. He turned around, looking up and down at all these bottles, then smirked as he began smashing the bottles off the floor. He would make that blond haired demon pay for everything, starting with his collection. “That’s for my family!” He ripped out an entire shelf, sending several bottles crashing to the floor. “This is for Isabelle!!” He ripped down more shelves before he went crashing into the kitchen counter. His head was grabbed and he saw Derrick's red eyes before he blacked out. 

After securing Kaizen to the bed by silver chains, Derrick went downstairs to evaluate the mess and figure out how much he was going to suffer for the loss. 

“Ah shit…” he picked up a black glass bottle which was broken, turning it over to read the label before his head slumped down and he chucked the broken bottle.  _ Of all the damn bottles…. you had to break that one… _ The label had a date on it from two hundred years ago, one that Derrick knew would send Adrian into a blind rage. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get the mop and bucket to soak up all the liquid that made the room smell heavy of alcohol. With all the smells mixing it wasn’t a pleasant aroma. 

“Uurrrhnnn… ouch…” Kai’s neck was sore. He quickly realized it was because of the silver chain wrapped around it. 

“It’ll be dark soon.” Derrick said from the end of the bed, where he was sitting looking at the ivory brush in his hands. “You broke something that will send him into a murderous rage. There was a bottle of wine given to him by someone he holds dear, and when he discovers it’s gone…” he trailed off and there was silence for a moment. 

“GOOD!! He took everything from me, he should suffer!!” Kaizen spat out before he froze as Derrick appeared on top of him. “Go ahead… break my neck again.” He looked away and closed his eyes, not one bit sorry for what he had done. He opened his eyes and looked at Derrick confused. The burning sensation around his neck had stopped, and the older vampire was undoing the binds around his wrist. 

“When the sun goes down get the hell out of here. Never stop running, or he will find you. I won’t be able to help you anymore, and I doubt I’ll be able to hold myself back for long from going after you.” As he spoke Derrick was wrapping the silver chains around his own hands and wrists, then moved back down to the end of the bed where he gripped the chains tightly. 

“I don’t understand… I thought you couldn’t let me go?” Kaizen sat up and got off the bed, walking around to look at Derrick who was focused on a spot on the wall. Kai noticed the ivory brush beside Derrick on the bed. “Is the Sire bond really that strong?” Kai began moving toward the window to peek out and see the sun was setting behind the trees. 

“It’s not like a friendship where two people are individual in thought and feelings. For me, I feel him, I feel his wants and desires, his pain, rage, delight. His desires have become my desires. His wants are my needs. Kaizen, I can not stop myself from going after you for very long, the silver will only do so much to keep me sat here. The longer I fight the worse the pain is and the stronger the urge to go after you will be. So go! As far as you can before I lose my last shred of pride.”His jaw was tense and his grip was tight on those chains, not looking over at the boy he knew would suffer a horrible death. 

“Thank you…” Kaizen leaned over and kissed Derrick on the cheek, then headed for the window. 

“Stick to the rooftops and stay out of sight from the enforcers.” Derrick said as his goodbye. Kaizen vanished from the windowsill. Derrick fell to the floor on his knees, gripping the silver chains hard, focusing on the pain from the chains and not the pain for refusing Adrian’s command. “Tssssah” he hissed and slammed a fist onto the wood floor as he fought hard to stay where he was, buying Kaizen as much time as he could before he ran after him. Derrick knew he was as good as dead, Adrian would kill him for releasing Kai and having allowed the boy to destroy a precious memory. Deep down, Derrick welcomed death, welcoming the idea of seeing his wife again. Derrick got up to walk over to the open window, but instead he whipped himself into the opposite wall, pushing himself into it as he struggled to hold off from hunting Kaizen down.  _ Run!! _

—

“Haaaaaa… this is what a girl needs after a miserable daaaay.” Kelsi was sinking down into the small tub of hot water. Her clothes were hung by the fire to dry off after being soaked in the heavy rains. They decided to use the rain as cover to scout around the cathedral property to find access points while everyone was finding shelter. Brutus had gone out to tend to his horses and brood over whatever had upset him. “Wolves are such emotional creatures.” She mumbled to herself, conjuring up some rose petals for her bath. 

Brutus brushed and fed his mares, then headed back inside where his nostrils were attacked with intense floral scents. He scrunched his face, then turned around and went back outside where he welcomed the cool night air. Later that evening they would head to the church where Kelsi would raise them up onto the roof of the cathedral. They were going to check for a roof access door. Brutus just hoped any door was big enough for him to fit through, otherwise it was plan B, a ground level break-in, which was riskier. 

—

Kaizen pulled himself up onto the roof of the townhouse and was looking around to get his bearings when he heard a crash from below him. He took this as his cue to get a move on. He remembered the tour through the city by Taya, and ran in the direction of the stone farmhouse. _Ooooh shit!!_ He saw some people walking around below him as he surveyed the gap between the buildings. Kai needed to jump across a large gap in order to continue in the direction he needed to go. _Fuck!! Uhhhhh…_ _I’m a vampire right? I can do this… shiiiit_ Kaizen ran across the rooftop as fast as he could go and dove off the edge. His hair whipped wildly behind him as he soared across, not looking at the street below, and crash landed on the roof of the other building. The sound alerted people below, but by the time they looked up he was gone. _Holy sweet fucking mother of gods I did it!!_ He held his chest reflexively as if his heart was pounding in the excitement, and carried on enjoying his new sense of freedom. 

Kaizen came to a stop and realized he was lost.  _ Oh shit… straight or right?  _ He moved around to get a better view however he was struck in the back with an arrow, and fell to his knees. 

“Aaah!! Fuck?! What is that?!” The arrow head was burning horribly. Kai was feeling sick and weakened, more and more by the moment. He pulled the arrow out and looked at it, but it seemed like a typical arrow. The spot he was struck burned and was spreading. His ears picked up voices below.

“I got it! I saw it go down! Over here, let’s go! This way!” Men hollered below and Kaizen pushed himself against a chimney stack, reaching back to feel his burning shoulder.  _ Aaaaaah geezuz this hurts!! Nrrrgg!! What is this?! _ Kai winced and chewed on his lip, trying to contain his voice. He wanted to cry out in pain as the acid burn kept spreading across his back. 

—

Silver chains dropped to the floor. Derrick stood up, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and threw it on, then headed for the windowsill. He looked around before he vanished, beginning the hunt to bring Kaizen back. He knew the boy most likely was headed back to where the wolf was staying, so he made his way toward the stone house, but was deliberately taking his time as he casually walked across the rooftops and leapt between buildings. The suffocating pain subsided once he began the pursuit, so he held back, giving the kid time to add more distance between them. 

—

Kaizens vision was going blurry and he could barely move his limbs now. The burn had wrapped around his torso and was spreading all over his body. He blankly stared at a figure that suddenly appeared before him, unable to even speak now. All he could do was watch the blurry body approach him.

“Hello Kitten, looks like you got yourself into some bad nip.” A familiar voice said before he lost consciousness. 

Kaizen slowly regained his senses, his body felt heavy, and his head was splitting. Slowly he sat up, holding his forehead with one hand, _ I feel like I’m going to be sick.. _

“Finally… I take it you’ve not had a run in with vervane before?” A female voice said from across the room. Kaizen turned and the world spun for a second as he did so. “It’ll leave your system soon.” She said, and Kai heard footsteps moving further away.

“Taya?” He called out, getting no response. Then a smell hit his nose. It was the smell of blood, and his head began to hurt even more. “Urg…” he slowly got to his feet and looked around the room. It looked to be a storage building or warehouse, crates and boxes were scattered all over the space as Kai slowly moved in the direction Taya went. 

“If you want to heal more quickly you’ll need to eat.” Taya said, holding the body of one of the men he recognized from patrolling the streets. “Don’t give me that look kitten, unless of course you want to get caught? That reminds me, what are you doing roaming around like a lost child?” Taya tossed the barely living man at Kai. She was wearing a deep red dress and black velvet cloak, her breasts were pushed up. She looked ravishing, as if she was heading to a party, even as she cleaned her mouth of blood. 

Kaizen caught the man and fell to the ground on shaky legs, his eyes staring at the man's neck, hearing the heart pumping, calling for him to feed. He shut his eyes and bit into his neck, drawing a small amoont before he felt the blood lust creep in. He pushed the man's body away, getting to his feet. 

“Vervain? What is that?” Kai wiped the back of his sleeve across his mouth and walked over to Taya. “Where's Brutus?” If she was here he must be too, right?

“Oh who knows. I had business elsewhere and left a few nights ago. Vervain, little kitten, is a plant that when used right can make vampires very very sick. It won’t kill us but it weakens us long enough for those who use it to kill us. Because you’re so sweet, I’ll tell you a secret for a kiss.” Taya pulled back her hood, flipped her golden locks back and waited. “I have places to go, so come along, make up your mind.” 

He took a moment to think. She had been around long enough to know a lot of useful things, so perhaps her secret would help him. Kai moved closer to her and reached out to touch her face, leaning in. He kissed her softly, until he felt arms around his neck and she forced her tongue into his mouth, then she released him. “What the hell?!” He stepped back, annoyed.

Taya licked her lips, looking satisfied. “The secret to living a long life is to not grow attached to things that will ultimately be your downfall.” She flipped up her hood and turned toward the back of the space. 

“That’s it?! That’s your damn secret?!” Kaizen felt pissed off, but he shouldn’t be surprised. This woman was full of games. 

Taya held up a finger to her lips and pointed at the wall to their left. “Also, ingesting a small amount of vervain every day will build up a tolerance to the toxin. See you around, kitten.” She winked and vanished from his sight.

Kaizen looked at the wall. He could hear movement on the other side of it. The movements were steady and Kaizen could hear a thundering heart beat, the individual was either scared or excited. Kaizen darted over to the back of the building and looked through the crack of the door, straining his hearing to detect anyone else before pushing the wooden door open. He stepped through and rushed off down the empty street, over to an alleyway where he pressed his back into the wall. “Where am I in this damn city?” He muttered to himself, then darted off again when he heard footsteps coming closer. 

The city was proving to be a bit of a maze to Kai. He rounded another building, only to wind up in the same alley. He had been avoiding the rooftops since he had been shot, but the street was crawling with men holding cross bows and swords. Kai clicked his tongue and pulled himself back up onto the roof of a building to find he was near the outer edge of the city, the cathedral was in the distance. He was heading in the wrong direction. He looked around and kept himself hidden against the walls and stacks so he wouldn’t get another surprise arrow in the back, or worse. Kaizen was dashing across the roofs, making sure to land more quietly while using the cathedral as a marker to get back to where he had started. He wondered if Derrick had left yet, and planned to steer clear of the townhouses. 

It had taken him awhile but he was finally back on track and cautiously making his way back to Brutus. What Taya had said was popping in and out of his mind. “Don't get attached? I’ve been alone for years and I barely have a connection to anyone,” he was talking to himself as he went along, “I don’t want to be alone anymore, but so far I have nobody I can trust. Stupid animal has his own agenda. Maybe…” he paused and slid a little on the roof. A cool breeze blew his hair as he stood on a farmhouse, looking out at the familiar stone house. Kaizen hesitated and didn’t know why.  _ Maybe I should do as Derrick said and keep moving, leave everything behind and don’t look back? _

“Why hello, my darling,” said a smooth velvety voice, which froze Kaizen to the core. 


	29. Update.

Hey all you beautiful people!  
Thank you so much for your patience, it’s greatly appreciated!  
Just wanted to let you know the story will continue, so don’t worry. Ironing out details and cleaning up the next couple of chapters which are longer then usual.

Again thank you very much for your understanding and patience, truly.  
I’m sitting here listening to music and tapping my coffee mug that honestly would be better suited as a little fish tank. I might have a problem... do normal people drink pails of coffee? Hmm... oh well.

Also got into sketching how the characters would look on paper. Gotta say, I have a great appreciation for artists who can bring to life their creations. It is not easy holy crap. But I will fight on and improve my skills. It’s a nice break from writing the next plot and twists. Sometimes doing something else helps, yknow what I mean?

Anyway, the wait will be over soon. Hope you all can enjoy your weekend.  
Take care my awesome readers.


End file.
